


TFE: Mpreg

by Angelxlove



Series: TFE [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angst and Humor, Babies, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 91,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think Dean is just addicted to Grace. They come in to a big surprise. Random events with soon-to-be Angel!Dean with angel!babies!! Also, not like normal mpregs...it's all soul/grace pregnancy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You also DO NOT need to read the other TFE series to read this one. It's just in the same series because it's using the same universe. It's not related to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

. . .

Chapter 1: Relax:

. . .

Dean jumped, the machete falling out of his grasp when he heard the loud and powerful flush of wings over him. He lunged down and caught the knife before it could cut his foot open. He turned to Castiel with an irritated look “Why have you been so loud lately?” he asked, placing the weapon on the end table.

“My apologies,” Castiel said, his cheeks flushing red as he stared down.

Dean turned to his angel and watched him curiously. Castiel had been acting so strange for the past week. It mostly had to do with his wings. They sounded so much louder than usual…they were shedding feathers whenever he moved them…they were so sensitive that if Dean even tried to touch them, Castiel would moan and writhe before vanishing. At the moment, his wings were twitching out of control, black feathers falling around him in each direction.

Dean smiled and gently pulled Castiel on top of him. He held him tightly for a moment, breathing in the alluring scent that was also becoming more potent as the days passed. Castiel immediately fell into the embrace, his arms and wings closing around Dean as tight as they could go without crushing him to death. Dean could feel Castiel pressing against him tightly so Dean shoved his fingers through the warm and silky feathers. Castiel gasped and let out a moan while arching his back. Dean could feel his angel grip him tighter, fingers and nails digging into the skin on his shoulders.

“Dean…” Castiel moaned, his wings flaring out and closing in, repeating the process over and over again. Small, soft feathers littered the air around them, whirling as the wings moved.

Dean smiled, allowing one hand to brush through the twitching wings and the other hand to run through Castiel’s soft, silky hair. The noises his angel was making was causing Dean’s body to heat and blood rush. He pulled Castiel into a deep, passionate kiss, running fingers through the feathers that moved in his hand.

Castiel gasped and bucked his hips against Dean’s for a moment before vanishing, leaving nothing but feathers in his place to fall all over Dean.

Dean panted, his heart racing and blood rushing into his groin as he sat up. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, cursing the fact that his angel was such a damn tease. He lowered his eyes to examine the mess of feathers coating the motel room floor and the bed. He leaned down to scoop up all of them. Once he realized Castiel wasn’t coming back anytime soon, he decided to just go to sleep. He let his body fall onto the bed, the silky feathers covering the pillow he was using. 

. . .

Dean jumped slightly when he felt a breeze wash over him as an angel entered the room. He knew without looking that it wasn’t Castiel. Castiel’s wings had become much louder than that and he gave of a strong scent that Dean could recognize anywhere. 

“Hello Deano,” Gabriel said, staring down at Dean, who was lying on the motel room bed with a newspaper in his hands.

Dean turned his eyes up to him “Can I help you?” he asked.

Gabriel grinned and plopped down onto the second bed which was currently unoccupied as Sam was interviewing a witness to a supposed animal attack. Sam and Dean recalled a similar case where they thought they were hunting a werewolf but it was a skinwalker. Gabriel knew where Sam was but he was here to talk to Dean.

After a moment of silence, Dean sighed and sat up, placing the newspaper to the side of him. He turned to the archangel, who was lounged against the headboard of the bed, legs stretched out across the mattress and golden wings falling around him, hanging off the bed slightly. Dean noticed a few of his golden feathers on the floor from where he flew in. He turned away from them “Sammy is doing an interview. I don’t think he’ll be back for a little bit.”

Gabriel smiled and turned to Dean with light amber-gold eyes “I know that, silly,” he said cheerfully.

Dean sighed “Well, why are you here then?”

Gabriel put on an innocent expression “Am I not allowed to spend time with the brother of my lover and lover of my brother?”

Dean rolled his eyes but chuckled at how true that statement was, as stupid as it sounded “Well, what do you want to talk about?” he asked.

“How has Cassie been?” Gabriel asked, starting a conversation.

Dean shrugged “I don’t know…he’s been Cas.”

Gabriel looked disbelieving “Seriously Deano,” he said “Aren’t you the least bit concerned with his little antics as of late?”

“Of course I am but when I bring it up, he just dismisses me or flies away,” Dean said, holding out his hands “He doesn’t wanna’ talk about it.”

Gabriel grinned as he ran a hand over his own wing, coming up with a few stray feathers. He sighed “He is probably freaking out,” he said, an amused expression on his face “First time for him.”

Dean knit his eyebrows “Enough with the cryptic crap. What’s up with him?” he asked.

Gabriel chuckled “Castiel is going through…let’s call it…puberty?”

Dean just stared “Puberty?” he asked, his voice incredulous.

“It happens to angels during the fourth time they shed their feathers. Well, it starts then…and it is the worst time, believe me,” Gabriel explained coolly, pulling at one of his wings.

“Shedding? What?” Dean asked.

Gabriel sighed dramatically and let go of his wings to swing his legs over the side of the bed, getting a better view of the older Winchester “He is getting desires, Deano,” he said “Mind you, the desires usually aren’t for humans…more of a grace thing. But Cassie here is in a human vessel now so that desire will be more…humanly.”

“I’m kinda lost here,” Dean said, trying to understand what Gabriel was referring to. 

“Gosh you are so stupid,” Gabriel said, letting his hand run through his hair “He wants to get freaky with you…bonding thing.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows. Okay, so maybe it was very obvious with the way Castiel was acting but he wouldn’t believe it before. Castiel was always…well, the virgin-nerd-angel. 

Gabriel watched as Dean absorbed the information

“So he is just really horny?” Dean asked.

Gabriel thought about it “I guess you can call it that.”

“Why didn’t you just say that to begin with, Asshat?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s different than that,” Gabriel said “Not just some ‘horny’ thing like humans. It much deeper and more…passionate. You humans are just horny little bastards.”

Dean grinned at the idea that Castiel wanted to be with him. 

“So what number time is this for you?” Dean asked, noticing more feathers falling from Gabriel’s wings.

Gabriel pursed his lips in thought then shrugged “I have no idea. Shed my feathers far too many times.”

There was more silence that lasted a few minutes and it was making Dean feel uneasy. He sighed “You’re here to tell me this, why?”

“I wanna know when you’re gonna burst Cassie’s grace cherry,” Gabriel said, with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the newspaper at Gabriel, who waved a hand, turning the entire rolled up newspaper into ash in midair, leaving nothing but burnt remains to fall onto the floor between the beds.

Dean lifted his eyebrows before glaring “I was still reading that, you know.”

“Then you shouldn’t have thrown it at me,” Gabriel said simply, snapping his fingers to create a Twix which he unwrapped with a huge smile on his face. He crunched on it then sighed as he lounged back, letting his wings sway up and down over the bed.

Dean ground his teeth and stood up to grab the laptop. He cursed under his breath when Gabriel appeared right in front of him, blocking his path to the table. Dean shoved at him but it was like trying to move a statue. He huffed out in annoyance and took a step back “What do you want?”

“Since I know there is nothing happening in this town, I’ve decided that we all need a little vacation,” Gabriel said as he crunched on the Twix.

Dean arched an eyebrow “Vacation? Never heard of it.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “As of this moment, Sammy boy is already at the house…and you, big boy…”

Dean didn’t have time to move before he felt a finger press onto his forehead. The world shifted around him in a blur, causing his head to spin erratically before it all stopped and he found himself standing in the middle of a beach.

He blinked a few times as the bright beams of sunlight beat down against his skin, already causing his freckles to bloom out. He felt the warm breeze over his entire body and glanced down to find himself clad in nothing but swimming shorts. 

His feet felt as though they were sinking into warm water as the silky white sand formed over them. The beach he was standing in seemed completely abandoned, not even remnants of footprints in the sand. The water surrounding them seemed like endless turquoise; canyons and mountains surrounded whatever island they were on, making Dean feel as though he were in a paradise of some sort. The sun was high up in the bright blue, cloudless sky.

“Where the hell are we?” Sam’s voice asked as he came walking over to Dean, wearing nothing but swimming shorts as well.

Dean shrugged “I have no idea. Ask your boyfriend,” he said with irritation. Though the more he thought about it, the more he enjoyed the idea of relaxing on whatever island they happened to be on. 

“This is a place I like to go to for relaxing,” Gabriel said as he appeared beside them, wearing swimming shorts as well. His feathers were swaying in the wind, a few stray ones flowing with the breeze.

Dean sighed and turned his eyes to where what appeared to be a huge house covered in windows, revealing the whole interior. It was a house that one would see on one of those stupid MTV Cribs shows…it actually reminded him of the Cullens’ house on Twilight…not that he ever watched the movies.

“Cassie!” Gabriel said cheerfully as his brother landed on the beach, his deep dark wings flaring and puffed out, feathers flying everywhere when his eyes set on Dean.

Dean went to walk over to his angel but Castiel’s wings twitched more and he backed up a few steps, eyes wide and pupils huge.

Castiel gasped when Gabriel gave him a shove on the back, touching his ulta-sensitive wings. More feathers exploded around him, falling around his body like rain.

Gabriel chuckled when he earned a glare from Castiel.

“Why are we here?” Castiel questioned, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

“To relax for once,” Gabriel said with a sigh “What is so wrong with doing that?”

Dean shrugged “Sounds good to me,” with that, he took off towards the water.

Sam smiled and followed Dean, the brothers shoving at each other to enter the water first.

Both of the angels smiled as they watched their humans actually being normal and having fun. Gabriel then placed a hand onto Castiel’s shoulder and winked “Have fun for the night,” he then took off towards the water where Sam and Dean were now water wrestling.

Castiel took a deep breath, shook his wings and then descended to the water for the day.


	2. Their First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time EVER writing a Destiel smut so please be easy on me.

. . .

Chapter 2: Their First Time:

. . .

 

Castiel took in a slow, deep breath of fresh air as he stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting a pinkish gold and orange glow over the expanse of canyons. A fresh, autumn breeze brushed over him, crisp with the scent of fallen leaves and oncoming rain. The swift draft brushed through his wings, causing the sensitive feathers to sway softly behind him. He closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand brush across his feathers, causing euphoric and tingling sensations to pulse through his veins and into his grace. He could feel the love and joy that could only spread through him from Dean’s touch. 

Dean walked closer to his angel, running his fingers through the silky ebony feathers and dipped his head down to kiss along the revealed smooth and sweet skin of his lover. Castiel breathed out a soft moan and let his head to fall back against Dean’s shoulder, allowing the hunter access to more of his skin. It was rare Castiel wore anything less than his suit and trench coat and at the moment, he was clad in nothing but boxer shorts. 

Dean gently removed one hand from the wings and used it to sweep his hand over the soft skin of his angel’s back, feeling every bump and curve of muscle and bone until he let his fingers press gently against the place between his wings. Castiel hissed out in pleasure, his back arching at the sensations rippling through his entire body. He let out a purr when Dean’s lips moved along his neck, hot tongue tasting the skin and teeth gently nibbling and sucking at the flesh until red blossomed over.

Castiel moaned and purred all at once as his hunter’s strong hands gripped the arches of his wings and rubbed his thumbs in circular motions over them. Castiel gasped and his back arched once more until he was flat against Dean’s bare chest, head fallen back onto his shoulder “Oh Dean, that feels…” he mumbled, unable to find words to describe just how he felt.

Dean smiled against the skin of his angel then trailed wet, hot kisses up his neck until he reached his ear where he nibbled on the lobe for a moment. He then allowed his hands to roam over Castiel’s bare chest and over his abs before resting over his pecks. He gently teased the nipples, earning pleased moans from Castiel. 

“Dean,” Castiel panted “I – I don’t know what’s happening.”

Dean brushed his lips over Castiel’s ear and whispered “I want to try something with you,” the hot breath caused chills to shoot up and down Castiel’s spine.

Castiel moaned as he allowed Dean to turn him around. Emerald eyes met lust blown sapphire in an intense gaze that almost had Dean’s knees buckling. 

Castiel knew what Dean was referring to and he was now ready. His body was responding to what his hunter was doing and the angel was now feeling loss of control. Dean’s eyes held so much love and passion that Castiel just wanted to melt into his arms and bend to his every will.

Dean’s stomach flipped with the idea of what he was going to do. He had never had sex with another man but he just felt right with Castiel. He trusted that angel with his life and he wanted him to be able to experience the joy of a sexual encounter. He slowly wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close as he sealed his lips with the angel’s.

Castiel’s blood rushed with excitement at such a passionate kiss. He didn’t understand what was happening but all he knew was that he wanted to be connected with Dean in a way he never had before. It was known that Jimmy was no longer with him and the body and everything was all Castiel so he had no understanding of this human feeling. 

Castiel gasped and shivered as he felt a hand cup over a very sensitive part of him and he unsealed the kiss the see Dean’s hand over a tented part of his boxers. He knew that happened when humans were going to have sexual intercourse and somehow that idea did not freak him out as it had when Dean brought him to the brothel. He trusted Dean and he wanted to do this. 

Dean took a deep breath when he felt Castiel’s wings wrap around him in a tight embrace, the feathers warmer than usual and sending vibes into his bared skin. He shuddered as his erection grew stronger. He was falling into lust triggered bliss.

The actions were fast and before either of the men knew what was happening, Castiel had Dean pinned down on the large, plush California king bed of the room they were in.

Castiel had lost control the moment his wings made contact with Dean’s bared skin. Instinct was taking over…an angelic instinct that Gabriel had mentioned long ago. He was going into full blown mating mode. He was not going to have much control over his own body and his instinct was dominance. He feared Dean wouldn’t like it but it was too late to turn back.

Dean felt another wave of lust wash over him as Castiel pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him, his pupils blown with lust and the blue of his eyes radiating with a glow that seemed to lighten the entire room. Once Dean made eye contact, he was lost in the motion. He quickly grabbed onto the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him down into a rough and needy kiss. It was sloppy and just the way he liked it. 

Castiel had no idea what to expect as his mating ritual began to take course. He instantly knew what to do. He moaned into the kiss before moving kisses down Dean’s neck and chest. He let out a low, primitive growl before closing his mouth over one of Dean’s nipples.

Dean gasped and his back arched as he tried to get closer to his angel. He wanted him and everything about him. He loved the way Castiel was taking control. It felt amazing to be the one taken and it turned him on even more. When Castiel let out that growl, Dean felt another rush through his body. He wrapped his muscular arms around Castiel as tight as he could and curled his fingers into the feathers closest to the angel’s back.

Castiel arched back and let out another growl as his wings shuddered and shook with pleasure, the feathers puffing out in delight. He then waved an arm and instantly, all clothing was removed, leaving two naked men upon the bed.

Dean’s stomach flipped when he realized they were actually going to do it but the moment his eyes locked with blue, he was lost in lust once more. It was as though Castiel’s eyes were causing him to get lost in the moment. He didn’t care…all he knew was that he wanted Castiel inside of him. He grabbed at the beautiful, glimmering wings that were surrounding them like a curtain. He pulled them against his skin, enjoying the sensations they sent through his body. Castiel was now back against him, warm skin against skin contact as the angel took the other nipple into his mouth. 

Dean panted in pleasure as he gripped the feathers tighter, enjoying the way they felt shuddering in his hands. Before he could rethink what he was doing, he had his mouth over the arch, tasting the bittersweet feathers. He winced as he bit down, feeling his teeth slide through the feathers and his mouth was suddenly filled with a warm, tingling and numbing fluid. 

Castiel jerked up when he felt the bite and it wasn’t pain…it was the most intense pleasure he could have imagined. Dean’s eyes were wide and worried as liquid blue grace spilled from the corner of his mouth. Castiel glanced at his wing where the bite happened and radiant blue grace streamed through the feathers, causing them to glow vibrantly. He smiled as he let the grace smother his fingers then he dipped back down to place more kisses upon his hunter’s mouth. He could taste his grace on Dean’s lips and it made him feel ever more connected than before. He moved his mouth back to nibble at the skin on Dean’s neck as he slowly moved his grace slickened fingers to Dean’s entrance. 

Dean stiffened when he felt where Castiel’s hand was roaming but he let his body relax. He wanted this…he wanted to do this with Castiel. He closed his eyes as he felt the grace he swallowed warm his body and soul. He hardly noticed when a finger slid into him. He had expected unbelievable pain but he was shocked when all he could feel was warmth and pleasure streaming through his body. He moaned loudly as he tried to push against the finger inside of him. He wanted more of Castiel. He opened his eyes and they met with bright sapphire blue and for the first time, he could almost see Castiel’s true light shining through those eyes. 

Castiel moved back to Dean’s chest, letting his wing drape over Dean, who took one look at the blue grace seeping through the wound and he couldn’t control the urge to close his mouth back over it. The bittersweet and warm and perfect fluid dripped down his throat, causing him to feel as though he were floating in the sunlight. He gasped and arched when he felt a second finger slide into him, reaching deeper and stretching his entrance.

Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean’s mouth on his wing. It was intense and he just wanted to start thrusting into the hunter but he knew he needed to prepare him to avoid tearing. He knew the liquid grace would cause Dean a high that would take a long time to get over. 

Dean gasped and moaned loudly as immense pleasure pierced through his body as Castiel touched against his prostate. He winced and clenched hands into feathers as he bit down harder against the arch, causing Castiel to moan just as loudly.

“Cas…I’m…ready,” Dean panted, just wanting his angel inside of him. 

Castiel nodded, agreeing with that statement. He quickly moved and positioned himself between the hunter’s legs. He wrapped two of his six wings around Dean’s body to hold him up slightly in the perfect position.

He then let some of the leaking grace from his bitten wing fall into his hand. He covered his erection in it before pressing against Dean’s entrance. He stared into the lust blown emerald eyes before slowly sliding inside. The two men instantly moaned in sync at the luxurious feeling.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and he felt his muscles clench at the wonderful feeling of Castiel inside of him.

Castiel gasped and moaned as he tried to keep slow and steady thrusts into the hunter’s warm and silky inside but he was on the verge of losing control.

Dean just wanted it rough and hard “Dammit Cas, I’m not gonna break,” he almost growled.

Castiel’s eyes lit even more and without another word, he pulled out and pounded into Dean as hard as he could. Dean moaned and clutched at the arches of Castiel’s wings to pull himself up. He just wanted to be wrapped and tangled up with his angel as much as possible. Castiel panted as he pumped into Dean at an inhuman speed. His wings shook and thrashed beyond his control, knocking over lamps and other devices from the tables around them. He could feel the sparks flaring at the tips of his feathers and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was his first time mating and it always ended quickly. Added in the fact that he was in a human body, he was going to be done any moment. He just wanted to make sure Dean was just as satisfied.

Dean leaned up and wrapped his arms around Castiel as tight as he could, pressing himself closer against his angel, wanting him deeper and harder. Pleasure was bursting through his body each time his prostate was touched and damn Castiel knew exactly where and how to hit it perfectly.

Castiel moved his hand to Dean’s erection and began to pump it in rhythm with the thrusts and Dean was moaning loudly enough that the certain people in the other room definitely heard them.

“F-Fuck Cas,” Dean panted “I-I’m gonna…” he winced as the orgasm caused sparks to pass through his body and toes curl as he spilled his semen over their bare chests. 

At the same moment Dean came, Castiel felt the loss of control. He gasped and clapped his hand over the print he left on Dean’s shoulder. He began to feel his grace swell larger and larger as his wings spread and flared as wide as they could go, shadowing the entire room. Sparks shot through the tips like small arrangements of fireworks. At the last moment, he took his other hand and placed it over Dean’s eyes. As he reached his climax, he could feel his grace burst inside of him, causing all of the lights and windows in the room to shatter in sync as he cried out Dean’s name in his true voice. His body lit with purifying light as he felt Dean’s soul connect with his grace for the brief moment.

Dean had no idea why Castiel covered his eyes but he was in no position to even move. His ears rung as he heard his name shouted in what sounded like a harmony of chiming bells, summer streams and a whistling breeze. He could literally feel a pull on his soul at the sound as it lit with warmth and comfort. All of this lasted just seconds before the hand was removed from his eyes and Castiel pulled out and collapsed over him, wings sprawled over their naked bodies like a feathered blanket. Electrical euphoric tingles still washed over them for a few moments before Dean felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

. . .

Gabriel jerked up on the bed as the lights in the room began to flicker. He turned his eyes to Sam, who was opening his eyes as the loud, ear-piercing screech started to radiate around the room, causing the windows and lights to shatter, the glass falling like snowflakes upon the carpeting. Gabriel shielded Sam with his wings because he knew Sam couldn’t hear an angel’s true voice and Gabriel knew that was Castiel speaking – scratch that – screaming Dean’s name in his true voice. Something serious was happening and he prayed that Dean was okay. From what he remembered, if Dean died one more time, it was the last…there was no bringing him back. Castiel only used his true voice when something intense was happening. 

It only took moments for the sound to stop so Gabriel unwrapped his wings from around Sam, whose eyes were wide and worried as he glanced around at the mess of glass everywhere.

“What was that?” Sam asked his voice shaky.

Gabriel took a deep breath “That was Castiel…” he said “I’ll be right back. Don’t move,” he spread his wings and took off to the next room where Castiel and Dean were spending the night. He had no idea why he even bothered telling Sam to stay put…he wasn’t going to listen.

Gabriel landed inside the darkened room that was covered in the shattered remains of what used to be lights and windows. He snapped his fingers to clear everything to perfect condition. He paused and lifted his eyebrows when his eyes set on the bundle upon the bed. Castiel and Dean lay naked upon the white plush comforter. Deep midnight wings covered their bodies, curled around Dean like he was a baby that needed to be cradled. Dean was already in the deepest sleep possible. 

Castiel’s head lifted from the bundle of bodies and feathers and his blue eyes were glowing fiercely. He curled his wings, pulling Dean closer to him as he let out a low, throaty growl in Gabriel’s direction.

Gabriel lifted his hands “Hey, I’m not gonna’ touch him.” Castiel had finally mated with Dean and most likely lost control. It was Castiel’s first time; that was the reason he lost all control. Normally, angels can mate without acting out but it was usually in Heaven when it happened so it was no big deal. Even when angels mated with humans, they didn’t act in such a manner but from the look of it and from Dean and Castiel’s bond…Castiel was now going to be more protective of Dean than ever before.

Sam then took that moment to enter the room. His eyes widened and he instantly turned away at the sight upon the bed.

Castiel let out another low growl as he lowered his head closer to Dean.

“Don’t you dare growl at me,” Sam snapped “That’s my brother. What the hell did you do to him?”

“What does it look like, Sammy? Looks to me that Cassie and Deano did the nasty,” Gabriel said with a smirk “Congratulations Castiel, you are now a man.”

Castiel just stared at them. He had no idea what was happening but he didn’t want them to go near his Dean. He had never known something could be so beautiful but what he and Dean just did was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

Sam didn’t want to back down. He wasn’t going to let some angel keep him away from his brother. He tried to shove Gabriel’s hand off his shoulder when it touched but the angel kept a firm grip.

“Come on, Sammy. Give them the night alone. Castiel will be normal in the morning. He is just in his mating zone,” Gabriel explained “It’ll fade.”

Sam and Castiel glared for another moment before Gabriel pushed him out the door. Once they were back in the room, Sam decided to speak.

“So they mated? What does that even mean?” Sam questioned.

Gabriel shrugged “Just means they had sex. Angels call it mating…meaningless sex just like you humans do.”

“So whenever we do it, we’re mating?” Sam asked with disbelief.

Gabriel smirked and curled against Sam on the bed. He let his wings drape over his lover “Yes, we mate all the time…I just have better control over my true voice.”

Sam grinned “So that was Castiel speaking his true voice during sex?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded “Could be very overwhelming and since it was his first time…yeah…he couldn’t control it. I’m surprised he didn’t blow Dean’s eardrums.”

“What’s with the growling?” Sam asked.

“He will be extra protective over his mate for a few hours…like I said, in the morning, everything should be normal,” Gabriel explained.

Sam nodded and fell back onto the bed. Gabriel had already fixed up the room so they wouldn’t get cut apart while sleeping.

“You think Dean was a bottom?” Gabriel asked, trying to picture it and it made him scrunch his nose.

“Ew please, I don’t want to think about it,” Sam groaned, pushing a pillow over his face.

Gabriel chuckled as he curled beside his hunter “I bet he took it from behind…thinks he’s all manly but I always knew he was a pillow biter.”

“Shut up!” Sam shouted, his voice muffled through the pillow as he tried to avoid images that flashed through despite the wall he tried to put up.

“Wonder if he rode Cassie cowgirl style,” Gabriel continued, knowing it was irritating Sam. He laughed when Sam sat up quickly and began to beat him with the pillow.

“Shut. Up. Stupid. Angel,” Sam growled between pillow slams “There isn’t enough brain bleach in the world to rid of those images….thank you very much.”

Gabriel chuckled as he yanked the pillow from Sam’s hands and tossed it behind him “I’m sorry, it was too tempting.”

“I’m cutting off wing touching for a week now,” Sam said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he lay back on the bed.

Gabriel’s stomach dropped “No way,” he said, letting his six wings curl all over his hunter “You can’t resist them.”

Sam turned away, ignoring the feathers. His hands twitched in need to touch them but he refrained. He curled onto his side, facing away from Gabriel “Goodnight,” he said, closing his eyes.

Gabriel watched his lover for a moment, brushing his wings all over his body but soon gave up when he realized Sam was serious. With a heavy, over dramatic sigh, he lay down and curled his wings around his own body as he went to sleep.


	3. Changes

. . .

Chapter 3: Changes:

. . .

 

. . .Two Weeks Later. . .

Dean panted as he lay back on the motel bed, his entire body enveloped in the warmth and comfort of his angel’s grace surrounding him in a blanket of downy. Blue grace streamed down the feathers like a river, casting a gleam over the ebony from the sun peeking through the blinds. Dean licked the grace from his lips and couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his throat as he felt Castiel pull out of him and fall down by his side.

Dean had never expected Castiel to be such a horny little angel but he really wasn’t complaining. It had been two weeks since they had gone all the way and in those two weeks, Dean had never had so much ‘bed time’ in his entire life. He had thought being on the bottom would make him feel emasculated…at least a little; but no, Dean felt happier than ever just to be full of Castiel. It wasn’t about being the man or the woman between him and his angel…it was more of just being together…being one. Damn, Dean was feeling corny and he couldn’t help but wonder when he got so into chick flick thoughts.

Castiel watched his lover – his mate – with intensity as those emerald eyes drifted deep into thought. He knew he could peek inside Dean’s head and hear his thoughts but he had promised to leave him to his privacy. He had never felt so connected with anyone or anything in his entire existence. He had thought that what he and Dean had before…their profound bond… was something to cherish but what he felt with the hunter now made their old bond seem like a small thread as opposed to the thick chain he felt now.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against Dean’s surprised one, earning a pleased moan and he could taste his grace on those lips and already, it made Castiel want to go for round three that morning. He let out a primitive growl as he climbed on top of Dean’s body, pressing his body against the hunter’s firm one.

Dean groaned as he felt Castiel’s skin brush up against his ultra-sensitive places. He placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulder and pushed him back. The angel simply just spread his wings wide before letting the feathers caress over Dean’s shoulder…just over the handprint.

Dean gasped and bucked his hips as the sensations rippling through him. He pushed at Castiel again and the angel unwillingly backed off, turning onto his back beside Dean.

“Cas…how are you even ready again?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows and feeling guilty as he noticed the frown over his angel’s face.

Castiel sighed and his feathers twitched just slightly when Dean pulled his hand away from them. He turned his azure eyes to Dean “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled as he leaned onto his side “Love you too.”

Castiel smiled as he turned onto his side as well and wrapped an arm around the hunter, trying to pull him over his body. Dean sighed and pushed against him “Cas…I’m not ready for another round.”

Castiel frowned “Oh…” he said.

“Hey kiddos – Woah!” Gabriel’s voice cut through the room as he popped into existence. He quickly turned his head and held out a hand as he got a view of Dean’s ass.

Castiel felt a surge of energy run through his body and he quickly wrapped Dean up into his wings, covering him completely from head to toe as he growled deeply towards his brother.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, mentally blocking out the image he had seen as he arched an eyebrow at how Dean was shielded in the wings of the growling angel, “I did not need to see that,” Gabriel said.

Dean huffed out in annoyance from the wings holding him so tightly he swore he was wearing a straightjacket.

“Don’t you growl at me,” Gabriel snapped at Castiel, confused to why the angel was still so damn protective of Dean.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, letting out another low growl and leaning over Dean protectively as Gabriel took a step closer.

“Your needed upstairs,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms “So I suggest you put your toy away for now.”

“He isn’t a toy of mine,” Castiel said lowly.

“Whatever. Get upstairs…Michael has been calling you all morning…though I’m sure you know that. He is not very pleased at the moment,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. 

“I will momentarily,” Castiel answered, holding Dean tighter when he felt the hunter pushing at his wings. He had definitely heard Michael all morning but he was busy with Dean.

“You need to calm yourself,” Gabriel said, motioning to how Castiel looked like an angry mother bear.

“Leave,” Castiel growled.

“I will…but if you don’t show up in Heaven within the next five minutes, Michael will personally come down here and then you’ll have problems,” Gabriel said with a smirk before flying off.

Castiel finally relaxed and loosened his hold over Dean, who instantly shoved them off his entire body and stood up from the bed. He couldn’t believe Castiel was still acting like that. It honestly pissed him off.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion as Dean slid his clothes on over his body. The angel snapped his fingers and dressed in his suit and trench coat as he stood up as well, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Dean ground his teeth as he slid his shirt over his head. He turned to Castiel, who honestly looked confused.

“Seriously? Stop doing that thing with your wings,” Dean snapped.

Castiel frowned as his eyes filled with despair “Do you not like my wings anymore?” he asked, voice low as the ebony wings curled behind him and folded in.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, hating to see that look on his angel’s face. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was starting to back away.

“Hey no it’s not that,” Dean said quickly, grabbing onto the sleeve of the trench coat. He pulled Castiel into his arms and caressed the warm feathers softly.

“Then what is wrong?” Castiel questioned.

“It’s just…I’m a grown man. I don’t need you acting all protective of me…” Dean answered smoothly.

“But I do not want him to go near you,” Castiel said.

“That’s the thing…it’s not just Gabe…you’ve been doing this constantly, even when Sam just walks near us,” Dean said, feeling frustrated.

“My apologies. I do not understand why I’m acting like that,” Castiel said, realizing he had been going overboard. Sam had simply just walked over to the couch where they were sitting a few days before and Castiel had growled so loudly, it even had the hunter freaked out.

“Just stop alright,” Dean said “I can take care of myself.”

Castiel pressed his lips together but eventually nodded “Okay.”

Dean smiled “Alright…now you have an annoyed older brother upstairs and I’m going to have an annoyed younger brother if I’m late again.”

Castiel forced a smile, not wanting to face Michael’s irritation. Though he had been avoiding all of the calls that morning so he somewhat deserved it. He gave Dean a quick kiss before flying up when he heard Michael’s voice in his head again.

Dean stared around the room once more, already feeling cold without Castiel around. He let out a sigh before grabbing the keys to the Impala; from there, he went on his way to the diner a few towns over.

. . .

Sam sighed as he shifted on the booth in the diner, fingers twirling the coffee mug in a circle on the wooden table. He gazed out through the window beside him for the Impala but as usual, for the past two weeks, Dean was late. He glanced at his watch…yup, already twenty minutes late.

After another minute, Sam perked his head up when he heard the familiar rumbling engine of the Impala. He watched as Dean slid out of the sleek, black car and closed the door then walked towards the diner entrance.

A cheerful dingle of bells indicated the door opening.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he stepped into the diner. His stomach rumbled instantly at all of the scents that reached him. He could smell bacon, beef, eggs and garlic and everything else. He couldn’t wait to stuff his face. His eyes grazed over the diner, at the bar which held only a few people…to the six tables surrounding the bar and then over to the booths that lined the wall and windows. He smiled when his eyes set on the tall, long haired brother of his.

He walked over, ignoring the way he felt everyone’s eyes set on him. He plopped himself onto the seat opposite Sam on the booth and gave him a cheeky smile.

Dean had been feeling amazing and all he could think about was the feeling of being one with Castiel and the amazing, refreshing taste of his Grace. He was worried about having an addiction. He thought about it more than he should, sometimes dazing off into space, imagining the way the glowing blue fluid would drip from the ebony feathers and the way it would light his body was a purifying high.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice snapped.

Dean blinked quickly and turned his attention to his little brother, who was staring at him with wide, alarmed eyes. Dean flashed him a smile “Sorry,” he said.

Sam couldn’t move his gaze from his brother’s eyes. Yeah, he had noticed they had been gaining a lightness to them he had never seen before but now this was just unbelievable. The emerald irises were literally shining like a green neon sign and specks of bright blue were started to sparkle through them. It appeared very inhuman and Sam was worried.

“What are you staring at?” Dean asked at his brother’s dumbfounded expression.

“Y-your eyes,” Sam said “Their so…”

“Beautiful, yeah I know…I’m a natural beauty,” Dean said with a cocky grin. 

“Hello there, how may I help you?” another voice interrupted.

Dean turned to stare up at the middle aged, thicker woman with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair in a mess of a bun. Her nametag read the typical ‘Betty’. Dean gave her a charming smile and she was left staring with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Cup of coffee,” Dean started.

She nodded and wrote something on her notepad “Anything else.”

“What’s the special?” Dean asked.

“Bacon Che-“ Betty started.

“I’ll take two of the special,” Dean cut in with another smile “Cooked rare.”

“You got it,” Betty said, scribbling on the pad. She reluctantly turned from Dean to glance at the other brother “Anything else for you?”

“No thank you,” Sam said.

“Alrighty then…” Betty said “Be back shortly.”

“Thank you,” Dean said with another smile that left the waitress scurrying away with pink cheeks. 

Dean sighed with a smile and turned back to Sam “So…what are we lookin’ at here?”

Sam stared down for a moment “Dean…what is happening? Have you seen your eyes lately? That can’t be normal.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Dude, I’m fine. Just happy, that’s all.”

Sam sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get answers from his brother. There was complete silence for what seemed endless while Dean thought about going back to Castiel later to be all over his wings. He closed his eyes as he imagined the scent…he paused and opened his eyes, sniffing a few times.

Something smelled amazing…just like Castiel’s grace except sweeter…more like honey and sunshine. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a deeper breath through his nose, pinpointing that the scent was coming from Sam.

“You been with Gabriel recently?” Dean asked.

Sam lifted his eyebrows at the random and absurd question. He opened his mouth to speak but Betty returned and placed Dean’s coffee on the table with a few packets of sugar and little creamer cups. She then set down two large plates, each containing a huge burger with bacon spilling out the sides and puffing an inch high beneath the bun. Each burger was surrounded by curly fries smothered in cheese. Dean’s eyes lit even more, if that was even possible, at the sight.

“Thank you,” he said, dazzling the waitress once more. She walked away, her eyes in a daze.

Dean grinned and he plowed the burger into his mouth, the red tinted juice from the rare burger dripped down his chin as he tried to chew. 

Sam just stared as his brother impaled the food. It wasn’t that it was odd for him to be eating like a starved lion, it was just the way he held himself doing it…like he didn’t really need it but just wanted it for kicks.

Once Dean swallowed the enormous bite, he continued the question “So you been round Gabe?”

“Um…yeah…” Sam said “Why are you asking?”

Dean shrugged before taking another bite. He didn’t want to admit that Gabriel’s grace smelled tempting but he would only have Castiel’s. He was curious if Sam ever went for Gabriel’s…but he wouldn’t ask that question under the condition Sam hadn’t…then Dean would be called a hypocrite because of the whole demon blood thing.

Sam sighed “So um, seems like an easy hunt. Poltergeist,” he said.

Dean nodded “shoundsh shimpl nuff’” he said through a mouthful of food.

. . .

The hunt went by easily and the Winchesters were hopping back into the Impala after the salting and burning of bones. 

Sam was now one hundred percent concerned about his brother. While trying to finish the hunt, Dean was tossed into a tree and Sam swore without a doubt that Dean’s leg snapped clean in half. He heard the crack and saw the blood stained jeans but Dean had jumped up moments later, seemingly unscathed. He just had to ask “Dean…I saw your leg break,” he said.

Dean felt his stomach turn because he knew it broke; bone right through skin but somehow his body just healed it within moments. He put on a mask, glanced down at his legs then turned back to Sam with a grin “My legs look fine to me.”

“Dean…” Sam started “Something is different about you…what have you and Cas been up to?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Nothing…I’ve told you that already. You want me to describe our sex life?”

Sam held up his hands “No, please don’t.”

“Good, then drop it,” Dean snapped, feeling irritated. He flipped the nob on the stereo, blaring ACDC to block out Sam’s questioning.

Sam sighed and gazed out the window to the passing trees. He would just ask Gabriel about it…something was happening to Dean…something serious.

. . .

Dean sighed as he let his body flop onto the extra hard and springy mattress. This motel happened to be mustier and dirtier than any other one they had been to. All he could smell was dirt, mold and other bodily fluids that he was currently breathing in through the mattress. His stomach flipped in disgust at the idea and in a flash, he stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Sam watched worriedly as Dean dry-heaved over the toilet. He slowly sat on his bed and began to pull off his boots. He didn’t even shift when he felt a pressure on the bed after a flutter of wings.

Gabriel perched himself beside Sam and allowed his wings to unravel and curl all over his hunter, healing his minor injuries. He turned his head to the side when he heard Dean trying to throw up in the bathroom.

“Bad diner food?” Gabriel questioned “I swear, he is going to kill himself with those greasy burgers.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he sunk into the feeling of his angel’s feathers “Yeah, your one to talk with all that sugar you eat.”

“But I’m an archangel…it won’t affect me,” Gabriel said as he snapped a lollipop into existence and popped it into his mouth for good measure.

Sam shook his head and turned to the amber-gold eyes “I need to talk to you…”

Gabriel sat up and his expression became serious “About?” he asked, tossing the lollipop behind him. It cracked against the wall.

“It’s about Dean,” Sam whispered “S-something’s not right…”

. . .

Dean sighed as he leaned against the wall, covered in a veil of cold sweat. He had no idea where the urge to throw up came from but he didn’t need to. Everything he ate earlier must have already digested. He ran a hand down his face as he felt a twisting and pulling inside of him…in his soul and it was agonizing to the point he couldn’t do anything but wince and clutch at his stomach. 

All he could think about was the way Castiel’s grace would soothe the pain as it had been doing for the past two weeks. He knew he had to be addicted to the stuff and it was only a matter of time before someone other than Castiel found out. 

His attention was taken when he heard whispering in the other room. He took a calming breath and froze when the scent reached him, strong and delectable. Honey and sunshine…grace…Gabriel’s grace and it was close. He suddenly found his mouth salivating and the twisting in his stomach pulling towards the room.

In somewhat of a daze, he stood up and blinked the dizziness away as he stepped into the doorway, staring at Gabriel’s wings, which were glowing vibrantly in the dim lighting of the motel room. He could literally see the grace flowing through those feathers like a stream. Chills ran through his body as his stomach warmed at the idea of tasting it.

. . .

“What do you mean…healed itself?” Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow when Sam explained the leg breaking.

“I think it did…then earlier…he was like sniffing me…and asked if I’d been near you,” Sam said, his voice filled with worry.

Gabriel started to put the pieces together but he wasn’t entirely sure. He was positive Castiel wasn’t that stupid as to allow Dean to drink his wing grace…every angel knew it was bad for humans to do that…they would grow and instant addiction and die if they didn’t get it.

“Dean?” Sam asked, alerting Gabriel, who turned his eyes to the hunter now slowly stalking towards them, hunger strong in his eyes, which were glowing vibrantly. Gabriel could see the blue of Castiel’s grace beaming through the green irises and he realized then that Castiel was that stupid.

Gabriel instinctively tucked his wings behind him in defense from the addicted human ready to try and eat them. He let out a growl as Dean neared him and Sam jumped in surprise. He turned from Dean’s hard gaze to Gabriel’s warning one.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly, Dean was strapped to the other bed on his back, arms and legs cuffed to the ends to stop him from moving.

“What the hell, Gabe!” Sam hissed, swiftly jumping off of the bed to try and release his brother. 

Dean had no idea what just happened but one moment, he was standing in the bathroom and the next, he was strapped to the bed. He shouted obscenities as he tried to move, the feeling of vulnerability about enough to make him pass out. 

Gabriel gave them one look before vanishing up to Heaven. Castiel needed a good speaking to.

. . .

Castiel paused when the Training Heaven he was in suddenly became covered in rolling dark storm clouds. He quickly demanded the young angels go across the field and practice on each other. 

He knew no good to come of the dark clouds…usually meant that Lucifer was in a bad mood and ready to take some anger out on Castiel. It had been getting quite annoying. He was surprised to see Gabriel storming over, the temperature dropping with his arrival.

Castiel knit his eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly slammed into the grass by an oncoming blast of white. He coughed and winched as he climbed back up, wings arched and pointed like daggers in defense. 

“What is wrong with you, Gabriel?” Castiel asked, ready to throw some energy of his own but from the look on Gabriel’s face, he knew better.

“What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, Castiel!” Gabriel snarled “You are so stupid, you know that.”

Castiel took a step back “Gabriel, I don’t know what I did to upset you but we can talk about this calmly,” he said, pointing to the young angels who were all frozen on the other side of the field, fear radiating around them as they watched the two archangels.

Gabriel took a calming breath, his wings fluttering and twitching “You’ve been feeding Dean your grace,” he said.

Castiel felt his wings shiver at wanting the feeling again. He knew it was wrong to do but he didn’t think about that whenever they were doing it…it just felt too amazing.

“I know it feels good, Cas but now Dean is fully addicted and he will die if he doesn’t have some more and soon,” Gabriel said. He gave Castiel the look which silently meant they knew if Dean died once more, he was no longer allowed to be brought back. 

Castiel felt his grace clench. He literally could not leave the training for at least another eight hours. He felt fear sweep through his body like ice “Gabriel…could you…”

“No!” Gabriel snapped, a lightning striking down with his words “This is your problem, Castiel. I won’t always be around to clean up your messes. You can find some other angel to let your human take their grace….good luck with that, too.”

Castiel went to grab Gabriel but he vanished on spot.

Castiel stood there, staring wide eyed around the field and completely ashamed of himself. He just wanted to curl up in his wings and hide from the judgment. He knew though that he needed to find an angel who cared enough to help Dean…and even though he didn’t like the idea…he knew there was only one other angel. With a deep breath, he gazed stared ahead as he called out to his brother.


	4. Grace

. . .

Chapter 4: Grace:

. . .

Sam’s heart jumped when he heard the fluttering of wings. He darted his eyes over to Gabriel, who was now standing in the middle of the room, his face twisted into a mixture of anger and despair as he stared at Dean, who was now unconscious on the bed, his breathing shallow.

“What’s going on…he isn’t waking up, Gabe. Something is seriously wrong…h-he started to shake a-and coughed up some blue stuff then he just went unconscious,” Sam said, his voice quick and panicked.

Gabriel didn’t really know how to explain it to Sam but he knew the hunter needed an explanation, “You need to sit down,” he said, motioning for the bed.

Sam instantly sat on the bed beside Dean, keeping his hand firmly against Dean’s. It felt cold and hot all at once. The words ‘you need to sit down’ never ended well and it had his stomach turning and heart clenching.

“Castiel and Dean…well, Dean has been…drinking Castiel’s grace for two weeks now,” Gabriel explained.

Sam’s eyes widened “What? How is that even possible?”

“When our wings get cut open…our grace will spill out…to somewhat numb the injury and help heal it so we can continue battle. My guess is Dean has been biting Castiel’s wings and drinking the grace that comes out,” Gabriel explained.

“S-So what does that mean?” Sam asked.

“It means he’s addicted to it now,” Gabriel said “and apparently he has had a lot more than he should in this past weeks; so he is going to need grace or his soul will start to shut down since it’s become dependent on it.”

“So he will need to take in grace forever or lose his soul?” Sam asked with disbelief.

Gabriel shook his head “No…he will just need a little bit for the next few days to wean him off…then his soul will remain normal once more.”

“W-well how is he going to get it now? Where is Castiel?” Sam asked, his eyes stinging with the idea of losing his brother.

“Castiel can’t come back to Earth until tomorrow…I told him he needs to find an angel who will do it,” Gabriel explained, his wings twitching.

Sam stood up “You!” he said “Go…help him.”

Gabriel shook his head “No. Castiel needs to learn from his mistakes. I won’t always be there to clean up his messes.”

Sam’s eyes lit with fury “Do it for me! It’s my brother, Gabriel. You need to help him.”

“The answer is no,” Gabriel said firmly, closing his wings behind him.

“Are you serious? Why are you such a dick?” Sam spat “Your just gonna sit here and watch my brother rot?”

Gabriel shrugged “I’m sure Castiel will find another angel…have faith in him.”

“Have faith in the damn angel who put my brother in this situation in the first place?” Sam asked, his voice rose in anger “There is no way I will ever trust that jerk again!”

Gabriel stood up, his eyes darkening “It’s not all Castiel’s fault…Dean is the one who bit his wing to begin with.”

“But Dean didn’t know about the whole grace thing. Castiel is an angel…he had to have known yet he let this happen?” Sam argued.

“To be fair, when their having sex, that’s not the first thing on Castiel’s mind,” Gabriel spat “I know from experience how amazing it can feel so I don’t blame him entirely. It was his first time doing it so give him a break.”

Sam glared at him. He couldn’t believe Gabriel wasn’t going to help Dean. It made him furious.

“So…Castiel has to find another angel who will let Dean bite their wings? That’s going to be impossible,” Sam said.

“No…he doesn’t need to drink it…he just needs it in his system. All the angel will need to do is allow Dean to curl up in their wings while they let a small amount of their grace seep into his skin. That is all,” Gabriel explained.

“Then do it!” Sam shouted, pointing to Dean.

Gabriel ground his teeth as he kept a harsh glare on Sam. He realized he was going to have no choice but to help Dean. If something happened to Dean when Gabriel could have helped, Sam would hate him forever and Gabriel didn’t want to risk losing him. He let out a deep breath in submission. Just as he was about to walk over, he was relieved of duty when he heard a fluttering of wings.

“Where is he?” Michael’s voice asked as he appeared in the room beside Gabriel.

Sam sighed in relief at the only other angel who seemed to be okay with Dean. He turned to the archangel with the glimmering silvery blue wings. Michael’s bright, turquoise blue eyes set on Dean and he tilted his head as he studied him.

“Please help him,” Sam practically begged.

Michael examined Dean and could see something was off. Other than the intake of grace – which was clearly visible on his soul – there was something else different in his soul. Perhaps it was just from too much grace. From what Castiel had said, Dean had been sipping at it several times a day for two weeks now…that was more than any human should be able to handle.

“Can’t believe you’re going to help Castiel with this situation…you know it’s wrong,” Gabriel began.

“Shut up, Gabriel. I’m very disappointed in your behavior,” Michael said, his voice like a whip “Castiel is your brother and brothers help each other no matter the situation.”

Gabriel instantly closed his mouth and stared down. He hated when Michael spoke to him like that. It drove him insane. 

Michael turned his eyes to Sam “I think you and Gabriel should leave. The transfer of grace may be too much for you to see.”

Sam hesitated, not wanting to leave his brother’s side but after a long look from Michael, he sighed and nodded “Please just let me know when he is awake.”

“I will,” Michael said simply as his feathers ruffled, the lights casting silvery glimmers around the room.

Gabriel gave Michael a nod then grabbed Sam’s arm and took flight.

Michael walked over to the bed where Dean was unconscious, his soul wavering between the white of soul and blue of grace. Something was off. He took a deep breath as he allowed all six of his wings to unfurl. He then slowly climbed onto the bed beside the hunter and unclasped the straps holding him still. He stared at his vessel for a few moments, noticing how different he was appearing. The grace was taking a toll even on his physical form. Castiel was so childish to allow such a thing. 

He gave a frown as he lay down, his head resting beside Dean’s. He gently lifted the hunter’s body then slid three of his wings beneath him before placing him back down over them. Instantly, he could feel Dean’s body start to absorb grace from his wings. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair before draping his other three wings over the top of the hunter’s body, covering his entire form like a blanket. 

He lay there on his side with his eyes closed as he relished in the feel of his true vessel wrapped in his wings, absorbing his grace. It was indeed a pleasant feeling and it was giving him somewhat of a high. He sighed in relaxation when he listened to Dean’s heartbeat start to slow to a normal rhythm. He listened to that heartbeat and absorbed into the warmth of the righteous soul. He didn’t even realize when he fell asleep…into a real sleep.

. . .

Dean let out a soft breath as his mind came into consciousness. All he could feel was the warmth and euphoria of grace all through his body, creating a high that was unlike anything. He sucked in a deep breath and realized it was different. This grace smelled more like the crisp ozone before a storm and an ocean breeze. It was comforting and he could feel the powerful grace within him. 

He didn’t know whose grace it was nor did he care. All he knew was that his body – his soul – was craving more. He didn’t even open his eyes before moving his arms until they touched a body. He then curled into that warm body which caused the wings to wrap tighter around him in such a comforting embrace that he never wanted to move.

Michael stiffened slightly when he felt Dean shift within his wings. He didn’t know if he should leave or stay. His grace lurched inside of him when he felt arms wrap around him and on instinct, he tightened his wings around the hunter. He had never been held in such a way. It was all so strange to him but he found it somewhat comforting. He really did not mind it at all.

Dean remained like that for a few minutes before he subconsciously found himself moving towards an arch of a wing. Before he could rethink it, he sank his teeth into the feathers until he met bone.

Michael hissed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and his wings instantly jerked back, uncovering the two of them. He swiftly leapt up from the bed and shook with confusion at what he just felt. Pleasure was still pumping through his veins and his wings shook and shivered behind him as he stared at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean’s stomach dropped when he realized who he had just been curled up with. His cheeks instantly turned red as he licked the remainder of grace from his lips. He could feel his soul brighten at the taste that was refreshing like ice cold water in the desert. He gulped deeply and flinched when he thought Michael was going to smite him.

Michael finally relaxed and folded his wings against his back. He took a seat beside Dean, who was still embarrassed but trying not to let it show.

“You have to stop doing that, Dean,” Michael said slowly.

“I don’t even know why I’m craving it so much,” Dean said, sighing as he sat up. He rubbed his palms over his eyes and turned them back to Michael.

“You have been taking too much from Castiel…you can no longer do that. You need to wean yourself off of it,” Michael explained “So no more biting…just use your hands on the wings…just a little bit until it’s all out of your system. At the moment, your soul is dependent upon the grace…you need to stop before you die.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip and nodded. He was just feeling so strange. He was seeing everything so differently. He never used to be able to see the grace flowing through the angels’ bodies but at the moment, he could see the powerful grace of Michael radiating within the vessel. It was enchanting.

“I’ll stop,” Dean said firmly.

Michael stared at him for a moment, still knowing something seemed off “What happened the first time you and Castiel mated?” he asked.

Dean almost choked at the question and his cheeks burned red “Excuse me?” he asked “I – I’m not going to talk to you about that.”

“Why not?” Michael asked.

“It’s just…it’s inappropriate,” Dean sputtered, astonished that Archangel Michael just asked him about sex.

Michael nodded, realizing humans were shy about stuff like that “Okay. Well, Castiel shall be here momentarily so I will go.”

Dean nodded “Thanks for helping me,” he said.

Michael gave him a miniscule smile and nod before taking off.

. . .

It had been another two weeks and Dean was finally weaned off of the grace drinking. It took almost everything out of him though. At the moment, he lay on Bobby’s couch, his stomach turning and head spinning. He felt so weak that he didn’t even want to move. He couldn’t even eat and it was becoming noticeable. 

Sam walked into the living room with a bowl of soup for Dean and his heart stung when he stared at his brother lying on the couch. His skin was cold and clammy and he had huge bags beneath his eyes, which were still the brightest green Sam had ever seen in his life. There were even more metallic blue spots scattered through the emerald and it was just confusing. Dean’s cheeks looked hallowed out and it was believable since he had lost at least twenty pounds in the past two weeks. Sam was debating on just threatening to leave Gabriel if he didn’t give Dean some grace. Weaning him off of it obviously wasn’t the right way of going about it. Dean looked like he was dying and none of the angels had even been coming around. Apparently they were all needed almost every day to do the major training of the young angels. They needed more than just Castiel for what was going on. Sam just wanted to scream in frustration. He had no idea what was wrong with his brother.

Bobby had suggested bringing him to the hospital but they realized that would be a stupid idea because they may end up keeping Dean there for weeks with a feeding tube stuffed down his throat.

Dean sat up slowly as his brother passed over the bowl of soup. Dean took one sniff of it and wanted to vomit but he took it anyway just to please Sam.

“I’m worried about you,” Sam said as he took a seat on a chair across from the loveseat Dean was lying on.

“I’m gonna be fine. I think these are just withdrawal symptoms…remember you with the demon blood?” Dean said, pretending to take a sip of the tomato soup.

Sam nodded and sighed “Isn’t there anything else the angels can do for you?”

Dean shook his head and placed the bowl of soup down. His stomach burned to his core…he swore it was his soul…his soul was burning and writhing inside of him but he wasn’t going to say anything. What he needed was some fresh air but he would have to sneak out when Sam and Bobby weren’t paying attention.

“I’m gonna go to sleep,” Dean said as he lay his head down on the pillow.

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He had never been so stressed out before in his entire life, “I’ll be in the study if you need anything.”

Dean mumbled unintelligibly as he pretended to fall into a deep sleep. He waited a good twenty minutes before slowly sitting up. His entire body ached but mostly his back…right between his shoulder blades was killing him. It was a piercing, burning, stabbing and throbbing pain all at once. It felt as though his muscles were being stretched and torn as he tiptoed to the door. He quietly opened up the door, making sure to push up as he opened it to avoid the creak. He then closed it just as silently. 

He sighed as he breathed in the crisp, autumn air. It had been about a week since he had left Bobby’s house and he was going stir crazy. He hugged his arms around his body as he began to walk down the sidewalk. There was a park down the street where he could go and be alone for a few minutes before Sam and Bobby noticed he was gone.

Once he arrived, he gazed at the empty, abandoned park. It was late, most likely midnight. The moon caused a luminescent glow over the sand that was mostly flat with the occasionally shape of paw print from an animal. The wooden playground was molded with rust on the metal slides. A swing set sat to the side with two swings, one of them broken with one side hanging down onto the sand. 

Dean slowly trailed over and sat on the fixed swing. The metal creaked and he could feel the poles holding it up shift with his weight but he didn’t care. He sat there, enjoying the cool breeze over his body. He sighed and winced at the pain radiating though his back. 

After a moment, he froze when something in his gut screamed ‘danger’. He quickly stood up, instantly regretting the motion when it caused his head to spin and he stumbled. He then realized that he brought no weapon and that was clearly stupid of him.

Once he regained focus, his stomach turned when he heard a low, feral growl sounding beside him. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes set on a vicious looking white dog, baring its teeth at him. Dean knew at once that it was no ordinary dog…his instincts told him this creature was a skinwalker. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he slowly backed up.

“Hey listen man…I know you’re a skinwalker…I’m a hunter,” he said “Now…do you really want to go and piss of a hunter?”

The skinwalker growled, its eyes gleaming yellow as it bared more of its long, sharp teeth.

“I know how to kill you…I’ve killed many of your kind…a-and I have two other hunters backing me up here,” Dean said smoothly.

‘Your Dean Winchester…and you’re alone and weak…you have killed my brothers and sisters…you will die.’

Dean froze when he heard the voice inside his head. It was like an echo but he heard it. Did he just hear the skinwalker’s thoughts?

Suddenly, the dog jumped back, its eyes widened and tail starting to tuck between its legs. Dean knit his eyebrows in confusion but all he could hear from the dog’s thoughts were ‘angel, angel, angel’. That was when Dean could smell a new grace close by. It smelled like cinnamon and wine. He spun around to see Balthazar just inches from him, a glass of red wine in his hand and his long, arched white and yellow specked wings stretched out in a threatening manner. Balthazar grinned “Fancy seeing you here,” he said. His smirk then faltered “You look like Death…literally.”

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the grace he could see flowing through those wings. He didn’t even understand why Balthazar was there but he didn’t care. It only took a second but that second was a blur. Dean felt claws digging into his back, tearing his flesh to the bone and knocking him forward. Next thing he knew, he had one of Balthazar’s wings curled around him and his body instantly began to absorb as much of the grace as it possibly could.

Balthazar gasped when he felt the sensation of the slimy human stealing his grace. He shoved Dean away, causing the bloodied hunter to fall into the sand. He then turned to see three different breeds of skinwalking dogs stalking around them. One of them leapt at Balthazar but he simply held up a hand and smote it mid-air. The dog fell to the sand in a lifeless lump.

Dean felt a power surge through his body from the grace he just absorbed and he jumped up to his feet faster than he would have thought possible. He darted his eyes around the scene and saw it as if it were in slow motion. There was a gunshot from somewhere and a yelp but Dean’s eyes were focused on the gray dog that was leaping at him. As if instinct, he held up a hand and felt a surge of energy flow through his veins and his eyes widened as a white beam of light shot out of his palm, slamming directly into the creature, which fell into the ground, lifeless. 

Everything then seemed to be normal. Balthazar stared with wide eyes at Dean. He couldn’t wrap his mind around how a human just smote a monster in the same style an angel would. It was absurd. Before any questions could be asked, he fled to Heaven. Castiel needed to know about what his human was doing.

Dean panted but his body felt refreshed, more so than it had in a couple weeks. He smiled as the adrenaline rush still pierced through him. That was until he noticed Sam and Bobby standing by the road, shotguns in their hands and eyes as wide as saucers.

. . .

“So how the Hell did you do that?” Bobby asked as they sat in the study.

“I don’t know, okay. I told you it just happened,” Dean explained, hopping up onto the desk. He felt so much better after getting some of that grace. It wasn’t anything like Castiel’s or Michael’s but still, it was grace.

Sam couldn’t stop staring at Dean. He was literally almost glowing and his eyes were even more piercing than before, the blue specks shimmering in the light from the lamp.

There was a fluttering of wings and Dean spun, already knowing it was Castiel.

Castiel froze when his eyes set on Dean. He could see Dean’s soul, bright and white with blue grace wrapped through it. His hunter’s eyes were almost something to be cherished. They stared for a moment before Castiel yanked Dean into his arms, holding him with both arms and all six wings. He didn’t care that Dean was supposed to stay away from his wings for a while. He just couldn’t believe what he heard. 

“Enough with the gooey moment,” Bobby said with annoyance “I wanna know why Dean is smiting things.”

Castiel and Dean reluctantly pulled away from each other and turned to the other hunters.

“I am still unsure of how he did that. We are currently checking up on it but I believe it was because he absorbed more grace and in the moment of distress, he used that grace to eliminate the threat,” Castiel said firmly.

“So it won’t happen again?” Sam asked.

“Dean needs to stay away from any angel for at least a week to clear his soul again,” Castiel said with a frown. He didn’t want to leave his mate but he needed to. It was for Dean’s own good.

“Good. Then get the hell out of here,” Sam said bitterly. He was sick of the angels messing with his brother.

Castiel glared at Sam, who gave him a dark look right back. 

Dean sighed “One week and we see what happens,” he said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Castiel and Dean left the room and said their goodbyes for the time being. Castiel then fled and Dean suddenly felt cold once more…the part deep inside of him was already missing the warmth of his angel. With a weary sigh, he walked up to the spare bedroom and fell upon the bed, instantly falling into a sleep.

. . .Three Days Later. . .

Dean stretched and groaned as he woke up from a good night sleep. The past three days hadn’t been as hard on him as before and he actually was feeling more strength as the days passed. The warmth inside of him – his soul – was as strong as ever and always gave him a rush of adrenaline when he needed it. The only problem was the agonizing pain in his back.

As he stood up, he felt a crack that radiated through his shoulder blades and down his entire spine. The pain was so excruciating that he couldn’t control the screaming, blood curdling cry of agony as he fell onto his hands and knees.

Sam jerked awake and leapt up from the bed the instant he heard the scream. He went to grab a weapon but froze when his eyes set on Dean, who was on his hands and knees on the motel room floor. His back was arched as he cried out in anguish, tears of glowing blue pouring from his eyes.

Sam stared in shock as the skin of Dean’s bare back began to split open by the shoulder blades. Crimson red rivers of blood began to pour over his skin and down his sides onto the floor as the wounds spread open wider. 

Dean couldn’t believe the pain he was in. This agony made being on the rack seem like a trip to the candy store. He could feel his bones cracking and grinding and the skin splitting on his back. He screamed and cried and sobbed but it wouldn’t stop. He just wanted to shove a shotgun in his mouth and pull the trigger.

Sam swiftly moved to his brother’s side, grabbing at blankets to try and pressure over the open wounds. He gasped when he began to see bones start to rise through the gaping slits around Dean’s shoulder blades. The bones rose and formed, curling and bending with cracking and grinding sounds. From what Sam could tell, the bones were shaping out to be the frame of wings, one on each side. He had no idea what to do. He quickly grabbed Dean and pulled him into his arms so Dean’s face was pressed into his shoulder as the bones formed longer with smaller ones growing from the largest and thickest one, giving the appearance of a leafless tree branches.

Dean didn’t give a damn that he was sobbing in agony into his little brother’s shoulder like some baby. He couldn’t handle another moment of whatever was happening. He could feel something causing his back to become heavier and he just wanted to tear off whatever it was.

Sam felt tears in his eyes at seeing his brother in so much pain. He held him close and pressed his face against the top of Dean’s head “It’s gonna be okay, Dean…it’ll be over soon,” he tried to soothe.

Sam took a deep shaken breath and stared up “Castiel…get your ass down here…something is wrong with Dean,” he said through sobs. He couldn’t handle seeing anyone in this much anguish and this was his brother. He closed his eyes once more as he held onto Dean, trying to calm him.


	5. Discovery

. . .

Chapter 5: Discovery:

. . .

Dean panted and sobbed and yelped in agony as the white bones continued to slowly protrude from his back with the grinding and snaps and cracks. It felt as though his bones were hot irons burning and searing his flesh. It felt like acid pouring through his veins and spiked ball cutting through his insides. He would much rather go through Hell again than deal with this agony for another moment.

Sam panicked and didn’t know what to do as he stared at the oddly shaped bones that were sprouting from Dean like saplings only growling longer by the moment. Dean’s cries and screams were making his skin crawl and tears pour down his cheeks. He held Dean closer, making sure to avoid touching the appendages. He had no idea what was happening but it was bad…something terrible and he could feel it in his gut.

Castiel instantly appeared in the room the moment he felt Dean’s distress through their bond and Sam’s obscenities shouted at him. His grace coiled inside of him at the sight before him. Sam was holding Dean, whose soul was wavering and flickering from white to blue to black. Blood and grace smeared white bones were sticking from his upper back as he sobbed out tears of pure grace. 

Sam jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His wide, tear filled eyes met panicked blue for a moment. He struggled and shouted as Castiel tried to pull him off of his brother. Sam couldn’t fight much so he just let go and allowed the angel to take his brother into his arms.

Dean could barely focus as his vision blackened on the verge of passing out. He had no idea how he hadn’t passed out from pain yet. It was vicious and he just wanted it all to end. He could suddenly feel warmth…one that he knew was Castiel without having to look. He felt his body being swept up into arms, bridal style. The arms holding him made sure to avoid the bones that were now dangling down, almost touching the floor like branches of a tree. He took a deep breath of Castiel’s comforting scent and something inside of him squirmed and pulled forward.

“What are you doing!” Sam screamed at Castiel as the angel began to spread his wings.

“I’m taking him up to Heaven,” Castiel said firmly, his eyes warning Sam to back down. He felt a growl beginning in his chest but he swallowed it down, knowing he was going to have to get help from the other angels…so he would need to be respectful of them.

Sam was stubborn though “No! What did you do to my brother? This is your fault you selfish sack of feathers!” he shouted angrily, throwing fists at Castiel, who was unfazed and using all of his willpower not to knock Sam out.

“I will bring him back once he is rested,” Castiel said, his tone calm and he thrashed his wings, leaving Sam alone in the room with stray feathers and a floor covered in blood and liquid blue grace.

Sam felt his knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Something was very, very wrong and he just knew it. 

. . .

Michael and Lucifer instantly jumped up from where they were standing in the Throne room when they heard cries of anguish that seemed to reverberate through the room. Gabriel quickly appeared in the room, sensing the same thing his brothers did. 

The three archangel’s eyes widened when they set on Castiel walking through the doorway with a blood and grace covered Dean. What had their shock was what they knew were the bones of wings growing from his upper back.

“Please, I don’t know what to do,” Castiel said, tears fighting to spill but he needed to stay strong for Dean. This was his fault. He shouldn’t have let Dean take so much of his grace. 

Michael instantly went into control mode. He fled over to Castiel and gently took Dean into his arms as Gabriel snapped a large, plush bed into existence. Castiel fought to not let go of Dean but he knew Michael would be better at this situation than him and it was all about Dean’s safety.

Dean’s mind was foggy with the agony but he could feel his body being moved from arms to arms and he didn’t give a damn who was holding him. He just wanted one of them to tear his heart out and end the pain. All he could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears but there were also voices vaguely perceived. He felt his body being placed on something soft…he was lying on his stomach. Dammit, he didn’t care about soft surfaces…he just wanted the friggen things to stop growing. He had no idea what was happening but he could literally feel his soul flickering inside of him and that was the most agonizing thing he could have ever imagined. As if on cue, he felt the squirming and thrashing inside of him as he was pulled away from Castiel. He held out his arms, trying to get the comfort of his angel back but his hands locked around a body that felt more muscular with a somewhat tight shirt. He suddenly didn’t care and dug his fingers into the fabric.

Michael inspected Dean closely, trying to hold down his body as it began to thrash and shake. He stared deeply at the soul and realized he should have gone with his instincts to begin with. This was no symptom from just drinking Grace. This was something so much bigger. He had known that from the start. 

Castiel was shouted and shoving, trying to make his way to Dean and it was just distracting Michael, who finally snapped.

“Gabriel, please get him out of here…” Michael said, telling Gabriel with his eyes directly what he knew was happening to Dean. 

Gabriel took the hint and grabbed onto Castiel’s shoulders. He was stronger as he forced the younger angel out of the room all the while thinking the scene reminded him of something that would be on Dr. Sexy MD.

Michael took a deep breath as he turned Dean’s face so he could see his eyes. The hunter’s eyes were pressed tight, smeared with the glowing blue fluid of grace “Dean, open your eyes,” Michael demanded.

Dean could hear a voice demanding he open his eyes. He didn’t care who said it, “Please make it stop,” he practically whined.

“You have to open your eyes,” Michael said, rubbing a thumb over Dean’s cheek, knowing it helped humans calm down…though now he felt something more for the hunter. He was becoming angelic and on instinct, Michael felt the need to help him more.

Dean took a deep breath and grit his teeth as another wave of excruciating pain pierced through his body as the bones pushed out more but he managed to open his foggy eyes. 

Michael’s suspicions were starting to summon up as he stared at the vibrantly glowing green and blue specked eyes of the hunter. He locked his gaze with Dean’s “Listen to me, Dean…you need to try and stay still,” he said softly.

Dean whimpered as he tried to hold back the cries of agony but he nodded, his eyes locked into Michael’s. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Michael’s eyes had a glow through them that was not ordinary. It was definite true form, brilliant white and warm light.

Michael took a deep breath as Dean’s head fell onto the soft pillows. He then placed his hands on the sides of Dean’s head and closed his eyes as he spread his grace through the hunter. 

Dean could feel the warm hands on his temples and already, the torment was subsiding as his body naturally began to absorb the grace. The distress was becoming less and less as his mind started to become numb and before he knew it, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Michael sighed as he moved his hands back to his sides. That had taken a lot of his grace to do. He went to examine the bones forming out of Dean and gently placed fingers along the thickest arched bone. He could feel the soothing sensations of grace within the bone and they were no doubt forming into a set of wings…angel wings. He didn’t know how long it would take but soon, Dean would have a full feathered set of them. He could only imagine how painful the process would be. He was glad he could at least put Dean to sleep while it happened.

“Could it be possible?” Lucifer asked, his voice actually filled with concern. 

Michael took a deep breath and his feathers curled with worry. He nodded slowly “I think so…you can see the grace in his soul…”

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows “Castiel isn’t Fallen, though…and Dean is a man; how is this even possible?”

Michael tilted his head just slightly to the side as he stared at his true vessel contaminated by another angel’s grace. He frowned “I have no idea.”

“Should we go to Father?” Lucifer asked, genuinely alarmed.

Michael shook his head “He would already know but we should figure out what Castiel and Dean had done their first time mating…this is very rare, even for Fallen angels…and Castiel isn’t so this has not ever happened. It may not even be what we are thinking.”

“None of the others had grown wings before,” Lucifer pointed out, “and they were all women.”

“That’s what has me so concerned,” Michael said.

It was silent as Michael created a chair to sit beside Dean “For now, I must tend to his wings. You should go and check on Castiel and Gabriel.”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest “Why should I? I don’t give a damn about what happens to this human.”

Michael shot him the big brother look and Lucifer stuck out a tongue.

“At least make sure your brother, Castiel, is okay,” Michael ordered.

Lucifer rolled his eyes but proceeded to leave the room. Michael always knew what to say to make him feel like such a douchebag. 

. . .

“I need to get in there,” Castiel shouted as he tried to fly out of the Heaven which Gabriel tossed them in.

Gabriel ground his teeth and pulled on Castiel’s wings “No…you need to relax. Michael is making sure Dean is okay.”

“It should be me!” Castiel growled “He is mine.”

Gabriel grabbed the sides of Castiel’s face and held it firmly until they made eye contact. It took a moment of thrashing wings and swinging fists but Castiel finally calmed down once he felt through his bond with Dean that he was no longer in pain.

“What happened when you and Dean mated the first time?” Gabriel asked, staring deeply into those eyes.

Castiel shoved Gabriel’s hands away and backed up “I don’t know,” he said with frustration “W-we just did it.”

“Did anything feel different?” Gabriel questioned.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows “I’m not having this conversation with you,” he spat.

“I need to know, Castiel. Dean could be in serious trouble,” Gabriel said, his tone now demanding.

Castiel sighed as he paced “I-I don’t know. I lost control,” he admitted.

Gabriel nodded…that was normal but usually the first time would always be with another angel and not a human. His next question would confirm all of their suspicions.

“When you…reached your peak…did you just release or did you…” Gabriel fumbled for a way to explain it where Castiel would understand and already the angel had his head tilted.

“Did you touch Dean’s soul with your grace?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel thought about it, running a hand through his hair as he stopped in his tracks “I – I don’t know…I guess I might have?”

“I need to know if you did or not…you spoke in your true voice…I heard it,” Gabriel said, putting the pieces together.

“At the end…I – I could feel Dean’s soul inside of me and…he heard my true voice…” Castiel said when he recalled Dean’s brightened eyes after it was spoken.

Gabriel’s expression dropped and instantly, Castiel was worried.

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked, his voice quivering.

“It means you knocked him up,” Gabriel said with a shaken laugh. He couldn’t stop it. It was just too absurd.

“I what?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. He certainly did not hurt Dean.

“It means that Dean has a bun in the oven,” Gabriel said, trying to keep a flat expression.

“Why would he be baking right now?” Castiel asked, getting really confused and more worried.

“He is expecting,” Gabriel went on.

Castiel knit his eyebrows “What is he expecting?” 

“He’s eating for two,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he tried to think of the next thing to say.

“He always eats a lot but what does that have to do with this situation?” Castiel questioned, his wings flaring in frustration.

"Harboring a uterine parasite,” Gabriel said, getting kicks out of using these terms. 

Castiel’s eyes widened “That sounds so horrible…he has a parasite?”

“Up the duff,” Gabriel went on with a chuckle.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“Killed th-“ Gabriel was cut short by a fluttering of wings as Lucifer entered the area.

Lucifer grinned at what Gabriel was doing but he needed to get straight to the point. He turned to the horrified and worried eyes of Castiel “Deano is with celestial child,” he said.

Castiel’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and his face grew still and pale as he put the pieces together “N-ne-neph…” his voice shook.

“No, not a Neph…you aren’t Fallen anymore, Cassie,” Gabriel said.

Castiel’s eyes were still wide and his wings folded like cardboard against his back as his grace twisted inside of him. He didn’t understand.

“Congrats little bro, you’re gonna’ be a Daddy,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he clapped a hand onto Castiel’s back.

Castiel’s expression was one of a man discovering that his entire existence has just been changed. It was a fact as well “It cannot be possible,” was all he could say.

“Well…when Dean was ‘craving’ the grace, it was because of the little celestial being wrapped in his soul needed it to sustain itself,” Gabriel explained “So when he was deprived of it, the child almost killed Dean’s soul…”

“…Until he ran into Balthazar…and he got the grace back into his soul,” Castiel said. There was a moment of silence “But why is he gaining angelic abilities…and those were wings growing on him, correct?”

Lucifer nodded “Definitely going to be wings…but this has never happened before so I don’t know how long it will take for them to be fully formed.”

“But why?” Castiel asked “Why is he turning…angelic?”

“Probably so his body can sustain the angelic presence inside of him,” Gabriel said “No human would be able to care for a celestial being…it could literally blow their eyes out.”

Castiel nodded in understanding and his mind was racing with the facts he was being told. A part of him was filling with warmth at the idea of having something that was both a part of him and Dean and another part of him was chilled with fear that they may have to kill the child since it’s unnatural.

“I need to go check on Sam,” Gabriel said and he left with that.

“You should go speak with Father,” Lucifer said, shaking his head “I’m not sure what He will think of this.”

Castiel’s wings shuddered and chills ran through him but he knew it needed to be done “Can I see Dean first?”

“No,” Lucifer said flatly “We can’t have you in there…you could possibly overreact about something and cause problems.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened and a growl escaped his lips “But he is my mate…I have the right to be there.”

“Don’t use that tone with me,” Lucifer said, his voice dripping with venom as he pointed, “Go speak to Father and you can see where to go from there.”

Castiel shrunk back slightly from Lucifer’s demand. He was still very much more powerful than Castiel and he still feared him. With a nod, Castiel spread his shaking wings and took flight to where he could feel the immense power of God.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, annoyed to be involved in such a ridiculous situation but he took flight back to Michael.

. . .

Sam paced the room, screaming and cursing prayers up at Castiel for taking his hurt brother. He had no idea what was happening but the only thing he could think of was that stupid nerd angel Castiel did something to his brother and he swore he was going to kill that bundle of feathers if he ever saw him again.

He paused when he heard the familiar fluttering of wings and brush of wind from an angel entering the room. Sam spun around, seething and ready to attack Castiel if it were him. He froze, teeth still clenched together and hands balled into fists as his eyes set on the short Archangel.

Gabriel inwardly winced at the way Sam looked. He could only imagine the pain the hunter was going through. His brother was going through something he didn’t understand and now he was going to have questions but Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should be the one to break the news. It seemed like something Dean should tell him.

“Where is Dean?” Sam asked, his voice still angry but he relaxed slightly when he realized it was just Gabriel, two of his glimmering golden wings stretched out and swaying around him. Gabriel’s expression was blank and unreadable and that had Sam’s stomach flipping and he felt as though his heart was lodged into his throat.

“Dean…is alive,” Gabriel said slowly as he took a step towards the heated Winchester.

“Okay that’s good but where the Hell is he?” Sam asked, beginning to pace again “And what is happening to him? What the fuck were those bones coming out of his back? Why? Why is this happening? I thought you said time away from grace would make him better…this is getting worse!” he was panicking, dragging his nails down through his hair.

Gabriel swiftly moved over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him to stop him from pulling out his own hair. Sam struggled against the wings that curled around him like a straightjacket but he was suddenly feeling waves of soothing grace flow through his body, slowing his heartbeat to a normal rhythm and cooling his boiling blood. He took a deep breath and pressed his face down onto Gabriel’s shoulder. He couldn’t suppress the quiet sob that escaped him as Gabriel rubbed soothing fingers through his hair and whispered softly in a language Sam didn’t even understand but it made him feel better.

Sam didn’t even realize they moved but as the wings slowly uncurled from around him, he was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard beside Gabriel, who was unnaturally serious.

“So those things coming out of Dean?” Sam asked, already knowing.

“They are wings, yes,” Gabriel said slowly, intertwining his fingers with Sam’s as he let his feathers brush over his back.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded “Why? I don’t understand? When can he come back?”

“It’s not my place to say why but I am not sure how long it will take for the process of the wings to fully form…until then, it is in his best interest to stay in Heaven. Michael happens to be very good at numbing the pain and caring for situations nobody else knows anything about…used to be Raphael’s job but you know…” Gabriel explained.

“I’m going to kill Castiel for doing this to Dean,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “This is not entirely Castiel’s fault, Sam. He loves your brother more than you can even imagine. He is so terrified about the situation that he is not even allowed to be near Dean until he is better.”

“I don’t want that angel anywhere near my brother,” Sam muttered. He knew it was ridiculous to place all the blame on Castiel but he needed someone to let his anger out on and Castiel happened to be the target.

“Samuel Winchester, stop talking like that right now,” Gabriel said, suddenly becoming angry.

Sam’s eyes widened at the name Gabriel just called him and the tone. He glared at the archangel and jumped up from the bed “I can say whatever I want. And you better tell me what’s wrong with Dean right now or I swear…”

Gabriel stood up and stared directly into Sam’s eyes “Or you’ll what, Sam? What are you going to do to me?”

Sam instantly regretted the next words that came out of his mouth “I’ll leave you…I won’t ever speak or pray to you ever again and you can go on with your miserable existence all alone,” he said darkly.

Gabriel’s expression remained placid but inside, he felt his grace chill like ice. He had never expected Sam to use a threat like that. It hurt Gabriel a lot more than he would like to admit. So instead, he threw up his shield “Consider it done,” he said before flying away.

Sam stood in the empty room, the blood in his veins feeling like ice as he realized what he just did. He couldn’t believe he just said that to Gabriel, who had been so kind to him in the past year…the only angel who ever gave a damn about humanity besides Castiel…the angel he was no doubt in love with but was just afraid to say it. He just overreacted whenever it came to Dean and it was costing him the angel he loved. He growled in frustration and threw his fist through the wall, creating a gaping hole in the drywall as white dust clouded through the air.


	6. Dean's Discovery

. . .

Chapter 6: Dean’s Discovery:

. . .

Michael took a deep breath as he perched himself back beside his true vessel. Dean’s body was curled upon the bed where he hadn’t moved since he was placed there two days previously. Michael stared in awe at what used to look like dead branches had transformed into. Dean’s wings were something of a sight, even to an Archangel who had been around forever. 

They were long and arched just as an average angel’s wings would. They remained the size and shape of a guardian angel’s wings; smaller than Balthazar’s wings but larger than a cupids. At the moment, the wings were curled around Dean’s body, hugging it in a way which Michael could recall seeing all young angels do. The feathers were like silk considering they were brand new. They were colored in a way Michael had never witnessed before. 

The wings as a whole were colored just like Michael’s, glimmering silver though instead of the bluish hue in the light, there was a violet blue that streaked through the creases. Deep, dark ebony covered the tips of the feathers to quarter of the way up, ending in spiked designs that splashed up into the silver with a few stray black spots reaching up to the top. There was a glow about those wings that he had never witnessed and he assumed it was the ‘pregnancy glow’. Except instead of on his skin, it was his wings.

Michael could sense Dean would be wakening soon and there would be many questions asked but there was just another thing he needed to do while Dean was still in his slumber. He closed his eyes and he relaxed his entire being as he pulled the sleeve up from the brown jacket he was wearing.

He then let out a slow breath and opened his eyes as he gently grabbed onto Dean’s wings to uncurl them from his body. Dean shifted and his wings shuddered, the feathers twitching at being touched. Michael tried not to jerk away at the sensations from Dean’s wings. They were sending off warming vibes that he couldn’t pinpoint. They did not feel like ordinary angel wings. But they were not…they could not be. No human can just turn angel. 

It took a few moments but Dean’s wings finally spread wide, expanding across the bed he lay upon. Michael gently turned Dean so he lay on his back then he proceeded to move his hand to the center of Dean’s stomach.

He let himself relax once more before softly and delicately pressing his hand inside of the hunter. He stopped halfway in when Dean shifted and let out a small whimper but then continued to rest. Michael then preceded the rest of the way until he could feel his fingers touch onto Dean’s soul. 

What happened next caused a vast tumult. The moment those fingers touched onto the soul, Michael felt something tug at him, pulling the grace right from his body. He gasped and swiftly yanked his hand back out much faster than he should have. 

Dean had no idea what was going on but one moment, he was in a soft and peaceful sleep and the next second, his entire soul was screaming through his body. He yelped out in pain as he felt a tug inside of him and he jerked awake, eyes snapping over to where Michael was standing several feet away, his eyes widened and wings arched and pointed in a defensive manner as he rubbed his hand.

Dean could feel something inside of him moving and swirling warmly through his soul and it made the initial pain he felt dissipate in a matter of seconds. The next thing he realized was the heavy weight on his back. It felt as though he were carrying ten school bags full of textbooks. His stomach flipped when he tried to comprehend where he was and what he last remembered.

First things first…the last thing he remembered…he was in the motel room. The pain…the excruciating agony he felt in his back before blacking out amongst being shoved from several sets of arms. His heart began to race as he turned to check on his back. He froze and his heart lodged into his throat at the sight behind him. 

He watched as the appendages attached to his back began to shake and jerk in response to his own emotions. When his heart picked up in pace, he watched as the silvery violet and black tipped feathers twitched and the wings as a whole started to flare wide. His hand shook along with the wings as he reached to place his fingers over them. He held his breath as his skin made contact with the silkiest feathers he had ever felt before. He could feel a rush flow through his body, ending in the core of his very being. 

“They are truly stunning wings,” Michael’s voice snapped Dean out of the trance he was in.

He stared at the turquoise colored eyes of Michael and continued to do just that. Stare with his jaw slacked and eyes wide. 

Michael’s own wings started to flare with the feathers curling inwards at the intense stare from Dean. He wasn’t even sure what to call Dean anymore. He obviously was no longer human. The wings on Dean’s back were flaring then folding back and then just slumping down over the bed, falling slightly off of the sides of the mattress. 

“You are really friggen bright inside that body,” Dean said, realizing too late how stupid that just sounded.

Michael smiled, his eyes seeming to light up the room. Yeah, Dean was definitely not human anymore. He just shook his head.

“So…is there a reason I just sprouted these feathery appendages?” Dean asked, his eyes flickering back over to the wings that were just lowered in a state of relaxation. He was just relieved the pain was over and somehow the wings on his back made him feel much healthier.

Michael shifted slightly, his eyes darting around the room and feathers ruffling.

Dean’s stomach turned once more as he finally stood up from the bed. He knew something had to be wrong to cause Michael to act like that. He stepped closer to the archangel “Michael, what is wrong with me?”

Michael bit down on his lower lip “I’m not sure it’s my place to say.”

Dean felt fear seep through him and he gulped deeply. Suddenly, he felt warmth spread through his veins, calming the fear and he knew from some instinct that it was Castiel. Just on cue, a soft white light and breeze with the scent of crisp oceans washed over him with the arrival of his angel. He turned and his entire body lit with love and comfort when his eyes set on his blue eyed lover. Something inside of him was pulling in the direction of the angel and he found himself in the soft embrace of arms within just seconds. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of Castiel…something he had always found comforting but somehow it was more soothing than usual. He felt it inside of his body and he felt a tingling sensation pass through the new feathered appendages on his back at the touch. 

Castiel just wanted to hold Dean forever. He could feel the grace inside of Dean…his own grace twisted with Dean’s soul, creating another being that they had yet to understand. He held Dean tighter, squeezing his fingers into the feathers closest to Dean’s back. He couldn’t believe he was going to create something with Dean…something that was going to be a part of both of them. It made him happier than he could ever imagine.

Dean gasped and shivered at the amazing sensations passing through his new wings as Castiel clenched them tightly. He took a calming breath and slowly started to push his angel away. Castiel reluctantly allowed it and took a step back to gaze at Dean’s wings. They were glorious and perfect in every way.

“Castiel…tell me what is going on right now,” Dean demanded, not wanting to ruin the moment but yeah, it was kinda faltering from the fact he had effing wings out of nowhere.

Castiel took a deep breath as he tried to think of a way to explain it to Dean. He turned to Michael for an answer but Michael shook his head.

Castiel turned back to wide, bright green eyes that were filled with so much worry.

“When we mated for the first time…the night I called your name in my true voice,” Castiel started.

Dean nodded and smiled slightly at the memory…it had been the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“Well…I lost control that night…a-and since I used my grace to…” he started to say but felt awkward with Michael standing there, listening intently. Dean felt the same embarrassment but he just wanted to know what was wrong.

“I used my grace to make the process less painful,” Castiel said.

“And grace is pure creation,” Michael added in, letting it register with the hunter/angel.

Castiel nodded, “And when I came to my finish…I – my grace connected with your soul…”

Dean lifted his eyebrows “So your grace connected with my soul…and now I’m turning angelic because of it?”

Castiel stared down for a moment then back up “Not exactly…when the connection happened…”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, waiting for an answer but Castiel was staring around the room.

Michael sighed “Dean, you are currently what you humans call pregnant.”

Dean barked out a laugh at how ridiculous that was “Wow, nice one Michael…seriously, what’s up with me?” His laughter died down when he noticed the completely serious expressions on the angels faces “This can’t be true. I’m a man…it’s physically impossible.”

“Not entirely,” Michael said, “His grace is wrapped with your soul…that is where the new creation is being made…through your soul, not your body.”

Dean’s stomach flipped and he felt more warmth pass through him as if to assure him Michael was speaking the truth. Suddenly, the room began to spin as he felt his knees give out. He pushed Castiel away when he tried to help. Dean then just lowered until he was sitting on the floor, knees against his chest and face pressed into his palms. No, he couldn’t be harboring some weird soul creature thing. No…not possible.

“Dean,” Castiel said, wanting to comfort Dean but worried.

After a few minutes, Dean lifted his head “How do I get rid of it?” he asked.

Castiel felt his grace turn into liquid ice and his wings stiffened “Get rid of it?” he asked.

Dean nodded “Yeah, get rid of it. I don’t want some supernatural thing eating away at my soul. Screw that.”

“Dean…” Castiel started, his grace winding “I-it’s not like that. It will have it’s own soul after the process…it’s just-“

“No Cas,” Dean said “Aren’t nephilim like big and dangerous?”

“It’s not a neph, Dean. I’m not fallen and you are not a woman,” Castiel said, his heart breaking at Dean wanting to destroy something they created together.

Dean felt panic “Then what is it?”

There was silence to follow as Dean waited for an answer. He huffed out in annoyance and stood up, facing towards Michael “Your straightforward…how do I get rid of this thing that’s eating my soul?”

“Dean, it’s not-“ Castiel started

Dean held out a hand “Shut up Cas,” he said, keeping his gaze locked with Michael’s.

Michael sighed “Well, for one, we have no idea what it really is that you are creating but my guess as to get rid of it is to reach in and pull it from your soul.”

Dean winced at the idea, knowing the pain that could come from that soul thing.

“But Dean, Father has said that it is a gift,” Castiel said, recalling the words when he had asked God what it meant. That was all he got…a smile with the words ‘it’s a gift’.

Dean closed his mouth and turned back to his angel. They had one of their long, intense stares before the contact was broken by Lucifer “I’d kindly tear it from your soul for you,” he said, rubbing his hands together.

Castiel darted his eyes to the archangel who just appeared in the room “You will do no such thing.”

“Dean has free will…if he wants it out, then he can,” Lucifer said, shrugging.

“Get out of here, Lucifer,” Michael said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stuck a bit of his tongue out as he examined Dean. He could clearly see the thing being created in Dean as they spoke.

“Just think on it, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice low as he stared down.

Dean suddenly felt guilty. He hadn’t really thought about what Castiel might think. Whatever this thing was, it was still a part of him as well. He opened his mouth to speak but Castiel fled the room.

Dean stared guiltily down at the floor as the silence permeated the room. He could still feel Castiel’s heartbreak and anguish through their bond and he felt like a complete dick. But how did they expect him to have some weird soul-grace angel baby thing. It could turn out to be a monster.

“You should get home to Sam…he has been very concerned about you,” Michael said, walking towards Dean.

Dean nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to tell Sam. His brother would just use it against him like there was no tomorrow. He stretched, feeling his wings expand and close in. He had once body swapped with Michael before and learned to fly then but he didn’t remember that at all. He would have to learn how to fly all over again. Not at the moment, though. 

Michael walked over and pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead.

Dean landed abruptly in the middle of Bobby’s study, causing both Sam and Bobby to jump and curse loudly. Dean stared down, feeling somewhat hallow as he thought about what was growing inside his soul. He had even forgotten about his new set of wings…that was, until he started hearing the freaking out of the other hunters in the other room.


	7. Making Up

. . .

Chapter 7: Making Up:

. . .

“Dean, you’re leaving something out,” Sam said with irritation as he leaned back on the chair behind the desk. Bobby had left to go out and get the pie Dean was craving more than usual. 

“I’m not leaving anything out, Sam,” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he flicked through the channels. Now that he knew what was wrong with his body, he could now feel the creature growing inside of him, warming his soul and sending little vibes of giddiness that Dean couldn’t help but smile about. Whatever the thing was in him, it seemed very happy.

“So…you said that because you drank too much of Castiel’s wing grace, you grew wings…that’s it?” Sam said with disbelief.

“That’s it,” Dean said simply, stopping on a cartoon. The thing inside of him sent through a wave of reassurance and Dean knit his eyebrows, wondering if the thing wanted to keep the cartoon on. As if for a test, Dean changed the channel. 

He grunted when he felt a tug so he chuckled slightly before turning it back to the cartoon, earning the wave of joy once more. He shook his head, the damn thing was already making his life Hell. He sighed and dropped the remote onto the coffee table as he examined what he was going to be forced to watch.

He smiled as he watched the little fox stare up at the elderly woman with wide, frightened eyes. She lifted the fox up and held him close. The fluffy little tail curled up against her arm as she trailed over to her home.

“Are you watching The Fox and the Hound?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow as he lounged back, stretching his legs across the couch. He then let his wings unfurl and curl over his stomach and chest like a blanket. He hummed to himself as he began to run his fingers through the silky material. They were already all bent and ruffles, so a good grooming was in session.

Sam sighed and shook his head, knowing Dean wasn’t going to tell the truth. It had been a week since Dean showed up in that room with wings and it had been straight up lies ever since. To make matters worse, Gabriel was completely ignoring all of Sam’s calls and Castiel had only shown up once a few days back and he gave Dean a dark look. It looked like one of their staring contests but Sam knew those two were having a telepathic conversation because Castiel left with a crackle of angry archangel air around him. He hadn’t seen any angels since…well, Michael had stopped by once and did one of the stares with Dean as well before nodding and flying off. Sam was pissed about it all and he wanted to smash something…possibly Dean’s thick skull.

“Oh by the way, Cas told me to ask what happened with you and Gabe,” Dean said, having heard a bit of Sam’s thoughts about Gabriel ignoring him. It was still strange to hear bits and pieces of humans’ thoughts. He tried his best to stay out of Sam and Bobby’s heads, though. Sam had some seriously horrendous thoughts that sometimes left horrific images seared into Dean’s brain.

“I snapped at him, that’s all,” Sam said, his stomach churning.

“Well, you must have done something terrible. Cas says Gabriel cut off the prayer link between you two,” Dean mentioned, staring at his brother. He felt guilty when he saw the despair pass over Sam’s features. 

Sam felt like his heart broke…that was why Gabriel never responded. Sam would never be able to pray to him again. Unless…he stood up slowly as he came up with an idea. 

“Where ya’ going?” Dean asked, huffing in annoyance when a commercial came on.

“Just out,” Sam said, sliding his jacket on. It was mid-October and getting somewhat cold outside.

“Think you can pick up some cheeseburgers?” Dean asked, his mouth watering at how amazing it would taste.

Sam arched an eyebrow “You just ate six a few hours ago,” he noted.

“I’m still hungry,” Dean said with a shrug “And hurry up with that.”

“Why don’t you just create one yourself with you new stupid powers,” Sam muttered as he walked out the door. So maybe he was slightly jealous of Dean with his new wings and abilities. He had watched Dean bitch about pie for an hour and when Sam refused to get him some, Dean literally created a huge one right in front of him. Dean had no idea how he did it but he wasn’t complaining as he stuffed his face.

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam slammed the door. He didn’t feel like creating cheeseburgers; he didn’t even know how to.

He sat up and turned to his left when he could sense another angel closing in. He groaned when he caught the light of Lucifer as well as his scent which was a mixture of apples, snow and the faintest hint of sulfur that Dean noticed was even becoming less as the days passed.

“What do you want?” Dean asked without even looking at the archangel as he manifested in front of the TV.

“Am I that terrible to look at?” Lucifer asked.

Dean just shook his head and turned to the archangel. He almost winced, still trying to get used to seeing the light of true forms within the vessel – mostly showing through their eyes and wings. Lucifer happened to be really bright, more than Michael or Gabriel.

“You’re just really bright. Gives me a headache,” Dean mumbled as he leaned over to pick up the remote and change the channel. The little thing in his soul tugged again and Dean huffed out in annoyance, dropping the remote again. He stared down at his stomach and muttered unintelligibly.

“How is the little critter, anyways?” Lucifer asked as he plopped down on top of Dean’s legs.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled his feet out from beneath the archangel. He curled them up in front of him, resting his chin on his knee.

Lucifer smirked, already feeling differently about Dean. He wondered if it was because Dean was angelic or maybe because the thing inside of Dean was technically like a little niece or nephew to him. He was starting to think of Dean like a long lost brother.

Dean straightened out his legs, letting them touch onto the floor as he leaned forward to stretch his back. 

“Your wings are a disaster…” Lucifer noted, staring at the tangled mess where he knew Dean couldn’t reach.

“Shut up,” Dean mumbled, his wings curling around him.

“I can always fix them for you,” Lucifer said with a shrug.

Dean sat up straight and lifted his eyebrows as he tried to figure out if Lucifer was being serious or not. His expression was unreadable.

“Oh come on, I won’t hurt you…you’re like a brother now,” Lucifer said, sitting up and moving his hands towards Dean’s back.

“Whoa dude, personal space,” Dean said, holding out his hands and folding his wings back.

“You’re an idiot. I bet that hurts,” Lucifer said, shaking his head.

“I’d rather Cas does it,” Dean said.

“From what I can tell, you two aren’t exactly on speaking terms,” Lucifer mentioned, his own wings stretching across the couch. 

Dean stared at them for a moment, noticing how much lighter they had gotten since the last he saw them. When he first returned from the cage, they were the blackest black there was…now they were a lighter gray with streaks of pure, paper white within them. He wondered what Lucifer’s wings looked like before the Fall.

It was silent for a moment as they both stared at the TV where the little fox was going nose to nose with a hound.

“Have you figured out what you want to do with it?” Lucifer questioned.

Dean knew what he was talking about. Lucifer happened to be the only other angel who seemed to believe that the creature could end up as a monster. All of the others were busy trying to convince Dean to keep it. Dean had decided if he wasn’t going to keep it then Lucifer would be his best bet on taking it out.

“I’m not sure what to do,” Dean replied after a while “I don’t want to hurt Cas like that but I also don’t want to have it only to have to kill it if it’s a monster.”

Lucifer nodded, his expression blank “Father told Castiel it was a gift…do you think his ‘gift’ would be a monster?”

Dean was taken aback by that question. He hadn’t really thought about it like that. He felt the thing move inside of him for another moment and he closed his eyes, wishing he could know what it was.

“Your Father also didn’t give a damn about the apocalypse so I don’t know what his version of ‘gift’ is,” Dean said after a while.

“Can I touch it?” Lucifer asked, lifting his head.

Dean knit his eyebrows “What?” he asked.

“Can I touch it?” Lucifer asked slowly, emphasis on each word as if Dean was stupid.

“No way,” Dean said, curling his wings around his stomach.

“Come on, I won’t hurt you or it…I just want to see if I can notice anything Michael didn’t,” Lucifer said hopefully.

“That shit hurts,” Dean said defensively.

“Oh come on,” Lucifer said “I’m like a brother now.”

“You’re not a brother to me…for one, you took over Sam and used him to kick my ass…you killed Cas and Bobby…you tried to destroy the world…” Dean rambled.

“Reflect on your present blessings, of which every man has many; not on your past misfortunes, of which all men have some.” Lucifer said smoothly, his voice like a poet’s. 

Dean stared, bewildered “I’m not Sam, you know. I don’t know all that weird nerdy stuff.”

Lucifer chuckled “Charles Dickens,” he said simply.

“Right,” Dean said, his head hurting more for some reason.

“So can I touch it?” Lucifer asked once more.

Dean sighed; there had been a lot of angels doing that lately…both Michael and Gabriel tried but they were both like stung or something; though nobody tried it since the second day after Dean woke up with wings.

“Why not,” Dean said with a shrug. He hoped to see Lucifer get burned anyways. He lay down and straightened up as Lucifer lit up with joy. Lucifer took a deep breath before sliding a hand in gently.

Dean was shocked at how slow and soft the movement was. He half expected it to hurt more than anyone else but Lucifer was even gentler than Michael. He hardly even noticed when the fingers touched his soul except for the fact that the thing inside of him began to squirm and shoot waves of distress through the rest of Dean’s body. 

Dean was about to shove the archangel off but paused when he suddenly felt the thing in him calm down and relax completely even though Lucifer’s fingers were brushing it gently. He knit his eyebrows and stared up at Lucifer, whose eyes were closed. A slight curve of his lips indicated a warm smile Dean had never seen.

After a moment, Lucifer pulled his hand out just as gently and leaned back on the couch, the corners of his lips twitching as though he were holding back a smile.

“Well?” Dean asked, sitting up and feeling that the thing in him was content.

“I’m not sure,” Lucifer said, opening his eyes “I could feel it…the baby, that is.”

“The baby?” Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded “Yeah…that thing has got some kick,” he laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Dean questioned, his heart skipping a beat.

Lucifer turned those blue eyes to him “That thing inside of you…I can’t sense an ounce of darkness in it,” he said “And I know where to look for darkness. It’s pure light and joy…happy little thing.”

Dean didn’t know why but hearing that made his heart flutter and warm. He smiled as he crossed his arms over his stomach. It was complete silence from there as Dean and Lucifer watched the stupid cartoon.

Dean felt the baby in him twist inside of his soul as he watched the fox stand in the woods, staring with those wide, sad eyes and head tilt as the old woman drove away, leaving him alone. His throat felt dry as he felt a sting in his eyes. He blinked a few times and licked his lips. He quickly poked at his eye, pretending to have an itch as he wiped away a stray tear.

“Are you crying?” Lucifer asked, his voice filled with amusement.

“No!” Dean said a bit too quickly because the archangel just laughed more.

“I got something in my eye…I think it was one of your damn feathers,” Dean defended.

“You are definitely crying,” Lucifer laughed, his eyes almost watering from the outburst.

“Bite me,” Dean muttered, throwing a pillow at the archangel.

Lucifer caught it easily “I think that’s Cassie’s job,” he said.

It was silent for a moment before Lucifer spoke again “Have you told Sam yet?” he asked.

Dean sighed and shook his head “No…he doesn’t need this burden on him,” he said.

“Or you just don’t want him to make fun of you…he’s gonna find out eventually,” Lucifer said, pulling at one of Dean’s feathers. They were so new that they felt as silky as a young angel’s.

Dean rolled his eyes but allowed Lucifer to touch his wings, “I’m not even sure I’m going to keep it,” he said “and if I told him, I don’t know what his reaction would be.”

“I think you should at least have it to see what it is,” Lucifer said, taking more feathers onto his lap to feel the material.

“I don’t know about that…I mean, it’s gonna’ be something new…what if it turns out to be a monster,” Dean noted “I wouldn’t want to have to kill it.”

“It doesn’t seem like a monster to me…” Lucifer said with a shrug.

“Oh come on,” Dean groaned “You were the only one who would willingly pull it out and now you’re gonna’ change your mind?”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head “I’ll still pull it out if that’s your decision,” he said simply “I’m just telling you my opinion on it. After feeling the little thing, I have to say, it seems really warm…and caring.”

“Well every other angel who touched it got like zapped or something,” Dean said, placing his hand on his stomach.

“Well that’s because they aren’t doing it right,” Lucifer pointed out “I’m very good with my hands,” he smirked.

“You’re an idiot,” Dean said, letting out a heavy breath when he felt Lucifer soothe a knot in his wings that had been bothering him all day. After a moment or so, Lucifer finished up with the last knot and let go of the wings. Dean sighed as he pulled his refreshed wings back.

“I should go,” Lucifer said quickly before vanishing. 

Dean rolled his eyes but stood up to get a beer. He didn’t know why and he was definitely not complaining but the soul thing inside of him loved beer. He smirked as he pulled one out and popped off the top. He took a swig and almost made it to the couch when Bobby arrived.

Dean was instantly impaled by the scent of a sweet and cinnamon apple pie and then cherry pie. He smirked as he sauntered over to the counter where three brown bags were placed down. He immediately began to pick through the bag where he could practically taste the delicious aroma pouring from the Styrofoam containers.

Bobby just stared at Dean, still alarmed by the fact he could literally see his wings. He couldn’t see any of the angels wings like Sam and Dean could but he could see the silvery violet blue and black tipped wings on either side of Dean. He had a hard time looking at them without just staring.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and turned to Bobby as he opened the container with apple pie. He took a huge bite and smiled as the thing in him sent waves of joy through his body. It was like having a contraption inside you that makes you feel high every so often. 

“Do you know how to put those things away?” Bobby asked, pointing to the wings.

Dean shrugged “I on’ know,” he said through a mouthful of food.

Bobby just sighed and shook his head as he walked into the study to research on the hunt he was on.

. . .

Sam let out a long, deep breath as he left the little shop in the town over. He hopped into the Impala and made his way over to a small pond nearby. It was abandoned with most children at school and adults at work. The pond was fairly beautiful, considering the raggedy old town it resided in. The sun glimmered over the water and the autumn trees colored the dying grass in an arrangement of yellows, reds and oranges. 

Sam slowly walked over to a large stone that sat in front of the pond. He sat down slowly on it and pulled the pendant from his jacket pocket. He had no idea if it was going to work but it was worth a shot. He closed his hand around the small pendant with a winged figure and the words ‘St. Gabriel Archangel’ engraved into it. He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this all was to try but it was worth a shot. He closed his eyes and held it tightly as he began to pray to his angel.

. . .

“Castiel, you need to go and talk some sense into Dean,” Gabriel said as he stood beside his brother, who was residing in the Heaven he enjoyed. He was like a hermit and Gabriel had about enough. He was almost ready to go down there and smack Dean across the head.

“I’ve already tried,” Castiel said, feeling miserable, “He keeps saying he doesn’t want to have a monster.”

“Well convince him otherwise,” Gabriel snapped, pacing in front of the blue eyed angel.

“Trying to convince Dean to do something he doesn’t want to do is like talking to a blade of grass…nothing happens,” Castiel said as he stared at the grass in front of him.

“And I’m going to assume you tried talking to grass before,” Gabriel chuckled, trying to lighten his brother up. 

Castiel just stared at him “You haven’t?” he asked.

That made Gabriel laugh, it was a nice laugh he hadn’t done in a while and it felt great “No Cassie, I haven’t tried to speak to grass before.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, turning his gaze back to the grass.

“If you don’t try to talk to Dean, I will go down there myself…and I won’t be nice about it,” Gabriel said, feeling irritation again.

“You don’t have say in the matter because you cut off all contact with Sam,” Castiel noted with slight bitterness.

Gabriel stopped in his tracks of pacing and glared at Castiel “You have no idea what is going on with Sam and I.”

“Well I know that whatever happened, you are making no effort to make it right again,” Castiel said, pondering the idea of going to see Dean. He could sense that he was stressed about something.

Gabriel frowned at how true Castiel’s statement was but he just didn’t want to get hurt once more. He had been through a good amount of relationships that ended in the one he thought he loved trying to kill him. He didn’t want that to happen with Sam.

He was about to speak when he suddenly felt the familiar tingling sensation pass through him of someone praying to him. He shut his mouth and closed his eyes as he tried to sift through the thousands of prayers passing through him at the moment to pinpoint the strongest one. Normally, he would just silence all prayers but this one was strong.

‘Gabriel…it’s Sam,’ the voice said sounding solemn but firm ‘I really want to talk to you…please, I hope you hear this.’

Gabriel opened his eyes and knit his eyebrows as tried to figure out how Sam just got through to him. 

“What is it?” Castiel asked, sensing his brother’s confusion.

“That was Sam,” Gabriel said.

Castiel smiled slightly “Leave it to Sam to find a way to get through to you.”

Gabriel couldn’t help his own smile at that entirely true statement. He let out a breath as he pinpointed the location of Sam “Go see Dean…I’ll be back.”

“Wait Gabriel,” Castiel said quickly.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“Dean hasn’t told Sam or anyone the truth yet. Please don’t say anything,” Castiel said, his voice close to pleading.

Gabriel nodded then took off to his little moose.

. . .

Sam sighed as he stared at the ripples in the water from a creature below the surface touching up. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said, causing Sam to jump a foot in the air with his heart lodged in his throat. He gasped and was on his feet, spinning around within seconds. His stomach turned to see Gabriel standing in front of him with a blank expression on his face.

“You came,” Sam said, his heart returning to its place but fluttering. He was suddenly at a loss of words.

“How on Earth did you do that?” Gabriel asked, staring around for a ritual or something. He half expected to find Sam at a church but they were just at a pond somewhere.

“I, uh, I got this,” Sam said, holding up the pendant.

Gabriel smirked just slightly as he shook his head “Well, what do you want to talk about?” he asked.

Sam let out a long breath as he tried to refrain from grabbing Gabriel and just holding him. The need was just insatiable. Before he could comprehend it, he closed the space and threw his arms around the short archangel. He felt Gabriel stiffen for a moment but it only took a few seconds for him to relax into the embrace and hold Sam back.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he held onto the hunter. He had never known it could feel so refreshing just to he held like that. He swiftly closed his wings around their bodies and clutched onto him in a firmer grip.

“I’m so sorry,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s hair “I wasn’t thinking right. Please forgive me…”

Gabriel smirked and pulled back slightly to stare at Sam. He wanted to pull an attitude just a little longer but he was greeted with a puppy dog look that literally made his grace warm inside of him. With a sigh, he just shook his head “Is it possible to be mad at you?”

Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel back. That was all he wanted to do for a little while. That was what they did; they just curled up together beside the pond.

. . .

Dean frowned as he glanced at his watch. Sam had been gone for a few hours and Dean wanted a friggen cheeseburger. To make matters worse, he took the Impala and Dean had no idea how to hide his wings. Apparently they were different than an average angel’s. They were visible to everyone who looked at them, including all humans.

He sighed as he rummaged through the fridge for something to munch on for the time being but all he wanted was a cheeseburger. He already ate the two huge slices of pie Bobby picked up.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice rang through the room.

Dean’s stomach flipped and he spun around to face his angel. For a moment, they just stared at one another before Dean spoke “Cas,” was all he could say.

“I apologize for the way I’ve been acting,” Castiel said sincerely, his wings twitching slightly “I…I did not really think about what you are going through. It is your soul and if you do not want to keep what it is that is in there –“

“-Cas,” Dean cut in but Castiel held up a hand.

“-No matter what your decision is, I will stand by you. I love you Dean Winchester and nothing will change that,” Castiel continued.

“Cas,” Dean said, a bit louder this time. He smiled when those bright blue eyes gazed at him, “I love you too Cas. I…I don’t want to lose it…whatever this is inside of me.”

Castiel felt his entire grace ignite with joy at those words. He smiled before closing the distance and throwing his arms and wings around Dean. He was met by the feeling of Dean’s wings connecting with his and all at once, a range of emotions poured through his entire being. He could feel Dean’s relief and love but he could also feel something like joy from the being inside of Dean’s soul.

Dean held Castiel back for a moment before loosening his hold. Castiel made no motion to let go and continued to just hold Dean back more tightly. Dean took a deep breath “Cas,” he said.

“Hmm?” Castiel asked, now releasing Dean so the hunter could speak.

“I need to figure out a way to tell Sam and Bobby,” Dean said, his stomach turning at the idea.


	8. Damn Hellhounds

. . .

Chapter 8: Damn Hellhounds:

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he paced the living area at Bobby’s house. He figured it was the most comfortable place and he still couldn’t leave the house considering he had a huge set of wings on his back that were completely visible to all humans. He had no idea how to explain them.

He decided it was time to tell Sam and Bobby the truth but he really had no idea how to say it. He felt like a 16 year old girl who just got knocked up and trying to find a way to tell her parents. He laughed out loud at that, causing Castiel to look up.

“What is so funny?” Castiel asked as he sat awkwardly on the couch. Castiel had rarely left Dean’s side since they got back together a few days before. Dean wasn’t complaining because whatever the thing was inside of him, it liked Castiel’s presence therefore, Dean enjoyed his angel’s presence more than usual.

“I have no idea,” Dean laughed a little more, unable to control himself. He felt the thing in his soul squirm and send vibes of joy through him the more he laughed.

“Your hysterical, Dean,” Castiel said slowly.

Dean just laughed a little more at the worried look on his angel’s face. He had no idea why but he couldn’t stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. He felt like he just smoked a huge blunt.

Castiel frowned “Dean…you need to calm down,” he said, noticing the way his soul was flickering “I think you are scaring the baby.”

Dean continued to laugh more at that. They had gone to calling the soul-grace thing in him a baby on occasion and every time someone called it that, Dean would laugh a little. He was now feeling lightheaded and out of breath so he took that moment to fall onto the couch beside Castiel.

“Why are you laughing so much?” Castiel questioned. He wasn’t going to complain much about it though. It made him happy to see Dean laugh like that…so carefree but a hint sarcastic. It gave him a light that wasn’t common. Dean didn’t stop; he just shook his head and continued to laugh.

After a moment, Castiel found himself chuckling just a little.

. . .

“Something is wrong with Dean,” Sam said as he and Gabriel waited in the diner for the food to be ready.

Gabriel kept a blank expression and shrugged “Why do you say that?” he asked.

Sam frowned “I don’t think he’s telling the truth about why he just sprouted wings,” he said “he said it’s just from taking in too much grace.”

Gabriel contemplated, “Huh,” he said. He didn’t want to lie to Sam but he also didn’t want to divulge into Dean’s secrets. It was a problem the Winchester brothers needed to solve themselves.

Sam knew for a fact that Gabriel knew more than he was letting on but he wasn’t going to push the subject. He really didn’t need to cause another fight between them. Sam just wished that Dean trusted him enough to tell him the truth.

“Is…is Dean going to die?” Sam asked after a moment.

Gabriel was slightly taken aback by the question “Why are you asking?”

Sam stared down at the table “Whatever is going on, Dean is trying his hardest to keep me out of it,” he said “I just don’t know what to think.”

Gabriel wanted to smack Dean for making Sam go through so much stress but he couldn’t blame the hunter. What man would ever want to admit that they are pregnant with some weird angelic baby? Especially Dean and his pride.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Gabriel said after a moment “But I don’t think he is going to die anytime soon.”

“You know what’s wrong with him?” Sam asked even though it was pretty obvious.

Gabriel nodded “I know,” he said “but I was asked not to tell you.” 

Sam clenched his teeth but nodded in understanding. At least he knew for a fact something serious was wrong and he was slightly relieved that Gabriel said he didn’t think Dean was going to die. It was oddly comforting to hear that from the archangel.

“Foods done,” Gabriel said as he slid off the stool “You better get Dean his cheeseburgers and pie before he kills someone.”

Sam laughed a little “Yeah, he ate twenty cheeseburgers the other day and was still hungry.”

Gabriel grinned “Well, those wings actually make him burn a lot more calories than any human should so he needs the food.”

Sam nodded “Makes sense,” he said.

“Dean is going to have to tell you soon,” Gabriel said as he watched Sam pay for the food and try to hold all of the bags. Gabriel grabbed three of the six and walked outside with Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said, unlocking the Impala “Hope he does soon or I’m going to have to get Castiel to spill.”

Gabriel chuckled “I don’t think you’d get anything from that angel,” he said “he is just as stubborn as Dean. He’s the one who told me not to tell you.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows “Just great. What about Michael? Does he know?”

Gabriel didn’t reply. He just handed the bags to Sam, who rolled his eyes in annoyance and began to mutter beneath his breath. He climbed into the driver’s seat and turned to Gabriel “You coming?” he asked.

Gabriel hesitated “No, I’m actually needed upstairs. I’ll see you later,” he said, leaning down for a kiss. He really wasn’t needed in Heaven but he didn’t want to be interrogated anymore. When Sam refused, he sighed and took off. He wasn’t going to blame Sam for being annoyed.

. . .

Dean, Sam and Bobby sat in the living room. Dean was leaning back on the couch with crumpled wrappers of the six cheeseburgers he ate as well as two more unopened ones. He placed them down for the moment so he could grab the slice of pie on the coffee table. He lifted it and relished in the steaming cherry syrup seeping out. He moaned as he licked up the sweet sauce.

Sam sat on the chair beside the couch, already done with his rabbit food; he leaned down, staring at the screen of his laptop from where it sat on the coffee table.

Bobby was sitting at the desk, flipping through an old book and sipping on some whiskey. It was awkwardly silent in the room except for Dean’s unnecessary sounds from enjoying the food far too much.

Dean felt his stomach twist as he tried to think of a way to tell Bobby and Sam what was going on. He had no idea where to even begin. He sighed and placed the food onto the coffee table again. He was feeling nauseous all of a sudden. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and in an instant, he jumped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Dean bent over the toilet, his stomach trying to push up stuff but nothing was coming out. He winced at the burning sensation through his veins and wings. He had always known wings were sensitive because of the way angels acted to Dean’s touch but he didn’t realize it was as sensitive as they really were. When they were being massaged, it was amazing but when they would get caught on something or even just pulled or cut, it hurt worse than a dislocated shoulder.

He leaned against the wall and clutched his gut as more searing pain shot through him. He could feel a cold sweat start to coat his skin as the room spun around him. He could hear a knock on the door and he really didn’t want to deal with anyone; instead, he hugged his knees and curled his wings around his entire body to shield himself from people.

“Dean,” Sam was saying, his voice muffled by the door. 

Dean sighed “I’m fine, Sammy,” he said. He regretted not locking the door when he heard it open up.

Sam frowned as he stared at Dean’s form hidden beneath the silvery violet and black tipped wings. Stray feathers were already coating the bathroom floor; he didn’t know much about wings but he was sure losing that many at once wasn’t good, “Dean…please tell me what’s going on.”

Dean sighed and allowed his wings to sprawl across the floor as he stared at his brother “I just ate too much,” he said, not even sure if that was the real reason…it made sense. He had eaten more in one day than he usually did in a week.

Sam clenched his teeth but just nodded “Fine. I’ll be in the other room,” he said before slamming the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and winced as another wave of agony shot through him. He had no idea what the hell was going on. He closed his eyes as he sent up a mental prayer to Castiel.

It only took half a second before the blue eyed angel was standing in front of Dean with worry painted on his features. He immediately climbed onto the floor beside Dean once he noticed the fallen feathers and way Dean’s grace was blinking.

“Something hurts,” Dean mumbled, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

Castiel took a deep breath before pulling Dean close to him, “I’m going to check on it, alright?”

Dean nodded, knowing what he meant. He straightened up and braced himself as the hand gently pushed into him, reaching for his soul. He gasped when he felt the thing inside of him instantly reach out for Castiel, almost like it was trying to pull him in.

Castiel pulled his hand out slowly, his eyebrows knitted in deep thought “Dean…you need more grace…” he said, spreading his own wings.

Dean lifted his eyebrows. He hadn’t needed any since he gained wings. He tried to speak but it throat was dry and sticky; instead he just nodded.

Castiel gently pulled Dean into his arms as he curled one wing around the hunter. Dean instinctively went right for where he knew the liquid grace pulsed the strongest. Castiel hissed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Dean bite the arch of his wing.

In an instant, Dean felt the liquid grace slide down his throat and seep into every muscle, soothing them instantly. His soul lit and warmed at once as his head cleared.

Dean pulled away from Castiel’s wing once he knew he had enough. He didn’t want to stop because it was an amazing feeling but he knew he had to. 

“You alright now?” Castiel asked, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean felt his body heat up and without a moment to spare, he flipped over until he was sitting on Castiel’s lap, pushing him against the wall. Castiel sucked in a breath of surprise before his lips were captured by Dean’s. He closed his eyes as he bound his arms around the hunter, pulling him as close as he could. 

Dean moaned as he savored in the sweet flavor that was all Castiel. He clutched the lapels of the dirty trench coat, trying to kiss his angel even harder. He swore his lips were going to be bruised but he didn’t give a damn. They hadn’t done anything in over two weeks and Dean was craving it much more than he should.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his breath hot against Dean’s mouth.

Dean slid his hands beneath the coat and over Castiel’s shoulders, trying to take off the jacket.

Castiel wanted it just as badly as Dean did but he wasn’t sure it was the right time to be doing it. His hands shook as he tried to push the hunter off of him slightly.

Dean pulled back just a little to stare into the wide, lust blown pupils. He loved seeing Castiel look so disheveled and almost out of control. He smirked before dipping back down to capture another kiss.

Castiel moaned as he felt kisses move along his jaw and down his neck at the same moment strong hands gripped his wings. He let out a shaken breath “Dean…please, this isn’t the time.”

Dean startled slightly when he felt his body pushed onto the floor. Castiel stood up in front of the shower, his eyes widened and hair more unruly than usual. His lips were swollen and red and so damn kissable. Dean stood up, groaning at the tight feeling in his jeans. 

“Please Dean, I might not be able to control myself…I don’t want to risk-” Castiel started. He was cut off as Dean grabbed his tie and yanked the angel closer to him again.

Castiel succumbed for a moment, pulling Dean into his arms once again. He kissed the hunter back passionately as he moved his hands into the silky smooth wings. Dean’s back arch and he hissed out in pleasure at the sensations pulsing through his wings. He winced and pressed his face into Castiel’s shoulder, clutching at his wings as tightly as he could. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have his own wings touched like that. 

Dean gasped in surprise when he was suddenly shoved into the wall beside them, Castiel pinning him roughly. Dean smirked at the dominance he loved. He wasn’t about to let the angel gain control though. He pushed against Castiel, who was surprised to feel Dean’s strength actually move him back. 

Castiel was about to gain control again when he suddenly felt his legs bump against something, causing his knees to buckle. Immediately, he went to try and shield Dean but the hunter was already falling on top of him, grabbing at the dark green shower curtain. The hooks snapped off one by one as they fell into the tub with a loud thud.

Dean immediately started to laugh as he realized how tangled up they were with their wings and the curtain. He tried to move but ended up knocking over all the bottles of shampoo and body wash. They crashed upon them. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh himself as Dean lay on top of him.

. . .

Sam instantly jumped up from the chair, weapon ready as he heard the loud crash. He glanced at Bobby, who was also standing up from the sudden noise. 

In a flash, Sam ran down the hall towards the bathroom. He froze in the doorway, knife held out as he scanned for any sign of a fight. He sighed and his heart began to slow down once he realized it was just Dean and Castiel. He just shook his head at the tangled mass of feathers and shower curtain in the tub. Bobby appeared beside him a moment later; he lowered the shotgun and scowled as he glanced at his shower “Friggen idjits,” he mumbled “did you really need to screw up by bathroom?”

Dean chuckled as he tried to pull free from the mess. Castiel was smiling as well as they finally managed to get free. Sam and Bobby had already both walked away by the time they made it out of the tub.

Dean still wanted Castiel, there was no doubt about it but he figured it was the wrong time. He would just feel too uncomfortable knowing that Bobby was just in the other room.

“You need to control yourself, Dean,” Castiel said as he straightened up his tie.

Dean just smirked “Did you see yourself?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t technically see myself, Dean. That would be impossible without a mirror,” Castiel said with a hint of a grin.

“Are you being a smart ass?” Dean asked with amusement.

“I’m not an intelligent donkey, either,” Castiel said with more of a grin.

Dean just laughed and shook his head “You’re something else.”

Castiel just smiled, overjoyed at seeing Dean happy. It made him feel so great to know he was the reason Dean was smiling.

Both of them lifted their heads when there was a shout in the other room.

. . .

“What are you doing here, Crowley?” Sam asked darkly, pulling out the demon killing knife.

Crowley held out his hands “I’m not here to start any trouble…I just need to ask a question.”

“You have got some nerve just popping up into my house,” Bobby growled gruffly as he lifted up a bottle of holy water.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Crowley said darkly, eyeing Bobby.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked as he appeared in the room.

Crowley flinched inwardly, still trying to get used to seeing Castiel as an archangel. He was now debating on if showing up was a bad idea.

Dean walked out from behind Castiel and his stomach flipped and heart lodged into his throat as he stared at the true form of Crowley beneath the vessel. Instantly, memories of Hell flashed through his mind; of all the demons in their true forms and how horrific they had looked. He also noticed a Hellhound sitting beside Crowley, its massive body reaching up to the demon’s shoulders. The things black leathery skin seemed to glow in the lighting as light smoke poured off of it. The hellhound turned its large head towards Dean, its glowing red eyes narrowing. Dean could see the yellowed dagger-like teeth sticking out from beneath its jowls. 

Dean felt as though he were frozen as he stared at one of his biggest fears or maybe it was his biggest fear…he wasn’t sure because he couldn’t think at the moment.

Crowley turned to Dean and for once in his long span of living, he was shocked beyond clarity. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack as he examined two things; the wings around the hunter and then the thing that was entwined into his soul.

“What in the bloody hell is that!” Crowley almost hissed, pointing to Dean.

Castiel stiffened and protectively stood in front of Dean. He felt the growl rumbling deep in his chest.

“Your one to talk…you are one ugly sonofabitch,” Dean said, finding words for once. He moved from behind Castiel’s shield to stare at the demon.

Crowley had no idea what it was in Dean’s soul but he knew at once not to mess with it. He could practically feel the powerful angelic presence within. He shifted his gaze from Castiel to Dean then back to Castiel and he already knew the answer. He also knew not to say it out loud or he would be smote by Castiel or maybe even Dean. 

“Well, what do you want?” Bobby asked, breaking the silence.

“I was just wondering if you had come across any Hellhounds recently…current events gone awry have caused several rogue hounds to run free…and they are quite difficult to capture,” Crowley said, suddenly wanting to run back to Hell.

“You call yourself the King of Hell and you can’t even control a few hellhounds?” Dean sneered though his chest constricted at the idea of Hellhounds running free.

“Well I don’t have time to track a hundred full grown Hellhounds,” Crowley said, his calm demeanor starting to fade into his annoyed voice, “I could just ignore the situation and leave it to you hunters to handle because I know their your favorite, Dean.”

Dean just glared at the demon, feeling a sensation pulsing through his veins. It was like white hot energy only getting stronger by the moment and he found himself clenching his hand into a fist.

Castiel shifted his gaze to Dean, feeling a buildup of grace. He placed a hand on the hunter’s shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

“Balthazar mentioned sensing hellhounds over in New Jersey,” Castiel said quickly “So I suggest you go and take care of the situation.”

Crowley nodded and spread his leathery dark auburn wings to take flight. He stopped when he noticed his Hellhound now staring at Castiel, the smoke wafting off of his leathery skin.

“Come on, boy,” Crowley said, placing a hand on the hound’s head. The movement caused the smoke to billow through the air. 

Dean felt frozen once more as he stared at the dark red eyes of the horrific monster. He turned to Castiel, who was staring at the hellhound with his curious head tilt.

“Crow!” Crowley growled, snapping his fingers. Crow unlocked his gaze from Castiel’s and then spread open a set of small, leathery wings that seemed to be made up of mostly smoke. In a flash, the demon and hellhound disappeared.

Dean sighed as he walked into the kitchen in severe need of a beer. Being around hellhounds always made him on edge. He popped the top off of the bottle and began to chug the soothing liquid. It warmed his stomach pleasantly so he grabbed another one before heading into the living room.

“What was Crowley talking about?” Sam asked, staring at his brother. He knew for a fact something serious had to be going on because Crowley even seemed afraid of Dean.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair “Sammy…give me a little time. I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow or something.”

Sam just stared at him but he realized that was a good enough answer. With a weary sigh, he muttered good nights and slumped up the stairs to snag a free bed.

Bobby walked back over to do his research.

Castiel stared at Dean, who was now lying on the couch.

‘Dean, would you like me to accompany you while you tell them?’ he asked telepathically.

Dean jerked slightly, still trying to get used to that but he stared into the blue orbs ‘No, I got this one, alright. It’ll probably be better if you’re not anywhere close by. Who knows how they’ll react.’ Dean answered back through their minds.

Castiel nodded and after a quick kiss, he fled the room.

Dean took a deep breath as he finished off his last beer before curling up to get some sleep. He could feel the creature in his soul squirm for a moment before relaxing, causing Dean to feel extremely content. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, curling his wings around his body like a warm, feathered blanket.

Tomorrow he would tell them…he had to.


	9. Angelic Abilities

. . .

Chapter 9: Angelic Abilities:

. . .

Sam, Dean and Bobby were stalking through an old, barren warehouse in some old small down of New Jersey. They had been following the signs of Hellhound activity and they were sure this was the place where a pack resided.

Dean’s stomach twisted and turned as he clasped the angel killing blade tightly. His heart beat rapidly in his chest like a bat stuck in a cage. The hair on his neck rose and he knew on instinct that they were nearing at least four of them. 

The warehouse was dark, the only light illuminating the broken machinery from the moon shining through the cracked and shattered windows.

Dean closed his eyes and listened intently for any movement.

‘What the hell is his problem…friggen hiding shit from me. I’m his brother and he can’t even trust me…then again, I did release Lucifer when Dean tried to warn me not to trust Ruby…that bitch…just look at him. Friggen wings are glowing right now,’ the thoughts echoed through Dean’s head in Sam’s voice. 

Dean turned to his brother “What was that?” he asked.

Sam knit his eyebrows “I didn’t say anything,” he said.

Dean nodded, realizing he was hearing Sam’s thoughts again. He shook them out as he focused on finding the Hellhounds. He froze when his eyes landed on one of the hounds, standing at least six feet high, baring long yellow fangs and glowing red eyes. It growled deeply, the sound sending chills through Dean’s body. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean lifted a shaky hand to the hellhound and Sam instantly shot at it with a salt round.

Dean watched as the hound let out a feral snarling yelp as it turned its focus onto Sam. The smoke billowing from the black leathery skin rose and it crouched, claws extending like blade. With some instinct Dean didn’t know he had, he leapt at the hellhound with the blade. 

It sunk deep into the throat of the hound, which let out a gurgling snarl as it tried to swipe its claws into Dean’s back. Dean leapt back with inhuman speed just in time to shove the blade right through the center of the hound’s head. It let out a yowl of protest which formed into a whimper as the hound collapsed onto the floor beside Dean, blood seeping from its thick skull and the smoke over the skin diminishing.

Dean shook in fear as he felt another one closing in from behind…there was a hound and another presence. He spun around and his stomach flipped to see a demon standing before him with another six foot tall hellhound beside it. 

It took a moment for Dean to register who the demon was. For one, beneath the vessel, she was one ugly broad. Her skin was sickly greenish red with gaping wounds spilling a mixture of puss and blood down her body. He literally felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

“Meg?” Sam asked, his voice laced with fear.

“Well lookie here,” Meg said, her eyebrows lifted as she examined Dean “What happened to you?” there was no emotion in her voice as usual but Dean could see the fear in her true form.

Dean’s eyes flickered over to where another two hellhounds slowly walked over behind Meg; she was their master. Dean gripped the angel blade tighter and swallowed back his fear in means to protect his brother and the creature inside of him that was both him and Castiel. He let his wings unfurl and the silvery colors glimmered in the darkness, tainted with crimson from the hellhound he had just killed. 

“Who made you angel?” Meg asked, taking a step closer.

“I’ll kill you,” Sam snarled, taking a stride towards her.

Meg simply waved a hand and Sam was sent flying across the room, landing beside the lifeless body of the Hellhound that he couldn’t see. His head slammed on the floor and he went unconscious.

“What are you doing here, Meg? Your stupid mutts have been killing innocent people,” Dean growled, making sure to keep an eye on the hounds that could strike at any moment.

“I decided to take a few pups to hide from the King,” Meg said with a shrug “Though those pathetic angels of yours keep killing them…these are all I have left.”

“Not for long,” Dean said venomously.

Meg cocked her head to the side “What is wrong with your soul, Deano?”

Dean ignored her “How would you like it if I sent you back to your daddy?”

Meg’s vessel remained expressionless but her true form filled with anger and fear. He glanced at the hound closest to her “Get him,” she said.

Dean nearly froze in fear as the hound jumped on top of him, knocking him onto his back. He cried out as the thickest bone in his wing snapped like a twig, sending waves of agony through his body. He gripped the blade through and shanked it right through the hounds head. He almost puked when a stream of dark red liquid poured all over his face and into his mouth. It was bitter and burned his throat. He spit it up and shoved the hound off with inhuman strength. Just as he made it to his feet, he yelped out when he felt claws tear through the feathers closest to his shoulder blades.

He gasped when he felt the creature inside of him squirm and shoot out a wave of power that made Dean lightheaded. He could feel the physical wounds heal in an instant and he shot back up to his feet, spinning around and shoving the blade into the top of the hounds head.

Meg hissed out in surprise as she watched this unfurl. She glanced to her last Hellhound and was about to order an attack but fear struck when Dean suddenly threw her against the wall. She coughed in surprise as the air was knocked out of her. Dean could feel the hound about to jump him and without even a glance, he tossed the blade behind him. There was a ear-piercing shriek and then a thump followed by the sizzling sound of the smoke evaporating.

Meg tried to compose herself as he pressed her against the wall with his weight but Dean could see right through it…literally. She was terrified.

“Ooh Dean, I like it when you play rough,” Meg said, trying to give a seductive smirk as she pushed her body against him.

Dean grabbed her throat and squeezed it tight enough to where he could feel the bones grinding and snapping. Her eyes widened and her mouth parted as blood spilled from her lips.

Dean felt the wrath pouring through his veins like liquid ice and lava. He could feel the buildup of power streaming through his form and wings and into his palm. He glared at her with fiercely glowing green eyes “This is for Jo and Ellen you slimy bitch,” he snarled. He pressed a palm to her forehead. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work but his entire body ignited with light that was warming to him and his eyes widened as he stared at a bright, fierce white light as it beamed through her eyes and mouth, her screamed drowned out by the ringing in Dean’s ears. 

After a moment, Dean felt all of the fury leave his body and with a refreshing sigh, he dropped the lifeless body of Meg onto the floor like the piece of trash that she was. He tried to spread his wings but let out a yelp when the broken one tried to move. He winced and let it sag to the floor. He couldn’t even close it in to hide it from humans. He had no idea how he was going to get back home.

“Dean,” Sam sputtered as he stood up. His eyes were wide with shock “D-did you just…”

Dean sighed as he realized Sam had just witnessed Dean smite Meg in the same manner as an angel. Dean just merely nods and turns to his injured wing. It stung and burned and pierced all at the same time and he swore he was about ready to pass out from pain. He could feel the creature inside of him shift before settling down into a slumber. Dean always knew when the thing was sleeping because it made him drowsy.

“Your wing,” Sam said, his voice pained from how he knew it must hurt.

Dean nodded as he stared at the white bone protruding out of the blood and liquid grace slickened feathers. His head spun as he let his body collapse onto the floor. He hissed out once more as the injured wing shifted. Spots danced in front of his eyes as he watched Sam scurrying towards him but that was all he could see before darkness took over.

Sam felt panic rise in him as he moved to Dean’s wing. He winced as he touched his fingers to the cleanly snapped bone. He knew he could help, both he and Dean had been able to heal angels’ wings before. So he gently grasped a hand on each side of the broken wing. In a swift movement, he snapped the bones back into place. The crack echoed through the room and Dean whimpered in his sleep but Sam watched with relief as the bones mended together and the feathers formed over the revealed bone. 

Sam then sighed as he leaned down beside his brother. Castiel was busy with more angel training lessons so he would call Gabriel. Sam clutched the Gabriel pendant around his neck and sent up a prayer “Gabriel, hey I could really use your help right now. Please, it is kind of important.”

It only took a half a second before the flutter of wings indicated an angel’s arrival. Sam turned his gaze up and was surprised to see Michael standing there instead. Sam knit his eyebrows “W-where’s Gabriel?” he asked.

“Gabriel is currently occupied. He asked me to assist you. What is it that you need?” Michael asked, lifting eyebrows as he scanned the room. Sam knew he must be staring at the dead Hellhounds that Sam couldn’t see.

Sam made no move to stand up because he held Dean’s upper body in his lap “It’s Dean. He took out some Hellhounds, smote Meg in that weird angelic way and then just passed out.”

There was a hint of fascination in Michael’s eyes as he scanned the room once more. He then leaned down too close for Sam’s liking and he almost punched the archangel for getting too close to his brother but second-guessed it when he noticed Michael was rather gentle as he brushed fingers over the wing Sam just healed.

“Yeah, it was broken,” Sam said “I fixed it for him, though.”

“That would explain the passing out,” Michael said with a frown “You said he used grace to take out the demon?”

Sam nodded and held Dean tighter when Michael made to grab him. Sam backed up slightly when he was met by a dark look from the archangel so he let go of Dean. Michael lifted him into his arms as though he weighed nothing but a feather. 

Sam climbed to his feet and stared down at Michael as though asking for his brother back. His stomach then sunk as he realized he couldn’t see Bobby anywhere.

“I have already sent him home,” Michael answered Sam’s unspoken question.

“Alright…is there any way you can wake Dean up so we can get back?” Sam asked.

Michael debated “He should really come back to Heaven to heal,” he said and Sam watching him spread his wings.

“Oh no!” Sam growled, yanking on a wing.

Michael shot him a look that could freeze fire so Sam quickly let go of the wing and relaxed “I am sick of you angels all taking him away. I want him back at Bobby’s with me.”

Michael stared at him for a long moment before nodding “As you wish,” he said and before Sam could blink, they were all suddenly in the living area of Bobby’s house. Bobby was sitting at his desk, eyes wide and bewildered but then relieved as he realized they were home.

Michael placed Dean down on the couch so softly, Sam would think Dean was a baby.

Without another word, Michael vanished from the room.

Sam immediately walked over to Dean to check on him.

“So what happened? Last I remember, I was knocked down by that bitch Meg,” Bobby said.

Sam sighed and turned to the eldest hunter as he began to explain.

. . . Four Hours Later. . .

Dean moaned into the burger he was munching on. It was amazing. He swore that ever since the thing started growing in him, cheeseburgers tasted a million times better; come to think of it, everything tasted better. Every time he ate something he usually had, it was like tasting it for the first time. All he wanted now was a pig in a poke. He smirked at the thought as he swallowed down his burger.

Sam was once again, forking at his shaky salad thingy and Bobby was munching on French fries and sipping at whiskey.

Dean’s stomach turned as he realized he needed to tell them. He just had no idea how to say it. How would a man go about telling his family that he was impregnated by an angel whose grace is now entwined into his soul to create another being?

Dean knew that Sam and Bobby were both waiting for an explanation but they were tired of pushing on the subject. They figured if they let it go then Dean would come around; well, Dean was about to go for it.

Dean swallowed the last bite of his burger, took a deep breath, sighed and then leaned back against the couch, curling his wings into his lap.

Bobby was busy with his books and Sam with his laptop. Dean’s stomach turned as he tried to come up with the words. For a moment, he sat there, debating on words…

“I’m pregnant!” Dean blurted out loudly with a laugh.

The room became deathly silent for a moment as Bobby and Sam both lifted their heads up so fast, Dean was surprised they didn’t fall off. Wide, confused eyes just stared at him for a moment and all Dean could do was laugh. He was laughing so hard that his sides started to hurt and the little critter in him started to twist around with waves of joy.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked once he was able to catch his breath “What kind of joke is that?”

Bobby just stared, his eyes drifting down to Dean’s stomach. He was completely at loss of words.

Once Dean was able to regain control of his laughter, he took a calming breath and turned to his brother “That is what is wrong with me, Sammy. I have no other way to then ‘I’m pregnant’,” Dean said with a blank expression. His entire body suddenly felt like weight had been lifted.

“That isn’t funny, Dean. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? You’re not pregnant. It’s impossible,” Sam said, his voice filled with annoyance, “Try and be mature for once.”

Dean’s high was starting to wear off into aggravation, “I’m being serious Sam. You wanted to know the truth. That’s the truth…”

“You can’t be pregnant, Dean. It is physically impossible for a man to carry a baby,” Sam said, his voice now bitter.

“Well, we’ve seen a lot, Sam. In my opinion, I believe anything is possible,” Bobby threw in, drowning his glass of whiskey. He wasn’t sure if he believed Dean but he wasn’t going to automatically shove off the thought.

“Thank you Bobby,” Dean said, shooting him a smirk.

“How is it possible then?” Sam asked.

Dean took a deep breath and leaned forward, “You see, Sammy…when two people fall in love, they do something called sex. Sex is when two – “

“-Dean, knock it off. Be mature…” Sam snapped.

Dean glared “You asked for the truth but if this is how you’re gonna’ act then you can go screw yourself,” he muttered, standing up.

Sam stood up to block his way to the front door “Alright…I’m sorry,” he said quickly, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder “I’ll listen…it – it was just kind of a shock.”

Dean glowered at him for another moment before nodding and making his way back to the couch. He fell back on it, wincing when he accidentally sat on his wing. He pulled them out from beneath him, curled them over his lap and turned his eyes to Sam and Bobby, who were now staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

“So you…pregnant?” Sam asked, just still trying to figure out if it was true or not.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in thought “I guess you can call it that,” he said, placing a hand over the middle of his stomach, just over where the angels would reach in to feel his soul. He smiled when he felt small tingles brushing through his fingertips.

“So…how did it happen – and be serious,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair and leaning down in his chair, elbows on knees.

“Well…when me and Cas…” Dean started and then he felt his cheeks flush up. He really didn’t want to discuss this with Sam. He had to think of a way that wouldn’t be so awkward. No there was no way for it not to be. He needed some help.

Just as if on cue, Castiel fluttered into the room, taking a seat firmly beside Dean. 

Dean caught the ice cutting glare Sam sent his way and if Castiel noticed, he ignored it, “When Dean and I mated for the first time, I had used some of the grace from my wings to lubricate in means for it to move smoother,” he said flatly.

Dean’s face heated and he groaned and bowed his head in embarrassment just as Sam and Bobby made noises of disgust and too much information.

Castiel ignored it and continued “As you know, Grace is pure creation,” he said “When I had reached my climax, my grace, which was inside of him, reached out and touched his soul.”

Sam and Bobby both had horrified looks on their faces as they tried and failed to rid of the images in their minds.

“So,” Castiel continued “the pure creation of my grace wrapped into Dean’s soul, therefore creating a new being that is both of me and Dean.”

It was silent as Dean tried to hide behind him wings in embarrassment and Bobby and Sam tried to block out images while putting the pieces together. Castiel remained there, sitting stiffly beside Dean as he waited for a reaction.

Sam spoke first “So this is serious…Dean is really…pregnant with something in his soul?”

Castiel nodded firmly.

“Cas…you should go,” Dean said, placing a hand into his angel’s deep ebony wings.

Castiel turned to him with worried blue eyes but after a nod from Dean, Castiel set off and disappeared.

It was silent and Dean cowered behind his wings, not willing to face his brother and Bobby after that embarrassing statement.

“Dean,” Sam said, the emotion in his voice unreadable.

Dean took a deep breath and unfurled his wings to face his brother. 

“Is that why you were craving the grace so much?” Sam asked, the situation finally settling in.

Dean nodded slowly “Yes…the angelic presence in my soul needed grace and when it wasn’t getting its sustenance, it had to resort to use the energy of my soul.”

“Wait, what!” Sam blurted “That thing was eating your soul!” he was now standing up.

Dean stood up right with him in defense “It was but now it isn’t. I have my own grace to sustain it.”

“I don’t care, Dean. That monster inside of you almost killed you!” Sam shouted “You need to get rid of it before it does steal your soul.”

Dean ground his teeth and glared at his brother “I am not getting rid of it,” he growled “It’s my baby, Sam.”

“You don’t even know what the hell it is,” Sam snapped “For all you know, that thing can take your soul when it leaves your body…I know what it’s like to be soulless Dean. I don’t want that for you!”

Dean balled his hands into fists “You have no say in what I want to do with my baby, Sam,” he growled.

“It’s not a baby, Dean. It’s a monster! It already ate away at your soul! I saw you those days you weren’t allowed the grace!” Sam shouted even louder, stepping closer to Dean.

Dean straightened up and stretched his wings wide in defense “What are you going to do about it, Sam? I want to keep it and if it takes my soul when it leaves the so be it.”

“I will kill it before it has a chance,” Sam growled deeply, reaching into his pocket for a knife.

“Why don’t you idjits shut your pieholes and think about what you’re saying,” Bobby yelled out over them.

Sam and Dean both turned to him as the eldest hunter stood up from his chair. He walked over to them and pointed at Dean “What have the angels been saying about it?”

Dean clenched his jaw and relaxed his wings slightly as he turned to answer Bobby “All of them have felt it in my soul. Even Lucifer says that the baby in there has so hint of darkness in it.”

“Who the hell cares what Lucifer thinks!” Sam snapped “I am not going to lose my brother to some angelic baby thing,” with that, he leapt at Dean with a knife.

There was a sudden flash in the room and within a split second, Castiel was standing in front of Dean, crouched in defense, wings spread and feathers pointed like daggers as he growled viciously at Sam, who had been thrown across the room. Bobby was somehow back in his chair.

Sam stood up from the floor, fury written on his face as he glared at Castiel, “You did this to Dean!” he said darkly “If he dies, it’s on you.”

There was another flash and Gabriel was now standing in front of Sam. He wasn’t facing Castiel in defense of the hunter but he was facing Sam, his expression dark but soft at the same time. He took a deep breath “Alright,” he said, turning to Castiel and Dean “Enough with the Breaking Dawn drama.”

Nobody but Dean understood that reference and Dean couldn’t help the slight smirk that was returned by Gabriel. 

“He will not harm Dean or our baby,” Castiel said darkly. 

Dean pushed past Castiel’s wings, stretching his own out wide to prove he could take care of himself. 

Gabriel turned back to Sam, “Sammy, my moosey. You know I wouldn’t lie to you…but you need to know that Dean will be perfectly safe when this all ends,” he said smoothly.

Sam relaxed slightly “I don’t believe that because you don’t care about Dean-“

Sam was cut off by a crack to the side of his face that echoed through the room. Silence overtook only because Castiel grabbed Dean before he could lash out at Gabriel.

Sam was stunned silence for a moment, doing nothing but holding his jaw as he stared wide-eyed at the archangel, whose face was a mask of pain and despair.

“Don’t presume you know anything about me, Sam. I do care about your brother whether you want to believe it or not; actually, all angels in Heaven are caring for Dean because he is now considered one of our brothers,” Gabriel went on, his voice accusatory “So I do care for his safety and I assure you that this creation between my brother and yours is safe.”

Sam was taken aback by those words and he just stared.

“Even our Father has told Castiel that it is a gift,” Gabriel went on “So if you dare try and harm that innocent angelic being inside your brother, you will not only have the wrath of your brother but also the wrath of Heaven.”

Sam just stood there with wide eyes. After a moment, he just nodded “So…it won’t hurt Dean…”

“No, it won’t,” Gabriel said flatly.

Sam took a deep breath and shot Dean an apologetic glance which Dean returned with a nod of approval. Castiel still kept a close eye on Sam but made no motion to attack him.

. . .

“So do we have any idea how this birth is going to happen? Or when?” Dean asked as they all relaxed into the living room. Bobby, of course was at his desk reading through old books. Castiel and Dean were snuggled up on the couch in a bundle of silver and ebony feathers. Gabriel and Sam were on the couch opposite them, Sam sitting there with his laptop and Gabriel lounged back against the arm rest.

Gabriel glanced at Dean “I’m sorry but I have no idea how it will happen,” he said “My guess though is that you will personally know when it’s time.”

Dean nodded and the little critter in him wiggled reassuringly as if in answer, “Okay…so how does it come out?” 

Castiel pulled Dean closer, smiling when he could feel the little angelic being inside Dean. It was so happy and just made both Dean and the angel feel the same joy.

“Well, it zapped both Michael and I when we tried to touch it so I’m assuming it doesn’t like other angels,” Gabriel started.

“Lucifer touched it and the baby actually relaxed…it liked Lucifer’s touch” Dean pointed out, realizing the mistake too late.

“Woah wait,” Castiel said, backing up and pulling his wings back “You let Lucifer touch our baby!”

Dean nodded “Yeah,” he said “the thing seemed to like Lucifer more than both Gabriel and Michael.”

“When was this?” Castiel asked, his voice turning to anger.

“Does it matter?” Dean asked, getting defensive “He didn’t hurt it.”

“He is the devil, Dean,” Castiel said with anger.

“No, he was the devil. Now he is just Lucifer…Morningstar or whatever,” Dean defended.

“He has a good point,” Gabriel piped in “Lucifer was the brightest grace. The child most likely sensed that.”

Castiel scowled but dropped the subject and curled into the opposite side of the couch with a pout. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriel “So how do you think it’ll come out?”

“My guess is that Castiel will be the one to reach in and release the baby,” Gabriel said smoothly.

Dean nodded, finding that perfectly reasonable.

It was silent for another few moment before Gabriel and Castiel were both called up to Heaven, leaving the three hunters alone.

“So Dean,” Sam started, shooting his brother a blank look.

“What Sammy?” Dean asked lazily as he leaned back against the couch.

“So what kind of breast pump do you prefer?” Sam asked with a smirk on his face. He was met by a pillow smashing into his face and Bobby chuckling in the background.

Dean groaned and curled up in his wings; this was gonna’ suck.


	10. Diagnostics

. . .

Chapter 10: Diagnostics: 

. . .

 

. . . Two Weeks Later. . .

It had been about two months now since Castiel’s grace had twisted with Dean’s soul and the effects of the angelic creature growing inside of him were becoming more drastic. For one, Dean had the wings on his back which he was still trying to learn how to shield from humans. Another reason was Dean had his own little mound of grace inside of him. It didn’t belong to Castiel or the baby, it was purely Dean’s grace and it meshed into his soul, feeding the child. Dean also now had most of the abilities of angels. He could smite things, he could create something out of nothing with a snap of fingers. He didn’t need to eat, drink or even sleep as much anymore. He was becoming far too angelic.

“Now I’m going to try and feel the baby again,” Michael said slowly as he walked towards Dean.

Dean groaned and took a step back. They were up in Heaven…it was a Heaven that Dean had personally created for himself as a room to relax in. It was like a massive room that was pure wood with windows outlining all of the walls, revealing both an unearthly beautiful garden and paradise beach on either side.

Inside the room was a huge California King bed with silky black sheets and fluffy comforter to the left, facing the beach. One the right, facing the garden was a huge living area with a big black leather couch and love seat by a fireplace.

Dean was curled up on the love seat staring at the flames. He stared wide-eyed at Michael as he stepped closed and took a seat beside him.

“Please, not again. That shit hurts, you know,” Dean said, covering his stomach with his wings.

Michael just stared at Dean’s wings, still fascinated by the silvery way they resembled his own. Michael had been the only angel in heaven with the silver and now Dean had some. It was intriguing. 

“Stop doing that staring thing,” Dean snapped, still uncomfortable beneath Michael’s all-knowing gaze.

Michael gave a slight smile, “I need to check on the child, Dean.”

Dean sighed, “What about Cas? Can’t he do it?” 

“That may be risky for he could pull the child out before it is meant to be released,” Michael said calmly, lifting the sleeve up from his long-sleeved black shirt.

Dean groaned and threw his head back on the couch. He placed his hands over the center of his stomach and could feel the little critter was resting, “It’s sleeping, Michael. And it doesn’t seem to like you.”

A flash of annoyance passed over Michael’s features for a split second before being replaced by a determined gaze. Dean sighed, “Fine. But if it zaps you, that’s all on you.”

Michael nodded in understanding and Dean turned and straightened out to wait the inevitable pain that should come. Ever since he had gained his own grace, other angel’s touching into it hurt more than anything he had experienced. He took a deep breath and relaxed. 

Michael allowed his own wings to unfurl and close around Dean in case he needed something to bite down on from pain. He then slowly began to push his hand into the pit of Dean’s stomach.

Dean winced as the burning rush washed through his entire body and sparked into his own wings. Without clearly thinking, he bit down on the feathers that were close to his mouth. Michael gave a slight wince but slowly continued his purpose to feeling the critter.

Dean closed his eyes as the refreshing rain water and ozone taste of Michael’s wing grace slid down his throat, soothing the agony that reverberated through his soul. He swallowed down a mouthful and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt guilty like he was cheating on Castiel but he knew it was ridiculous to think that way. He could feel as Michael touched into his soul and instantly, the little critter in him woke, startled and began to panic.

Michael closed his eyes as he gently brushed upon the celestial being in Dean. It pulled at his grace for a moment but soon relaxed and Michael found himself astonished when he felt what was like a small hand curl around his fingers. The rush that then swept through him almost left him lightheaded as the baby began to send through every feeling and thought it seemed to have. It was as though knowledge was being seared into his being. 

Dean was starting to feel lightheaded from the amount of extra grace he was taking from Michael and he found himself relaxing more and sinking into the cushion. He let out a slight whimper when he felt the hand pull out and the wings torn from his mouth.

He took a deep breath as he licked the remainder of the liquid blue from his lips. He turned bright green eyes to Michael’s turquoise. Those eyes were wide but thoughtful as he pushed his sleeve back down.

Dean placed his hand back over his stomach and felt that the little one was falling back into a rest. He turned back to Michael, “Well, what did you find?” he asked with slight anticipation.

Michael stood up and stretched out his wings, running fingers over where Dean had bitten down on. The wound healed over instantly. He then turned towards the left, “Castiel, you should come here,” he said firmly.

Dean sat up more, his stomach now turning as anxiety rolled through him. A moment later, Castiel appeared in the room. His blue eyes were filled with worry as he walked over to Dean and Michael, his ebony wings folded behind him. He stopped beside Michael, “What is it?” he asked, turning his gaze from the healed wound on Michael’s wings and then to Dean. There was a brush of jealousy in those eyes before understanding.

“I have some information on the fledgling,” Michael stated, “you should sit down,” he motioned to the spot beside Dean.

Castiel and Dean both felt the anxiety connect through each of them as the angel took his seat. Once they were situated, Michael folded his wings behind him and gave a smile, “I have learned new information.”

“Well, what is it?” Dean asked.

“The fledgling should be ready to release in two weeks’ time,” Michael said with a warm smile.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and Castiel’s eyes lit up as he twisted his fingers with Dean’s holding them tightly as they both shared a smile.

“That little one in you is very intelligent,” Michael went on, “It already knows that it is the offspring of both human and angel. It even knows your voices and roles.”

“What do you mean by roles?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows as he unclasped his hand from Castiel’s vice-like grip.

“Well, the being believes you as the mother role and Castiel as the father,” Michael stated.

Dean stood up and crossed his arms, “Excuse me? I’m and not the bitch in this relationship.”

Castiel smiled as he stood up, “Well, you are the one carrying our child.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush, “That’s…seriously, and it thinks I’m the mother?”

Michael nodded with a slight smirk that he picked up from Gabriel.

“That is so not cool. I’m the man,” Dean stated firmly, patting his stomach as if to assure the child that it is wrong.

Castiel let out a little chuckle at Dean’s reaction.

“So not cool,” Dean said to his stomach and he felt the little critter squirm around in him.

“In two weeks, it will be ready,” Michael said again, “So you should get prepared. That means you should drink much more grace from Castiel.”

Dean nodded, finding no problem with that. He missed tasting Castiel like that. Castiel gave a nod as well and his eyes were lit with excitement but Dean was nervous.

“What else did you figure out?” Dean asked as Castiel stood with him.

Michael’s expression was hard to read for a moment, “Well…the creature kept bringing up the feel of Lucifer’s grace.”

Dean knit his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” he asked.

Castiel’s wings stiffened.

Michael took a deep breath, “It means that…I believe the fledgling particularly likes Lucifer.”

Castiel let out a growl deep in his chest and Dean couldn’t do anything but laugh, “So Lucifer is our child’s favorite uncle already?” he laughed some more but Castiel just glared.

Michael nodded and he swore he felt no jealousy. Instead, he gave them a nod and took off.

Castiel turned to Dean, who was still chuckling and patting his stomach.

“That isn’t funny, Dean. Lucifer is evil,” Castiel said bitterly.

Dean took a deep breath as he controlled his laughter, “I’m sorry, but I think it’s hilarious.”

Castiel just sighed and shook his head, “You should get back to your brother before he starts to blame me for you disappearing. I’m getting quite frustrated with that.”

Dean sighed dramatically as he spread his aching wings. He still couldn’t get the hang on flying but getting to Bobby’s house was fairly easy considering he knew that place like the back of his hand. Sam wasn’t at Bobby’s, though and he knew that. He gave Castiel a questioning look.

“He is in a motel room in Cascade, Idaho,” Castiel said simply, stiffening his shoulders as those blue eyes inspected Dean, “Would you like my help in directing you there?”

Dean straightened up and even though he needed the help, he certainly wasn’t going to ask for it. Instead, he shook his head and grinned, “I got this one,” he said as he tracked down mentally where Idaho was and spread his wings. With a heavy thrash, he set off.

. . .

Sam bit down on his lower lip as he sat in the hotel room at some place called chief. His laptop was opened in front of him on the small little table by the window. He was currently running through the article about what seemed like demonic activity in this tiny little town. A girl had gone missing several weeks before and just recently showed back up with hardly any recollection of the last weeks events. During the interview Sam had with her, she mentioned seeing strange black smoke and smelling something awful before blacking out. Sam knew it was a demon entering her but he had no idea why the demon would just let her go. He sighed as he closed out of the page to type into Google. Research would be a great stress reliever. Dean had just up and vanished two days ago saying he needed time to think. Damn did Sam hate how Dean could just fly away. He was just as annoying as the damn angels who just popped in and out of existence at random.

Sam jumped and his heart almost leapt out of his chest as a loud crash sounded through the room. He was up on his feet, demon knife held out in defense as he spun around to see the culprit. He sighed in both relief and annoyance to see Dean on the floor, his wings tangled up with the cords of the lamp and the bulb shattered onto his back.

“Ow,” Dean said as he tried to jerk his wings free of the cord. 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling the now useless lamp up. He tossed his onto the bed and scowled as he walked back over to the laptop.

Dean ground his teeth in annoyance. He still couldn’t get the whole flying thing down and he hated the fact that he needed Sam’s help to get up afterwards. He stood up and turned to his brother, who was sitting in front of his laptop like the nerd he was.

“Good to see you, too,” Dean muttered.

Sam stiffened for a moment then turned to Dean, “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for two days now.”

Dean sighed as he sat on the bed, folding his wings behind him, “Well, I wasn’t exactly in a coverage zone, Sammy.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “So you were in Heaven? Again?” he asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah…I have this awesome place there. It’s so relaxing. I even get to see Baby there.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Well, there are still cases here on Earth if you aren’t aware.”

Dean groaned, “Of course I know. And I already killed the demon in town right before coming here,” he said truthfully, having seen it on his way. It was fun to smite and Dean was growing an addiction.

Sam huffed out and slammed his laptop shut, “Well, thanks for that.”

Dean knit his eyebrows, “Why are you so cranky?” he asked.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped back in the chair. He turned to Dean, his shaggy hair moving to the side of his face in the process, “You keep disappearing on me. I want to know what’s going on. And why do you keep going up to Heaven? You like being around those dick angels more than your own brother?”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Are you jealous?” he asked.

“No,” Sam defended, “I just thought you hated them.”

Dean sighed as he stared at his brother, “I don’t hate them, Sammy. I go to Heaven because it makes the baby more comfortable, therefore, I feel more comfortable. It has nothing to do with me wanting to be around the angels more than you.”

“How is that soul stealing monster doing anyways?” Sam mumbled, still not entirely pleased with the idea of it.

Dean glared at him, “It’s not a monster,” he said bitterly, “and it is doing perfectly fine. Actually, I came here to tell you the good news but if you’re gonna be such bitch about it then forget it.”

It was silent for a moment as Sam regained control of himself. He knew he was overreacting but he just didn’t want to lose Dean. He stared out the window for a moment, at the tiny town with little houses and mountains in the background. He then turned to Dean, who was still sitting there but running fingers through his glimmering silvery feathers.

“What’s the good news?” Sam asked, now truly curious.

“The baby should be ready to come out in two week,” Dean said with a smile. His heart warmed at the thought of finally being able to hold it in his arms but he was also still nervous. Nothing like this ever happened before so he had no idea what it could do.

Sam’s face went pale for a moment as he took in that information, “Two weeks?” he asked, his stomach churning, “That’s…that’s soon.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I know,” he said, “Until then, I have to pretty much rest and take in as much grace as I can so the process can happen easier.”

“D-do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” Sam questioned.

Dean shook his head, “It’s not really either…” 

Sam knit his eyebrows, “What do you mean? It has to be one?” he thought about it for a moment, “Or is it just celestial…is it going to need a human vessel?”

Dean took a deep breath and placed a hand over his stomach, “I have no idea…I guess we’ll find out when the little one comes out,” he smiled as he felt the soul-lestial creature squirm through him with joy. It was awake and happy. Dean could feel the vibrations in his fingertips from where he held his hand, “Sammy, come here,” he said.

Sam stared at him with confusion but did as he was told. He took a seat on the bed beside Dean, “What?” he asked.

“I want to try something,” Dean said, knowing it was extremely awkward but he wanted to know if Sam could feel it, too. He lifted his shirt up to reveal his flat, toned stomach.

Sam backed up a little, “What do you want?” he asked uncomfortably.

“Put your hand right here,” Dean said, pointing to the center where he could feel the celestial presence within.

Sam shook his head and began to stand up, “No way, man. I’m good.”

“Oh come on,” Dean said, “It’s not that bad. I just want to know if another human can feel it.”

“Feel what?” Sam asked, hesitating on the bed, “It’s in your soul.”

“Yeah but I can feel it somehow…just try it,” Dean encouraged, patting his stomach.

Sam hesitated another moment, staring at Dean like he had seven heads.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam’s hand. He yanked it roughly and with his angelic strength, it was really easy. He pushed Sam’s palm down over the center of his abs.

Sam’s stomach flipped and his heart skipped a beat when he could feel the tingling and static-like sensation run through his palm and up his arm. In an instant, that strange tingling turned into joy and he could feel the being inside of Dean…he could feel it’s joy and it’s life. Without realizing, he had a smile on his face.

After a second, Sam pulled his hand back once he realized what he was doing. He swiftly jumped onto the bed opposite Dean and stared down at his hand.

Dean smirked as he pushed his shirt back down, “So?” he asked, “What did you feel?”

Sam opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead, he couldn’t help the smile, “I…I have no idea…it’s happy.”

Dean beamed a smile that Sam rarely saw and it made him glad to see that look on his brother. He figured this thing inside Dean couldn’t be too bad if it was going to make Dean as happy as he was. He gave a sigh, “Alright…you won me over. Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

Dean smirked, “Cheeseburgers and pie?” he asked.

Sam let out a laugh and shook his head as he stood up, “Alright,” he said, grabbing the keys from the dresser, “I’ll be back soon,” he added as he walked towards the door.

“Please don’t forget the pie,” Dean said as he leaned back on the bed to relax.

Sam stopped and gave him a bitchface, “When do I ever?” he asked.

“You have a few times,” Dean stated, grabbing the remote.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Oh and could you also get some cranberry sauce,” Dean added, his stomach rumbling as he said the words, “I’m really in the mood for some.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows and stared at Dean until he realized he was serious. He then sighed and gave a nod. He walked out to the car, shaking his head. This was definitely a strange day already.


	11. Brotherly Discussions

. . .

Chapter 11: Brotherly Discussions:

. . .

. . .One Week Later. . .

Dean smiled as he examined the several different slices of pie before him. He had no idea which one he wanted to eat. With a few lessons from Gabriel, Dean was definitely a fast learner on creating things out of thin air and he just about created a slice of every one of his favorite pies.

“Just eat one already,” Sam said as he sat cross-legged on the bed beside Dean’s bed. He, as usual, had his laptop set out in front of him doing research like it he was a sex-deprived teenager looking up porn.

“I don’t know which one I want,” Dean said, his mouth watering as he stared at the apple-cinnamon pie which was giving off the strongest aroma.

“Eat them all then,” Sam said. He couldn’t concentrate with Dean’s wings twitching in the manner they always did when he was thinking too hard.

Dean smirked, “Great idea,” he said as he lifted up the apple pie first. 

Sam just watched from the corner of his eye as his brother inhaled six slices of pie within ten minutes. He had no idea how Dean could still be thin from the way he had been eating. He also couldn’t believe that in a week Dean was going to have a child. The child could end up being something bad though. Sam wasn’t sure what he thought about that…he had to admit a part of him was jealous that Dean was able to have a kid. He wanted one of his own; he would make a great father. Dean would be a good father as well but how would you be able to raise a supernatural child without bringing it into the life they were raised in.

Dean arched an eyebrow and turned to Sam, “I’m not gonna’ turn the kid into a hunter, Sam. But it’s going to know about the supernatural, obviously because it’s friggen half angelic.”

Sam ground his teeth and glared at his brother, who had cherry syrup running down his chin, “Are you listening to my thoughts? Seriously Dean?”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Well stop thinking so loud. It’s hard to block out your enormous head full of thoughts,” he tossed all of the empty boxes to the floor and let his body fall back onto the bed, stretching his wings as wide as they could go so they hung partly to the floor. He could feel the baby in his soul resting and it was a relief because for the past week it had been extremely active and made Dean weary. One week and it would be coming out. Dean’s stomach turned at the thought. He wasn’t sure he was ready.

“Can’t you put your wings away…” Sam said as he closed his laptop, knowing he couldn’t get research done with the light shining off of the silvery feathers.

Dean groaned and gave a quick flap of his wing, causing the papers on the bed beside Sam to fly all over the place. Sam cursed under his breath as he went to grab them all before they flew across the room, “You are so immature.”

Dean smirked and was about to say something but there was a sudden, searing pain shooting through his body. He winced and instantly curled his wings around his body so fast that the lap on the end table tell over, the bulb shattering. Dean knew the feeling; it felt like being starved, dehydrated and electrocuted all at once. What he needed was more grace and he could barely even open his mouth without crying out in pain. He didn’t like to let Sam know when instances such as these happened. He tried everything in his power to pretend like he was normal.

“Dean…” Sam said, noticing the way Dean had turned to face away from him and hide in his wings. He could see his brother’s body shaking slightly and his fists clenching into the blanket, “Dean, are you okay?” he asked.

Dean took a deep breath and gasped when it felt as though a dagger was stabbing his soul, “I’m fine, Sammy,” he said, trying to keep a firm voice but it came out low and shaky.

Sam immediately stood up from his bed and walked over to Dean, sitting at the edge of the bed. He made the mistake once of getting too close and got smacked in the face by a wing, “You’re not okay. Is this that grace thing again? I’ll call for Castiel if you won’t.”

Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled unintelligibly and that was all the answer Sam needed.

. . .

“Cassie!” Balthazar’s voice piped in, casting Castiel’s thoughts. The archangel turned to his friend “Hello Balthazar,” he said slowly.

Balthazar gazed around the Heaven they were in. This was definitely not Castiel’s ordinary one, this one was like a huge studio apartment with both a beach and the Garden showing through each side.

“This is the Heaven Dean created to relax,” Castiel answered Balthazar’s unspoken question as he sat upon the leather couch, staring at the yellow, red and orange flames licking up the fireplace. Balthazar lifted his eyebrows then nodded, taking a seat beside his friend.

“How are you feeling about all of this?” Balthazar asked Castiel, noticing the way the ebony wings were stiff.

Castiel sighed and gave a half smile as he turned to the other angel, “You know, you’re the first angel to ask me about that.”

“Really?” Balthazar asked, finding that peculiar, “This is as much of a burden on you as it is the human…if that’s what you can call him.”

Castiel’s eyes were like daggers, “It’s not a burden, Balthazar, this child is a gift.”

Balthazar held up his hands, “I didn’t mean it like that,” he defended, “I just mean…we don’t know what this thing is. I just don’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.”

“I don’t think the little celestial being will harm neither Dean or I,” Castiel said simply.

“It already was absorbing Dean’s soul, you don’t find that the slightest bit odd,” Balthazar said, trying to put logic reasoning into his naïve friend.

Castiel glared at him, “That was because he did not have the intake of grace which the child needed to survive. We figured it out and Dean has been fine since,” he said.

Balthazar sighed, “So on to my earlier question, how are you feeling about it all? Are you ready to be a…angel dad?”

Castiel smiled, “I believe I have ready. I feel…what would you call it? Nervous?”

Balthazar smiled back, “That’s understandable, you are about to have some celestial-human creature to raise with none other than the most stubborn human alive.”

“Dean isn’t that bad,” Castiel said, “He is an amazing man…I don’t understand why you hate him so much.”

Balthazar sighed and slumped back into the couch, “I don’t hate the…human…I just don’t like that he could break your grace in an instant. You do realize if he ever hurts you, I won’t hesitate to throw him in the Pit with Crowley.”

Castiel ground his teeth and his feathers began to twitch, “You will not touch him.”

“I’m not saying he will hurt you, but I just want you to know I’ll always be here for you,” Balthazar said slowly, sitting up.

It was silent for a moment as Castiel stared at the fire once more.

“So this child is going to have a lot of uncles,” Balthazar said with a smirk, “Did you think of any names?”

Castiel chuckled a little at the idea of having hundreds and hundreds of uncles with his grandfather being God, “I’m not even sure if it will be male or female…for one, it’s celestial so there is no real gender to that but since the child will be half human, I suppose it will eventually have one.”

“Any names?” Balthazar asked, “Because I have plenty.”

Castiel tilted his head in curiosity, “What kind of names?” he asked.

Balthazar’s eyes lit with excitement with the idea of Castiel letting him help choose names. He honestly hadn’t thought of any but he could come up with some on cue, “Alaniel,” he said, “If the being is female.”

Castiel knit his eyebrows, “If the child would be going to schooling as a normal child, that name would seem strange, would it not?”

Balthazar thought about that, “How about…Destiel,” he smirked wickedly at that and Castiel didn’t understand.

“Destiel?” he questioned.

Balthazar began chuckling, “I read it online,” he said, “It’s a term people use when they write stories about you and Dean being together.”

Castiel tilted his head further, “People write about us? You mean Chuck?”

Balthazar shook his head, “No…just people who read the books…they like to make up stories about you and Dean being together…and they call it Destiel…combining your names.”

Castiel knit his eyebrows “Why would people write about us being together?”

Balthazar shrugged, “No idea,” he said, “If it makes you feel any better, there are some about Sam and Gabriel…they call those Sabriel.”

Castiel pursed his lips, “How do they know we are together? Is Chuck still writing books?”

Balthazar sighed, “No Cassie, they make all this stuff up. I’ve even read a few about Dean and myself and trust me…that is scarring.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “Sabriel sounds nice though,” he said slowly, “Kind of pretty.”

Balthazar just laughed, “You could always call the child ‘kid’,” he suggested.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You’re not making any sense,” he said, “Names are something I choose with Dean.”

Balthazar nodded, “Just trying to help here…so in one week, the little bugger will come out. Can’t wait to be an uncle.”

Castiel smiled but froze when he felt the sensation of a Winchester praying to him; It was Sam. He turned to Balthazar, “I must go now. Dean needs my help.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes but then vanished without a word.

Castiel then made his way to Dean.

. . .

Sam sighed in relief once Castiel appeared in the room, his blue eyes examining Dean curled up on the bed, feathers stiff and tight against him in the reasoning of him being in agony.

“It was good of you to call me, Sam. Thank you,” Castiel said as he walked over to Dean.

Dean winced when he felt Castiel’s arms curl around his body and lift him up. He hated being cradled like some chick but he couldn’t move a muscle; everything hurt. 

“I’m going to bring him up to Heaven with me,” Castiel said to Sam as he felt Dean close, feeling the hunter warm into his embrace.

Sam’s eyes darkened, “No. I’m sick of you doing that,” he said.

“Would you like to see what Dean and I do while he has an intake of my grace?” Castiel asked point blank.

Sam’s face scrunched up as images flashed through and he quickly shook his head, “Aw dude, come on. Not enough brain bleach.”

“Then I will see you later,” Castiel said slowly as he spread his wings.

Sam didn’t say a word. He simply nodded and fell back onto the bed, “Just have him come back home after.”

Castiel nodded and thrust his wings to shoot up to Dean’s heaven.

. . .

Castiel slowly landed in Dean’s heaven. He frowned as he placed the hurt man onto the enormous soft bed. 

Dean winced as it felt like his soul was dehydrated and it was a sensation he would never be able to put words to. He sighed softly thought when he felt the familiar luxury of being in Heaven. He had never understood what the angels meant when they talked about how soothing Paradise was but ever since he had gotten his wings and grace, he had felt what comfort they were speaking about. He was already feeling somewhat better. 

Castiel slowly crawled onto the bed beside Dean. He smiled warmly as he lifted Dean’s wings from around his body so he could see the hunter’s face. Dean smiled once he was met by the piercing blue gaze of his angel. That smile soon turned into a frown when he realized Castiel was now narrowing his eyes accusingly at him.

“Dean, when this happens, you have to call me immediately,” Castiel scolded as he lay on his side beside his lover.

Dean sighed, his body feeling weak, “I don’t like having to depend on someone to take care of me,” he said flatly.

Castiel curled his fingers into Dean’s wings and gently rubbed the feathers. Dean moaned as his angel hit all of the right places. He was going to give in, “I’m sorry, Cas,” he said in a soft breath.

Castiel gave him another smile before leaning in to seal their lips together. Dean moaned softly into such a tender and passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and clutched his fingers into the feathers closest to the angel’s shoulder blades. Castiel huffed out a sigh into Dean’s mouth which the hunter drank in.

It only took a few minutes after that before Castiel was sliding off his trench coat while keeping his lips sealed to Dean’s. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s unruly hair and tugged on it impatiently, his body already heating up pleasantly. Castiel took the clue and waved an arm, leaving both men naked upon the bed. The plush comforter felt amazing on Dean’s skin and his breathe hitched when he felt Castiel’s firm, hot body press up against his. 

Castiel was on the verge of losing control once more as he could feel the arousal in the air. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s body, pulling him as close as he could while digging into his feathers. Dean’s back arched and a moan escaped his lips at the incredible sensation of his sensitive wings being touched while he was aroused.

“I love you Dean,” Castiel whispered as he ran a hand down the hunter’s smooth, muscular body. Dean let out a soft breath, arching into the other body, “Love you too Cas,” he whispered before claiming the angel’s lips once more.

Castiel beamed at that as he curled his wings around the hunter. Dean’s wings automatically reacted on instinct and wrapped into Castiel’s. 

Dean sucked in a deep breath when he felt a warm hand cup over his arousal; blood was rushing through his entire body and even into his wings which were almost as sensitive as a certain member. He moaned and bucked his hips against Castiel’s. The angel let out a hiss of pleasure as he felt his own member rub together with Dean’s. He then felt the silvery black wings brush over his back and against his face and he smiled as he pressed his mouth to the arch of Dean’s wing. 

Dean breathed heavily as he ground his body against Castiel’s. His eyes popped open and his entire body lit with a pleasure he had never felt before, sparking from his wings through every vein in his entire being. That was when he felt Castiel’s mouth closed over his wing. Damn he had no idea it could feel so incredible. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s head to press it harder into his wing. 

Castiel took the bait and moaned at the taste of Dean. He was sweet and spicy and refreshing all at once and it made his body feel numb with pleasure. He arched his back when he felt Dean’s close his mouth around his wing.

Dean could feel the blood rushing and he was so horny that it was almost painful as they both drank in each other’s wings grace. He pulled his mouth away from Castiel’s wing, “Cas…please…” he begged, hating that he did it but he just needed Castiel inside of him.

Castiel didn’t hesitate as he pulled up his head just to slick his fingers in liquid grace. He then sealed his mouth to Dean’s as he trailed his hand down the hunter’s body until he reached his entrance.

Castiel swallowed in the moans of his lover as he pressed a finger into his entrance. The grace slickened the entrance and he slowly prepared him.

Dean pushed down, trying to get more of Castiel; he felt so needy that it was annoying, “Cas…” he groaned.

Castiel nodded and covered his hand in the slightly numbing and warm grace. He then slicked his member and moved between Dean’s legs. He stared down at lust blown emerald eyes and was just mesmerized at how they seemed to glow in contrast to his glorious wings. Those eyes gave him a needy look and he smirked slightly as he leaned down to kiss his hunter again, tasting grace upon his lips. He then slowly began to push into the hunter, stopping once the tip was in. Pleasure was overwhelming him and he wasn’t sure how long he would last. 

Dean closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow as he grasped the arches of Castiel’s wings as tight as he could. The angel moaned and at that, he slid the rest of the way in.

Both men moaned in sync; Dean could feel his muscles clenching around Castiel and gosh he never knew he would love the feeling of being so full before but it was all his angel; the angel he adored and he wanted everything about him.

“F-Fuck Cas,” Dean panted, “come on.”

Castiel winced from the hot, tight feeling of Dean around him; he pulled out just to thrust in roughly, causing the hunter to moan and push down at once, taking in all that he could. Castiel gasped and grasped at Dean’s wings, trying to hold on for his life as he began smooth, slow thrusts.

Dean always thought he was straight but damn if this wasn’t the most amazing thing he had ever felt. He moaned and bit and sucked onto the angel’s neck as he met each thrust, his own hardened member rubbing against the other man’s body. He felt sparks through his entire body as Castiel hit his prostate. His entire body bucked and he bit down on Castiel’s wing as hard as he could. He could feel the grace fill his mouth like a waterfall and the angel moaned and began to pound against that spot over and over again, the rhythm starting to falter into messy and uneven thrusts as they were both reaching their peak.

Castiel knew he was about to finish. In a swift movement, he smother his hand in liquid grace and grabbed onto Dean’s arousal and began to pump it with each thrust. Dean panted and pulled himself as tight as he could against his angel until he was practically sitting on his lap. He crushed his fingers into the slickened feathers as his body tingled and sparks danced in his eyes and before he knew what was happening, he felt his warm seed spilling all over their stomachs. It was that instant that Castiel felt Dean’s muscles clench around him and his wings shot out and the tips began to spark as he came into the hunter, filling him. He panted as he felt Dean’s muscles milking him and he pressed his face into Dean’s neck as he waited out for the intense pleasure to calm. 

A moment later he slowly pulled out, causing Dean to let out a slight whimper from loss. Both of the men then fall onto the bed, side by side and panting.

“Wow,” Dean panted as tingles still rushed through his entire body and his sensitive wings.

Castiel huffed unintelligibly as his body started to come down from a high. He turned to the emerald eyes and smiled.

Dean’s breathing started to return to a normal rhythm as he gazed into those perfect sapphire eyes. He then felt his entire body shutting down as exhaustion took over and his eyelids became heavy. 

Castiel smiled and placed a soft kiss onto Dean’s forehead and ran his hand through the hunter’s hair as Dean fell into an instant deep slumber. The angel then snapped his fingers to clean them up completely and clothe them as though nothing happened. He then let out a heavy breath as he curled up with his lover, wrapping his arms and wings around him. He closed his eyes and began to rest.

. . .

Dean gasped and shot up in the bed as he felt an uncontrollable squirming in his soul. His stomach turned and his heart leapt before racing in his chest. Electrical vibes began to shoot through his veins, causing his wings to start glowing and sparking in blue. It was time; he just knew it.

Castiel bolted upright in the bed, his sapphire eyes widened with worry when he saw the fear in the hunter’s eyes. He quickly grabbed Dean’s face to stare into the emerald orbs, “Dean…what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Dean shook his head, his entire body sparking and warming even more. His voice shook when he spoke, “I…I think…I think it’s ready,” he said, holding a hand over his stomach where he could feel the waves of vibration shooting into his fingertips.

Castiel’s eyes widened and his own grace flipped as panic started to take over. He had no idea what to do. Both of them froze on the bed for a moment, staring at each other. Castiel then snapped into action and stared around, “Michael, Gabriel…someone please,” he called out.

Within a split second, both of the angels appeared in the room, both with curious and worried looks in their eyes. Castiel didn’t even care that Lucifer showed up, his eyes widening.

“What is it, Cassie?” Gabriel asked, eyeing them on the bed.

“I think Dean is ready to give birth,” Lucifer said, staring at the way Dean’s wings were sparking and the way his soul was beaming through his skin.

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other once more, both with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.


	12. Birth

. . .

Chapter 12: Birth:

. . .

Dean’s stomach twisted and turned with a burning ice that he couldn’t describe. It was happening too suddenly. 

It only took seconds after the archangels arrived before they were moving into action. Castiel had started to panic, his wings shaking and thrashing around the room as some angelic instincts took over. He felt his body start to react when another angel came near Dean and a feral, dangerous growl escaped his lips as he curled his wings around his mate.

Dean winced and clutched at his gut, trying his hardest not to cry out but it was almost impossible. His mind was foggy as he listened to the growls and the shouts. He could feel the little critter inside of him squirming and panicking in need to come out.

“It’s a week early,” Castiel growled, “Why did you lie!” he was glaring at Michael.

Michael’s jaw tightened, “Perhaps I misread the information but you need to calm yourself this instant before Dean loses the child.”

Castiel tried to hold back but his grace was screaming that anyone who came near Dean was a danger.

“Cas, just calm the fuck down!” Dean finally shouted, just wanting the thing out of him.

Castiel snapped his blue eyes to Dean and instantly, his entire grace chilled and he froze on the bed as he could see the celestial being moving around in Dean.

“Castiel, you have to pull it out,” Michael demanded, walking over to the bed with Lucifer and Gabriel by his side.

Castiel and Dean just stared at one another for a moment before Dean felt a wave of excruciating agony pour through his veins and wings and before he could comprehend anything, he was screaming, the pain unbelievable. He could feel his muscles start to flail out of control as what felt like lava poured through them.

Castiel flinched at Dean’s scream and instantly straightened up, “Dean, you need to lie still,” Castiel said, his voice drowned by Dean’s cries. The angel quickly grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and wanted to freeze up again when he saw the liquid grace tears streaming down his lover’s face.

Michael turned to Gabriel and Lucifer, who each all knew what to do. They were going to have to hold Dean down. Gabriel went to hold Dean’s legs; Lucifer tended to hold Dean’s wings still while Michael held Dean’s arms down.

Castiel growled at each of them but they ignored him and he finally calmed down. His grace was twisting inside of him, hating the image of Dean being held down. The hunter was in so much pain that Castiel felt it through their bond. 

“Now!” Michael demanded, seeing the creature in Dean start to flicker.

Castiel’s hand shook as he went to move it towards Dean’s center. He swiftly tore the shirt right off of the body to reveal the smooth, toned abs. He gasped to see Dean’s skin glowing a vibrant bright white at his core.

Castiel placed one hand on Dean’s cheek reassuringly before taking a deep breath and slowly sliding his hand into Dean’s soul.

Dean felt terror as he couldn’t move his body and inch. He could vaguely see through the sheet of blue grace that covered his eyes. The angels were holding him down but it was taking too long. The baby needed out and fast. He panted, holding back his screams as he felt Castiel’s warm thumb rub soothingly over his cheekbone. He let out a shaken breath as he felt the cool hand start to slide into his stomach.

Castiel gasped when he felt the celestial being inside of Dean; it was fiery hot but it was a soothing hot, not a burning one. He then felt his grace warm as something that seemed like a hand curled around his; it was small and only seemed to wrap around his finger. He pushed his hand in more and closed his eyes as he focused solely on the celestial being. He could feel Dean’s soul and grace around the child. He had to be careful not to grab onto any of that. He let out another breath when he felt more warmth close around his hand. He then realized he was going to need both hands. Without opening his eyes, he gently lifted his other hand from Dean’s to push it inside.

Dean gasped and ground his teeth so hard he swore they were going to crack apart. The little comfort he had disappeared when Castiel moved his hand. Dean let out a whimper from the loss but another hand suddenly filled the space and he didn’t care whose it was. He grasped the hand as tight as he could, trying to focus on that instead of the searing agony in his gut. He then felt something soft slide between his teeth and he knew it was wings but he didn’t care whose they were. He bit down as hard as he could, letting the grace soothe the pain slightly. He could feel the creature in him becoming distant from his soul, which was now starting to have a cold, empty feel to it.

Castiel held his hands in place for a moment, not even caring that Gabriel was holding Dean’s hand or that Michael was letting him drink his grace. Castiel had to focus on the child. He took a deep breath when he felt something move into his hands. He knew at once that it was the child.

After a moment of making sure he had nothing but the child itself in his grasp, he slowly began to pull it out.

Dean’s eyes snapped open when he felt the warmth of the celestial being leave his soul and that was when he saw the silvery feathers in his mouth. He quickly released them and Michael pulled the wings back. Dean then noticed his hand clenched around Gabriel’s but the archangel didn’t seem to care, his eyes were focused on Castiel.

The pain was starting to leave Dean but also the warmth was and Dean felt strangely empty. He licked his lips as his eyes set on Castiel, who was practically sitting on Dean’s legs, his hands slowly pulling out of the bright, shining stomach.

Dean’s heart jumped and his stomach twisted when he began to see a brighter light start to release from him. Castiel’s hands finally made it out of the hunter and all of the angel’s stared in awe at the bright beacon of light that he held in his hands.

Dean’s eyes widened at he stared at the celestial being in Castiel’s hands. He had never seen a celestial being as it was but since he was angelic, he truly could see it without having his eyes burned out. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; it was indescribable. The child was like a huge beam of sunshine with a form that Dean couldn’t even think of words for. There were just two things he could recognize; one was the bright, crystal blue orbs that seemed even brighter than the form if that was possible. The other was what he could see a shape of wings but they were nothing but light, crystalized and sparkling. 

Castiel smiled as he held the celestial being in his arms and he felt his grace melt when those blue orbs met his. He held the being close to him for a moment before slowly handing it over to Dean, who was just staring with wide, adoring eyes.

Dean felt his stomach twist when he felt the warm bundle of light in his arms and those blue orbs set on him and he immediately felt a tug on his heart. He couldn’t even think straight.

Michael just smiled at the way Dean and Castiel held the new being. He was about to release Dean’s arms when he noticed another flickering in the human’s soul, “Castiel…check his soul again.”

Castiel immediately turned his eyes back to Dean’s core and his eyes widened when he could see another bright glow start to shine through the skin. 

Dean’s stomach flipped and that was when he realized it wasn’t his stomach flipping. His eyes blew wide as he stared at Castiel, who was immediately getting ready to go in again.

Dean knew it was going to hurt and he didn’t want to hurt the child. He turned his eyes to the other archangels in the room for help and all three of them instantly straightened out to take the child.

“Let me see the child,” another voice cut through and Dean felt his heart skip a beat to see God…or John…walking towards them. 

Michael was about to get up and bow his head but realized he needed to help Dean. They all watched in amazement as Dean unwillingly handed over his child. 

God gave Dean a warm smile as he took the bundle of sparkling light into his arms.

Dean suddenly cried out as he felt the same burning and piercing through him from another creature trying to come out. How did they not know there were two? 

Everyone instantly went back into motion, holding Dean down. Dean winced but held back his screams as he felt Castiel dip both hands into the hunter’s soul.

Castiel smiled when he felt the other celestial form crawl into his hands much faster than the other as though it had learnt from its sibling. With a smile, he gently pulled out the other bundle of light.

Dean stared wide-eyed as the pain dissipated once more and the shining indescribable form of light revealed in Castiel’s hands. Dean felt his heart melt some more as he saw shining bright grass green orbs within the form. 

Castiel held the being close to him once more before passing it to Dean, who felt his entire body warm up to the being. He never wanted to let go and he now knew he would do anything for this innocent creature. His children. He hadn’t thought or ever expected to have two but he wasn’t going to complain.

Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer let go of Dean and backed up to watch. 

God slowly walked back over and passed the blue eyed celestial being to Castiel, who gave him a thankful smile as he took his child into his arms. 

God then disappeared with a smile.

. . .One Hour Later. . .

Castiel and Dean now sat in the Heaven with the celestial beings. Dean still couldn’t believe that there were two nor could he believe what he was seeing. Their forms which were like shimmering sunshine.

“May I please hold one?” Michael asked as he stood beside the couch where Castiel and Dean were.

Castiel and Dean both cradled their beings closer to them. Michael sighed and sat on the couch opposite them, just watched the little joyous bundles of light resting.

Dean took a deep breath and decided he actually needed to rest somewhat. He was on the verge of passing out. He stared at the resting form in his arms and pressed his face into the light, warming his soul. He then turned his eyes to Michael, who instantly lit up and was over to him in a heartbeat, holding out his arms. 

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Michael as Dean gently handed over the form, who made a chiming bells sound as it was passed from one to the other. Michael then cradled the being closely, the light shining off of him, giving his eyes more of a glow as he smiled, staring down at it.

Dean took a deep breath, his entire body and soul exhausted. He knew he should be resting already but he just didn’t want to miss out on a second of being around his children. He just wished Sam and Bobby could be there but they wouldn’t even be able to look at the children. Before he could even think another thought, he passed out.

. . .

Sam gasped when Gabriel appeared in the room and grabbed his shoulder before he could even speak. A moment later, they were in Bobby’s study where the elder hunter was talking on the phone with Garth. Bobby’s eyes widened, “Gotta’ go,” he said and hung up the phone before Garth could say another word.

“What was that about?” Sam asked with slight annoyance as he straightened up. He turned his eyes to the amber-gold of his angel’s and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Where is Dean?” Bobby asked.

Gabriel took a deep breath, “Dean…has given birth,” he said slowly. 

“What!” Sam shouted at the same moment as Bobby, “And I wasn’t there! Why didn’t you come and get me!”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, “For one, it was unexpected and two; you would have had your eyes burned out of your skull. The children are celestial.”

“Dean just had a friggen child and I wasn’t there!” Sam said, pacing. He was pissed but he could understand Gabriel’s point of view. 

“Wait a second…children?” Bobby asked, catching on before Sam.

Sam stopped and turned to Gabriel, who seemed to have a glow about him. The archangel nodded, “Yes, there are two little celestial beings.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “H-how is Dean now?” he asked.

“He is sleeping,” Gabriel said, “He will be fine.”

“And the babies…if that’s what you can call them,” Sam said, “C-can I see them?”

Gabriel frowned, “The way they are now…no, I’m sorry.”

Sam felt as though is entire body crushed, “And…will they need vessels?”

Gabriel shrugged, “I have no idea…but they are two of the most glorious celestial beings I have ever seen,” he said truthfully, “Their lights are just so…” he shook his head, “I wish you could see them.”

Sam ground his teeth and felt his eyes sting both with anger at not being there and the idea that he was an uncle but he might not ever be able to see his niece or nephews, “Can I at least see Dean soon?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded, “Of course,” he said, “You just need to let him rest. That took a lot out of him…doing all of that.”

Sam gave a sigh and nod and turned to Bobby, who seemed expressionless as he just sipped at his whiskey.

Gabriel bit down on his lower lip as the desire to go back to Heaven and see the new creations took over. He just didn’t want Sam to get upset with him so he had to think of a good excuse. He sighed dramatically, “Good Ol’ Father is calling me upstairs so I have to go. I just thought I’d let you know about the children.”

Sam frowned as he glared at the floor, wishing he could see the babies. He merely just nodded at Gabriel, who took off in a flash.

. . .

Gabriel paused when he noticed Lucifer and Michael fighting over who got to hold the celestial being with blue eyes. Castiel sat on the couch, the green eyed child wrapped up in his wings and resting.

Michael frowned when the little bundle of light reached out to Lucifer, who had a smug look on his face as he gently took the child from Michael’s unwilling arms. He let out a smile as he held the warmth close, “You’re gonna’ be a troublemaker. I can sense that,” he said in an almost crooning voice.

Gabriel walked over to Castiel and stood in front of him, giving him large, amber gold eyes. Castiel flashed sapphire back at him and after a moment, he sighed, “It is sleeping, Gabriel,” he said.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he said, eyeing Dean who was in such a deep slumber an earthquake wouldn’t be able to wake him.

Castiel gave another blank look before nodding and unwillingly handing over the child.

Gabriel beamed as the sleeping child was set into his arms, filled with warmth and joy. He remembered when Castiel was just a little fledgling angel; he had always loved the little ones.

“Wait do you see that?” Michael suddenly said, walking over to Gabriel and eyeing the child.

All three of the other archangels turned to the child questioningly and their eyes widened as some of the light was starting to dim. 

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked, panic causing his voice to rise. He went to grab the child again but Gabriel moved back out of his reach.

“Gabriel, give me my child back,” Castiel said, his grace twisting as the light started to dim more.

Gabriel held out a hand as he inspected the sleeping form. A smile curled his features, “It’s materializing human skin…”

“You mean it’s creating its own vessel?” Michael asked curiously, stepping closer and soon all three of the angels were surrounding Gabriel.

Castiel smiled when he noticed what Gabriel meant. He could start to see the skin and structure of facial features materializing on the child at a rapid speed. He turned his eyes to the blue eyed one that Lucifer held and noticed the same thing happening.

“They are so unique,” Michael said as he tried to take the child from Lucifer, who turned his back, watching as the face started to form.

“This one has huge eyes,” he said with a smile.

Castiel wanted to wake Dean up but he knew the hunter needed sleep. From the rate the children were growing vessels, they would be fully formed by the time he woke.

“We have a girl,” Gabriel said as he gazed at the almost fully formed vessel around the green eyed child.

Castiel’s wings shot out with excitement as he went to take the child back; Gabriel allowed him and just smiled as Castiel gently ran a hand over the soft hair. He was shocked; most infants were nearly bald when born but this one had already an inch thick of dark brown hair that was very unruly.

“Oh look at her wings!” Castiel whispered, his grace lighting when the eyes opened as his little green eyed girl woke up. Her wings were bright white with a silvery cast over them. Streaks of almost metallic violet blue shone throughout the tiny, grace slickened wings that were now stickily covering her body.

Lucifer stared at the little one in his arms, “And here we have a boy,” he said as he stared into the huge blue eyes. This one had a little bit of shorter hair and it was colored a dark blonde. The grace slickened wings curled around his body as well but they were so unique. They were a deep ebony with bright, shining streaks of silver through the edges and creases.

Castiel instantly walked over to where Dean was asleep on the couch. He gently placed a hand over the print.

Dean gasped and shot up on the couch as the vibrations poured through him. He was instantaneously awake as his eyes set on the small, green eyed child in Castiel’s arms. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the human body, “Is that…”

Castiel nodded, “We have a little girl and a little boy,” he said his eyes stinging as tears wanted to spill.

Dean beamed as the little girl was passed into his arms. He cradled her, running his hands over the slickened wings that were so tiny that they appeared fragile. Her eyes met his and a smile formed on her face followed by a little chiming laugh.

Lucifer noticed them and realized he was going to have to give the little boy up. He frowned as he walked over, staring into the blue eyes of the angel he held. The little boy smile and made a noise as he reached out a tiny hand to tug on one of Lucifer’s feathers.

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, “You’re the one who liked me, aren’t you.”

The little boy did nothing but smile with his chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes. Lucifer sighed as he handed the child over to Castiel, who was now curled up beside Dean.

Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer stood back and watched, each wanting to hold their little niece and nephews but they mentally all decided to give the couple some space. With that, they all vanished from the room.

“When will their wings be normal?” Dean asked, feeling the grace like texture over them.

“I’m not sure,” Castiel said as he held his little boy.

“He has your wings,” Dean teased and Castiel laughed at that.

“Well she has yours,” Castiel mentioned.

Dean couldn’t believe he was holding a child that was his own. He had never expected to ever have a real family but he did now…yeah it was all supernatural but that didn’t matter to him. He had two of the most beautiful angelic human children he could have ever wished for.

The little girl in Dean’s arms sucked in a breath and in a sudden, she let out a small squeak sound and in that moment, Dean lifted his head as her set of wings shot out to their full form, the downy feathers puffing out. He couldn’t help but laugh at how much it reminded him of the old Disney movie.

She let out a little giggle as her wings shook in the new air.

At that moment, the little boy turned his blue eyes to his sister and he giggled as he let his wings shoot out in a flash, the air around them shifting.

Castiel and Dean both laughed a little as the two siblings seemed to reach out to each other.

Dean turned his eyes to Castiel, “What are we going to name them?”

“Serena Grace Winchester,” Castiel said as he brushed through the baby girl’s hair. She beamed up at him.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Did you just come up with that?” he asked.

Castiel smiled and nodded, “Sounds beautiful.”

Dean nodded with a smile, “It really is a beautiful name.”

“Can you think of one for the boy?” Castiel asked.

Dean smiled, “Daniel Jude Winchester,” he said softly.

Castiel beamed wider, “That is perfect, Dean,” he said.

The little babies in their arms suddenly curled up in their wings and fell into a deep sleep. So Serena and Daniel…Dean just smiled as he curled up with his family.


	13. Meeting the Family

. . . 

Chapter 13: Meeting the Family:

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he stood up from the couch in his Heaven. He was indeed pleased to know that he still had his wings and he still felt grace in his soul…his own grace. He wasn’t sure why he was still angelic but he had somewhat become used to the feeling and it was nice.

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked as he stood up beside Dean, spreading his own ebony wings and shaking out the sore spots from being crunched into the cushion.

Dean bit down on his lip and smiled as he turned to where Serena and Daniel were lying on the couch, curled up in a bundle of feathers together. It had been only six hours since their birth and already they were growing; Dean felt his stomach turn uncomfortably with that idea.

Castiel ran a soothing hand through Dean’s wings, sensing the hunter’s unease, “I believe they will only age quickly for a short while…they are angelic, Dean. They are nothing like normal infants.”

Dean sighed and nodded as he turned to his angel. He had been feeling oddly touchy since he gave birth to the little celestial beings. He wasn’t sure why but all he wanted was to hold someone or be held…it was the strangest feeling. He wrapped his arms and wings around Castiel and nuzzled his face into the crook of the angel’s neck, breathing in the scent that made his soul warm.

Castiel beamed as he held Dean back. Usually, the hunter wasn’t so touchy so he was going to take advantage of the moment while he could. He had never been so blissful in his entire existence than he was now with his mate and their two creations.

After what felt too short of a time, Dean reluctantly pulled away, knowing he wanted to bring his little babies down to meet their uncle and grandfather. He turned back to the small, winged beings and lifted the small girl into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her white and silvery wings and she made a little noise before curling against Dean’s chest. Dean and Castiel had argued for a little while about the attire the babies would wear but soon agreed on something. Serena was wearing a small, simple yet pretty white dress and socks. Daniel was wearing little dark blue shorts with a tiny black tee shirt that said ‘Led Zeppelin’; he had on black socks.

Castiel gently lifted his little boy and already, Daniel opened his tired soft blue eyes and his black and silver streaked wings shot out with twitching feathers as he reached a small hand out to tug on one of Castiel’s feathers. He smiled and Castiel was still in surprise to see tiny, little teeth already forming in. 

Serena’s grass green eyes opened immediately when she heard her brother and she lifted her head of short, unruly dark hair to inspect her surroundings. She gazed up at Dean and smiled herself as she reached out to touch his stubbly chin.

Castiel held Daniel close to his chest and turned to Dean, “Are you sure you’re ready? You still look as though you are exhausted and I’m not entirely sure how they are going to take to flight.”

“Michael said they should be fine,” Dean said, knowing somehow that it was true.

“Well, what does Michael know? He had never witnessed this before,” Castiel argued.

“Yeah but he has also seen more angels being created than anyone else,” Dean stated, watching as Castiel tried to come up with something else.

“They will be fine,” Dean said after a short while, smiling as Serena’s wings fluttered against his face.

“You can’t know that for sure,” Castiel said, brushing Daniel’s wings with his longest feathers.

“We don’t know anything for sure,” Dean said, feeling frustrated already. Castiel was making him nervous about it all now.

“Then we should be careful,” Castiel said firmly, “They should stay in Heaven.”

Dean glared at Castiel, “What? You expect me to just stay here and leave my family out of it all? They aren’t angelic enough for you?”

“That’s not what I mean, Dean and you know that,” Castiel snapped.

“Oh it’s not? Then what because it sounds to me like you don’t trust Sam and Bobby,” Dean said in a low voice. He had no idea why he was showing so many emotions but he just felt like it. 

Castiel looked exasperated, “I trust them,” he said, “But…”

“What?” Dean asked, waiting for an answer. He calmed his tone when he sensed the babies becoming uneasy.

Castiel sighed, “I’m just concerned, that’s all. I’m worried they won’t be able to handle Earth yet.”

“So they just have human vessels to sit around in Heaven in them?” Dean asked.

Castiel opened his mouth to argue but couldn’t think of something so he just sighed, “I’m sorry…your right.”

“I know. Now let’s go,” Dean said, so annoyed with the angel that he wanted to punch something. He took a soothing breath as he held his baby girl close. He knew he was going to need Castiel to fly him. He didn’t want to risk a crash landing.

Castiel walked over and placed his free hand on Dean’s shoulder as he spread his wings.

. . .

Sam’s stomach jumped when he felt the breeze and heard the fluttering of wings. He immediately leapt up from the couch where he was sitting with his laptop and turned to the source. Bobby stood up from his desk, turning his head as well. They were both waiting for word on how Dean was doing. They just weren’t expecting to see him so soon.

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, already walking towards his brother. He froze mid-step when he saw the tiny little winged baby in his Dean’s arms. The baby had her face against Dean’s shoulder but he could see the white dress and thick, dark hair. Her wings were white and glimmering with silver and violet. He turned his gaze to where he could see another winged baby against Castiel’s chest, the boy with very short dark blonde hair and black wings with silver streaks and tips. The baby was wearing little jeans and a black tee shirt. He turned his eyes back to Dean, who was still angelic but he was smiling wider than Sam had ever seen before.

Sam and Bobby glanced at the babies with wide eyes, nearly speechless. They had thought that they would never see the children. Sam couldn’t help the smile when he saw little white wings twitching and he heard the little girl make a squeaky noise.

Dean beamed as he gently turned Serena to face Sam and Bobby, “This is Serena Grace Winchester,” he said as the little green eyed girl giggled and squirmed.

Sam immediately felt his heart melt at the baby. She was so gorgeous…he couldn’t believe something could be so beautiful. He smiled, “She is…so beautiful,” he said, holding out his arms. 

Dean hesitated for a moment, still not wanting to let go but Sam had his puppy dog eyes and Serena was reaching her arms out towards Sam, “Serena…meet Uncle Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t help the joy as he held the little angel in his arms. She immediately giggled and smiled up at Sam with three teeth already. He reached out to touch his face as her wings fluttered.

Dean turned to Castiel, who was still hesitant, holding Daniel close. He gave the angel a warning look and Castiel let out a smile as he turned the little boy, “This is Daniel Jude Winchester,” he said, smiling when he saw a true smile on the eldest hunter’s face.

Bobby couldn’t believe his eyes as he stared at the two innocent little angelic babies. He couldn’t see any wings so he wasn’t sure if they had them or if he just wasn’t able to see them. He couldn’t see Dean’s anymore. He felt a warmth through his body as Daniel’s soft blue eyes lit and he let out a laugh as he squirmed in Castiel’s arms, trying to reach out. Bobby could feel his eyes sting slightly with tears he was definitely not going to shed. He wanted to hold one of the babies but he wasn’t sure he trusted himself. 

“I believe Daniel wants to be held by his grandfather,” Castiel said, earning a look of approval from Dean.

Bobby hesitated and shook his head slightly but he felt his heart warm even more at the words Castiel had just said. He had never thought of himself to be a grandfather. Before he could say no, Castiel moved closer and placed the infant into his arms, “I trust you,” he said, which was a big thing for the angel but Castiel meant every word.

Bobby took Daniel into his arms as though he were the most fragile thing he had ever touched. He couldn’t help the laugh when he felt the little baby instantly reach out and pull on his chin hair.

Sam just beamed as he cradled Serena, who was just staring at him with wide, grass green eyes. He smiled at Bobby, who was now moving to sit on the couch with the most adorable little boy. Sam turned back to Dean, “She has your eyes,” he said.

Dean just smiled and nodded, “Yeah…let’s hope she has my personality too,” he said, grinning when Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, “What? Can you blame me?”

“I am very intelligent, Dean. Just because I do not find your ludicrous jokes humorous does not mean I have no sense of personality,” he said with a small smile when Dean lifted his eyebrows.

Sam and Bobby both chuckled at that one and Castiel smiled more when he heard Serena and Daniel start to giggle.

“Not funny,” Dean said, still smiling even if Castiel just cracked a joke back at him.

“The names are perfect,” Sam said as he took a seat beside Bobby. Serena and Daniel were starting to get comfortable in the two hunter’s arms and they were starting to curl up in their own little winged blankets.

“I thought they were celestial,” Bobby said, still smiling but trying to act like his tough self.

“They were at first but after a short while, they developed their own vessels,” Castiel said, shifting as he watched his babies falling back to sleep. He was being greedy and he wanted them back. Dean was just ecstatic to see Sam and Bobby so truthfully happy so he was willing to let them hold the babies for a little longer.

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “that is very…that’s great,” he said, “Gabriel said they were celestial…I – I thought I’d never be able to see them.”

Dean smiled as he took a place on the loveseat. He yanked Castiel down beside him and grabbed his hand, trying to get him to loosen up a little.

“They look a little older than they should,” Bobby noted.

Dean bit down on his lip and stared at the floor, not wanting to talk about it. Castiel seemed to sense it, “They are angelic so I believe the vessels will keep aging at a rate until they can safely hold in the true light of the celestial beings as they grow.”

Sam noticed how Dean seemed uneasy about the subject so he didn’t pry, “They really do look a lot like you guys…well, a lot of Dean.”

Castiel smiled, “I know. That is because not much of the appearance of this vessel was transferred but their true forms look a lot like mine.”

“Oh…” Sam said, realizing that made a lot of sense.

“But since this is my true vessel, it was meant to appear as I would if I were in human form, therefore, some of the DNA of course was transferred,” Castiel explained, noting the dark hair and some facial features.

Dean turned to Castiel, “I didn’t know that…I thought that was just a vessel.”

“I cannot wear just any vessel…” Castiel said, stating the obvious.

“I know that,” Dean snapped, “I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“Then what did you not know?” Castiel asked, ignoring the attitude.

“That it was made to look the way you would if you were human,” Dean said.

“That should have been obvious…it’s in the bloodline,” Castiel went on.

“Stop talking to me like I’m stupid, Cas,” Dean muttered, pulling his hand away.

“I’m not,” Castiel defended.

“You just don’t understand anything,” Dean said, feeling annoyed again.

“I understand more than you,” he said, “just not things that are not of import…such as movie quotes or song lyrics.”

“That stuff is important,” Dean argued, staring into blue eyes.

Sam tried not to laugh at the way his brother and the angel were bickering back and forth like an old married couple already. He turned to see Bobby was seemingly trying to hold back from laughing as well.

“Oh quiet down,” Gabriel said as he appeared in the room. Castiel was on his feet, standing in front of Sam and Bobby – or rather his babies in their laps – and growled deep in his chest at the intruder. He calmed a bit once he realized it was Gabriel.

“Woah,” Gabriel said, holding out his hands at the definite threatening manner Castiel had stood in front of him.

“Don’t sneak up like that,” Castiel growled, turning to take back his babies. He was feeling over protective all of a sudden.

Dean was already on his feet and halfway over to Gabriel without realizing he moved. Gabriel just lifted his eyebrows, “Your both really protective…I promise to knock next time.”

“Sneak up like that again and there won’t be a next time,” Castiel warned as he gently took Daniel from Bobby’s arms. Bobby was hesitant at first but decided not to argue with an overprotective archangel. 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, “I just want to hold them,” he said hopefully.

Sam glared at Castiel as he took Serena from his arms. Castiel walked back over to the other couch with one baby in each arm. They were both already asleep.

“What do they eat? Or do they?” Sam asked, trying to get everyone in a better mood.

Dean turned to Castiel questioningly as he took a seat beside him.

Castiel pursed his lips as he gazed at the two little angels sleeping, “I’m not sure,” he said, “they have not cried once for anything.”

Just as if on cue, Serena’s eyes opened and she began to let out a long, high pitched cry. In an instant, Daniel’s eyes were opened and focused on his sister and he fluttered his wings to try and get near her.

Dean’s stomach flipped as he took her into his arms. He could feel her body temperature dropping as he cried and reached out at nothing. Little clear blue tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her chubby cheeks. He lifted her body so her face was over his shoulder and he stood up and began to try and cheer her up. He froze when he felt a pinch on one of his feathers. He then felt her body calming down.

“She’s drinking some grace,” Castiel said, his eyes lightening.

Dean realized she was doing exactly that and it was an entirely different sensation than he was used to. Instead of the passionate feeling when Castiel did it, it felt so…nurturing. He felt right doing it and as if on instinct, his feathers had automatically curled more around his baby.

Castiel turned to see Daniel copying his sister and reaching for Castiel’s feathers. Out of curiosity, Castel allowed his feathers to fall against his baby’s face as Daniel curled into the same position as Serena. A small pinch and Castiel felt a nurturing sensation as he fed his baby.

“Um…I’m not sure why but this feels a bit awkward,” Bobby said, standing up, “I’ll give you some privacy,” he walked out of the room.

Sam followed close behind the eldest hunter into the study.

“Well…now I know what to get you two,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “Question is…what size…”

“Get out of here,” Dean snapped, throwing a pillow at the archangel, who just disappeared.

Castiel just smiled at Dean. He felt so honored to be able to help the infants in the same manner as Dean. Now he knew why the hunter was staying angelic. Dean softly sat back on the couch beside his angel as the little baby fed on his grace. Neither of them said a word for the next hour.


	14. Lions, Tigers, Angels

. . .

Chapter 14: Lions, Tigers, Angels:

. . .

. . .One Month Later. . .

“You just have to keep them busy,” Gabriel explained to Sam, trying his best to give him the best puppy dog look he could.

Sam sighed, “Dean is going to know.”

“I can keep him busy,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he and Michael showed up into the room.

“Just say you want to go to the park,” Gabriel added in, ignoring his brother.

“The park?” Sam asked with disbelief.

“Bring the kiddies,” Gabriel said, smiling, “Oh and then go out to eat…I only need a few hours.”

Sam sighed, shaking his head, “Dean is going to kill you when he finds out.”

“Well, he can just suck it up,” Gabriel said, “Mikie, Luci, you gonna help set up?”

“I wanted to spend time with Serena and Daniel,” Michael admitted.

“You just did two days ago!” Lucifer argued, “I haven’t seen them in a week.”

“Michael, you help me…Lucifer…go with them,” Gabriel said, waving a hand. 

Michael just glared at the floor but nodded. Lucifer smirked proudly when he watched Gabriel ad Michael vanish.

“What are you so smug about? I never said you could come,” Sam said, already annoyed with Lucifer.

“We will see what Dean and Castiel say about it,” Lucifer said, letting his wings stretch across the motel room, “Where are they anyways?”

“Think they went out to get stuff for the babies,” Sam said as he opened his laptop. He cursed and slammed it shut when he came across an image of him and Gabriel doing something really inappropriate as the desktop picture. He stared up, “I’m going to kill you, Gabe,” all he got in return was a warm sensation spilling through his veins from the archangel.

“What did he do?” Lucifer asked curiously, taking a seat on the bed beside Sam.

“Can you give me some space…I have a rule where I don’t let the devil get in my bubble,” Sam said, scooting a bit to the side.

“I’m not really the devil anymore…and I’ve already been inside you, Sammy,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he let his wings drape over the hunter.

Sam ground his teeth and tried to shove off the wings but damn they could be heavy. He balled his hand into a fist and threw it at Lucifer, landing right on his jaw. Sam hissed out in pain, cupping his now bruised and throbbing fist into his other hand.

Lucifer chucked unfazed by the hit as he pulled his wings back and stepped off of the bed. He could sense the happy couple returning any second now. Sam flexed his fingers, trying to rid of the burning sensation as the door opened.

“Not funny, Cas,” Dean muttered, his green eyes lit with annoyance as he walked in, Daniel cradled in one arm and a green ‘save the environment’ reusable bag in the other.

Castiel walked in behind Dean, his own eyes filled with irritation as he held Serena in one arm and another bag in his other.

“What else do I tell them?” Castiel asked, placing the bag down.

Dean smiled when Daniel shifted in his arm, reaching his little hands over to where Lucifer was standing. Daniel’s wings shook, the feathers flaring with what Dean picked up on as excitement.

“Hey there Danny boy,” Lucifer practically crooned, causing Daniel’s wings to shake more with excitement. Already, the babies were growing fast. They were already learning how to speak and Dean couldn’t even get mad when Serena’s first word was ‘Mommy’ as he pointed at Dean. Daniel’s first word was, to all of their surprise, ‘God’. They suspected He had something to do with that. Now they were speaking a surprisingly large amount of words. Their bodies were even the size of nine month old babies. 

“Luci,” Daniel said in a little voice.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, still not used to the idea of his baby liking Lucifer but he wasn’t going to bitch about it. Whatever made his little boy and girl happy was enough for him to look past someone’s mistakes. He just sighed as he turned to Lucifer, who was holding his arms out in anticipation. Dean was getting a little better at letting others hold Daniel and Serena but Castiel wasn’t as far along as Dean. He still let out a small growl when Dean allowed Lucifer to hold Daniel, who immediately went for grabbing the wings and pulling on them. Lucifer just smiled as he took a seat on the other bed, letting all six of his wings fall over him and Daniel.

Sam glanced at them for a moment, already forgetting his annoyance with Lucifer. He then turned to Castiel, who was holding Serena so closely, it was shocking she wasn’t in pain. Her hair was already almost shoulder-length and it was thick and had the unruly wisps that Castiel had. Her green eyes were wide as she smiled widely at Sam, letting out a giggle.

“Cas, let her see Sam. She’s been asking about him all morning,” Dean snapped. Castiel shot him a glare but then smiled as he slowly handed Serena to Sam, who had an instant smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel said, turning back to the hunter as he pulled out grocery items and placed them on the table. They were mostly just small things like food the kids wanted which consisted mostly of candy which Gabriel assured them he had nothing to do with.

“Cas…that woman almost called the mental hospital,” Dean snapped.

“What happened?” Sam asked with curiosity as he overheard that last part. Serena was pulling on his hair.

“Cas told this woman that I gave birth to the babies,” Dean said, holding out his arms, “and when I tried to assure her that’s not how it happened, Castiel kept saying I was lying and he even brought up Heaven.”

“She was a devout woman, Dean. She would have understood,” Castiel said firmly.

“Cas, I’m with Dean on this one…you don’t just go and say a man gave birth…most men don’t do that,” Sam admitted.

“Oh don’t forget how he started babbling on about how he didn’t want Lucifer near our babies,” Dean said as he slammed a bottle of water onto the table.

Lucifer glanced up, “Why not?” he asked, “I’m really good with them.”

“I know,” Dean said with a sigh, “Castiel here just doesn’t want anyone to touch them.”

“Could you two please stop fighting…” Sam groaned, their bickering getting on his last nerve, “We should go to the park and relax today.”

Castiel and Dean both turned to him questioningly, “The park?” Dean asked. He thought about it for a moment, “Actually, sounds like a great idea.”

“What about the Zoo?” Lucifer suggested, “Bet these two would love to see the tigers.”

Daniel gave a little laugh as Lucifer held him up over him, playing airplane. Daniel’s wings spread wide as he gave them little flaps.

“Where is there a Zoo around here?” Sam asked, giving Lucifer a look.

“Hello…angels here,” Lucifer said, giving his own wings a heavy flap as if in answer.

Once Dean and Castiel looked away, Sam glared at Lucifer, letting him know he is screwing with the plan. They only needed to be away for a few hours and the closest zoo was about an hour away. Dean would wonder why they had to fly back instead of drive. Lucifer just stuck his tongue out at Sam and smirked when Daniel copied him, pushing his little tongue out.

Sam couldn’t help the small laugh as he shook his head. Lucifer then stuck his tongue out again though this time it was forked like a snakes. Daniel stopped giggling for a moment as he stared at Lucifer questioningly, his wings curling up in the air.

“Stop trying to scare him,” Dean said from across the room, noticing the forked tongue. Lucifer just arched an eyebrow at him before pulling his tongue back in so it was normal.

Sam recalled once when he had the hallucinations and he saw the forked tongue. He didn’t voice anything as he smiled at Serena, who was already starting to get tired as her wings fell around her body.

“Lucifer, give me Daniel,” Castiel said firmly as he walked over to the bed. Lucifer shook his head and stared into the blue eyes of the baby angel, “Do you want to go back to boring ol Cassie?”

Daniel just stared at him before sticking his tongue out again.

“Cas, relax…he’s not gonna hurt him,” Dean said with irritation.

“He is teaching him bad habits,” Castiel said, turning back to Dean.

“Do you know of any kid who didn’t stick their tongue out at least once?” Dean questioned.

“He is only a month old, Dean,” Castiel said.

“He doesn’t look only a month old,” Dean said, ignoring the twisting and turning in his gut.

Castiel seemed to realize what Dean was thinking about so he shot Lucifer a glare before going to make sure Dean was alright.

“So when are we going to this zoo?” Dean asked, changing the subject or he would end up going insane inside his own thoughts.

“Now,” Lucifer said, standing up with Daniel clinging to his wing. He pouted when Castiel took the baby back and walked over to get Serena back into his other arm. 

Sam sighed in disappointment as the small, warm bundle of joy was taken from him.

Dean ignored the sensation to hit Castiel as he took his little boy into his arms. Daniel smiled up at him before sticking his tongue out. Dean chuckled a little as he did it back when Castiel turned around.

. . .

Dean stopped in his tracks and his stomach twisted as he stared at the monkey that stopped in its tracks, the dark eyes stuck on Daniel. Dean felt a strange wave of protectiveness wash over him and he wrapped his wings around the baby as he took a step away from the window.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, noticing the way Dean was acting.

“I don’t trust that monkey,” Dean said, glaring at the somewhat small gorilla which was now pressing its face against the glass.

“You sound like Michael…he hates monkeys, apes, gorillas…had a bad experience,” Lucifer said as he walked closer to the window for a closer look.

“I remember that,” Castiel said as he walked over to them, Serena not in his arms as Sam held her.

“He wanted to smite them all!” Lucifer chuckled.

“What did they do?” Dean asked curiously.

“He was sent to a huge group of them to help out and they started to go insane and pull at his wings…took him almost a week for his wings to look normal,” Lucifer mused.

“They can see your wings?” Dean questioned.

Lucifer nodded, “Actually, most creatures can…just humans normally can’t because they are simple minded.”

“I can see them,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Yeah well you got a pair yourself now,” Lucifer said, staring at them, “And your good at hiding them from people.”

Dean shrugged as he tried to move along, away from the prying eyes of moneys or gorillas or whatever the hell they were, “I don’t have to try anymore,” he said, “Bobby can’t see them anymore. He can’t see Daniel or Serena’s either.”

“Really now?” Lucifer asked, staring at Dean’s wings again, “Can I touch yours?”

Dean just laughed, “Do you have to make it sound dirty?”

“I’ll let you touch mine,” Lucifer added with a grin. He rolled his eyes when Castiel let out a growl.

“Knock it off Cas…he can touch em’ if he wants,” Dean said, allowing one wing to release from Daniel as he thrashed it into Lucifer, who actually stumbled back a little.

“Damn, those things have some kick,” Lucifer said as he ran his fingers over the ultra-silky texture…they were still so new that they were like downy. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt the tingling that usually resulted from a strong grace. He stared at Dean, noticing how he was gaining more of a lightness to him as the days passed, “You…you’re getting quite a lot of grace,” he said, “Pretty soon you’ll be full angelic.”

“Wait…what?” Sam asked, now intent on listening in as Dean started to walk away from the now two gorillas who had their faces practically pressed against the glass to stare closer at the babies.

“Nothing to worry about, Sammy,” Dean said quickly.

“Nothing to worry about? Seriously Dean?” Sam asked with annoyance as he tried to keep up with all of the ‘angels’. 

“Nothing to worry about,” Dean said again, darting irritated eyes at Lucifer for bringing it up. Lucifer just shrugged as he stared over to another area with more monkeys in it. He now wished that Michael was there…he’d love to see his brother around them. Michael had avoided them at all costs since the incident.

“You wanna hold him?” Dean asked Lucifer, whose eyes lit and he nodded.

Castiel just watched Lucifer closely as he held Daniel in his arms.

“Where’s Gabe? I would have thought this would be something he’d want to do,” Dean said, turning to Sam to change the subject. 

Sam shrugged, “I think he said he had some Trickster business with a few gods or something like that.”

“He still does Trickster stuff? Don’t they all know the truth?” Dean asked, purposely moving away from the monkeys.

“All of the ones who knew died,” Sam said, shooting a glare at Lucifer, who was suddenly really interested in the monkey exhibit. 

“What about Kali?” Dean asked, remembering how they got her out of there.

Sam shrugged and looked away, “I don’t think she’d say anything.”

“What ever happened to her? She know that Gabriel’s alive?” Dean asked.

“Don’t know,” Sam said, trying not to let jealousy show but he couldn’t control it. He hated her from trying to kill Gabriel.

“Her face was priceless when the fire didn’t work on me,” Lucifer chuckled as he remembered, “Thought she was all tough…would have squashed her like a bug.”

Dean smirked, “She was a monster…only seemed fitting.”

“Oh I have an amazing idea…follow me,” Lucifer said with excitement.

Dean and Castiel both felt a wave of terror pass over them as Lucifer vanished with Daniel. Castiel immediately followed the trail Lucifer left behind for them. Dean was about to go but he quickly latched onto Sam’s arm as he fled to follow them. He wasn’t as great a flyer as any other angel but he could still do it decently; Castiel was an amazing teacher. Dean made sure to keep his Sam and Serena both close as he whizzed through the now outdoor area, trees and land a blur around them. He stopped once he saw the two angels’ grace beaming like a star in the daylight.

Sam visibly shook with fear once they landed. His eyes were wide as he stared at Dean, “How did you do that?”

“Cause’ I’m awesome,” Dean said quickly before darting his eyes over to where Castiel was shouting at Lucifer. They were outside somewhere and it was surprisingly hot as the sun beat down on them.

Dean’s stomach flipped as he realized where they were and he had the urge to help Castiel but he also felt the intense need to protect Serena and Sam, who were so vulnerable to the area. 

“What’s going on? Where are we?” Sam asked, staring around the area. 

“Stay in front of me…let’s go over there,” Dean said, glancing around to make sure there were no predators nearby. Sam nodded and instantly walked close to Dean, who debated grabbing Serena but he figured he’d need two hands if something was going to come after them.

Sam froze and Dean nearly walked into him, “Go,” he said.

Sam felt his stomach twisting and turning as he held Serena closer in his arms. He stared at the large lion that was standing to the side of them, his mane thick and body muscular as he watched them with a slight tilt of the head in curiosity.

Dean immediately moved to the front of Sam and Serena and spread his wings wide the way he had been taught. He knew the lion could see them for his eyes immediately focused on them before Dean again. Dean sifted through is thoughts on how best to deal with the lion if it decided to attack. He didn’t want to kill it unless of course it tried to hurt his family.

Castiel tried his best to not lash out and make the lions uncomfortable as Lucifer sat on the ground, Daniel bouncing with excitement in his arms. Daniel reached out to the lion cubs who were all running over with curiosity. Castiel felt another twist of protectiveness in his grace as a few adult female lions lifted their heads up to watch.

“Relax Cas,” Lucifer said, shaking his head, “Animals will not attack angels…it’s just natural to them.”

“What about Michael and the gorillas?” Castiel asked, keeping his eyes locked on the cubs then the could-be mothers. One specifically began to walk over and Castiel decided she was the mother.

“They weren’t attacking him…they just wanted to feel his wings,” Lucifer said, “Michael just freaked out about it.”

Castiel felt more unease as the desire to tear Lucifer a new one climbed into his head again but he didn’t want to frighten the lions to attack. He had no desire to harm them. 

“It’s okay,” Lucifer whispered to the cubs as they stopped a few feet away.

Castiel immediately connected his mind with the mother lions just as he did when Sam and Dean were turned into kittens. The lion stared at him as he began to speak, “I apologize for my brother’s rude behavior. I promise we are not here to harm your children.”

Castiel stiffened when he swore the lion just rolled his eyes before walking over to Lucifer. She rubbed her face against his before rolling onto her side into his wings. Lucifer just smirked as he allowed all six of his wings to drape on the lion. Not long after, the other female lions were walking over trying to do the same. Castiel couldn’t help but smile when the small cubs began to step closer to Daniel. 

Castiel sighed in relief though when he realized they were not going to harm anyone. He quickly turned and his grace stung with fear to see Dean standing in front of a full-grown male lion. 

“Hey,” Castiel called and the lion whipped his head over. The eyes grazed over to Lucifer for a moment before he stared at Dean for another moment then walked away.

“What did you do?” Sam asked, not able to see through the wing shield over his eyes. 

“What the hell are we doing here?” Dean asked, taking Serena into his arms as he stared at Castiel.

“Apparently Lucifer knows these lions,” Castiel said, noticing the way the lions all seemed to stare at Lucifer with remembrance.

“What? How is that possible?” Dean asked, catching up and having to hold back his wings as he noticed Daniel sitting on the grass in front of Lucifer. Small cubs were rubbing their faces against the wing-flapping, excited baby angel.

“They will not harm us,” Castiel said firmly before his eyes landed on Sam, “Though you are just human…”

Sam’s eyes widened as one of the female lions stared at him. He stopped walking.

“Your fine,” Lucifer said, “Now come on. I want Serena to experience this.”

Dean took a deep breath but walked past Castiel, who seemed content with standing a few feet back to be sure there were not any dangers nearby.

Dean smiled weakly at a mother lion as she watched him place Serena down. Serena seemed more hesitant about the baby lion cubs as he squealed and climbed back into Dean’s arms, her wings curling around her body.

Castiel had almost lost it when he heard the squeal but he calmed down a bit when he noticed it was just Serena being afraid. She was always more skittish than Daniel, who was already becoming a little trouble-maker.

“Sam…do not panic,” Castiel said suddenly as he noticed another lion only a few inches from the younger Winchester.

“W-why?” Sam asked, stiffening when he felt a pressure on the back of his leg. He knew it was from a large animal pressing a face against him.

Castiel smiled a little as he heard the lion thinking about giving him a bath and how his hair was long like a mane, “Now…she wants you to sit down,” he told the hunter.

“What?” Sam asked, his voice cracking with fear and eyes wide, “You want me to sit down with a lion?”

Castiel nodded, “She is nice…she likes your hair. Just sit down or she’ll push you,” he said, repeating the thoughts he heard.

Sam felt his stomach twist in fear but he knew Castiel wouldn’t mess with him so he slowly stared at the lion who seemed to be waiting. He then gently sat down until the lion’s head was higher than his. He grunted and almost freaked out when the face lunged toward his but he sucked in a breath when he felt a hot, wet tongue slap against his cheek. 

“She likes the way you taste,” Castiel said.

Sam’s eyes blew wider, “What? Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

Dean chuckled as he heard what Castiel was saying to Sam. He loved Cas but his angel had no idea about how the human mind works. 

“Ser…” Dean whispered, trying to uncurl the little angel from her wings, “It’s okay…their nice.”

Serena gave another little squeal and clutched onto Dean tighter when he tried to move her. Dean sighed and just bit down on his lip as he ran his fingers through her silky feathers. He gave the mother lion a sheepish smile as he held Serena in his own wings. She seemed to relax a little at the comfort before she bit down. Dean winced a little but then smiled wider at the warm sensation of knowing he was feeding his baby girl.

Dean stiffened a bit when the mother lion’s face was now just mere inches from his as he stared over his shoulder to try and get a view of the baby. Dean didn’t like the way his throat was just an inch from the teeth of such a predator and he instinctively curled Serena closer to him. He tried to calm his rapid heartbeat when he felt the mother lion place her chin down on his shoulder.

“Go ahead pet her,” Lucifer urged as he watched the cubs swat playfully at Daniel’s wings.

Dean stared at Lucifer with wide eyes but his stomach flipped when he felt the mother lion move her head from his shoulder to push it under his hand, nudging for him to pet her. Dean took a deep breath as his shaky hand brushed the surprisingly soft, yet rough fur.

“I think we should go see the tigers,” Lucifer suggested, “They just got some new cubs there and they are even smaller than these ones.”

Dean felt his stomach twist again as he gently pet the giant cat, “I don’t know about that,” he said.

“Oh come on,” Lucifer groaned, “Don’t be such a sissy.”

“I’m not a sissy,” Dean defended, “I just don’t like the idea of huge ass cats being near my babies.”

“Sissy,” Lucifer taunted, “Always going to be your excuse huh?”

“Fine. Let’s go see the tigers,” Dean said, not wanting Lucifer to think he is afraid.

Lucifer smirked and rubbed his hands together, “We have the babies…” he said, noticing how Sam was sitting on the grass with a lioness hovering over him, licking his hair into a matted mess.

Dean noticed how engrossed Castiel seemed into staring at their surroundings so he quickly held Serena closer as he stood up slowly. Lucifer stood as well, pulling away Daniel, who started to thrash his wings in anger. Without another glance, Dean and Lucifer took off.


	15. More Furry Friends

. . .

Chapter 15: More Furry Friends:

. . .

Dean had to laugh to himself as they landed in a new area that was surrounded by orange and black stripes. His stomach clenched in on itself as he realized they landed right in the middle of a group of them. There were heads all staring up at them but after a moment of inspection, the tigers returned to what they were doing before.

“What the hell, Lucifer! Right in the middle of them,” Dean growled, punching the archangel on the shoulder.

Lucifer rubbed his arm, “Ow,” he said, “You can hit decently now…almost felt like a bee sting.”

“Shut up,” Dean snapped, making sure none of the tigers were going to get some angel food cake. He stared at the tigers for a moment and his eyes set on the two baby cubs that were as small as full grown house cats. He smiled when they lifted their heads to stare at Lucifer.

“How often do you come here?” Dean asked curiously.

Lucifer shrugged, “From time to time. I mostly like going to see them in the wild but I come here on occasion to give them real food and to let them out.”

“You let them out?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“What? You think some tigers just escape on their own?” he smirked, “I’ve also turned a few tigers on their owners before…the people who keep them locked up in small cages.”

Dean didn’t need to think hard about why he did stuff like that. Just seeing Lucifer stare at the large fenced in area the animals were stuck in was enough for him to know it meant something deeper to the archangel.

“Never thought you the type to like animals,” Dean said as he listened for a trace of an angry Castiel.

“They are much better than humans,” Lucifer said as he got down to his knees to pet the little cubs that came teetering over. The mother tiger had her eyes on them and the tip of her tail twitched but other than that, she just laid her head down.

Daniel reached out for the tiger cubs, which both slowly inspected the baby. Dean had to work hard to suppress the desire to take his vulnerable babies and run. The way his little boy seemed to enjoy the company was enough for Dean to be okay with it.

Dean’s stomach flipped and his heart lodged into his throat in fear when he saw a flash in front of his eyes. Within a second, he had both Daniel and Serena in his arms and his wings wrapped around them protectively. 

“Jumpy much,” Lucifer said as he smirked up at the new arrival, “Hello Michael.”

Michael just stared at Dean, “I’m sorry for scaring you,” he said, eyeing the movement from beneath the wings.

Dean let out his breath and nodded as he slowly unfurled his wings. Daniel and Serena were both smiling as they tried to grab the feathers that pulled away.

“What on Earth are you doing bringing them around these beasts?” Michael asked, his voice more scolding than anything.

Dean knit his eyebrows, “They are not your children, Michael. I can do what I want,” he said.

“You just don’t like wild animals because of the whole gorilla thing,” Lucifer said as he reached out to hold Daniel again.

“These tigers could kill them,” Michael said, his feathers twitching when a few tigers glanced up at him.

“Tigers and lions are misunderstood…they are generally peaceful creatures…some of the most beautiful in the animal kingdom,” Lucifer said, smiling as he ran a hand into the thick fur on a female tiger that walked over.

“They are still ferocious,” Michael stated matter-o-factly. 

“You think they are ferocious?” Lucifer asked, his voice becoming slightly darker, “I believe humans are the ferocious ones. They are the ones who lock these beautiful creatures in captivity simply so they can show them off.”

Dean sighed, “Stop arguing,” he said, “Now. I’m going to let Daniel play with the baby tigers because they have not shown one ounce of danger.”

Michael just pressed his lips together and nodded, “Where are Sam and Castiel?”

Dean bit down in his lip as he sat back down, placing Daniel onto the grass in front of him. Serena took one look at the tigers then made another little squeal before curling closer to Dean once more. 

Dean just smiled as he cradled her closely and protectively. 

“Well, where are they?” Michael asked once more, staring around.

“They are with the lions. One took particular interest in Sam,” Lucifer said with a smirk as he ran his hand over the back of the tiger with just enough pressure. He stared down at her for a moment before letting his hand hit across the side of her head.

Dean’s stomach flipped, “Why did you do that?” he asked, watching as the tiger jumped to her four legs and crouched down, baring long, yellowed teeth. She lifted a claw and hit Lucifer across the face. Lucifer chuckled as he did it right back.

“He is playing with them,” Michael said, shaking his head as he watched his brother get up and run in the other direction, the tiger following for a moment before jumping and knocking him to the ground.

Dean just stared with a mixture of fear and amusement, “He’s got some balls, I’ll say that.”

Michael just gazed at Dean, his expression unreadable, “I will never understand why you use references like that.”

“Cas,” Dean said smoothly when his angel showed up, blue eyes in a heated glare. His wings flared out wide behind him. He held Sam’s forearm in one hand and his other hand was balled into a fist.

“Ow Cas,” Sam said, trying to pry his arm free. It honestly hurt…felt like his arm was being crushed in a car door. 

Castiel let go, not taking his eyes off of Dean, “Why did you just leave like that, Dean?”

Dean shrugged, “Lucifer wanted to show me the tigers. Daniel loves them,” he said, smiling when he stared at one of the cubs on its back, pawing at Daniel’s little dark feathers.

“You couldn’t have waited for me? I had no idea where you went,” Castiel growled, wanting to hit the hunter.

“I don’t need you to protect me, Cas,” Dean said, turning away.

“Calm down,” Michael said to the younger angel as he seethed.

“Love the hair, Sammy,” Dean mused, staring at the mess of it as it matted over his face and stuck up like cowlicks on the top.

Sam just smiled and shook his head as he gently took a seat beside Dean, “Can I hold her?” he asked.

Dean debated it for a moment then nodded, “Sure,” he said, moving Serena just slightly. She gave a cry of protest as her wings flapped anxiously and she grasped at Dean’s shirt to hold on.

“I, uh…” Dean said, giving an apologetic smile.

Sam just nodded, smirking slightly, “Already a daddy’s girl,” he turned to stare at the other tigers as they all seemed to be staring at the field to their left. He lifted his eyebrows to see Lucifer lying on the grass with two tigers on top of him, biting and swatting at his body, “Is he…”

“Yeah, he’s playing,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Lucifer has always had a deep fascination with animals,” Castiel said, staring at them.

Michael nodded in agreement then turned his eyes to Serena and Daniel. He sat down beside the Winchesters and reached a hand out to touch Daniel’s.

Daniel was smiling brightly as he pet the two cubs. He gripped Michael’s finger as he used his free hand to rub the back of one tiger’s ear.

“So Michael…heard you don’t like monkeys,” Sam said, smirking when he noticed Michael’s expression drop to anger.

“They are not amongst my favorite of my Father’s creations,” Michael said flatly. His feathers twitched as though recalling the event, “They are out of control.”

Sam just smirked, “So…any reason you showed up?”

Michael nodded and his eyes told Sam all he needed to know. Party was just about set up. Michael continued, “I sensed you all enjoying your time here at the zoo so I decided to pay a visit,” he said, “And I wanted to see Serena and Daniel,” he pulled his hand back when Daniel let go.

Dean just smiled as he ran his fingers through Serena’s wings and hummed Metallica to her. He noticed the angel staring at him, “You can try to hold her,” he said.

Michael smiled and held out his arms. Dean lifted his eyebrows and slowly began to lift Serena. She gave another noise as he tried to hold back onto Dean.

“Ser, you will be okay,” Dean said softly as her large, green eyes filled with worry at the tigers around them.

“Is she okay?” Michael asked.

“I think she is afraid of the lions and tigers,” Dean said, trying once again to calm Serena down. She turned her eyes to the person she was being passed to and then automatically began to reach for Michael. Dean bit down on his lip as the archangel took her and held onto her softly.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, his face turning into a frown.

“Don’t take it personally,” Michael said, “She can sense my grace and it is calming to her.”

Sam pouted but nodded, “When are we heading back?” he asked casually.

“I would like to leave now,” Castiel said, sitting behind Dean to rub his shoulders. Dean moaned and let his head fall back onto his angel’s chest as he soothed the sore muscles. Castiel then began to massage his wings and Dean swore he was going to melt.

“We can’t leave yet,” Lucifer said, walking back over. He had scratches and bites on his exposed skin but they were healing up as he walked over. He brushed the dirt and blood from his wings before staring down.

“Where else do you wanna go?” Dean asked, eyes now closed.

“Well, there are the cheetahs…then there are the wolves,” Lucifer said “Oh and for a main event…penguins.”

“How long do you suppose that would take?” Michael asked, “or else, how long do you believe we could get away with visiting these creatures without being caught?”

“Right now…we could get caught at any time,” Lucifer said, shrugging, “Do I care? No. Does Daniel here seem to care? No, he doesn’t. Nobody cares, Michael. What are they going to do?”

Michael just glared at Lucifer knowingly then just sighed, “As long as we go nowhere near the monkeys.”

Dean and Lucifer exchanged a smirk that was unknown to the others around them. Michael was leaning back with Serena curled up and falling asleep against his chest, “She is tired, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath before leaning further back against Castiel’s chest, enjoying the wing massage, “She is just being a baby,” he said.

“She is a baby,” Michael said.

Dean sighed and smirked, “Yeah…but she liked the monkeys.”

Michael shot him a glare as Lucifer chuckled.

“Daniel…you wanna go see more animals?” Dean asked, sitting up to lift his blue eyed baby. Daniel whimpered, trying to get back down with the cubs, who were now rolling into each other and biting on each other’s ears.

“What about a cheetah? They can go up to seventy miles per hour,” Dean said, ignoring the fit Daniel was pulling.

Castiel reached around Dean and took Daniel into his arms. Daniel tried to squirm away to lay with the tigers again but Castiel was unwilling to allow such a thing. Daniel gave up eventually and just lay in Castiel’s arms for a moment, staring at him. Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before turning his attention to Dean.

Daniel suddenly stuck out his tongue in Castiel’s direction then started to giggle when the angel turned blue eyes to him.

Sam laughed a little, “That is funny,” he said.

Castiel shot Lucifer a glare then sighed and stood up, “So you ready to go home?”

“No way. I want to see the wolves…and cheetahs and…”

“Penguins,” Lucifer added.

Dean smirked as he stood up, “Yeah…penguins,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile a bit at the mention of wolves…they had always been his favorite land animal. With a heavy sigh, he nodded, “We can see the cheetah first…then wolves,” he said.

“And penguins!” Dean said with excitement.

Castiel smiled at the way Dean was acting like a child. He nodded, “Fine,” he said.

“Where are these cheetahs?” Dean asked, turning to Lucifer, who seemed to know exactly where they were.

Michael stood up, holding a half asleep Serena, “May I hold her for the flight?” he asked.

Dean bit down on his lip, still uneasy with it but he nodded, “Yeah sure,” he said.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea,” Castiel said quickly.

“Oh shut up. Who do you think held you when you were a fledgling?” Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow.

Castiel knit his eyebrows, “I’m not sure…I don’t recall anyone holding me.”

“Michael held each new angel at least once,” Lucifer noted with a smirk, “Every single angel in Heaven has been held by Michael. You should have no problems trusting him.”

Castiel turned to Michael, who was just rubbing the feathers softly. He nodded, still not recalling such an event. Perhaps Michael kept it quiet so the other angels would not think he was as caring; it made sense. Michael had to keep a front to set an example for how angels were supposed to act.

“Let’s go!” Lucifer said excitedly. He grabbed Sam’s arm and spread his wings to take flight. Dean followed quickly after him, then Michael and Castiel.

“They are beautiful,” Dean said once they stopped, staring over at the two cheetahs that were lying beneath a tree in the shade. The cheetahs glanced over at them, looking for danger and once they realized who was there, they both stood up to walk over and inspect.

“Okay, I’m sick of this flying out of nowhere crap,” Sam muttered as he tried to fix his ruined hair. Once he moved it out of his eyes, he froze to see a cheetah standing just inches from him, lifting its head to sniff him.

“You’re purely human so he is making sure your safe,” Castiel said, holding Daniel close. Michael was a few feet away from the group, holding Serena in his wings as he examined the two cheetahs that were sniffing everyone. 

Daniel squirmed in Castiel’s arms, trying to reach out to the new big cat. Castiel hesitated but he held his baby close and allowed him to see the cheetah. 

Lucifer ground his teeth in annoyance when he noticed a group of humans walking over to bring the cheetahs over to a track where they would have to run just to appease the other humans. It made him upset to see the beautiful cats being used in such a way.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked once he noticed Lucifer’s unease.

“That is what’s wrong,” Lucifer said, pointing to the track where bleachers were being filled with people.

Michael frowned as he gazed down at one of the cheetahs that were trying to get a better look at Serena. He could sense this cheetah was a mother and she was in no mood to harm the baby, she was honestly just curious. Michael wondered if maybe this cheetah had lost a few cubs of her own. He hesitated but allowed the cheetah to see the baby girl more. 

Serena turned her head and her eyes widened to find the cheetah just inches away, climbing slightly on Michael to get closer. Dean watched, waiting to see his little girl become afraid but he was surprised to see her reaching a tiny hand out to touch the soft fur.

Michael was ready to strike if he needed to but he could tell this cheetah was perfectly content so he just smiled as the big cat rubbed her face against Serena’s hand. The little angel gave a tiny squeal though instead of fear, it was with joy as she reached her other hand to feel more of the fur.

“Looks like she is warming up to the big guys,” Dean mused, watching from the sidelines as he tried his best not to fear the male cheetah that was now sniffing him up.

“Hey!” a voice shouted and they all turned to see a group of park workers running over.

Lucifer debated on setting these cheetahs loose but realized all that would end up doing was causing problems for the animals, themselves. Instead he just sighed and turned to the others, “We should go. We do not need any problems with these men.”

They each nodded in agreement and Serena began to let out a little cry as she was pulled away from the giant feline. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm this time and set off, following the trail Lucifer had left for them. He allowed a trail of his own to disperse to avoid an annoyed Castiel once more.

Dean literally froze midflight, his wings nearly giving out as he heard the howling sound radiate into his ears and then through the rest of his body, causing shivers to run up his spine as painful memories resurfaced. The howling call, just like the sound of Hellhounds reaching their prey. 

Sam, for once since he had flown with an angel, let out a shocked cry to find himself held up in the air, at least forty feet above an expanse of trees. 

“Dean!” Sam gasped, the arm that Dean wasn’t holding reached out to grab him for more security.

Dean had no idea how he had caught himself in the air because his mind wasn’t thinking about flying. Fear was gripping his throat when he heard the howls turn into the barks of the hunt and they seemed to be getting closer.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice asked once he noticed Dean paused in the path.

“What is going on?” Michael questioned, now flying beside them.

“Take Sam,” Castiel said, quickly prying Sam’s arm from Dean’s grasp. 

Sam kept his eyes firmly shut, not caring who he was passed to. He just wanted to get back on the ground. Michael took Sam and instantly returned to Lucifer, who was only about thirty feet to the north and already on the ground.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered, still holding Daniel close. He placed his free hand Dean’s shoulder, wondering why he looked so spooked.

Dean jerked to the side when he heard the howling just below him. His eyes blew wider and Castiel then realized what was wrong, “Dean…it is okay. They are just wolves,” he assured, running the free hand over Dean’s head.

Dean took a deep breath once he sensed Castiel’s unease and mentally slapped himself in the face for acting like such a little sissy. He took a deep breath and stretched his own grace out to touch down on the remarkably friendly demeanor of the wild animals below. Dean let out the breath and was surprised to see mist swirling through the air; ice cold air seemed to sweep over his body on cue, “Where are we?” he questioned, wanting to drop what had just happened. He glanced over to the snow that colored the trees white and covered the expanses of grass in a blanket.

“Look at the sky,” Castiel said with a smile. He pointed to the darkening sky and Dean’s heart fluttered in awe at the beautiful colors.

“Aurora Borealis,” Castiel said, the blue in his eyes gleaming in the lights above. The colors of mainly green with hints of pink and red seemed to drape down over the horizon like curtains, swirling in the sky.

“Northern Lights,” Dean mused as he hugged his arms over his body, “Where exactly are we?”

Castiel gazed around the vast white for a moment then turned back to Dean, “Alaska,” he said.

“Alaska? I flew to Alaska?” Dean asked, arching a questioning eyebrow.

Castiel nodded, “You did,” he said, “We should get to the ground.”

Dean nodded, still trying to ease the discomfort in his gut. He let out another breath before positioning his wings for a smooth landing. His heart skipped a beat for a moment before relaxing once he landed beside where a small pack of four wolves were standing in the snow beside Sam, Lucifer and Michael. Serena and Daniel were now staring at the new furry creatures with wide, curious eyes.

“Are there any baby ones?” Dean asked, hoping to see something small and harmless. He was surprised at the size of these wolves. They were large with white fur that seemed to blend with the snow around them. 

“They are right in front of you, Dean,” Castiel said, pointing to the snow a few feet in front of Dean where two little pups were curled up with the mother.

“Oh wow,” Dean said, not noticing them until they were pointed out. He quickly made his way over to take hold of Serena. He didn’t know why but the wolves made him much more uncomfortable than the tigers, lions or cheetahs. 

“Dean…you alright?” Sam asked, making sure not to move too suddenly. He didn’t want to end up as puppy chow.

Dean nodded and turned to Castiel, who was holding onto Daniel tightly.

“Hey you,” Lucifer said, kneeling down to pet the large male wolf who had been examining each of them with critical eyes. 

The large male let out a small noise before allowing Lucifer to brush the fur behind his ears.

Dean watched for a moment and was still shocked to see Lucifer being so kind and gentle to animals. He honestly never really thought about what the angels would think of animals. He should have known that they would adore the beautiful creatures.

“Dean, you should sit to be at their level,” Castiel said as he held onto Daniel.

Dean took a deep breath but nodded, knowing that was reasonable. He let his body relax slightly before sitting in the snow. He allowed his wings to curl around Serena so she wouldn’t be cold. Castiel took a seat beside him, using his own wings to shield their little boy. 

Sam followed the movement, sitting beside Castiel. He jumped slightly when he felt a soft, warm wing fall over his shoulders. He spun around to see one of Lucifer’s wings over him, “Um…” 

Lucifer turned to him, continuing to pet the wolf which was now almost entirely in his lap, “You were shivering so hard, I’m surprised you didn’t break your teeth.”

Sam took a shaky breath and realized he was shivering that badly. He gave a half smile, “Thanks,” he said, letting the soft feathers warm him up a little more. He knew he was going to have to explain to Gabriel how Lucifer’s distinctive scent got all over him but he shrugged that idea off to deal with later. For now, all he wanted was to pet the wolves; this was something you couldn’t do every day.


	16. The Hunters

. . .

Chapter 16: The Hunters:

. . .

“So your saying that people still kill wolves?” Sam asked as he ran his fingers through the thick, soft fur of the Arctic wolf lying between him and Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, what did you think?” he asked like Sam was stupid.

“Well…I thought wolves were all like…protected and stuff?” Sam noted, his stomach twisting nervously at the thought of someone actually killing such beautiful creatures.

“Not all of them…and even the ones who are protected get killed,” Lucifer muttered, his voice laced with anger.

“That’s just messed up,” Dean said as he scratched behind the ear of one of the wolf pups that were between him and Castiel. Daniel and Serena were letting their little hands sink into the thick fur while the pups were gently nipping at each other’s faces.

“But they aren’t doing anything? What could even be around here to give them reason?” Sam asked, staring around at the endless blanket of white.

“Nothing. They do it just because they can,” Lucifer said as he pet the Alpha which was sitting on his other side.

“Those people deserve to get a taste of their own medicine,” Dean breathed angrily. 

“Some of them do,” Lucifer said simply. He turned his eyes to Michael when he stood up and stretched out his wings, “Where are you going?”

“I must leave,” Michael said, giving them a nod before taking off.

Castiel simply watched as the wolves all stared around as if in question to the man who just vanished. He wondered what Azire would think of coming down for a visit to enjoy time in the wild with other wolves; Azire would love it. He smiled as he thought about it then turned to Dean, “Please do not go anywhere. I will return in just a moment.”

“Where are you…” he stopped mid-sentence when his angel vanished from where he had been sitting.

“Is there something going on up there?” Dean asked Lucifer.

Lucifer listened in for a moment then shook his head, “Nothing out of the ordinary,” he shrugged.

“It’s getting really late,” Sam noted, staring at Lucifer knowingly. The archangel let out an unnecessary sigh as he ran his fingers through the warm fur.

“Cas,” Dean said as he saw the light that appeared before the angel materialized. He was about to speak again but his eyes set on Azire, who was standing tall, his own white and black wings stretching out before folding against his back.

“Now Azire…remember what I said,” Castiel warned when he noticed the Heaven Hound eyeing the other wolves, which each stood up to get a better look at the new addition.

Azire just stared at Castiel then glanced at Dean and the two babies nearby. His ears perked up for a moment before he tilted his head.

“Yes Azire, it is them,” Castiel said softly as he gently lifted up Daniel, who was about to whine about the loss of the wolf. His eyes lifted to the Heaven Hound then and his eyes widened and he began to reach out.

Azire just stared for another moment before walking over. He completely ignored Dean as he dipped his head down to get a closer look at the baby boy. Azire’s wings stretched again then folded as the feathers turned into uncoordinated angles. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. He hated to admit it but he had forgotten about the angel-wolf. Daniel giggled a little before touching Azire’s thick fur. Azire closed his eyes as he relished in the feel. He then sniffed the wings that were shaking excitedly around the baby. Azire then moved his gaze to the little girl, who was smiling at him and running a hand through the fur she could reach on his leg.

Castiel had to admit that he was incredibly nervous about Azire meeting Daniel and Serena. It wasn’t that he was worried about his hound hurting them, he was just concerned that maybe Azire wouldn’t approve of them. It had taken a lot of convincing just for Azire to tolerate Dean. He beamed though when Azire gently lay on the ground and allowed his wings to stretch out over the two wolf pups and angel babies. The two pups suddenly had interest in the large and winged wolf and they were soon crawling on top of him.

There was a loud growl and Azire stood up quickly and spun around to see the Alpha of the pack standing tall and growling with sharp, white teeth bore. Azire let out a low growl of his own as he stared down at the other wolf.

“Azire, remember what I said. You are not here to take the position of Alpha,” Castiel scolded but Azire ignored him and lowered down slightly, feathers twitching.

The alpha stared at him for a moment before backing up and lowering to the ground.

“Well, I think the other wolves’ think of him like that already,” Lucifer said, “he is twice their size.”

Castiel sighed and narrowed his eyes at Azire, “I told you not to start anything.”

“It’s the wolves’ natural instinct,” Lucifer noted, “Think of it this way…Azire here can protect them from anything; even the poachers who are walking over here right now.”

“What?” Dean asked, suddenly snapping out of it. He had been nervous with seeing the growling match. He quickly lifted his two children from the ground and stood up.

Azire jerked his head to the side, his ears twitching as he listened to the crunching of footsteps coming closer. He stretched his wings out as wide as they could go before arching them up in the manner of showing his strength. The other wolves were all standing up as well, baring teeth dangerously. The mother of the two pups was over to them and standing protectively like a shield.

“I’m sure you don’t want to see this,” Castiel said, grabbing onto Dean’s arm.

“I’d like to see it,” Lucifer said as he noticed the figures stalking closer in the darkness. 

Dean nodded, holding Serena and Daniel closer, “We should go.”

“Yes,” Castiel said, staring at Azire, “Zire, please try to not kill them.”

Azire let out a huff as he kept his gaze locked on the poachers who were steadily aiming their guns.

Dean felt awful for leaving the wolves out alone where the stupid men were but Azire seemed to have it under control as he began to run towards the hunters.

“Penguin time,” Lucifer said cheerily as he grabbed Sam’s arm and vanished.

“Dammit,” Dean muttered, allowing Castiel to take Serena. He held Daniel close to his chest as he followed the trail. He had become an excellent flyer and though it scared the crap out of him, it was as simple as riding a bike. He fled through obstacles, over trees and landscapes and he could feel the temperature dropping the further they got. 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk as he stared at the colony of penguins standing in front of them, all seemingly huddled together. He had never thought the day would come where he would be in the same area as penguins. He honestly never thought much about animals while hunting supernatural creatures but he had to admit that this was one of the most thrilling days of his life and that was saying something.

Daniel shivered in his arms as he clutched at Dean’s tee shirt and wrapped his little wings around himself. Dean allowed one of his wings to curl around his baby boy and he could immediately feel warmth that only seemed to radiate through him when he was holding his baby.

Sam beamed as he watched a group of penguins start to waddle over to them, each standing at around two feet high. He shivered to himself at the icy chill that spread over his body but he pushed it to the back of his mind and began to sit down. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt warmth encompass his entire body, blocking out the icy chill of wind. He stared down to see a thick, dark brown jacket covering his body. He immediately moved to feel the texture and was shocked to find it thicker than any coat he had ever touched. He stared up to see Lucifer rubbing his hands together.

“What kind of coat is this?” Sam questioned, hugging it closer to his body. He realized then that he had gloves on and some sort of hat that covered his ears.

“It’s made specially to withstand below freezing temperatures. Something I created myself not long ago…figured you could be the guinea pig,” he shrugged as he shook his wings and folded them behind him to sit down.

Castiel and Dean followed suit and neither of them really felt the chill while holding their babies. There was something about being with them that was just comforting. 

“So what kind of penguins are these?” Dean asked, “Are they gonna dance for us?” he grinned at his words but earned nothing but blank looks from everyone else. Daniel giggled out of nowhere so at least that made Dean feel a bit better. 

“Penguins don’t dance, Dean,” Castiel stated.

Dean sighed and shook his head, “You’ve never seen Happy Feet?” he asked with wide eyes.

Castiel and Lucifer just stared and Sam just shook his head, “I’ve heard of it but I never watched it.”

“Oh,” Dean said, staring over at the penguins that were still waddling over to them.

“When did you watch Happy Feet?” Sam questioned.

Dean shrugged, “A few years ago. It’s not a bad movie.”

“Happy Feet,” Castiel said to himself, “As in happy feet?” he stared at his own feet.

Dean chuckled, “It’s a movie about a dancing penguin.”

“That seems absurd,” Castiel noted but he smiled at the image of a penguin dancing.

Dean just smiled, noting that he would have to have Serena and Daniel watch it sooner or later. 

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly each of them had bucket of fish laid out in front of them. 

“Gosh that stinks,” Dean murmured as a whiff wafted into his nostrils.

Lucifer just smiled lightly as he lifted a small fish from his bucket. He held it out in front of him and everyone watched in awe as several penguins came waddling over even faster.

On that note, Sam and Dean each dug their hands into the bucket of fish and pulled out some. The fish were cold and slimy but it was worth it when a penguin lightly pecked it out of their hands. 

Daniel and Serena both giggled as they ran their hands over the strange texture of the penguins body. 

Castiel and Dean were iffy about it at first but once they noticed the penguins were not going to do any harm, they relaxed and allowed their little ones to get closer. 

“Look at the baby ones,” Sam beamed as the little bundles waddled over, following the mother. 

“The fathers are out getting food,” Lucifer noted, “The ones here are surviving off of what the mother provides them from their hunt.”

Castiel just smiled at the way Lucifer seemed to shine like the Morningstar he was. He had rarely seen it since his return though it seemed he had a soft spot for their Father’s animal creations.

They remained there for at least another half hour before Sam was literally shivering to the point he thought his teeth would break. Apparently the jacket only sustained warmth for a certain time.

“G-guys, w-we sh-should get b-back,” Sam shivered as he tried to hug the coat closer to him. It wasn’t only because of the cold but he knew Gabriel was going to be upset if they were even more late to the party than they were.

“Yeah your right,” Dean said as he pulled Daniel into his wings. Castiel curled Serena into his wings and they each stood up.

“I wanna stay a little longer,” Lucifer said as he sat in the middle of at least thirty penguins.

Sam gave him a knowing look and after a dramatic sigh, Lucifer stood up and stretched out his wings. 

“Back to the motel?” Dean asked as he felt Daniel stretching in his arms. He knew his little guy was tired.

Castiel nodded as he embraced Serena softly, feeling her grace warming in the meaning of sleepiness.

“I got Sammy,” Lucifer said and in a flash, they vanished.

Dean chuckled before spreading his wings, still holding Daniel in his arms. Castiel did the same motion though he used one of his hands to grab onto Dean’s arm. 

“I can do it,” Dean said defiantly, though he wasn’t sure he would be able to go that far.

Castiel just shook his head before taking off.

. . .

“Beat you!” Dean hissed as he landed right in front of Sam and Lucifer. Castiel just stared at him with disapproval of his immature behavior but waved it off. He had a strange sensation in his grace as he stared at the door to their motel room. He was positive he could sense a large quantity of celestial activity in the area. He turned to Lucifer, who just gave him a warning look. Castiel took it as he was supposed to be surprised by something and he didn’t want to ruin the surprise for Dean. Instead, he folded his wings behind him and propped Serena against his chest so her face was on his shoulder. She was almost in a sleep. 

Dean copied Castiel and allowed the sleepy little angel boy to rest against his shoulder. He sighed and opened the door.

“What the fu-“ Dean hissed, his heart leaping up into his throat as he entered the room. All at once, several voices shouted ‘surprise’ and Dean was ready to punch every one of them in the face. Daniel squirmed and his wings perked up as he stared, wide-eyed at the room filled with at least fifty people. 

“Happy belated angel shower,” Gabriel cheered as he ran over and threw an arm across each Dean and Castiel’s shoulders.

Dean just shook his head and laughed, “I hate you right now,” he said. He turned to Sam and Lucifer and felt a pang of anger to see them smirking.

“Did you know about this?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam pressed his lips together before just flat out smiling and nodding, “Your face was priceless,” he said.

“Screw you, man,” Dean mumbled, shoving Gabriel’s arm off of him. He took that moment to gaze around at the room, “What the hell?” he asked, noticing that it was not the regular size of a motel room. It was more like the size of ball room with angelic decorations and balloons and lots of food. His head spun a little from the sight of so many different sets of wings from the at least fifty angels in the room. He had no idea who any of them were minus the few regulars.

“This was unnecessary,” Castiel said slowly, turning to Gabriel, whose arm was still draped over his shoulder.

“It was necessary…you and Deano need to relax for a night so…” Gabriel said, removing his arm to take Serena.

Castiel glared at him and shook his head, “I don’t know about this…”

Dean curled Daniel closer to him when Michael walked over to take him.

“May I take them for the night?” another voice piped in, causing a grim silence to take over the room.

Everyone turned their gazed over to God…or John…as he slowly walked over, eyes twinkling with a smile from ear to ear.

Serena and Daniel both shook a little as they reached out for him.

Dean just chuckled, knowing there was no way he was going to refuse allowing God to hold his babies. With a heavy breath, he reluctantly allowed Him to take Daniel. Castiel beamed as he gently handed over Serena. 

It was still silent as God held one baby in each arm. He smiled at Dean then Castiel, “I will return them…there are some things I would like for them to see.”

The parents nodded and watched as He disappeared with them. 

It was silent for another moment before Gabriel clapped his hands, “Well…whose ready for a party?”


	17. Angels and Alcohol

. . .

Chapter 17: Angels and Alcohol:

. . .

 

“So did you, like, tear all of the walls down in the entire motel?” Dean asked, staring at the wide area.

“No Deano,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “I just tweaked it a little with some angel juice.”

“Oh, like the tent on Harry Potter…small on the outside but like an entire house on the inside,” Sam said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Exactly,” Gabriel said, throwing an arm around the tall Winchester, “This is why I love my giant ol’ nerd.”

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled as he scanned the other angels in the room. He turned his gaze, though, when he felt a hand push on his shoulder and before he knew what was happening, Castiel was standing in front of him, wings curled back like a shield and a low growl sounded deep in his chest.

“What the hell, Cas,” Dean muttered, shoving at the wings.

“What is he doing here?” Castiel growled as he stared at the tall, dark man wearing his usual suit. 

Dean pushed past the wings to see who was apparently not on good terms with his angel. He knit his eyebrows at the unfamiliar face but the wings were familiar with gray-blue feathers with subtle hints of what Dean could only describe as a stormy night, “Raphael?” he asked, shoving at Castiel again when the angel tried to stand in front of him again.

“Cas, relax,” Gabriel said, trying to calm the situation.

Raphael stood still, his dark brown eyes locked firmly on Dean. There wasn’t even a hint of distaste like he was used to. After a moment, he gave a small smile, “Congratulations, Castiel,” he said, his tone genuine as he turned to Dean and gave him a nod.

Castiel relaxed a little in exchange to tilt his head in confusion.

“You look like Morgan Freeman,” Dean noted with a smirk.

Raphael smiled at that and gave a little laugh, “That is not the first time I’ve been told that.”

“What happened to you?” Sam asked, clearly confused on how kind he was being.

“As you should know, I’ve spent much time as a cupid now,” Raphael went on. There was a slight frown on his features as he gazed at the other archangel’s in the room.

Michael stared down for a moment before shielding the two extra sets of wings. He was still upset that his brother was demoted to a cupid. He and Raphael had gotten along better than he had with most of his brothers.

“I’m just here to support you,” Raphael said after a moment, “And to get…drunk, as you call it. Never had time for it but Gabriel here insisted I do so.”

Gabriel smirked, “Got that right. Raphie is gonna get smashed,” he moved away from Sam to walk over to where kegs lined along the entire length of the wall. Along the other wall were tables filled with every type of liquor one could think of.

“Remember last time?” Dean asked, still alarmed by Raphael’s kindness but he wasn’t going to complain, “I don’t want to end up waking up with Lucifer again.”

Lucifer grinned and threw an arm around Dean, “Oh but we had so much fun.”

“Don’t forget you two kissed,” Sam teased, earning baffled looks from the other angels in the room.

Dean felt his face flush red as he moved away from Lucifer, who was simply amused by it. Castiel glared at his brother for a moment but didn’t dwell on it. It was in the past.

“No drama tonight,” Gabriel said quickly, lifting up a keg, “It’s time to drink…everyone line up.”

. . .

Two hours, twenty kegs and at least two hundred beers later, they were all starting to lounge around in the room in relaxation. Dean was surprised to find that all of the hard liquor was already consumed and it was getting awfully loud in the room, even over the music that was playing through surround sound speakers. He only wondered if Gabriel somehow soundproofed the room.

At the moment, Dean was sitting back on a leather couch beside Michael, who was drinking from a bottle of glowing blue liquid. The humans in the room were told not to touch the specific liquid for it was created powerful enough to get any angel obliterated. It didn’t help that Dean was curious as anyone else would be. 

“Where’s Castiel?” Michael asked, his voice drawled out as he tossed the empty bottle behind him. 

Dean knit his eyebrows, his head spinning as he gazed around the room. He swore the angel was just sitting beside him two minutes ago. Now he was nowhere in sight and honestly, Dean couldn’t focus on anything because of the mix of wings everywhere. He shook his spinning head and took a swig from a bottle of absinthe that he held.

“Hello Dean,” a voice sounded and Dean immediately leapt up from the couch. He wobbled for a moment, spilling the glowing green liquor on his arm before he placed it down. He turned his eyes to the short, messy haired man before him.

“Chuck!” Dean exclaimed with a wide smile, “Where have you been, man?” he stumbled just a little on his way to bear hug the prophet.

Chuck stiffened in his hold for a moment, chewing on his lip awkwardly, “Um Dean…I-your crushing me,” he said.

“Oh sorry,” Dean said, letting go so the smaller man landed on his feet. 

“Congrats on the soul-estial babies,” Chuck said with a smile, “I always knew you and Castiel would get together.”

“Smart ass,” Dean chuckled as he sat back down on the couch. He patted the spot beside him.

Chuck shifted slightly as he stared from the spot then to Michael, who was directly beside it.

“You’re the prophet,” Michael said, giving him a charming smile, “Always liked you guys.”

“Um…thanks?” Chuck said, shifting on his heels again.

“Come…sit down,” Michael said, patting the same spot.

“I, uh, I think I should go,” Chuck said, rubbing the back of his neck. He let out a yelp when he felt his body shoved forward and he face-planted into the cushion. He scrambled for a moment before just sitting back on the spot.

“That wasn’t very nice, Lucifer,” Michael scolded as he stared up at his brother.

Lucifer smirked, “Come on...we need to get some alcohol in him…he’s too stiff.”

Dean grinned and chuckled, “Don’t ya just hate stiffies?”

Lucifer smirked at the remark, “Right…Michael is such a stiff in the morning.”

Dean full on laughed at that because in his drunken mind, anything was funny and added in to something that sounded dirty…yeah, he was really immature.

“Who has a stiffy?” Gabriel’s voice sounded as he walked over and threw an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. 

Dean could tell at once that of all of the angels in the room, Gabriel was the most obliterated. He could barely even walk and his wings were all dangling, feather bent and crooked.

“What ever happened to you after the apocalypse that never happened?” Dean asked, turning to Chuck.

Chuck bit down on his lip, “That is not of your concern,” he said in a clipped tone, “Now…you said you wanted me to drink so why don’t one of you provide the liquor.”

“Give him the blue stuff,” Lucifer smirked, backing away from Gabriel, who almost fell over from loss of balance.

“That’s not fair!” Dean said, shaking his head, “If he gets to have some, then so do I.”

“Dean, you already drank a bottle of absinthe and like ten beers,” Castiel’s voice sounded as he appeared beside the couch.

“What are you, my parental guardian?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“I am your guardian angel,” Castiel said, his bright blue eyes glossed over from liquor. He was still hanging onto a bottle of the blue stuff.

Dean chuckled as he lifted his bottle to take another sip. He then passed it to Chuck, who inspected it for a moment before sniffing it, “Ugh, smells like black liquorice,” he said, wrinkling his nose.

“Tastes like it too,” Dean mused as he stared drunkenly around the room, “Where the hell did he go again?” he asked, noticing Castiel gone once more.

Gabriel scanned the room and pointed to behind the couch, beside the DJ booth, “He is with Sachael.”

Dean felt an immediately pang on jealousy roll through him as he spun around to stare at the beautiful blonde with eyes bluer than even Castiel’s. She was talking animatedly about something that had Castiel smiling. Dean was not going to let that happen. He ground his teeth and stood up from the couch once more, stumbling on his feet as he tried to take a step.

“Woah,” Sam’s voice grunted as Dean fell into him. He caught his brother before he could fall over.

“How much did you drink?” Sam asked, noticing his brother was worse than he had seen in a while.

“I don’ know,” Dean mumbled, “Where have you been?”

“Just talking to some angel named Nathaniel…he’s a really cool guy, actually,” Sam said with a smile.

“Ah Natty,” Gabriel said with a smirk, “He is boring.”

“Why do you insist on calling us those dreadful pet names constantly?” Michael asked, standing up as well so he could get more alcohol.

“Because you’re all just so darn cute,” Gabriel crooned, reaching over to squeeze Michael’s cheek but he got smacked on the side of the head instead. 

“Castiel!” a voice called out, familiar to most of the angels and humans in the room.

It was silent for a moment as Crowley stomped across the room towards the angel in the trench coat.

Dean and Sam froze immediately as they sensed the atmosphere in the room switch from loud and drunk to ready-for-demon-smiting.

Castiel perked up and walked towards him, “What do you want?” he growled, his hand balling into a fist. Sachael backed away to give them space.

Crowley knew it was pathetic of him to walk into a room full of angels. To be honest, he didn’t think there would be as many as there were but he needed a good word with the angel. 

“Are you really that stupid?” Lucifer asked, walking over to stand beside Sachael, “Waltz into a room filled with angels? Seriously?”

Crowley ignored him, “We have a problem,” he said to Castiel, “Do you think we could go talk somewhere?”

“You can talk here,” Michael said darkly, also standing beside them.

Crowley knew there was no point in arguing so he just clenched his teeth and let out a breath to calm down.

“What is the problem?” Castiel asked, still very drunk but ready to kill if necessary.

“This,” Crowley said, snapping his fingers. In a flash, there was something sitting in his hand. It was small and probably only half a foot tall but all at once, the room began deathly silent as they stared at the creature.

Dean knit his eyebrows as he stared at what looked like some sort of dog. It had the shape of a wolf cub’s body, still muscular despite how small it was. The fur was thick and white but had black tips, giving it somewhat of a salt and pepper look. The fur also looked as though it was giving off a light gray smoke. Wings stretched from its back and arched up but along the thickest bone, it seemed to be a dark leathery texture with the same smoky fur. The feathers that spread along the wings were white and black and the tips of them gave off the same dark smoke as it would on a Hellhound. The little creature had golden eyes that seemed to have black swirling through them. 

“It…it’s kinda cute,” Dean mused with a smile as he stared at the little creature which Crowley held.

“What is that?” Castiel asked, almost positive of the answer already.

“Seems your little mutt knocked up my hound!” Crowley growled, “Two of these just came out earlier today.”

Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared from Castiel to Crowley.

“That is an abomination,” Michael suddenly said, staring at the heaven-hell creature. He was walking over about to take it but Castiel glared at him.

“Can we keep him?” Dean suddenly asked Castiel, standing beside him. As much as he hated Hellhounds, this little hybrid just looked bad-ass.

“Take him…” Crowley said, shoving the little hound into Dean’s arms, “That one is too nice.”

“What about the other one?” Castiel asked, suddenly feeling a little happy about Azire being a father as well. He would have to tell him.

“I don’t think you’d want him up here…he is one vicious little bugger,” Crowley said with irritation. He turned back to Castiel, “Keep your stupid mutt away from Crow.”

“Azire fraternized with the enemy?” Gabriel asked with amusement.

Castiel just kept a glare locked on Crowley but the demon just vanished, leaving an awkward silence as everyone turned to the hound that Dean now held.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as the little puppy licked his face. It was a strange sensation of hot and cold against his skin. The fur was incredibly soft and warm, like he was sticking his hands in warm water. The wings fluttered in the air a little, the smoke trailing with them and it was just awesome. The only thing that had Dean’s stomach uneasy was the way those golden eyes were smoky like a hellhound…and the paws were massive compared to the body. 

“Can I hold him?” Sam asked, walking over.

“No,” Dean said, turning away and scratching behind the perked up ear, “Hey!” he complained when the hound vanished from his arms and Castiel held him in front of him in inspect. 

“Even your hound consults with demons,” Michael noted though there wasn’t any malice in his tone. It was more of a tone of disappointment which Castiel didn’t think was any better.

“Well, that was Crowley’s gift to you, I suppose,” Gabriel said with a smirk. He turned to see that most of the angels in the room were gone, having already drank too much. He turned back to Dean and Castiel; the angel held the little heaven-hell hound in his arms.

“Some of us here have provided you with gifts,” Gabriel added, wiggling his eyebrows, “So sit down and await.”

Dean and Castiel just stared at him for a moment before sitting down on the leather couch. Dean lifted his eyebrows when Gabriel snapped his fingers and a pile at least six feet tall of wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes appeared beside them; this was going to get very interesting.


	18. Strange Gifts

. . .

Chapter 18: Strange Gifts:

. . .

Dean shook his head, “No man, I’m good,” he said, “No gifts.”

“Come on…you’ll love em’,” Gabriel said, smirking as he handed the couple a small box shaped one.

Dean just shook his head, “It’s fine,” he said, “Bet Cas already knows what it is.”

Castiel tilted his head slightly, “I have no clue…I can’t see it,” he said.

“We are angels…we know how to hide something from another angel…special paper,” Gabriel said, “It’s from Sachael.”

Dean arched an eyebrow and glanced over at the Angel of Water. She gave them a warm smile and Dean sighed, feeling embarrassed. He was about to put it down before who he deemed as the Holy Hell grabbed ahold of the box and began to tear the paper off.

Dean smiled a little as he watched the hound go at it. Once the paper was off, the hound let out a growling noise before hopping off of the couch and running the other way. Dean arched an eyebrow as he lifted the now revealed box from Castiel’s lap where it was dropped. He pulled the top off and knit his eyebrows at the simple gleaming ring that sat inside. He slowly lifted it to inspect; it was kind of heavy and sent off a strange sensation when his skin made contact. He watched a little glow around it then turned to Sachael questioningly.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a proposal,” she said with a smile, “It’s a special ring. Try it on.”

Dean arched an eyebrow and everyone watched in interest. He felt his cheeks redden as he slid the ring onto his pointer finger. It felt loose for a moment before it heated up before forming to his finger perfectly. 

“Now point it at something and concentrate on using your grace,” Sachael instructed and Dean did as he was told, pointing it to the side of Sam’s head. Sam was in the process of passing out against Gabriel on the other couch. Dean slowly pushed his grace into the ring and nearly jumped when there was a quick tingling before water began to shoot out of the ring, hitting Sam direction on the head. Sam jumped up in the air, staring over at Dean with wide eyes.

“What the hell!” Sam hissed, staring. Dean pulled his hand back and smirked as he stared at the ring which was now returning to a normal looking object.

“Unlimited holy water,” Sachael said.

“No friggen way! That’s awesome,” Dean said, grinning, “Would have come in handy a few years ago.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to use it,” Castiel informed, “It’s activated with grace…thank you Sachael.”

“Yeah…thanks,” Dean said, smirking again as he lowered his hand, “Maybe that’s why little guy over there didn’t like it,” he pointed to the heavenly hound, “I’m going to call it Crozire. Crazy for short.”

“I’m not sure it’s safe to have him around Serena and Daniel,” Castiel said.

“You’re crazy, huh?” Dean asked, staring at the hound which was now trying to climb up Lucifer’s leg. The hound let out a noise before Lucifer sighed dramatically and lifted it up.

“Don’t change the subject…you have more stuff,” Gabriel said, pointing at Dean, who just sighed.

“I don’t need gifts…” Dean sighed.

“Open,” Gabriel demanded, rubbing Sam’s head where the water made his hair all matted.

“Don’t be such a bitch about it,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean glared at him before pointing the ring and shooting out water. Sam jumped up to hold a hand up and block it. Dean grinned before pulling his hand back, watching the water drip down from Sam’s face.

“You’re gonna do that all the time now,” Sam muttered, “Just great.”

Dean chuckled before realizing there was another box on his lap. It was pretty heavy and kind of big. He just stared at it, at the name that said ‘Chuck’. 

“I already know you’ll like it,” Chuck said with a smile before he turned his head, staring down.

Dean just stared at him, “Well, thank you Alice,” he smirked at his joke and earned confused looks from everyone else. 

“It’s from a movie…never mind,” Dean said quickly, staring back down at the stuff.

Dean smirked and Castiel just sighed and tore the paper off in a single try before shoving the wooden box closer to Dean.

“Impatient are we?” Dean asked his angel, who just shook his head.

Dean hated how embarrassed he felt before sliding the top of the wooden box off. Everyone watched with interest as Dean smirked widely before lifting up the surprisingly light weapon. He had a crossbow but nothing like this. This crossbow was gleaming in dozens of different colors and he couldn’t pinpoint what it was made of. He held it up, weighing the way it felt to use. 

“This is sweet,” he said, staring at the arrows. He lifted them and eyed the tips. There had to be at least a hundred arrows in the box, each with a different material tip. He could see silver, iron, bronze and some that had sigils engraved into the tips.

“You’ll need that soon,” Chuck informed as both of the Winchester’s eyed it in interest.

“This is a really nice piece,” Castiel said, staring at some of the sigils on them.

“Yeah…been working on it for a while,” Chuck said, rubbing the back of his neck, “You can pretty much hurt anything with that.”

“Thanks man…this is…really awesome,” Dean said, pointing the crossbow at Lucifer, who was still holding Crazy in his arms.

“This sigil is for a curse,” Castiel noted, holding up an arrow.

“That’s the one you’ll need,” Chuck noted before sipping from a bottle of whiskey.

“Interesting,” Dean said, waiting for more information but it was obvious that was all Chuck was giving up.

“You missed this,” Castiel said, lifting up the arrows to pull out a book that was hidden.

Dean stared with wide eyes as he held it, “Is this?”

“Yeah, first copy of the Winchester Gospel,” Chuck said, flushing a little in embarrassment.

“Really?” Dean asked, opening the first page and smirking at the picture of the Impala on it. He closed the book and smiled, “Thanks…” he said.

Chuck nodded, “Thought you’d find it amusing.”

Castiel then went to open the next one.

Thirty minutes and quite a few gifts later, Dean was grinning to find practically an entirely new arsenal of weapons. A lot of them were controlled by grace while the others were just artifact pieces that you wouldn’t find anywhere else. Dean was currently holding a gallon bottle of glowing turquoise liquid in a bottle with no label. 

“One shot of that is enough for an archangel to feel something,” Balthazar said, leaning casually against the wall, “Don’t drink it all at once.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “One shot?”

Balthazar nodded, “It’s the strongest stuff in the universe…”

“It’s from hole on Venus,” Castiel said, “If I remember correctly, we got in trouble for leaving our posts…you said I had to go with you.”

Balthazar grinned, “Yeah…I remember that. I took you to Venus and you were so afraid of being caught.”

“Yeah, you had me drink some of that stuff and Michael was standing there when we got back,” Castiel said, shaking his head, “All I could do was smile while he yelled at us.”

“You’re lucky I was in a good mood that day,” Michael said aloud with a slight smile.

“Good mood?” Balthazar asked, “We had to sit in the dark room for three days.”

“That was me in a good mood,” Michael said flatly.

“It’s true,” Gabriel added, “He was pretty mean in a bad mood. I played a prank on him once and I ended up on Earth in a two hundred foot crater at the bottom of the Pacific.”

“Created quite the tidal wave, if I remember correctly,” Raphael added in.

“Don’t forget the time Michael pulled out a chunk of my feathers because I told him his wings weren’t tidy enough for the meeting,” Balthazar added in, “I was trying to be helpful.”

“You were being disrespectful,” Michael said, shaking his head.

“Seems like you were a bully,” Dean noted, staring at the archangel.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Michael said, “Now…I got you something.”

Dean sighed, “I thought we were done with gifts.”

“I worked with Chuck on this one,” Michael said, pulling out a small box that was unwrapped. Dean was thankful for that part as he took it. He glanced from Chuck to Michael before sliding off the top.

“More arrows,” Dean said with a smirk as he lifted one up. These ones were lighter than the others but he knew at once they weren’t normal arrows. He could feel the vibrations of energy flowing through each arrow. They were beautiful…like polished cherry wood with arrowheads that seemed to have a color all of their own. He squinted as he examined more and noticed there were hundreds of sigils carved into it, so small that it just looked like a design. The feathers on the back were ebony with streaks of blue in them. They were warm and soft and sent tingling up his arm.

Castiel lifted one up and gave Michael wide eyes, “Where did you get these?” he asked, running his fingers over the feathers.

Michael smiled, “They were the first feathers you shed…”

“How did you have them?” Castiel wondered aloud.

Dean smiled, “Really? These are little Cas feathers?”

Michael nodded, “I recalled the Heaven he was in when he shed them…I found them easily. He was the only one with that color.”

“That is awesome,” Dean said with a smirk as he felt the feathers again.

“That right there can do the same as smiting a demon if their hit by it…works on Hellhounds as well,” Michael explained, “One arrow anywhere in the body. As long as you don’t hit them anywhere vital, you can still save the human host.”

“That is so cool,” Dean said, placing the arrows back, “Thanks…I’m really liking all of the weapons.”

Castiel just stared at his brother, “That was really thoughtful of you, Michael…”

Michael shrugged, “They like hunting…and I hate demons…works out.”

“Using my feathers was nice,” Castiel added in.

“Thought Dean would like it,” Michael said in a low tone, “So…Lucifer got something.”

“Oh no,” Dean said, “Why does that scare me?”

“It should,” Lucifer said, smirking as he held a now sleeping holy hell hound. 

Castiel just stared at him and Lucifer just stared back, petting the leathery feathered wings of the little hound. 

“Well, what is it?” Gabriel asked, honestly wondering. 

“The Impala is now indestructible,” Lucifer said casually.

Dean stared with wide eyes, worried for a second that someone touched his baby until the words settled in, “What do you mean…indestructible?”

“You want me to spell it out?” Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow, “It can be attacked by The Hulk and come out unscathed.”

“No friggen way,” Dean said, feeling a warm fuzziness at the idea of his baby being fine, “That’s awesome.”

“Really nothing…I was surprised someone didn’t do it already,” Lucifer said, “Oh and you’ll never have to get gas again.”

“You didn’t make it into a hybrid thing did you?” Dean asked worriedly.

Lucifer chuckled, “No…it just doesn’t need gas anymore. It’ll run perfectly fine as long as you want it too.”

“That is just…wow,” Dean said, “So pretty much nobody can even drive it without my consent?”

“Nope,” Lucifer said flatly.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said, “I like that idea.”

“My turn,” Gabriel said excitedly, sitting up and causing Sam to jerk awake from his light slumber.

“Thanks Lucifer…that’s actually really awesome,” Dean added, turning to the archangel, who was pulling the jowls up on the hound, causing it to bare curved and razorsharp teeth. Crazy blinked a few times before nipping at his finger.

“Ow,” Lucifer said, staring at the blood that trickled down. He smirked before poking the hound on the nose. 

Dean just smiled before turning back to Gabriel, who was handing over a big box. His expression was blank, giving nothing away to Dean as he took the box. It was in bright, hot pink paper with floral designs over it.

“Really?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“From me and Sam,” Gabriel said, grinning just a little as Castiel peeled the paper off. 

Once they opened the box, Dean shot up confused eyes to the archangel. Castiel lifted up a strange object with a tube-like thing on it. Dean turned back to it before realizing what it could be, “What exactly is this?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel snorted before laughing, “I said I was gonna get a grace pump.”

Dean felt his face redden as everyone started laughing.

“I got a medium because your wings are kinda small,” Gabriel went on, earning more laughter from Sam.

“Very funny,” Dean said, biting down on his lip as he pulled out the bottles that matched the material.

“This is the kind of glass that can hold grace,” Castiel said, examining the material, “That’s actually pretty nice. If we aren’t around to feed them when they need it, Sam could do it.”

“Exactly,” Sam said, “I’ve had enough of them screaming when you’re not around.”

“That’s because babies don’t like you,” Dean teased back, “I think it’s your giant head…scares them.”

Castiel then lifted up a pink shirt that said ‘World’s Best Mommy’. He let out a smirk before handing it to Dean.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, holding it up, “Cas…this is for you.”

“No, I am not the mother,” Castiel said, “You gave birth. That is for you.”

Dean just shook his head as he shoved the shirt back in the box to pull out a bunch of little clothes. He was relieved to see that they weren’t too girly for Serena. Even the dress was dark purple and black. Daniel had some little band shirts and other ones that said silly little things.

“That is a little bowl of candy that will never run out,” Gabriel said as they lifted a little container.

“Sweet,” Dean said, smirking at the double entendre. He got a chuckle out of Gabriel.

There were also coffee mugs with ‘Mother’ or ‘Father’ things on it and at the bottom of the box, Dean just stared at the object. It looked like a magnet with a picture of the Impala on it. The back didn’t feel like a magnet, though. It was kind of sticky but not really.

“Stick that on the wall of any motel room you go in and the room will turn into a five star hotel room,” Gabriel said with a grin.

Dean stared with side eyes, “You’re joking?”

“No,” Gabriel said, “it’s actually really easy to make something like that.”

“That is amazing…five star everywhere we go,” Dean mused, thinking about it.

“Thank you,” Castiel said gratefully, “I feel better knowing Dean will be comfortable.”

“I just want a nice bed with Sammy…no more springy motel beds,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he slid a hand under Sam to grab his butt. Sam jumped a little and shot wide, embarrassed eyes to the angel.

Dean just shook his head before thanking everyone. A lot of them ended up leaving except for the archangels.

“Here is your little mutt back,” Lucifer said, placing the hound back on the ground. 

Crazy let out a little whimper before running over and leaping up onto Michael’s lap. The archangel jumped a little and lifted his hands up to shield his face from the tongue that went straight for his cheek. He let out a laugh as the hound climbed all the way up his chest and onto his shoulder. 

“You stink of Hell,” Michael hissed, trying to sound mad but failing miserably. He let out a gagging noise before shoving Crazy off, “Taste like demon,” he muttered, wiping his mouth.

“How do you know what demon tastes like?” Lucifer asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Michael stood up and brushed off his shirt while shaking his wings, “I’ve gotten their blood on my lips before,” he said.

“Right…” Lucifer said with disbelief.

“What do you think I did?” Michael asked warningly.

Lucifer shrugged, “You tell me.”

“I told you,” Michael growled.

“Hey, no fighting,” Gabriel said quickly.

“He is accusing me of consorting with demons,” Michael said.

“I never said that,” Lucifer said, holding up his hands, “You came up with that on your own.”

“Lucifer, stop trying to irritate him,” Gabriel said, knowing that was what he was doing.

“I’m going for a drive,” Dean said quickly, wanting to get some fun driving in before having Serena and Daniel back.

“Have fun,” Lucifer said before flying off, Michael right in stride with him.

“You comin’ Sam?” Dean asked, jingling his keys.

Sam sat up and stretched, “Yeah,” he said, giving Gabriel a smile before walking towards the door.

“I will stay here,” Castiel said, staring around the room.

Gabriel positioned more comfortably in the couch, “Yeah, me too.”

Dean nodded before grabbing the crossbow with the arrows capable of killing anything. He mostly focused on the demon killing ones. He could sense a demon in the area already.

“Why do you need that?” Castiel asked, staring at the hunters.

Dean shrugged, “Hey…silver, iron, angel-feathered…can kill anything with this. Might come in handy.”

“Dean,” Castiel warned but sighed when they walked out. 

“Those weapons are pretty cool,” Sam said as they walked over to the Impala.

Dean smirked, “Hell yeah,” he said as he placed it in the backseat and jumped into the driver’s seat. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the car being on. He shouted out excitedly when it rumbled to life as Sam sat in the passenger’s seat.

“You look like you could use some coffee,” Dean said, noticing how glossed over his brother’s eyes were.

Sam nodded, “Yeah,” he said. He cursed and spun around when he felt water spraying him in the face again. He glared at Dean, “Are you gonna stop?”

Dean shook his head, “No way,” he said as he stepped on the gas to move forward, “Your stuck with me and my new ring.”

Sam sighed and stared ahead.


	19. A Musical Apocalypse

. . .

Chapter 19: A Musical Apocalypse:

. . .

Dean smirked as he glanced over at Sam, who was passing back out on the seat. He debated shooting the water from his ring but decided loud music was more interesting at the moment. He quickly turned the nob on the stereo so it was all the way up before pressing ‘on’.

Sam literally jumped in the air when the music blasted off half way through a song. Dean smirked as he began to belt out the lyrics to a song he knew Sam hated, “We’ll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins,” he sang, “We’ll pound em’ in the dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah.”

“Seriously?” Sam groaned, moving to turn the radio down. Dean smacked his hand before singing out loud some more. 

“I have a headache,” Sam snapped, feeling the throbbing in his temples as the bass nearly rattled the car. 

Dean smirked before turning it down just a little bit. He then went forward to find somewhere open to eat. He could only think of Denny’s and that seemed a reasonable place to get Sam up to speed.

Once the song ended, Sam was about to speak but a new song came on. Dean knit his eyebrows as he listened to the beginning tune. It sounded like a creepy beginning to a movie about a little kid killing people. 

Sam seemed to calm a bit at the low tone before the rocking started, blasting with drums and high guitar. Soon the singer shouted ‘Nightmare’ and Dean knew at once what it was. He wasn’t too fond of the lyrics, per say but it was a decent song. 

Sam lifted his eyebrows as he listened to the lyrics, “Dragged ya down below…down to the devil's show…to be his guest forever -Peace of mind is less than never.”

Dean listened to more of the song and the two of them were pretty silent despite the lyrics filling up the vehicle. Sam couldn’t help but wonder went through Dean’s head as he listened because this song was pretty damn close from what he could tell. It started to get to a part and Dean went to try and change the station but it wouldn’t budge. 

Sam knew the next lyrics had to get to Dean in some way or another, “Fight –fight, not to fail-fail, not to fall –fall…or you'll end up like the others.”

Dean didn’t look at Sam as he tried and change the station. He sighed when it didn’t work. That was the fifth time it had happened in the past week. He waited for the song to finish, remembering it was a particular tune that Alastair liked to hum…that was why it sounded familiar. 

He smirked when the next song started up, bells ringing the way Dean liked it. He moved to turn the radio back up as the guitar started up. Hells Bells.

“Is it like Hell hour or something?” Sam asked while he could without the music being too loud.

Dean turned to him and shrugged, “Wouldn’t surprise me on this station.” 

Sam nodded, “Alright,” he said, shaking his head when Dean started to sing the lyrics himself. 

Dean paused once the song ended and a new one started up. Now he was getting suspicious when Highway to Hell began to play. He quickly moved to turn the station again. When it didn’t work, he went to turn the radio off but it was like the buttons weren’t working. Dammit Lucifer screwed with the radio.

“Lucifer…you’re a dick,” Dean shouted when he couldn’t even turn the volume down.

Sam pressed his lips together before chuckling a little, “You have to admit, it is kinda funny,” he said.

Dean glared at him, “Nobody touches my stuff,” he growled, trying to put the tape player on but all that ended up happening was the song stopping to re-continue on the new setting.

Both of them jumped a little when they heard a crackling sound in the radio before the song abruptly shut off only to restart with ‘Stairway to Heaven’.

“What the…” Dean started trying to focus on driving but it was becoming difficult.

“Probably another angel,” Sam said with shrug. He actually didn’t mind the song much. 

Dean just shook his head when there was crackling again before ‘Devil Went Down to Georgia’ started up. He swore he could hear voices arguing through the music. 

“Leave th – lone –“ the voice cut in and out during the song. 

Dean listened closer, “Who is that?” he asked, trying to recognize the voice. Stairway to Heaven came back on and it was silent except for the music.

“I think that was Michael,” Sam noted.

“Leave my radio alone!” Dean shouted up at the ceiling of the car, earning and wince from Sam and his headache. 

Dean punched the steering wheel as ‘Sympathy for the Devil’ broke through the song. He stared up, “Not very original,” he muttered. It only took a moment for the song to switch over to something else.

“What is this crap?” Dean asked, listening to the female voice singing softly over soft piano.

“I think it’s called ‘Angel’,” Sam said, smirking at Dean’s irritation. Serves him right for screwing with the Holy Water Ring. 

“Don’t angels have anything better?” Dean asked, trying to mess with the radio again. 

“Humans don’t portray us correctly,” Michael’s voice said through the song. 

“Hey…get out of my radio…” Dean snapped, pressing buttons. 

Sam chuckled when another song started, this time being ‘Shout at the Devil’. Before it could really even start, ‘Lips of an Angel’ came on.

“I think Michael is winning this,” Sam said as he rubbed his temples. His headache was throbbing into his eyes. 

“Somehow, I’m thinking Lucifer’s choice of music is a little better,” Dean muttered, listening to the song, “How is this even angel-like…talking about adultery.”

. . .

Michael scanned the list of songs, looking for something with ‘Heaven’ or ‘Angel’ in the title. He paused when his eyes set on ‘A Little Piece of Heaven.’

Lucifer glanced over, knowing the song perfectly. He pressed his lips together for a moment not to laugh, “Not that one,” he said, hoping he would choose it. 

Michael glanced at Lucifer suspiciously before shoving him and letting the song take over.

. . .

Dean sighed when a new song started. It started partially through and the two hunters stared with wide eyes at the lyrics sounding through. 

“Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times, I can't believe it…Ripped her heart out right before her eyes…Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it,” the voice sung. 

“Who is playing this song?” Dean asked, staring at the radio.

“She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping. Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in It goes on and on and on-“ the song cut off and silence took over to where they could hear Lucifer laughing and Michael just silent.

. . .

Michael just stared at the title of the song, then to Lucifer, who was still laughing. 

“You knew that song was wrong, didn’t you?” Michael asked, trying to figure out how that song would be named after Heaven.

“It was too tempting,” Lucifer laughed, “The look on your face.”

“Who would even sing that?” Michael asked, wondering what kind of person sings about necrophilia. 

“A favorite band of mine,” Lucifer said, snapping his fingers to start a new song for the hunters.

. . .

Sam let out a laugh, “Michael picked that one,” he said.

“Probably didn’t even know what it was about,” Dean said, wondering what song it was. He smirked a little as the next song started, “I like this one,” he said, listening as ‘Number of the Beast’ began.

“Oh come on!” Dean groaned when the song switched again to some strange sounding Jamaican one. 

“Lucifer, son of mourning…I’m gonna chase you out of Earth,” it started off and Sam and Dean just stared at the radio. 

“Wow…classy,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“Very funny,” Lucifer’s voice rang out from the stereo and Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little at how those two were arguing like regular brothers. There was radio scratching and the sound of someone getting hit before another…song started. 

It was more of just talking with a hint of guitar in the background. Sam and Dean were silent as they listened to who they knew was Johnny Cash, doing his talking thing but it was about the devil and like telling a story. Dean lifted his eyebrows, “I feel like I’m at church or something.”

It only took a few seconds after that for ‘How Far is Heaven’ to start up. 

Dean was about to speak before the stereo blasted louder than before, seeming like surround sound that literally made his head spin. Sam winced and pressed on his eyes as the song started off annoyingly, the voice making Dean want to punch someone.

“Oh, I’m a gummy bear…yes, I’m a gummy bear,” it rang out. “Oh I’m a yummy, chummy, funny lucky gummy bear.”

“Make it stop!” Dean growled, pulling the car over to the side of the road. He literally shouted when he couldn’t open the door. Sam was trying as well, yanking on handle. 

“Gabriel,” Sam groaned, “I know this one is you.”

They could practically hear Gabriel singing with the song. 

Dean stared at the stereo for another moment before pulling out his knife to yank it out. He ground his teeth when it wouldn’t budge…not even for a moment and the stupid gummy bear was about to pop his eardrums. The entire song played out before ‘Runnin’ with the Devil’ started only to be cut off two seconds later by Eric Clapton’s ‘Tears in Heaven’. 

Sam pressed his head against the window, looking like he was ready to rip his head off. Dean sighed and leaned his head back on the seat as a car whizzed by on the darkened road. He heard a scratching noise before another song started. 

“What if God was one of us…just a slob like one of us…just a stranger on the bus…trying to make his way home.”

Dean stared at the radio then over to Sam. 

“Was that you?” Lucifer’s voice asked over the radio. There was a muttered ‘no’ from Michael.

Dean smirked as the radio cut off for a moment before returning to the regular radio where a commercial was playing. He quickly clicked the power button and sighed in relief when it turned off.

“That was…the strangest thing that’s happened to us in a while, I think,” Sam mumbled, rubbing his head. He sat up a moment later and stared at Dean as he pulled back onto the road.

“My headache is gone,” he said, sounding relieved yet confused.

Dean just shook his head, still wondering how bored the angels would have to be to start a friggen musical war. He smirked and turned to Sam, “Would you call that like…musical apocalypse?”

Sam just stared at him and shook his head, “That was lame,” he said.

Dean smirked again and took a deep breath, letting his own wings stretch out, hitting Sam on the side of the head.

“Put those things away,” Sam muttered, swatting at them. He sighed ground his teeth when they wouldn’t budge, “Why are you being so annoying?”

“Oh come on Sammy…lighten up,” Dean said, letting a few long feathers brush over his brother’s ear. He knew it would irritate him.

“Stop,” Sam snapped, glaring over.

Dean nodded and pulled his wing back for a moment, driving silently along the road. After a few minutes, he jerked his wing to the side as hard as he could. He glanced over to see Sam push it away, spitting feathers out of his mouth as he began to move. 

“Oh crap,” Dean said when Sam got out of the seat and began to lean over. Dean couldn’t control the laugh that slipped from him when Sam began to tickle the feathers closest to his back, “Ah…come on – Sam, I’m driving – stop,” Dean laughed, trying to jerk away and pay attention to the road at the same time. 

Sam smirked a little as he moved back to his seat, noticing the way Dean folded the wings firmly against his back to avoid another tickling situation. Dean took that moment to catch his breath and swerve back into the lines on the road. He shook his head, “Not funny…I could have crashed.”

Sam shrugged, “Car is indestructible,” he said simply.

Dean let out a laugh then just stared ahead. His stomach turned when he got a strange sensation pooling through him. He immediately darted his eyes around, sensing something nearby. He noticed too late when something walked out in front of the Impala. Dean slammed on the brakes as hard as he could but he flinched when whatever they hit slammed into the windshield before rolling over the entire top, landing on the other side. 

“Crap,” Sam hissed, immediately going to get out once they stopped fully. 

Dean placed a hand on his arm and peered out the mirror, making sure the thing didn’t move. 

“What?” Sam asked, confused by Dean stopping him.

“I don’t think it’s human,” Dean said slowly. 

“Um…it’s not moving,” Sam noted worriedly.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Dean said, leaning back to grab the crossbow. He stared at the variety of arrows, wondering which kind to grab, “Sam,” he hissed when his brother walked out of the car, a gun held firmly in his hand.

“Dammit,” Dean muttered, grabbing the crossbow and box of arrows.

“Hey,” Sam said and Dean slid out of the car.

Sam walked closer, squinting at the shadowed figure on the ground, “Hey…you alright?” he asked, prepared to lean down. He paused and jumped back a little when he noticed the eyes snap open and they seemed to glow. Before he could think, it leapt up from the ground, slashing the gun from his hand and pinning him to the back of the car.

Dean immediately knew what it was the moment he noticed the leap. He quickly pulled out a silver tipped arrow and slid it into the crossbow. He aimed it at werewolf and in a flash, the arrow shot out, sliding right through the head.

Sam winced when he watched the arrow pierce through one side of the werewolf’s head and poke out the other. He gave a heavy shove when the weight fell dead on top of him.

Dean quickly threw the crossbow into the backseat before jumping over to Sam, who was sitting up, brushing off his jacket as he stared at the dead werewolf. Dean just shook his head as he lifted the gun and tossed it back to his brother, “I told you to wait,” he said.

“Well I’m sorry…you hit something on the road and it doesn’t move, it usually means it’s hurt,” Sam muttered, sliding the gun into its place.

“Oh come on…that’s one of the most common ways vampires get their food,” Dean said, smirking as he nudged the arrow stuck in the head of blonde hair with his foot.

Sam just sighed, “What should we do with it?”

Dean shrugged and kicked the body until it was on the side of the road, shadowed by trees. He walked back over to inspect any damage before realizing there wasn’t even a scratch. He smiled before sliding back in to drive. Sam sat in the other seat and took a moment to catch his breath.

“Maybe that’s what Chuck was talking about,” Dean said as he pulled back onto the road.

Sam pursed his lips before nodding, “Probably…he could have just told us.”

“I didn’t even think to ask,” Dean laughed, “But that was friggen awesome!”

Sam just stared, “Yeah…if the thing isn’t on top of you.”

“Oh don’t be such a sissy about it…the arrow went all the way through,” Dean said, smirking proudly, “I love crossbows.”

Sam just shook his head.

. . .

“I love how you can eat whatever you want whenever you want here,” Dean said as they waited for their food.

“You would eat a cheeseburger any chance you got,” Sam noted.

“And you, Mr. Salad will eat rabbit food whenever you want,” Dean retorted.

“Mr. Salad?” Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows, “Wow.”

Dean smiled at the waitress as he placed their coffee on the table.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

Dean waited until he was out of sight then smirked as he grabbed the bottle of Tabasco sauce. He quickly tipped it to put a few drops in Sam’s coffee. He gasped and pulled it back when it poured out faster than he expected. He quickly put the bottle down and stirred the coffee, making sure the dark color remained normal. Luckily, the coffee was strong enough to block out the scent. He then went to make his own coffee, trying to keep a straight face and sip on it as Sam walked back over to the table.

Dean took a sip then stood up, “I’m going to get more creamer thingies,” he said, taking a step away from the table but keeping an eye on it.

Sam shrugged and grabbed his mug of coffee. He sighed before taking a huge sip. At once, he felt his throat close up and he couldn’t control it as he spit the coffee across the table, hitting the spot where Dean had been sitting. He panted and sucked in a breath as he felt his throat and tongue burn from the heat and what he swore was spicy. After a moment, he glanced over to see Dean walking back over with nothing in hand. It hit Sam then that Dean doesn’t like creamer like that in his coffee.

“What happened to you?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh as people turned to stare at Sam, who was drowning down water to relieve the burn, “Aw, you spit all over my seat.”

“Screw you,” Sam murmured, wiping his mouth, “Creamer? Really?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh as he wiped his seat and sat back down. He chuckled and turned to Sam, “Oh come on…that was a good one.”

“How sauce in the coffee?” Sam muttered, “Messed up.”

“Well, I couldn’t put a pepper in your burger cause you don’t eat them enough,” Dean pointed out.

“Jerk,” Sam snapped.

“Bitch,” Dean retorted with a smug look as their food arrived.

“Hey, is there something wrong with the coffee?” the waitress asked.

Sam shook his head, “No…just got some hot sauce in it.”

“Now why on Earth would you do that?” the waitress asked.

Dean smirked, “He’s odd,” he said.

The waitress smiled, “Can I get you anything else?”

“No thank you,” Sam said politely as he slid his plate of pancakes over to him protectively. 

Dean helped himself to his chicken tenders, corned beef hash and chocolate chip waffles. After a few minutes, a couple guys in the booth beside them began to talk about the Impala in the parking lot. Dean leaned over the seat to talk to them about it and Sam took advantage of the moment, leaning under the table. In just seconds, he had Dean’s boot laces tied around the leg of the table, giving him enough space to move them around but not to walk away.

Sam immediately went to finishing off his pancakes, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Dean paid the bill and Sam stood up, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. He walked away from the table just as Dean stood up. Sam stepped back just in time as Dean tried to slide out of the booth. There was a loud crash as he fell onto his side on the floor, wincing and clutching at his left wing which as crushing in the process. Sam couldn’t stop laughing to himself at the sight…if only everyone could see his wings.

Dean sat up and glanced at his shoes before glaring at Sam.

Everyone was staring at them and Sam tried hard not to laugh again as Dean untied his laces and fixed his boots before standing back up. They slowly walked out of the building and that was when Sam let it release, clutching his stomach as he laughed on the way to the Impala.

“You realize this means war,” Dean said as they slid into the car.

“It was war when you put tabasco in my coffee,” Sam replied.


	20. War

. . .

Chapter 20: War:

. . .

Dean sighed as he walked back into the motel room. He was bored without Castiel or his babies around. Apparently, there was some Heaven thing that Daniel and Serena needed to go through for a couple of days. Dean rolled his eyes to see Sam on the laptop as usual. He smirked and snapped his fingers, changing the screen in the same way Gabriel taught him how to do. 

“Oh wow Sam…do you have to look at that crap with me in the room?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh as Sam fumbled around with the keyboard, trying to get rid of the naked men on the screen that appeared out of nowhere. 

“I wasn’t looking – it just popped up,” Sam said, his cheeks reddening as he turned around. He then narrowed his eyes, “Wow…that’s cheating…you can’t use your grace…it’s not fair.”

Dean smirked as he fell down onto the bed, “I have it…so it’s fair…your just jealous you don’t have any.”

Sam sighed and slammed the laptop closed when he knew the picture wouldn’t vanish. He just shook his head as he went to make coffee.

“You want some Tabasco with that?” Dean asked, chuckling as he leaned back on the pillows and turned the TV on.

Sam stiffened for a moment before smirking to himself. If Dean was going to play dirty then he would too. 

. . .

“Sammy!” Dean shouted as he watched his brother get knocked down by a vampire. He quickly slid the machete across the vampire closest to him, watching the head fall onto the floor before he ran to his brother. 

Sam fumbled to get his own machete back while trying to hold the vampire away. He turned his eyes to Dean, who was lifting his blade to slice the head off.

The vampire jumped off of Sam and ducked to dodge the blade just by mere inches. The vampire then snarled and shoved Dean with a force that Sam swore a vampire shouldn’t have. Dean stumbled backwards, trying to keep his wings hidden from the vampire’s eyes. He figured out not long ago that supernatural creatures could definitely see them; almost had one bitten by a damn vamper. 

“Dean!” Sam shouted and Dean snapped his attention to a vampire that was jumping up from behind him. Without thinking, Dean slashed the blade to his side, cutting the head off but he wasn’t fast enough to get the male vampire stalking over. Dean coughed out when he slammed into the wall; he couldn’t control it as his wings shot out in defense from what he could sense was no ordinary vampire.

The vampire stopped in his tracks and cocked his head to the side as he stared at Dean, “Angel?” he asked, clearly confused.

Dean noticed Sam standing up behind the vampire so he knew he had to distract it, “Yeah…kind of,” he said. Sam lifted the sword and Dean flinched when the vampire swung his arm, sending Sam hurdling across the room again.

“What the hell are you?” Dean asked, moving his hand slowly into his jacket to find some kind of different weapon as the vampire walked over to him.

“Imagine what angel blood would taste like,” the vampire mused, his gray eyes gleaming in the dim light.

“You aren’t a vampire…not fully,” Dean said, trying to keep him distracted.

“Yeah…I was a witch before I was turned…a very old, very powerful one. You aren’t going to kill me that easily,” the vampire said, knocking the machete from Dean’s hand.

Dean hissed out when he felt his body shoved against the wall by clawed hands which dug into his shoulder.

“Or I could turn you,” the vampire mused, smirking, “I’ll take the latter.”

Dean waited until the vampire went to bite his own wrist. Once he lifted his hand, Dean took that exact moment to yank what he deemed to name a Casrow - Castiel feathered arrow - from his jacket. He used all of his strength and a touch of his grace to slam it into the chest of the vampire.

The vampire stumbled back a little and let out a laugh as he stared at the arrow. He then lifted a hand to remove it and Dean watched as the vampire struggled to pull it out. Dean held up a hand to stop Sam from slicing the head off. Sam knit his eyebrows in confusion but listened.

The vampire growled and took a step forward towards Dean but it was delayed as it seemed to be struggling to move his feet. Dean winced slightly as a bright, immense white light began to shine through the arrow, making it look like a small bolt of lightning that lit the chest of the vampire like the special knife inside a demon. Seconds later, that light expanded, traveling and lighting the veins of the vampire before it screamed and agony and lit the entire room before falling to the floor in a pile of ash. 

“What the hell,” Sam hissed, un-shielding his eyes.

Dean stared at the pile of ash in amazement before smirking at the arrow which lay on top of it in perfect condition. He leaned down and lifted it before sliding it back into place. He turned his gaze to see the other bodies and make sure there were no more vampires. He knit his eyebrows to see all of the bodies had been turned into piles of ash. 

“What did you do?” Sam asked, “Which arrow was that?”

“It was a Casrow,” Dean said, grinning, “Damn…we could have used these a lot sooner.”

“Wow,” Sam said, staring at the ash, “So that vampire was a witch too?”

Dean nodded and shivered, “Two things I hate most.”

“I didn’t even think that was possible,” Sam said as they began to walk through the rest of the abandoned barn. Every vampire they killed was now a pile of dust.

“Well, I think we are done here,” Dean said, relishing in the fact he could hunt. Of course he missed Daniel and Serena but that didn’t stop him from enjoying a good hunt. He couldn’t go out much with them around. 

Sam walked out the door first and stopped to glace around at the barren dirt lot around the Impala. He could hear Dean’s footsteps behind him and he smirked when they stopped. 

Dean knit his eyebrows from the sunlight shining down on him, “Sam…what’s wrong?” he asked but he jumped a little when Sam spun around and dropped a lighter. Dean glared when he watched a ring of fire form around him. 

“What the hell Sam!” he growled, “You realize I am not Gabe…you can’t just trap me in this.”

“Are you sure? You gonna try crossing that ring?” Sam asked, “Because you do have wings and grace…”

Dean balled his hands into fists and ground his teeth, knowing Sam was right. He glared at the smug grin on his brother’s face.

“What is the point of this?” Dean asked, watching as Sam walked over to the Impala.

Sam chuckled as he pulled out a fairly large stereo. He placed it on top of the Impala then slid two CDs in the player before turning to Dean. He stopped in front of him with a little remote.

“Sam…what are you doing?” Dean asked angrily.

“I made a few mix CDs for you,” Sam said, smiling as he pressed a button on the remote. 

Dean glared at his brother as Sam stared smugly, “If you’re gonna use your grace for pranks, I’m gonna use it against you,” he said before walking away. He pressed a button on the remote before tossing it onto the ground and disappearing around the corner.

“You can’t just leave me here!” Dean shouted but knew it was pointless. The music then rang into his ears and he ground his teeth, debating if death would be more welcoming. Britney Spears began to play louder than he ever expected that friggen stereo to go. He concentrated on trying to get his grace to reach the damn thing but it was pointless. He couldn’t do a thing but stand there and want to tear his hair out.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he was standing there but he knew it had to have been a while because the CDs were going through their second play through. He groaned as he sat on the ground in the ring. Celine Dion played, filling his ears. After a moment, he wanted to hit himself for not thinking first. He focused his grace on the holy water ring and began to spray it at the fire. He gasped and shrunk in on himself when the fire roared and rose higher than before and dammit, it was just starting to get small. The sun was lowering in the horizon and he just wanted to get out. What was he supposed to do if another vampire showed up?

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples as he lay there, staring at the way the sun was almost gone over the horizon, “Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leavin' my life in your hands,” he whispered and then cursed himself as he realized he was singing along with the stupid songs. He was going to kill Sam if he got out of the stupid fire…he was going to kill stupid boy bands and tear apart that stupid stereo. 

He stood up and clenched his fists. He decided to give it a shot…he could be standing in the fire for no reason. He might not even get affected by it. He took a deep breath before lifting one of his feet.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Michael’s voice sounded and Dean turned to see him standing there, head tilted just slightly to the side.

“Why not,” Dean asked, feeling relief at the sight of Michael…it was definitely new. 

“Your grace will be burned to a crisp with the risk of destroying your soul in the process,” Michael said smoothly as he stared at the stereo.

“Oh…just great…can you get rid of this stupid fire,” Dean said, ready to tear something apart.

Michael pressed a few buttons before finding the one to turn the stereo off. He then turned to Dean, “Why are you in a ring of holy fire?”

“Sam,” Dean answered, “Now can you help me out?”

“Why did Sam do it?” Michael demanded, “Were you doing something harmful?”

“No!” Dean growled, “He did it to screw with me. Come on…I can’t stand another second in this.”

“Hold on,” Gabriel said as he appeared beside Michael.

Dean sighed and ground his teeth, “What is your problem? Let me out of here.”

“Just let me enjoy this for a second,” Gabriel said, holding up a hand as he circled around Dean. After a moment, he spoke, “Who did this?”

“Dean said Sam did it to screw with him,” Michael answered, making Dean more heated that he couldn’t get out. 

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows, “Sammy? Wow…why?”

“Because we are in a prank war,” Dean said, sighing, “He left stupid chick music on to torture me with.”

Gabriel smirked, “Wow…Sam is getting his hands really dirty.”

“A ring of holy fire for a stupid prank war?” Michael asked, seeming honestly alarmed, “Dean was about to walk out of it.”

“Are you really that thick?” Gabriel asked, turning to Dean.

“I didn’t know if it would work…now please just let me go,” Dean said through grit teeth.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak again but Dean sighed in relief when Michael waved a hand and the fire vanished. He immediately jumped out of the vicinity of the ring and grabbed the stereo.

The archangels watched in amusement as Dean began to slam the stereo on the ground before kicking it and stomping on different parts, crushing the object into hundreds of pieces. Dean pulled the CDs out and began to snap them before throwing them on the ground and stomping on them as well.

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle, “That bad?” he asked.

“I listened to them more times than I can think of,” Dean said, “I was singing along to Backstreet Boys.”

“Ooh ouch,” Gabriel said, flinching, “I’m kinda proud of Sammy,” with that, the archangel vanished.

“You should calm down,” Michael said, noticing the way Dean’s wings were flaring out wide and the feathers were sharpening in a sign of a very vicious angel.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dean snapped.

Michael flashed over and in an instant, Dean found himself pinned against the Impala with Michael’s hand around his throat. He struggled to move it, realizing it was pointless because Michael was like a statue. After a moment, he calmed down enough for the archangel to remove his hand.

“You need to calm down or you’ll kill Sam,” Michael said, “You were losing control.”

Dean took a few deep breaths as he rubbed his throat. He nodded, realizing it was probably true, “Thanks?” he said, unsure.

Michael gave a smile, “Sometimes it takes someone else to knock some sense into you,” he then took off and Dean just shook his head; friggen angels. He slid into the Impala and roared her to life with his grace before taking off for the motel. He needed a plan…something good to get back at Sam.


	21. The War Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Destiel drama in this. O.O

. . .

Chapter 21: The War Continues:

. . .

Sam nearly jumped off of the bed when he heard Dean walk in. He stared for a moment, waiting for his brother to lash out at him…to do something other than smile and walk over to his own bed.

“How did you get out?” Sam asked, knowing it was a stupid question. He was testing Dean…trying to find the moment.

“Michael,” Dean said simply, shrugging as he fell onto the bed.

Sam stared at him, waiting for something, “What did he say?”

“He was just being Michael,” Dean said nonchalantly, causing Sam to be more concerned.

“I was going to go back once it got dark,” Sam said, staring warily.

Dean shook his head, “Naw…it’s cool. Gabriel got a laugh out of it.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, “Gabriel was there?”

Dean nodded and turned to him, “Yeah…said he wanted a second to enjoy it.”

Sam pressed his lips together, “I got you good.”

“Yeah…you did,” Dean said, smirking, “I have Britney stuck in my head.”

Sam let out a laugh but kept his gaze on his brother as he curled up on the bed, wrapping his wings around his body, “Are you going to sleep?”

Dean nodded, “M’ tired,” he said, “Been sitting in a ring of holy fire for hours.”

Sam bit down on his lip nervously, wondering what the heck his brother was thinking. There was no way Dean would let him get away with a stunt like that. After about a half an hour of staying on guard, Sam noticed how Dean’s breathing turned to a steady rhythm of sleep. 

. . .

Dean yawned and stretched as he woke up. His stomach turned nervously for a moment when he noticed Serena and Daniel weren’t in their little beds but he remembered that they were with Castiel. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock to see it was only 4AM so he had some time.

Dean very slowly and silently fled the room, using his grace to make sure he didn’t make a sound. He stopped in the woods and stretched out his heightened senses, looking for the perfect specimen. He smiled when he felt the presence of one nearby.

He walked over and slowly leaned down to inspect the long, thin yet thick body of the snake, scales gleaming in shades of brown, black and tan. His stomach turned a little when he watched the snake rear its head up, tail rattling noisily beside it. Dean took a deep breath before closing his eyes to connect with the snake in the way Castiel taught him to communicate with animals.

He let out waves of reassurance and smiled when the rattling stopped. The snake kept up in height as Dean stared at it.

“Hey…can you help me out?” Dean asked, knowing it could now understand him. Animals were a lot smarter than people gave them credit for. 

The snake, ‘Jake’ as Dean would call him, reached back questioningly.

“I need you to scare my brother for me,” Dean said, smirking, “Please don’t bite him but just rattle and hiss…can you do that? I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you.”

Jake gave what could be considered a nod and Dean smiled, “Thanks,” he said, “I’m going to fly us over there now.”

Dean smirked when the snake curled up his arm. He wasn’t worried one bit about Jake biting because all animals had a connection with the grace of an angel. Added in that he was speaking to it, the snake was trusting of him as he trusted it.

Dean smirked when he heard the shower on and Sam was gone. He turned to Jake, “I’m going to put you in his bag…is that okay? When he goes to get in it, that’s when you act.”

Jake gave another nod and Dean laughed out loud when the snake literally seemed excited about it. Dean placed Jake down in the bag right on top of Sam’s laptop then went to remove all reachable weapons from the room. By the time he had everything cleared up and safe, he quickly jumped on his bed and turned the TV onto some morning cartoons. The door opened and Sam walked out, wearing his jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. He paused when he saw Dean, “Where were you?”

Dean turned to him, “Went to go check on Serena and Daniel,” he said, “I woke up and got worried because I didn’t see them.”

“Thought Cas had them,” Sam noted, still looking for some sort of clue to what Dean was going to do.

Dean shrugged, “I missed them,” he said, now feeling guilty that he actually didn’t go to see them.

“Ah,” Sam said, walking over to his bed to grab his bag.

Dean made sure not to give away anything but simply pretended to watch TV while keeping the corner of his eye locked on his brother.

Sam just waited for something but realized it made sense that Dean would want to go and see his children. He sighed and lifted the bag onto the bed so he could get his laptop. He slowly unzipped the bag. He let out a shout and jumped nearly four feet as he fell off the bed to gain distance from the sudden striking, hissing and rattling snake that sat in his bag. His heart raced and pounded in his chest as he looked around for a weapon or something to defend himself but the knife, gun, everything was gone.

Dean couldn’t control the laugh at the scream that came out of his brother. How much he wished he recorded that. Sam couldn’t help but feel fear as the snake lifted its head to hiss at him some more, tail rattling loud enough to make his head spin. 

Sam visibly shook as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the snake that could bite him with vicious venom. It took a moment but soon Dean’s laughter rang in his ears and Sam wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. He couldn’t move with the snake slithering out of the bag, muscles coiling as it snaked its way off of the bed. Sam didn’t dare move a muscle as it slid across the carpet just inches from his own body. He watched with wide eyes as Dean’s hands moved down to it.

“Dean,” Sam hissed, “Are you crazy!”

Dean just smirked at him as he lifted Jake onto the bed. Sam took that moment to stand up and back away, standing beside the dresser. He kept his eyes on the snake as it slithered onto Dean’s lap and seemed to relax there. 

Dean chuckled and stared at the snake, “You got him good,” he said almost proudly to the creature.

It took Sam a moment to register, “Wait…you put it there,” he summed up, “What…how?”

Dean smirked and turned to him, “I’m just that good with animals,” he replied, touching his fingers gently over the scales.

“That was your idea for a prank!” Sam nearly shouted, his adrenaline calming, “It could have bitten me, Dean! That isn’t funny!”

Dean grinned, “Aw, not Jakey,” he said, holding the snake up as it wrapped around his arm, “He wouldn’t do such a thing.”

Sam just gawked, “Are you serious? Why isn’t it trying to attack you?”

“Because I’m awesome,” Dean replied, turning back to the snake, “You got him so good…thanks.”

Sam swore he watched the snake reply back because Dean chuckled to it and shook his head. 

Gabriel appeared in the room a moment later, eyes searching the room worriedly before he relaxed once he realized Sam was okay, “I sensed you were terrified,” Gabriel said, “You scared the crap outta’ me. Thought something was killing you.”

Sam let out the breath he was holding, “Dean put a fricken rattlesnake in my bag!”

Gabriel turned to Dean and the snake and then just laughed, earning a glare from Sam. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel laughed, calming himself down, “But…that is a really good prank.”

“It could have killed me!” Sam growled.

“No…I’m sure Dean talked to the snake before putting him there,” Gabriel said, “if he wanted to bite you, he would have.”

“Exactly…Jake is a good snake,” Dean mused as he allowed the snake to slide over the bed.

Sam turned to Dean, “You can talk to animals?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. I can communicate with them if I’m focused enough.”

Sam sighed and moved to his bed, keeping a safe distance from his bag. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his head, which was now throbbing.

Gabriel frowned when he moved towards Sam and the hunter backed away. The archangel sighed, “Don’t get mad at me. I didn’t put a rattler in your bag.”

“You think it’s funny…I almost had a heart attack,” Sam complained.

“You left me in a ring of holy fire for a day,” Dean snapped, “I almost walked out of it because I couldn’t take anymore.”

“He’s right, Sam. You trapped him for hours…this is actually pretty easy payback,” Gabriel said, shrugging.

Sam groaned, “I knew you were too calm,” he said, turning to Dean.

Dean smiled, “I have to go return Jake back home,” he said before vanishing from the room. Sam would never get used to seeing his brother disappear like an angel.

Gabriel sat down beside him, “You alright?” he asked.

Sam nodded, “Just calming down.”

It was silent for a moment and Gabriel smirked, “Want my help pranking him?”

Sam shook his head, “Thanks but no. This is between us.”

Gabriel nodded, “Fair enough,” he said, “I will return.”

Sam rolled his eyes when the archangel vanished from the room. 

. . .

Dean smiled lightly as he released Jake back into the wild after thanking him numerous times. Jake ended up telling him he was acting pathetic. 

Dean stood in the woods for a moment before staring up, sensing Serena and Daniel up in Heaven. He knew he normally didn’t go on his merry way upstairs but he really wanted to see them. He closed his eyes as he took the immense flight up to Heaven.

He let out a deep breath and stretched his wings once he was up in Castiel’s favorite Heaven. He smiled when Crazy came running over from the trees. Dean leaned down and sat on the ground, allowing the hound to climb onto his lap.

“Hey buddy…how are you?” Dean asked, petting over the leathery feathered wings. Crazy let out a little growl as he shook his wings.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, suddenly beside him.

Dean jumped a little and Crazy let out a defensive growl before relaxing and going to try and climb up the angel.

Castiel gently pushed the hound with his foot as Dean climbed up to his feet. Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean, “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Dean wanted to turn to mush at the friggen head tilt but he pushed it back, “I am here to see Daniel and Serena…”

“Dean…you cannot,” Castiel said, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Dean asked, getting defensive and worried, “They are mine, too.”

“I know that,” Castiel said firmly, “But they are not in condition yet.”

“What exactly is going on because you haven’t been clear with me?” Dean asked, feeling a surge of protectiveness.

Castiel frowned and stared down, “They are growing Dean,” he said.

“Okay…I already knew that,” Dean said, grabbing the angel’s jaw to stare into his eyes.

Castiel stared at him, “They are going through a process…all angels do at a certain age.”

“Okay…” Dean said, “What is so bad about it? Why can’t I see them?”

“I do not wish for you to over-react,” Castiel said slowly, “I cannot even be in the room with them at times.”

“What!” Dean growled, “You leave them alone!”

“No, I don’t,” Castiel defended quickly, “There is always another angel with them.”

“And you trust these other angels?” Dean asked with disbelief. Castiel was very untrusting of others. 

“I trust Michael and Gabriel,” Castiel said slowly, “and sometimes even Lucifer.”

“What is so bad about this?” Dean asked, ready to fly around Heaven until he found them.

“They are growing their arches,” Castiel said, flinching slightly.

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asked.

“They are forming the arches in their wings,” Castiel explained, “It is…a very painful process.”

“What!” Dean nearly shouted, feeling panic rush through him, “They are in pain?”

“It is more like spasms of pain through their wings,” Castiel explained, “The bones are breaking and reforming.”

Dean flinched and balled his hands into fists, “You couldn’t tell me?” he asked, trying to keep calm, “My babies are being tortured and you couldn’t tell me!”

Castiel glared at him, feeling a thread snap, “I don’t want you to react overwhelmingly…like you are now. They are mine, too, Dean. You think this is easy for me? I went through the same thing. I know what it’s like but there isn’t anything we can do and being in the Healing Room is the best place right now.”

“Where is this room?” Dean asked, getting ready to fly over.

Castiel grabbed his arm, “Dean…you cannot go in there.”

“Why not?” Dean snapped, yanking his arm back.

“Because you are not allowed,” Castiel said firmly, “You are not an archangel or healer.”

Dean felt anger piercing through him, hating that there was nothing he could do for Serena and Daniel. He felt so useless and horrible that they were in pain.

“Why do you smell like holy fire?” Castiel asked, moving closer.

“None of your business,” Dean snapped before flying away. He couldn’t stand another moment of being around the place where his children were in agony and he couldn’t help. He closed his eyes as he fled to Italy. 

He ignored the words shouted and cursed at him in Italian as he scanned the kitchen for the perfect pizza. He quickly grabbed an enormous pizza from the back counter as it sat on the huge platter. He then took off back to the motel room. He landed in the middle of the room, causing Sam to jump and curse as he looked up from his laptop.

“Where were you?” Sam asked, staring at the pizza which looked and smelled absolutely amazing.

“I went to Heaven and then Italy,” Dean replied blankly as he laid the pizza on the bed and then grabbed the bottle of blue alcohol. He hopped onto the bed and opened the bottle, “Cheers,” he said before taking a huge swig. He closed the bottle and went to grab a slice of the pizza.

“Dean…what’s wrong?” Sam asked worriedly, knowing that look in his brother’s eyes.

“Pizza?” Dean asked, pointing to it, “Got it straight from Italy…this stuff is amazing,” he said through a mouthful.

Sam nodded, knowing things would be easier if he took a piece. Dean smirked as he tossed over a slice. Sam caught it and bit down on it, amazed at how incredible it really was. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat regular pizza ever again. After a moment, he noticed Dean begin to relax as the angelic alcohol worked its magic.

“Dean…what is going on?” Sam asked again.

Dean just stared at the wall, wishing he could burn it down. He had never felt so conflicted before. He took a deep breath, “I can’t see Serena and Daniel,” he said.

Sam watched his brother for a moment, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“They are going through some stupid angel crap…growing their wing arches and they are in excruciating pain and there isn’t a damn thing I can do,” Dean said, knowing he normally didn’t talk about his feelings but damn, that alcohol was something. He was already feeling like he had about two bottles of whiskey.

“Are you serious? Why not?” Sam asked, knowing it must be tearing Dean apart.

“Because I’m not a good enough angel to be in the damn room with them,” Dean answered as he reached for the bottle again.

“Dean,” Castiel said, causing both hunters to stare at him. 

Dean ground his teeth when the bottle was ripped from his hands. He glared up at Castiel, who kept a gaze firmly on him.

“Sam…give us a moment,” Castiel demanded.

Sam stood up and was about to argue but he could see the way Dean and Castiel were looking at each other and could literally feel the tension rolling through the room. He swiftly grabbed another slice of pizza before walking out the door.

Dean turned away from Castiel, “You don’t need to come down here and scold me, ya know.”

Castiel swallowed down the rage he was feeling. He moved the platter of pizza to the other bed and placed the bottle on the floor before sitting beside his lover. He felt awful for getting mad at Dean but he was already on edge and it was just snapping point.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, turning his eyes to blue ones. He couldn’t believe he was spilling emotions. He swore to himself never to drink that stuff again.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, wanting to hold Dean but afraid of being rejected.

“With us,” Dean said, staring back down.

Castiel felt a chill through his grace that reverberated through his entire being. He swallowed back the fear for a moment, “Nothing is wrong with us,” he said.

Dean turned back to him, “You can’t say that,” he said, shaking his head “Ever since Serena and Daniel were born…we just haven’t been right.”

Castiel felt a lump form in his throat of complete fear and dread. He didn’t want to lose Dean…he couldn’t lose him. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes, “Please,” he whispered, mostly to himself.

“I’m not complaining because I love those two and I’d do anything for them,” Dean said quickly, “But me and you…it feels like we never talk to spend time together like we used to. All we do it fight.”

Castiel felt his grace start to twist nervously and he hesitantly reached over to Dean but he was more terrified than anything of being pushed away. 

Dean took a deep breath when silence took over. He hesitantly lifted his gaze to stare at the blue orbs. He felt an immediate guilt twist through him when he saw the blue glistening with tears as Castiel stared down, his wings slumped over the bed in a way which Dean realized meant he was truly upset. He realized at that moment that the angel was shaking.

Castiel couldn’t control himself as the sob escaped him and he stared up into the emerald eyes, “P-please don’t leave me.”

Dean immediately felt his heart clench at those words, “No…Cas, that’s not what I meant,” he said. He didn’t hesitate to pull the angel into his arms. He took a deep breath to control his own emotions as he felt Castiel melt into the embrace, giving everything he had to Dean.

Dean slowly leaned back until he was lying down, Castiel curled up against him, face on his chest as he let go. Dean closed his eyes to fight back his own tears, hating himself for opening his stupid mouth. He gently pushed his face into the angel’s hair, breathing in his unique scent while running soothing hands through his wings, “I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered, “I could never leave you…I love you so much. I’m so sorry if it sounded different.”

Castiel felt so horrible for having what humans would call a break down. He let himself go completely, releasing everything he had been holding in for so long. He clutched Dean as tightly as he could like he was a lifeline. He felt his grace warming from being so close to Dean’s unique grace infused soul and the words of love spoken were like sunshine beaming down on him after being in the darkness for too long. 

. . .

Sam took a deep breath as he walked back over to the motel room. He paused by the door when he glanced through the window to see Castiel and Dean wrapped up together on the bed and he knew at once there was something emotional going on. It was rare Dean ever expressed anything and he wasn’t going to ruin the moment. Sam slowly turned around and made his way over to the sidewalk to go for a stroll.

“Hey Sam,” Gabriel said as he appeared beside him.

Sam let out a breath after holding it, his heart racing a little from Gabriel’s arrival. He gave the angel a smile, “Hi Gabriel,” he said.

“Why are you walking out here by yourself?” Gabriel questioned, looking around.

“Dean and Cas are in the room,” Sam answered.

“Ah…getting the freak on?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head, “No,” he said, “Dean came back all sorts of messed up. He said something about not being able to help Serena and Daniel and then Cas showed up and…” he sighed, “Something isn’t right with those two.”

Gabriel stopped, causing Sam to stop and turn around. He knit his eyebrows to see the archangel frowning.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked.

“Dean found out about the growing,” Gabriel said, sighing, “We weren’t going to tell him until after.”

“Why?” Sam asked, “he deserves to know.”

“I know that but this is something he can’t do anything about,” Gabriel explained, “We didn’t want him to worry too much about it when it was under control.”

“Well he found out,” Sam said, “And it shouldn’t matter if he can’t do anything. He has the right to know…that was messed up of you guys.”

Gabriel nodded, “I realize that now…I thought I heard those two fighting.”

“They’ve been doing that a lot,” Sam mentioned, continuing his walk.

Gabriel followed, “I know,” he said, “I’ve been worried about that.”

“I saw them through the window…” Sam said, “Looked like Castiel was…crying.”

Gabriel felt his own grace twist and he stopped again, “What do you mean? Like…what was Dean doing?”

“Dean was holding him,” Sam said, confused by Gabriel’s reaction.

The archangel visibly relaxed, “That’s good,” he said, “I was worried for a moment. I thought your brother did something stupid.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, “Would you blame him if he did?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said, “Castiel is doing everything he can.”

“Wow,” Sam said, shaking his head, “You are really one sided…Dean wouldn’t just go and hurt Castiel for no reason. It takes two for that.”

Gabriel just stared at Sam, “Please, I don’t want to argue.”

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head, “Can I have some alone time?”

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel replied before flying off. 

Sam just glared at the place the angel had been standing. He simply clenched his teeth before continuing his walk.


	22. Destiel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter in Particular.
> 
> Graphic Smut/Lemons/Slash (whichever you call it).
> 
> Two Words.... Shower Sex. ^-^
> 
> But I must warn you again, I am really new to Destiel smut so I apologize if it's not well written.

. . .

Chapter 22: Destiel 1:

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as the sunlight beamed against his face, reddening his eyelids. He opened them slowly and winced, wondering why he hadn’t shut the blinds. He shifted for a moment before realizing there was a weight on his chest.

He beamed when he glanced down to see Castiel wrapped up in his arms. The angel was breathing softly, eyes closed as he had one arm beneath Dean’s back and the other curled with his hand in a fist by his face. Castiel’s wings were twisted with Dean’s as they all wrapped over their bodies in a tangled mess.

Dean began to remember the day before and how Castiel pretty much broke down in his arms. Damn, Dean hated how his stupid mouth opened. He didn’t mean to hurt Cas but the words must have come out that way. He glanced over at the clock to see it read 8AM. He knit his eyebrows, knowing it was like 5PM when they laid down. Did he seriously sleep for that long?

He glanced back down at the angel in his arms and he knew at once Castiel was sleeping and it made some part of him flutter with joy to see him so peaceful. Dean smiled and leaned down to press a kiss into the dark messy hair. It smelled so perfect and fresh and was like silk on his lips.

Castiel murmured for a moment and shifted. He then tried to stretch his wings and Dean smiled to see the panicked look on the angel’s eyes when he couldn’t move them. Castiel then glanced up at Dean, blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight that shone down.

“Gosh, you are so friggen cute,” Dean said, knowing it was cheesy but he couldn’t help it. His stomach warmed to see a smile form on the angel’s face; one that met his eyes.

Castiel immediately turned away, feeling ashamed of his reaction the night before. He glanced back up again when he felt Dean place a warm hand on his chin.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered, pulling the angel fully on top of him.

Castiel smiled as he allowed Dean to move him. He leaned down to press his lips to the hunters and was met by a greedy mouth. He let out what Dean would deem as a girlish giggle when the hunter’s hand began to run up his sides, poking and rubbing in a way that had Castiel almost out of breath from the sensations rippling through him. He wasn’t sure how to describe them but all he knew was that it made him feel lightheaded as his wings jerked and he tried everything in his power to stop those hands.

Within seconds, Dean held Castiel and pushed him onto his back, climbing over as he proceeded to tickle his sides. Castiel laughed and jerked around, trying to free himself from the feeling he couldn’t describe. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable it looked with those wings puffing out and twitching.

“D-Dean,” Castiel gasped, “St-stop. Wh-what are you doi-ing?”

“Someone a little ticklish?” Dean teased, beaming as he moved his hands closer to Castiel’s sides to push in the spots closer to the ribs. Castiel responded just as he liked. He began to giggle and jerk some more, trying to use his wings to push Dean away as well as using his hands to shove at the hunter.

“What is going on?” Sam’s voice broke through as the door opened.

Dean stopped for a moment to glance at his little brother, who was standing by the door with an arched eyebrow and a tray of coffees.

Dean smirked, “Cas here is a little ticklish,” he mused as he dove back down to tickle the angel’s neck.

Castiel had no idea what to think of these sensations. They weren’t pleasant nor were they painful. It was so odd but he just wanted it to stop. He struggled for a moment before catching Dean’s hands and holding them still. He panted to catch his breath, “What are you doing?” he asked.

Dean smirked, “Just tickling you a little.”

“Stop,” Castiel said, “it’s very uncomfortable.”

“Cas, just remember that Dean’s feet are really ticklish,” Sam pointed out as he placed the coffees on the table before lifting his laptop.

Dean glared at him, “Hey, those are trademark secrets!” 

Sam smirked and shrugged, just glad to see Dean and Cas seemed to be okay. He was worried all night. He ended up spending the night in another room just to give them space.

Dean turned back to Castiel only to realize that he was no longer beneath him but at the foot of the bed, pulling the blankets up to reveal Dean’s feet.

“Hey!” Dean shouted as he began to try and jerk his legs away but the angel already had them in a firm grip. 

Dean gave him a warning look, “Don’t you think about it,” he said.

Castiel gave a smirk before gently tracing his fingers over the bottom of Dean’s foot…just lightly enough to have the Winchester let out a squeaking noise as he tried to pull away.

Sam chuckled as he sipped at his own coffee. 

The tickling lasted for about five minutes and Dean ended up hanging halfway off the bed and it finalized when Dean threatened no more wing touching. With a sigh, Castiel released the hunter’s feet, causing Dean to fall the rest of the way onto the floor.

Dean grunted as he climbed back up to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at the angel who was sitting stiffly on the bed, blue eyes full of innocence. Dean smirked before leaping on top of the Castiel, pushing him down roughly.

Castiel let out a laugh as Dean gripped his wings and deftly brushed his fingers through the feathers that were closer to the angel’s back. Castiel let out a long breath as all six of his wings shot out and began to jerk, knocking the lamp off of the table and smashing a gaping hole in the wall.

Sam hissed out in pain when he felt the tip of a wing crack into the back of his head, causing him to hit his head on the wall beside him. He ground his teeth and stood up, “Okay, that’s enough. You’re going to give me a concussion.”

Dean and Castiel continued to ignore him as Cas now shoved Dean onto his back to dig his fingers into the hunter’s wings. Dean let out a loud, long laugh that made his entire body shiver and he felt his wings jerk to the side so hard that it literally knocked Sam onto the floor.

“Enough!” Sam shouted, standing back up and rubbing the back of his head. He glared at his brother and the angel, who both stopped to stare with widened eyes, “You are acting like five year olds.”

Dean laughed before grabbing onto Castiel’s tie to yank him down until their lips sealed together. He felt his blood rush at the moan that expelled from the angel’s mouth, his breath cool and sweet against Dean’s.

“Ugh come on, your coffee is gonna’ get cold,” Sam muttered as he turned away from the scene to go and sit back down by his laptop.

Sam tried to ignore the sounds made by his brother and the angel as he opened up the internet page. His stomach turned when he noticed it wasn’t on ‘Google’ as it bad been before. This time it was opened up to what looked like a story. He scanned the site and lifted his eyebrows to see ‘Fanfiction.Net’. The title of the story was ‘Sabriel Sexcapade’ by ‘GrimLoki’.

Out of pure curiosity, he rolled down the page to see Author’s Notes and all they said were, ‘Sammy, my Moose. I wrote this just for you.’

Dean sighed as he finally collapsed into his angel’s arms. He laid sprawled on top of him, their wings a tangled mess once more. Castiel’s hair was ruffled even more unruly than usual and his eyes were glossed over from so much laughter. Dean lifted his head so he could stare into those azure abysses. 

“Cas,” he started, “I’m so sorry about last night. I was just overwhelmed.”

“No Dean…I should not have kept it from you,” Castiel whispered back, running a hand through Dean’s hair, “I promise, no more secrets.”

Dean smirked and dipped down to kiss the rough yet soft lips. They kissed softly for a few moments before Dean pulled back again, “You wanna go out for the day…you know, do something. Just me and you?”

Castiel’s eyes lit and he smirked, “Dean Winchester, are you asking me out on a date?” he asked, amused.

Dean huffed out a laugh, “Yeah I guess I am. Way to make it so corny.”

Castiel beamed, “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes before pulling the angel back into another kiss. 

Both of them jumped suddenly when they heard a horrified gasp come from the other side of the room. Dean and Castiel immediately jumped up from the bed and glanced over at Sam worriedly.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, glancing around to see a threat.

Sam glanced at them, eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red, “Oh-uh. N-nothing,” he said, closing the laptop quickly, “J-just a stupid pop up.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Clowns or midgets?” he asked, smirking in remembrance.

Sam rolled his eyes but took a deep breath to calm himself as he felt all of his blood rushing south from what he had just read. He let out the breath before taking a sip of his coffee.

“You okay?” Castiel asked, “You’re heart is beating fairly fast.”

Sam nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dean and Castiel glanced at each other than at Sam skeptically. After a moment, Dean shrugged, “Well, I’m gonna’ hop in the shower. Me and Cas are gonna leave in a lil bit.”

“Aw you going on a date?” Sam teased.

“Shut up,” Dean snapped, walking over to the bathroom. 

Castiel stood stiffly by the bed, staring at the wall as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Dean stopped by the door, “Cas, you coming?” he asked.

Castiel stiffened even more, if that was possible and turned wide eyes to Dean, who was waiting with the door opened.

“Aw come on,” Sam groaned, “I guess that’s my cue. I’m heading off to the library,” he said before grabbing his laptop and coffee. He gave them a wave before walking out. He definitely needed to find somewhere to go where he could read the explicitly inappropriate story alone.

Castiel took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the door.

The moment they made it in the bathroom, Dean shoved Castiel against the wall and hungrily claimed his mouth, nibbling on his lips and sliding his tongue over every centimeter of that perfect mouth. Castiel let out a moan of surprise before kissing back, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and turning them so he was in control.

Dean moaned at the guilty pleasure of being dominated. He could already feel his erection start to press against his jeans. 

Castiel pulled away from the kiss and moved to take his clothes off while Dean turned the shower on.

Castiel could feel the rush of heat in his blood and grace and he didn’t bother letting Dean take his own clothes off. He waved a hand to have him completely nude.

Dean hissed in surprise at the sudden lack of clothing and he spun around to see his birthday suited angel staring hungrily at him. He smirked and climbed into the shower, moaning as the hot water scalded against his skin in a pleasant way. He wasn’t surprised to feel two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against the firm body.

Castiel had no idea why he was acting the way he was. He was feeling an animalistic desire taking over. Dean just made him crazy in every way.

Dean gasped when he felt his body spun before being pushed against the wall of the shower. He shuddered when Castiel’s pressed flush against him and that mouth was claiming his once again before kisses were being trailed down his cheek and along his jaw. Dean let out a moan as Castiel’s hands reached into his wings and began to tug and rub at the feathers and damn, Dean never knew wings could be so friggen sensitive. 

His mind was foggy as the steaming water beat down again his face and chest and he arched his back when he felt the mouth close over one of his nipples. Castiel flicked his tongue over it before gently biting and Dean gasped, trying to buck his hips to get friction but he felt hands grab onto his hips to hold them still.

Dean stared down with wide eyes as the angel trailed kisses down his abs, nibbling and sucking until he was on his knees. Dean felt his erection grow harder at the sight of Castiel on his knees, dark hair and wings soaked from the shower beating down on them as the angel seemed to be inspecting him. 

Dean gasped and let out a long moan when he felt that tongue run along the skin just over his pubic area while a hand gripped his erection. He tried to buck his hips but the other hand held him firmly back.

“Woah Cas, usually you go on a date before hitting home run,” Dean said lightly, trying to hold still though his legs felt shaky. 

“Shut up,” Castiel said in a growling voice.

Dean had no idea why but that turned him on so much more. He had never seen this side of Castiel but damn was he enjoying every second of it.

Dean was about to speak but his words were lost in a long trail of curses as he felt the hot mouth swallow him in. He moaned as he clenched his fists into the angel’s hair, tugging on the silkiness before trying to push him down but he realized Castiel had all of him.

“Fuck Cas,” Dean panted as the angel began to bob his head and hallow out his cheeks.

After a moment, Castiel was suddenly standing, pressing against Dean once more and claiming his mouth.

Dean moaned into the kiss, so turned on by how dominant Castiel was acting. He could feel the angel’s own erection rubbing against his as they ground their hips together. Dean was so close to coming already that it was almost painful.

Castiel had to hold his breath to calm himself down at pure lust pulsed through his grace. He just wanted to be inside his lover, to be connected with him in that way he loved so much. Without another thought, he grabbed the thick bones of Dean’s wings and spun him so Dean’s chest was pressed against the wall. 

Castiel ignored the steaming water beating down on them as he kissed Dean’s neck then down his spine. Dean hissed and arched his back, pressing against Castiel as much as he could. 

Castiel smirked as he moved his mouth to where his handprint marked Dean’s shoulder. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips over it. All at once, he felt a swarm of sensations pass through him and he knew Dean felt them two as they both moaned loudly in sync. 

Castiel slowly moved the kisses from the print to between Dean’s wings.

Dean gasped and groaned, just wanting Castiel inside of him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with all of the teasing. There was a sudden moment where he wasn’t being touched and Dean was about to turn but stopped and almost screamed in ecstasy when he felt teeth slide into the arch of his wing. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt as Castiel drank him in. He was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even realize there was a finger in him until a second one was sliding in, scissoring to stretch him wider. It was slightly unpleasant with the burning pressure but he pain was dissipated by the pleasure from Castiel’s mouth lapping up at the liquid grace spilling from his wing.

Dean felt his legs start to wobble and he knew he would have fallen if the angel didn’t grab his hip to hold up in place. Dean let out a slight whimper when he felt the fingers removed. 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean groaned, pushing back, wanting to be full of him.

Castiel smiled at how needy Dean looked and it made him so much more lustful. He took a deep breath before gently pushing at Dean’s back to bend him over.

Dean didn’t hesitate and obeyed when he felt the hand on the small of his back. He immediately leaned over, grabbing the shower knobs to hold his upper body up.

Castiel relished in the taste of Dean’s wing grace for a moment, licking the remnants of the bittersweet, tangy fluid from his lips. He kissed between Dean’s wings before gripping the hunter’s hips to hold him in place. He took a deep breath before sliding his erection into the tight ring of muscles in a swift, fluid movement. 

Dean let out a hissed mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt the burning pressure of being filled. He was sure the hot water raining down on them had a lot to do with how it seemed smoother than usual. He felt himself become harder at the long moan that spilled from the angel’s lips.

Castiel bit down on his lip to hold back from losing control as he waited for Dean to adjust. After a moment, he pulled out just to push in slowly before moving his thrusts gently in pace.

Dean gasped when he felt Cas hit that spot dead on and he swore the angel knew exactly where it was. He arched his back, feeling his wings spread out wide, slamming into the wall knocking the shower curtain off of its hooks, “C’mon Cas,” he groaned, “fuck…harder.”

Castiel willingly obeyed that order and pulled out only to push in roughly. Dean moaned and pressed back against the movements, trying to get more. Castiel could feel nothing but white hot pleasure piercing through his entire body as he thrust roughly into his lover.

Dean gasped and moaned in need as he forced himself back, trying to get more of his angel. Pleasure was sparking in him each time his prostate was hit and sparks danced in his eyes as he felt his own release coming without even being touched. He could tell Castiel was coming close to his finish as his thrusts were beginning to become erratic and desperate as he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, pounding in harder and harder. Dean never knew he’d like it as much as he did. 

“Ohh C-Cass…” he began to moan as he felt those teeth bite into his wing again and in a sudden flash, he felt something surge through his body that was unlike anything before. He could feel himself spilling onto the shower floor as the radiating warmth passed through his veins and into his wings, which were arching higher and spreading wider and he knew he was almost screaming something but he couldn’t tell where his voice was coming from because it didn’t seem like it was coming from his own mouth. He could feel Castiel push in, burying as deep as possible and Dean moaned again at the sensation of his angel’s seed painting his insides. He could hear his name spilled from Castiel’s lips but in a voice that was so enchanting that it made his body tingle.

For a moment, they remained still, shuddering with aftershocks until Castiel gently pulled out and Dean bit his cheek to hold back a whimper before straightening out. His legs felt like jelly but there was a power thrumming through his veins like a pure pleasure filled adrenaline rush. 

Dean took a deep breath as he leaned back against the wall for support. He glanced over to see Castiel doing the same thing, his eyes wide and lust blown. Dean let out his breath and lifted his eyebrows to see the longest feathers of his wings literally twisted together with Castiel’s, causing it to look like a black and silvery violet candy cane. He could feel tremors passing through them as a soft white glow radiated from around their wings.

Once they were both able to stand straight, they slowly untangled their wings and allowed the water to wash away the mess. Dean sucked in a breath but moaned when he was pulled into another kiss though this time it was chaste and passionate. Once they pulled away, Castiel stared at Dean with piercing blue.

“That was so…” Castiel started.

“Amazing,” Dean finished, his entire body still thrumming with electricity. Neither of them spoke as they finished cleaning up and turning off the shower. Once they stepped out, Castiel simply waved his hand and both of them were fully dressed. 

Dean knew the bathroom was a mess but didn’t bother looking as they walked out of the small room. It was so steamed up that he could barely breathe, never mind see.

Castiel stopped once they were by the bed, his eyes still glazed over, “Dean,” he said.

Dean lifted his head to stare at his angel, “Yeah?” he asked.

“You spoke in an angelic voice,” Castiel said, his voice filled with awe.

“I what?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows yet wondering if that was what he had felt. Like he was speaking but not with his own voice.

“I heard your angelic voice,” Castiel said, lips curling into a beaming smile, “You are so perfect.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile back at how adorable Castiel looked at the moment. He dropped his duffel and walked over, pulling the angel into his arms, wrapping his wings around them both.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered into his ear, “So, so much.”

Dean smirked, “Love you too,” he said, pulling away, “Now. Enough with the chick flick moments. You ready to go on a date?”

Castiel smiled as he felt the rush of warmth through him, “I’ve always been ready,” he said.

Dean smirked as he began to run through ideas for a date. Yeah, it was going to be a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote on the other site, I am taking suggestions on date ideas for Dean and Castiel. :D


	23. Destiel 2

Chapter 23: Destiel 2:

. . .

Dean smirked as he slid his jacket on. It was starting to get really cold outside considering Christmas was nearing. Oh how he hated Christmas. He hated cold weather most of all.

“Where are we going to go?” Castiel asked as he sat on the bed stiffly, wings still shaking from what had occurred in the bathroom.

“Not sure. We’ll figure something out,” Dean said as he dug through his duffel bag.

Sam walked in a moment later and examined the two of them. He slowly placed his laptop down, cheeks still flushed from the explicit things Gabriel had written. He swore a few of those things should be illegal.

“What has you all jittery?” Dean asked as he pulled out a Casrow to tuck into his inner coat pocket.

Sam shook his head too quickly, “N-nothing. Just tired. I’m gonna take a shower,” he said, sliding the laptop down under his duffel as he walked towards the steaming room.

Dean and Castiel exchanged smirks, each awaiting a reaction.

Sam took a deep breath before stepping into the bathroom. Instantly, he froze as he examined the disaster. It looked like a tornado of angels ripped through it. The entire floor was so soaked with water he almost slipped. The shower curtain was completely ripped off of the hooks and the bar holding it up was bent in half. Silvery violet and black feathers of all shapes and sizes coated the floor as well as the towels that were no longer usable. A huge, gaping hole was broken into the wall inside the shower and the glass of the mirror was shattered along with the lights above. He immediately backed out of the room to turn to his brother and Castiel, “What the fuck happened in there?”

Dean smirked and started laughing while Castiel had a small grin of his own, “Dean and I made up,” he said simply, his wings twitching in remembrance. 

Sam lifted his eyebrows and scrunched his nose at images that seared through, “Aw come on. Did you have to destroy the bathroom?”

“Dean couldn’t control his wings,” Castiel said, smiling as he remembered seeing the power of those wings break right through the wall. And the way Dean’s angelic voice shattered the mirror and light. It was so beautiful.

“I swear, I’m getting a separate room from now on,” Sam muttered, irritated that he literally couldn’t take a shower now. Even the toilet was covered in water and feathers.

“Aw come on, Sammy. Don’t be such a bitch about it,” Dean said, smirking as he slid his boots on.

Sam gave him a bitchface before grabbing his own duffel bag, “I’ll be in another room,” he said before walking out.

“He seems very flustered,” Castiel noted.

Dean chuckled as he stood up, “You ready? We’re taking Baby.”

“We can just fly places. The vehicle ride is so slow,” Castiel said, standing up as well.

“No…we are going on a normal date. No angelic interference,” Dean said flatly as he grabbed his keys. 

Castiel gave him a smile before following.

. . .

Neither of them spoke until they were on the highway. Dean smirked as he turned on the radio, skipping through stations to find a suitable one.

Castiel smiled as he gazed out the window at the beautiful autumn day. Nearly every tree was bare, stripped of their leaves which were left on the grass in mounds of orange, red and brown. He beamed as he watched three deer standing in a small opening in the trees as they drove by.

His smile immediately turned into a frown as he noticed the corpse of another deer on the side of the road just feet from where the live ones were. He cursed humans and their careless manners to animals.

His thoughts were interrupted as music erupted from the speakers. He turned to see Dean staring at him, singing lyrics in an absurdly loud voice. He couldn’t help but smile at the words Dean was singing from the song.

“If I promise to go to church on Sunday, will you go with me on Friday night? If you live with me, I'll die for you and this compromise…” Dean sung loudly. He didn’t know the song very well…didn’t like it much either but he thought it was hilarious to sing it to Cas.

Castiel let out a laugh as he went to change the station. He pulled his hand back when Dean smacked it.

“Driver chooses music,” Dean said over the loud tunes.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the radio, locking in concentration. The song instantly changed to the one Castiel had in his head. He knew it to be a song that would irritate Dean.

Dean glared at Castiel as a very feminine voice spilled through the speakers, singing about a hero and looking inside your heart or some crap. He immediately tried to change the station but the song remained the same. He narrowed his eyes at Castiel, “I said no angel mojo!”

Castiel smiled, “it’s a beautiful song,” he said.

“It’s for chicks,” Dean muttered, “Make it stop.”

“I think you should listen to the lyrics,” Castiel said, “You might relate.”

Dean tried to get mad but the large, innocent puppy eyes Cas was giving him made him want to melt. He sighed and slammed his head back on the seat, “Fine. But I get to choose next song.”

Castiel smile contentedly, “Deal,” he said, leaning back in the seat to relax. He gently reached a hand out to caress Dean’s wing.

Dean let out a long breath of relaxation as he drove to the park. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and it was going to be a couple hour drive.

By the time they made it there, Dean had to endure some really horrific classical love songs while Castiel got to enjoy Dean’s classical rock. It didn’t seem fair. Dean was going to have to introduce the angel into better music.

Castiel gazed out the window as Dean began to pull down a rocky road that was narrow enough to just fit one vehicle with trees on either side. They continued down this road for a few minutes, all the while Castiel felt a strange sensation from all of the bumping up and down. 

Finally, Dean pulled the Impala into a small opening and parked alongside the trees where they were hidden from any other car that could pass by. 

Dean smiled as he stared out the window, at the lake that he had come to cherish. He climbed out of the car and was over to the other side before the angel could move. He quickly opened the door, trying to be a gentleman – even though it made him want to laugh – but the angel just stared at him with confusion.

“I could open the door, Dean,” Castiel said as he climbed out.

Dean chuckled as he closed the door behind the angel, “Ah…you are something else. I was trying to be polite and open it for you.”

“Why?” Castiel asked.

Dean just shook his head, smiling. Gosh, he loved Cas and his inability to understand simple human things, “Come on,” he said.

“Where are we?” Castiel asked, gazing at the trees surrounding them. The open area was fairly large once you walked around the huge oak. He could see large stones lined up, each appearing to have names and other words written on them. The trees around seemed to be carved with symbols and whatnot. The lake was just beautiful, shaded by the trees. There were at least a dozen ducks floating around and more of them swimming closer once they noticed Dean and Castiel.

“This is just a place Sam and I used to go to when we were younger. I’d sneak us here while Dad was on a hunt,” Dean said as he opened the trunk. He pulled out a bag with bread it in. He had stopped at a gas station to pick it up earlier.

“What is that for?” Castiel asked as he followed Dean to the stones towards the middle.

“Feed the ducks,” Dean said simply as he placed the bag of bread down on a stone that had strange graffiti drawn onto it.

Dean immediately walked to the tree behind the stone and smile when he could see his and Sam’s initials still carved deeply into the wood. He gently ran his hand over the light bumps.

“What is that?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Sam and I carved our initials in this tree a long time ago,” Dean mused. 

Castiel smiled at the initials as he gently took Dean’s hand in his. Dean shifted a little, feeling awkward at such a simply hand holding but he allowed the angel to walk them over to the stone where they sat down together.

It was silent for a moment as they both stared off at the lake. Dean smirked as he opened the bag of bread and the ducks all swiftly floated over at the sound. He tore a chunk of bread and tossed it into the water where a splashing fit happened from the ducks trying to win it.

Castiel beamed as he took some bread himself to throw into the water. He loved the animals of Earth. He always had…they were so fascinating.

Dean couldn’t help but stare at the way Castiel’s eyes lit as he watched the ducks claim the bread. The angel’s eyes were lit with a smile meeting his eyes. Dean figured he would have to go and see more animals with Castiel because it seemed he enjoyed their company a lot.

. . .

After a few hours of small conversation and feeding ducks, they eventually ran out of bread. Castiel frowned as he stood up with Dean and the ducks swirled frantically in the water, waiting for more bread.

“I feel bad that we have no more,” Castiel said.

“I think they’ve had enough,” Dean said, smirking as he pat his angel on the back, “Anyways. We should go get some dinner so we can catch a seven o clock movie.”

Castiel knit his eyebrows, “Dinner and a movie? Sounds…simple.”

“Exactly,” Dean said, shrugging as he walked over towards the Impala.

Castiel smiled lightly as he took the passenger seat while Dean hopped into the driver’s side.

“Would you ever allow me to drive?” Castiel asked as the engine purred to life.

Dean stiffened and lifted his eyebrows to stare into sapphire eyes, “Do you even know how to drive?”

“It seems fairly simple,” Castiel said, “I’m sure I could do so easily.”

Dean chuckled, “Maybe some other time.”

“How about now?” Castiel said, staring firmly at the hunter.

“Cas…I want to drive. I’m the man on this date. I drive you around,” Dean said quickly, earning narrowed eyes.

“Are you saying that I am the female in this?” Castiel questioned as Dean pulled onto the rocky road.

“Technically, angels don’t have a gender so you could be a chick. Me, I was born a guy so I’m the guy,” Dean said, smirking when he felt a wing smack him on the side of the head.

Castiel tried to think of a good remark for that, “Well, I am an Archangel and that trumps whatever you say.”

Dean full out laughed at that, “Oh yeah, play the Archangel card. I see how it is.”

The drive to the restaurant was fairly quiet despite the arguing over music but Dean figured he’d let Castiel choose a few songs. He lifted his eyebrows as he watched the angel flip through stations. He stopped on one with his eyebrows knit as lyrics poured into the car.

“Will the real Slim Shady please stand up,” the voice said and Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Castiel stared intently at the stereo as the lyrics began to become more absurd.

“This doesn’t sound like singing…why is his bum on someone’s lips?” Castiel asked as he listened.

Dean felt his eyes water as he tried hard not to laugh especially when humping animals came up and Castiel’s eyes became wide.

“Why do I feel the urge to move to the music?” Castiel asked, “The lyrics are absurd.”

Dean pressed his lips together, “Change the song…please,” he said, trying not to laugh.

Dean’s attention was pulled back to the road and he had to press on the brakes just in time to avoid the idiot in a silver Volvo who cut him off. He ground his teeth and shouted out the window, “Watch it, dick!”

Castiel turned his attention to the Volvo and with a wave of his hand, the Volvo was pushed to the side of the road, smoke pouring from the engine.

Dean knit his eyebrows as he watched the car practically get torn to the side of the road. He turned to Castiel, who was trying too hard to keep a blank expression, “Cas!” Dean hissed, “You can’t just do that!”

“He pulled in front of you when he shouldn’t have,” Castiel said simply, “And that driver was intoxicated. I could smell it in the vehicle.”

Dean just sighed and shook his head as he pulled off the exit to get to the restaurant. There were at least a dozen different ones as far as he could tell but he wanted to go somewhere awesome. He knew it wasn’t exactly a great date place but it was considered a family restaurant. 

Once they pulled into the parking lot, Dean wasn’t surprised to see it packed fairly full. It was a Sunday and there was bound to be some kind of sports game on.

“Hooters?” Castiel asked as he stared up at the yellow and white sign.

Dean smirked, “Yeah…they have amazing deep fried pickles. And some of the best wings ever.”

Castiel smiled and nodded and this time he allowed Dean to open his door for him. Dean happily grabbed Castiel’s hand to help him out of the Impala. They began towards the door but Dean paused to see a line of at least seven motorcycles. He let out a whistle, “Damn…nice bikes.”

Castiel just stared at them questioningly, “They seem quite large for bikes,” he said.

“They are pretty sweet. Now…I’m starving. Let’s eat,” he said, pulling on the sleeve of the trench coat.

Once they walked inside, they were immediately greeted by a petite girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. On a scale of one to ten, Dean would peg her a seven. 

“Hello, table for two?” she asked and Dean glanced up to see Castiel staring with wide eyes at the lack of clothing on her.

Dean elbowed him and Castiel returned attention to Dean.

“Yeah, just us,” Dean said to the hostess. She smiled and grabbed two menus and began to walk. Dean and Cas followed.

“As you can see, we are packed tonight. There aren’t any tables left but I can sit you at a booth towards the front…is that okay?” she asked, glancing back at them.

“That’s perfect,” Dean said with a charming smile.

She blushed a little then continued to seat them.

Dean sat down facing the bar while Castiel sat across from him. The hostess placed their menus down, “Hilary will be here momentarily to take your order,” she said.

“Thank you,” Dean said with a smile as she walked back to the front to sit another couple.

“Dean, the female here are not wearing much,” Castiel said, eyeing another waitress with dark hair who walked by.

“Oh calm down,” Dean said, “It’s a family restaurant. Now, pick something from the menu.”

Castiel tucked his wings firmly behind him so they were mashed between his back and the seat. Dean copied him, folding his own wings back to avoid accidentally knocking over a waitress with a tray.

. . .

They ended up ordering the fried pickles, hot wings and each got a chicken sandwich of sorts. Dean had a blast watching the way Castiel’s facial expressions changed as he ate the fiery hot wings. They were now finishing up and leaving a tip to the server. 

She was polite and Castiel was glad to see that she didn’t try to hit on Dean as much as some of girls did so they left her a good tip before heading out.

. . .

“What movie do you want to see?” Dean asked as they drove up to the movie theater. It wasn’t too packed considering it was only the seven o clock showing.

“I’m not sure. Anything I suppose,” Castiel said as they parked the car.

Dean smirked as they stepped out. His stomach turned a little when he felt Castiel close his hand around his. Dean wasn’t used to holding hands out in public, especially when it was with a guy but he wasn’t going to complain. He wanted this day to be for Cas so he knew what it was like to have a real date. 

Once they made it up to the ticket counter, Dean stared up at all the movies playing and was surprised to see some older movies re-released into theaters. He definitely didn’t want any chick flick or romantic comedy crap. Maybe something horror or action or just plain funny. 

He smirked when his eyes set on ‘Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter’. That seemed reasonable.

“Cas, what do you think of that?” Dean asked, pointing to where it lit on the screen.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at it then nodded, “Sure,” he said.

Dean smirked and let go of Castiel’s hand so he could pay. He turned to the man behind the counter, “Two for Abe Lincoln: Vamp Hunter,” he said.

The kid behind the counter smiled, “It’s an interesting one, I’ll give you that,” he said.

Dean smiled, “Who knew our great ol’ Abe was a badass,” he said.

The kid chuckled as he rang up for their tickets. Dean paid with cash and they walked inside. They had twenty minutes before the movie started. He stared at the concession stand.

“Now for some popcorn,” Dean said as he walked over.

“But we just ate,” Castiel pointed out as he followed.

“Yeah but you can’t watch a movie in theaters without popcorn,” Dean said as he ordered a large bucket with extra butter.

Castiel just smiled as he watched Dean grab the huge bucket and then a cup of soda that was big enough to look like a bucket itself. 

. . .

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said as they watched the Lincoln and a vampire running on top of a herd of running horses, “How would they be able to balance.”

“It’s a movie,” Dean said, “Come on, this scene is awesome.”

Castiel just stared at the screen as horses fell to the ground from the human and vampire fight, “It doesn’t seem fair to the horses to get them involved.”

“Shh!” a voice hissed in front of them.

Dean stuck his tongue out at the guy who had turned around. Dean and Cas were in the furthest back row against the wall. The guy just rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

“Why am I not allowed to speak?” Castiel asked, “That wouldn’t happen,” he said, pointing to the screen as a horse ran along the edge, holding someone up and almost falling.

Dean pressed his lips together to hold back his laugh, “It’s a movie…it doesn’t have to make sense.”

“Abraham Lincoln never hunted vampires,” Castiel pointed out, “And those vampires don’t look like the ones you hunt.”

“Shut up!” the guy hissed again, glaring at them.

“Shh,” Dean hissed back, earning a dark look from the guy who turned back around.

“Why is he being so rude?” Castiel asked.

Dean smirked, “Cas…you kinda gotta be quiet during movies…it’s the rules here,” he whispered.

“Oh,” Castiel said, staring back at the screen.

It was a while again before Castiel spoke again and Abe Lincoln and a few others were standing on top of a train, fighting.

“The pressure from the air would definitely make them fall off,” Castiel said, “This is stupid.”

“Hey, why don’t you shut your fuckin boyfriend up,” the guy in front of them snapped, glaring at Dean.

Dean ground his teeth, “Why don’t you shut your mouth and mind your own business,” he snapped, feeling rage at someone talking about Cas that way.

“I believe you have no right to speak considering you are out with that girl beside you while your wife is at home caring for your children. Adultery is a sin,” Castiel said darkly, “Does your wife know what you do during your supposed poker nights?”

Dean stared with wide eyes as the guy in front of them turned pale. The woman beside him spun around and glared at him, “Is that true?” she asked.

“How would you know that?” the guy asked Castiel, who was staring blankly at him.

“You ass,” the girl hissed, smacking the guy in the face before storming away from the seat.

The guy gave Castiel a wary look before running off towards the girl.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, “Wow, that was awesome.”

Castiel smiled, “He was truly an unfaithful man,” he said.

“Hey, I’m going to have to ask you two to leave the theater. There have been numerous complaints,” a movie theater worker said, leaning towards them.

Dean chuckled and nodded, “That’s cool,” he said, grabbing Castiel’s hand. Castiel followed as they walked out, Dean unable to stop laughing as they reached the Impala.

“I apologize for getting us kicked out,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled, “It’s fine. That was the best time I’ve spent at the movies.”

Castiel beamed as he got into the car and they drove back to the motel.

Sam was sitting on his bed when they arrived. He glanced up at them, “You’re back pretty early,” he said.

Dean smirked, “Yeah well, Cas got us kicked out of the movies,” he chuckled.

Sam just smiled and shook his head, “He would, wouldn’t he.”

Dean sighed as he fell back on the bed, “Thought you were getting your own room.”

“I am,” Sam said, “Just grabbing some things.”

Castiel slowly took a seat beside Dean and gently let his wings fall over the hunter. Dean sighed in relaxation as he pulled the angel into his arms and wrapped his own wings around them. Dean couldn’t have asked for a better ‘date night’.


	24. Getting Older

. . .

Chapter 24: Getting Older:

. . . 

Dean stared in complete and utter shock as his eyes landed on Serena and Daniel. He was finally able to see them after their arch-growing week. They were both sitting down in a little Heaven he hadn’t been to before. Castiel said that the children themselves made it.

“Daddy!” Serena said in her high, little voice as she flapped her now larger, more arched wings excitedly. Feathers floated around them in the motion and Daniel smiled cheekily as well, trying to lift his wings higher than his sister.

Dean smiled as he knelt down beside them to lift them into his arms. He closed his eyes and felt his eyes sting as they held him back, little arms clutching onto him tightly.

For a few minutes, Dean just held them before Daniel was pushing lightly, saying he wasn’t a baby. Dean watched as Daniel stood up on his feet and began to walk towards a little box of sand that was there.

Serena stared up at Dean with huge, grass green eyes and Dean took a deep breath and nodded, letting her go. She gave him a hug before getting up to follow Daniel to the sand.

“Cas,” Dean said, standing back up with his eyes focused on his children who looked as though they aged years within just a week, “Th…they’ve grown…a lot.”

Castiel bit down on his lip as he nodded, gently twisting his feathers with Dean’s.

“I believe this was their last huge growth spurt considering they now have their arches,” Castiel said, staring at the kids who looked like they could be five or six now.

Dean swallowed thickly, “They are talking a lot more,” he said, not liking the idea of missing their entire childhood.

“Yes…I believe they have picked up a lot of it from you and Sam,” Castiel said, “While in the…healing room…Serena called Daniel a ‘bitch’.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows, knowing he should be scolding his little girl from swearing but how he wished he saw that, “So,” he said, “We should watch our mouths.”

Castiel smiled and nodded, “Yes, you should.”

“Hey you ready to go back to uncle Sammy?” Dean called out. Serena stood up, wearing a dark purple dress with her wavy dark hair in pig tails. She nodded excitedly and climbed out of the sand. Daniel stood next, his hair somewhat long and messy dirty blonde. He shook the sand from his wings and jumped up, wearing an ACDC shirt and black jeans. He pushed Serena as he tried to run past.

“Hey,” Castiel said, staring at Daniel, who froze with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Daniel said, staring down and Dean turned to Castiel, who looked like he was trying to keep a firm expression but Dean could see he was failing because of the way the corners of his lips twitched.

“Don’t push your sister,” Dean added, “She’s a girl. You don’t hurt girls.”

Daniel nodded as Serena stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Who wants to see Grampa Bobby too?” Dean asked with a smirk.

Both of them smiled and Dean picked Daniel up as Castiel lifted Serena. They then flew to Bobby’s.

. . .

Sam stood up the moment he noticed the presence of angels. He turned his eyes and felt a lump in his throat to see the two children that Dean and Cas held. He knew they were Serena and Daniel by their familiar features but they were much older. 

“Uncle Sammy!” Serena called, stretching her arms out and lettings her wings flutter in Castiel’s face.

Castiel backed his head up a little as he placed Serena onto the floor where she instantly ran over to jump into Sam’s arms. Sam smiled as he held her then turned questioning eyes to Dean, who just shook his head.

Daniel just pushed at Dean to let him down.

Dean sighed as he placed Daniel down and watched as the little angel’s wings flattened against his back and he began to run towards where Bobby’s office was.

. . .

“I can’t believe how big they’ve gotten,” Sam said with wide eyes as they watched Serena and Daniel play in the salvage yard.

“They gonna’ keep growin like that?” Bobby asked, turning to Castiel.

“I don’t think so,” Castiel said, “I believe they should age normally. That was because of the change in their wings.”

Bobby nodded, though he couldn’t see the wings, he knew they were there.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, his heart lodging into his throat as he noticed Daniel standing on top of one of the tallest trucks. Daniel had his wings spread wide, feathers unfurling and twitching in the breeze.

“I’m just gonna fly!” Daniel called back but he pouted when Dean and Castiel were both standing in front of him a second later.

Dean quickly lifted Daniel up and placed him back down on the ground.

“Why did you do that?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms.

“You could have gotten hurt,” Castiel said, glancing around to make sure Serena was safe.

“Why do I have wings if I can’t use them?” Daniel asked, pouting.

“You will fly once your older,” Castiel said, kneeling down beside the little angel, “I had to wait, too.”

“Lucifer says my wings are going to be really strong,” Daniel said, puffing out his feathers proudly.

“Yes they are but right now, they are still new,” Castiel said, making a mental note to hit Lucifer for trying to urge the small angels on to fly early.

“Stop pouting,” Serena said, “You’re acting like a little girl.”

Dean smirked and chuckled a little but Castiel shot him a look that said ‘grow up’. 

Sam watched from afar as Dean and Castiel talked to their children. He just smiled, “Dean really does make a good father,” he said.

“Yeah he does,” Bobby said, “Though I see that Daniel is a bit of a troublemaker.”

“I kind of expected that when he seemed drawn to Lucifer,” Sam said, shaking his head. He smiled though when Daniel began to chase Serena down the pathway, screaming that he wasn’t a little girl.

“I’m thinking we should bring them out to eat,” Dean said from the side of Sam, causing him to jump.

“Dammit Dean,” Sam gasped “Do you have to fly everywhere?”

Dean shrugged and smirked as he turned to Castiel, who was still standing around the cars, keeping an eye on Serena and Daniel.

“Where you planning on going?” Bobby asked, not even bothered by the random popping in and out.

“I was thinking we should all go to that little diner next town over,” Dean said.

They nodded in agreement.

. . .

As they entered the diner, Dean wasn’t surprised to see Gabriel had tagged along, talking happily to the little angels as they found their table. Daniel threw a fit about wanting to sit in the chair regularly instead of having the boost on the seat so he could see over the table. Serena was calm and content as she situated herself, opening the napkin to set the fork, spoon and butter knife and a perfect line beside her table mat.

“Stop acting out,” Dean hissed, pulling on Daniel’s wing to keep him still.

Daniel sighed and sat still, his wings stiffening in frustration as he turned to Serena. 

As it were, Dean was sitting on one end of the table with Daniel on one side and Bobby on the other side. Beside Daniel sat Serena, then Castiel, then Gabriel and Sam, who was next to Bobby where they formed a full circle.

A waitress walked over moments later. She was in her twenties with her black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a warm smile, “Hi, my name is Trish, I will be serving you. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“You are very pretty,” Daniel said, smiling at her.

Dean smirked; that’s his boy.

Trish smiled even more, “Aw aren’t you a cutie,” she said. She turned her eyes to Dean, “He looks a lot like you.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah…he does,” he said.

Trish turned her eyes to Castiel, “She looks like you,” she noted, referring to Serena.

“They are both our dads,” Serena said simply.

Dean froze and felt his cheeks flush red as Trish eyed him and Castiel. There was no judgement in her eyes though as she nodded, “That’s nice. What do you want to drink?”

“I want some grace,” Serena said, sitting up straighter.

Dean spoke quick, “She means, grape,” he said, “right Serena?”

Serena knit her eyebrows, her big green eyes gleaming, “Can I get some water?” she asked.

Trish nodded.

“I want a beer,” Daniel said, “That’s what Grampa Bobby drinks.”

“Daniel, your too young,” Castiel said, wondering if bringing them to a restaurant was a bad idea.

“I’m getting some Coke,” Bobby said, staring at Daniel.

“I’ll have Coke then,” Daniel said, smiling.

Trish just smiled as she wrote on her little pad. She turned to the others.

“Strawberry milkshake,” Gabriel said.

Dean and Sam ordered sodas while Castiel just ordered water. Once Trish walked away, Dean turned his eyes to Daniel and Serena.

“You can’t talk about anything to do with angels to people other than us,” he said.

“Why?” Serena asked.

“Yeah why?” Daniel asked as well, both of them turning to Dean.

Dean took a deep breath, glancing over at Castiel for help.

“Because everything about angels are secret,” Castiel said slowly, “You can keep a secret, right?”

Both of the little ones nodded frantically in understanding.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Gabriel can I get more of those puffy sugary things?” Daniel asked, turning to the archangel.

Gabriel turned to him, “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“You know…the stuff you gave me earlier…you said they were like snow balls but they were pink,” Daniel went on.

Serena gave a small smile, “You mean the sweets he told you not to tell anyone about.”

“You were giving him more sweets?” Castiel asked, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel, who just pressed his lips together.

“Busted,” Serena whispered, earning a grin from Sam.

“You knew he was in trouble. Why would you reward him with that?” Castiel demanded, trying not to be too loud.

“Oh come on, all he did was tell you to screw off,” Gabriel said, holding out his hands. He winced when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

Trish arrived with their drinks and then proceeded to take their orders. There was a kids menu where Daniel ordered chicken nuggets and Serena asked for a cheeseburger with an apple instead of fries. Everyone else ordered their usual stuff. It was somewhat quiet until the food arrived.

“Why are you eating fruit?” Daniel asked his sister.

Serena bit into the already cut up apple, “They taste good.”

Sam smiled, “They are good,” he said.

Bobby sipped at his soda and picked at his burger as he watched all of them interact and he couldn’t help the smile at how ordinary everything seemed. Like they were actually a real family going out to eat.

Dean leaned down and plucked a French fry from Daniel’s plate.

“Hey!” Daniel said, grabbing a hunk of bacon right out of Dean’s burger.

“Hey!” Dean said back, “One fry is not worth half a hunk of bacon.”

“Shouldn’t have touched my food,” Daniel said as he bit down on the bacon.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“Where is Lucifer?” Daniel asked, “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Castiel’s features darkened but he remained calm.

“He is busy,” Dean said.

“Yeah Luci said there was a hound that we could play with after our wings were better,” Serena said, staring at Castiel with wide blue eyes.

Castiel smiled, “Once we get back to the house, I’ll bring the hound down…but only if your good.”

Dean smiled as Serena and Daniel sat up straighter, their eyes lit with happiness as they began to eat quickly.

. . .

They finally made it back to the salvage yard and Serena and Daniel were behaving much better than usual and Dean just had to smile at the idea of them seeing Crozire…or Crazy.

“You mind watching them while we go and get the little guy?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded as he turned to where Gabriel was sitting on the floor of the living room of Bobby’s, whispering stuff to them and making them giggle.

Dean smiled then took off with Castiel. Once they arrived in the Heaven, they were shocked to see Azire standing in front of them, his wings arched high and eyes glowering with a shaded darkness in the golden. Dean felt his heart skip a beat before starting to race, “You never told Azire about Crozire yet, did you?”

Castiel shook his head, “Azire…I was going to tell you but you were with the wolves…”

Azire let out a growl as he curled his tail around the little holy hell hound. Crazy whimpered, spreading his smoky feathered wings as he tried to crawl over to Dean.

“Azire…I’m sorry,” Castiel said slowly, “You weren’t ready.”

Dean watched as Castiel and Azire seemed to have a conversation and after a few minutes, Azire backed up to allow Crazy to run towards them.

Dean smiled as the little hound jumped up into his arms. He was so heavy yet light and he surprisingly smelled like lilies. The smoke trailed over Dean’s fingers and it was somewhat comforting.

“Do you want to come with us?” Castiel asked Azire.

Azire shook his head and spread his wings, disappearing.

“That was…awkward,” Dean said as he leaned his head back to avoid Crazy nipping.

“He isn’t very happy but he trusts me. He just went back to his wolf pack,” Castiel said, frowning for a moment, “Well, let’s go.”

Dean nodded and they fled back to Bobby’s house.

. . .

“Awesome!” Daniel said the moment they arrived in the room. The little angel ran right over, opening his arms to hold Crazy, whose tail began to flail excitedly. Dean placed the hound down and smiled as Serena ran over with her eyes lit with excitement.

“They like him,” Castiel said with a smile.

Dean just smiled, loving how adorable they looked with their new pet. 

“Aren’t they just so adorable,” Gabriel said as he walked over.

“Hey, I’m not done talking to you about the whole sweets thing,” Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows then smirked before flying off. Castiel disappeared right after him and Dean just smiled as he leaned back on the couch beside Sam.


	25. The Monster

. . .

Chapter 25: The Monster:

. . .

“Are you sure you can watch over them alone?” Castiel asked as he watched Serena and Daniel sitting at the dining table. They were whispering while picking at the cheerios given to them.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Yeah Cas. I can watch them,” he said, twitching his wings in annoyance.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Castiel said, turning back to Dean, who was sitting on the couch with a book filled with research in front of him, “I just mean that I won’t be around for the rest of the day and you seem busy with research.”

Dean rolled his eyes and stared up, “Cas…Serena and Daniel are my children. I will make sure their safe before anything that has to do with hunting,” he said, somewhat annoyed that Castiel would think he would act any other way.

“I’m just not used to leaving them,” Castiel said, staring back into the kitchen where Bobby was now walking around, grabbing things from cabinets. 

“It’s fine,” Dean said, “They got three hunters in the house. I don’t think anything will get by.”

Castiel nodded slowly, “I have to go,” he said.

Dean took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly pulled Castiel into his arms. Castiel smiled before pressing his mouth with Dean’s, savoring in the taste of the kiss.

“Ew!” a small voice called and the couple pulled away to see Daniel and Serena both wrinkling their noses in their direction. Bobby eyed them as well and nodded, “Yeah ew,” he said with a smile.

Dean chuckled and went to sit back down to research. Castiel walked over and kissed both of his children on the forehead before flying off.

“Grampa Bobby, can I have some pizza?” Daniel asked as he pushed the bland circular cereal around with his spoon.

“No,” Bobby said, “But let me see your bowl.”

Daniel easily pushed the bowl over and watched as Bobby took it.

Bobby glanced over to make sure Dean wasn’t looking before pouring four scoops of sugar into the cereal. He stirred it around and slid it back over to Daniel with a wink.

Daniel lifted his eyebrows, wondering what changed. He took a bite and beamed brightly at how sweet it was. He smiled as he scooped more spoonfuls.

“Grampa, I’m going to tell on you,” Serena said as she finished off her own bowl.

Bobby lifted his eyebrows, “I’ll let you see another one of my books,” he bargained.

Serena smiled as she pulled her messy dark hair behind her ears, “Okay,” she said.

Bobby then walked out of the room to sit at his desk. He glanced over at Dean, wondering if he heard anything.

Dean sighed as he closed the book in front of him, “Where the hell is Sam?” he asked.

“Last I knew he went to go take a shower,” Bobby said, shrugging, “Water is still running.”

Dean stood up and walked down the hall to knock on the bathroom door, “Sam?” he asked, wondering why it was taking like thirty minutes.

“Yes big brother?” a voice mocked from the other side and Dean groaned in disgust to notice it was Gabriel’s voice.

“Aw sick,” Dean said, walking away from the door as he heard someone get slapped.

Once he made it in the kitchen, he noticed both little angels staring at him with empty bowls. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Daniel, “You actually ate that?” he asked.

Daniel nodded and sat up straight, his wings reaching high up over his head. Serena was doing the same, staring with wide, grass green eyes. Dean felt his stomach turn guiltily.

“Are we still grounded?” Serena asked, “We have been very good since we got in trouble. We went to bed early last night, groomed our wings and ate our cereal in silence. I think we should get out of punishment.”

Dean tried his best not to smirk, “You two destroyed the garage,” he said.

“Crazy had a lot to do with that,” Daniel defended.

“Cas told you not to use your grace. You knew better,” Dean scolded but he thought he was going to lose it with the way their eyes were so sad. 

“I promise not to use it again unless instructed,” Daniel said, “Please…can we just go play around the cars.”

Dean sighed, “Guys…I really can’t let you.”

“Please,” both of them asked at the same time.

Dean sighed, “Fine…just for an hour. And be good because if Cas hears I let you go, I’m going to have to deal with him all night.”

Serena and Daniel both hopped down from the chairs in a whirlwind of excited wing flapping. Dean smiled as they both gave him a hug before running towards the door.

Dean watched for a moment and shook his head when he heard Crazy start barking. He walked over and glanced outside before sitting back down. Bobby was just shaking his head, mumbling ‘idjit’. Dean smiled as he allowed his grace to stretch that way he would sense if there was a danger nearby.

. . .

Daniel smiled as he hid inside of one of the broken down cars. He could sense Serena running around, looking for him. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the part of his grace he knew she could sense.

“Found you!” Serena called, noticing the glimmering hint of ebony feathers. 

Daniel let out a laugh before hopping out of the other side and running, “Doesn’t count until you catch me.”

“But I found you! That’s cheating!” Serena shouted as she ran back after him, stretching her wings and giving them a push so she could have a boost of speed.

Daniel gasped and tried to move faster but his sister was always a lot quicker than him. He let out a laugh when he felt his body tackled into the ground. Crazy came running over a moment later, barking and wagging his tail.

“Pinned you!” Serena said, lifting off to stand proudly as she shook off her wings and brushed the dirt off of her shirt.

Daniel pouted as he stood up. He stopped and wrinkled his nose, “Ew Crazy did you fart?” he asked, turning to the hound, who tilted his head.

Serena waved a hand in front of her nose and let out a giggle, “I think he did. He stinks,” she said before starting her run to hide from Daniel. 

Serena stopped when the scent became stronger and it felt like her nose was burning. She stared with wide eyes as something stepped out from beside one of the cars. Serena let out a shriek as she stared up at the horrifying monster with red eyes and sharp teeth. She screamed and ran towards the house.

Daniel instantly ran over, hesitating when Serena ran right past him.

Dean stood up and felt his own grace clench at the shriek that radiated from outside. He instantly grabbed the Colt from beside him and before he could make it to the door, Serena was running inside, sobbing as she jumped up to Dean, who lifted her into his arm easily.

“M-mons-ster,” Serena cried, “A-and it st-inks,” she pressed her face into Dean’s shoulder, curling her wings around him.

Dean and Bobby instantly ran out to the salvage yard.

. . .

Daniel felt fear grip him at the horrifying monster that was standing in front of him but he wasn’t going to back down. He was a Winchester.

“You ugly monster. Leave my sister alone!” Daniel shouted at the creature, which lifted its eyebrows.

Crowley hesitated as he stared at the small, angelic being that looked a lot like a Dean and Castiel mix. He definitely had Winchester in him.

Dean stopped once he noticed Crowley standing there with a look of sheer shock and almost fear as though he didn’t know what to do.

“Daniel, get over here,” Dean said, still holding onto the crying Serena.

Daniel instantly ran over to stand between Dean and Bobby.

Dean held the Colt up, “What do you want, Crowley?”

Crowley held up his hands, “I see you’ve been busy,” he said, staring at the human-angel children.

Dean glanced down and noticed Daniel staring at the gun. He then turned his eyes to where Serena held him tightly.

“Bobby, can you bring them inside?” Dean asked.

“No!” Serena cried, clutching tighter, this time wrapping wings around him.

Crowley sighed, “I came here following the trail of the little hound I brought to you.”

“What do you want with Crazy?” Daniel asked, “Leave my dog alone!”

“Mouthy little one,” Crowley said, glancing around. He noticed the little holy hell hound running over to Daniel, “Ah, there he is.”

“Why do you want him?” Dean asked, still holding his little girl tightly.

“I don’t,” Crowley said, “Crow has been moping around ever since I brought it here. I just wanted to bring it back down for a little bit.”

“No,” Dean said, “Azire has sole custody of Crazy now.”

“Oh we’re gonna’ get into the law now?” Crowley asked, “Put the gun down, I’m not here to harm anyone. I am not stupid.”

Dean glared at him and passed the Colt back to Bobby before just holding his fist out.

Crowley lifted his eyebrows, “Oh no,” he said, “I’m shaking in my boots.”

Dean smirked before focusing his grace on the holy water ring. Crowley knit his eyebrows before growling out in pain as the water shot right into his face, hissing and steaming off of his skin.

Dean smiled as he watched Crowley try to block the water only to have his hands burned. He heard Daniel let out a little laugh behind him. After a little bit, he stopped and waited as Crowley straightened out, eyes blazing blood red.

“Very sneak-“ he started but Dean began to spray the water again, this time hitting Crowley right in the mouth. Crowley coughed and hissed out as he hunched over.

Dean stopped again, “Just get out of here,” he growled, “If I see you again, I’ll shove this ring down your throat.”

Crowley glared at him, his burnt skin starting to heal, “Don’t be surprised if you have a Hellhound tromping through here,” he said before flying off.

“That was awesome!” Daniel said even though his heart was racing with fear of the creature he saw. He was able to focus more on the body the monster was using after a while.

“Is it gone?” Serena asked with her face still pressed into Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nodded, “Yeah,” he said, running his hand through Serena’s hair and wings. He motioned to Bobby for everyone to get inside.

. . .

Once they were all situated with Daniel and Serena on the couch, Dean stood in front of them, “You need to make sure Cas doesn’t find out about this,” he said.

They both nodded.

“What was that monster? He was stinky!” Serena said, her eyes still bloodshot from crying.

“That was a demon,” Dean said, “As an angel, you can see what they really look like.”

“It was scary,” Serena said, shivering.

“Aw don’t be such a baby,” Daniel said.

“Which brings me to that,” Dean said, turning his attention to the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

“What did I do wrong?” Daniel asked.

“I love that you were trying to protect your sister but if you see anything like that again, you come straight to me. Don’t try to fight it alone,” Dean said.

Daniel frowned and stared down.

“What happened?” Sam asked as he walked into the room.

“Crowley showed up,” Dean said, “and angels can see true forms.”

Sam made a face, “Oh,” he said.

“Aren’t demons ugly?” Gabriel asked, sitting in between Serena and Daniel.

Serena nodded, “It scared me.”

“There’s a trick to it,” Gabriel said, holding up a hand when Dean tried to talk.

“To what?” Daniel asked, sitting up to watch the archangel.

“A way so you don’t have to see their true forms,” Gabriel said, “It takes some practice but in no time you’ll be able to see avoid being traumatized by their repulsive faces.”

“I think I saw him as a normal looking person,” Daniel said, “It was only for a short time but I was able to see another face.”

Dean decided it would be a good idea to allow Gabriel to teach them that mechanism. He turned to Sam, “You were in that bathroom for a long time,” he said, “I don’t want to know. I just want to let you know that there are children in the house.”

Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head, “Like that would ever stop you.”

“It does all the time,” Dean defended, “Just wait till’ you have your own.”

Gabriel glanced up at that and gave Sam a wink before returning to teaching the little angels.


	26. Questions

. . .

Chapter 26: Questions:

. . .

It had been about one year and three days since Serena and Daniel were born. Dean had been relieved to see that they still appeared to be about five years old and had only aged a small bit since the incident with Crowley a little while back.

“Do you think they are done growing fast?” Dean asked Castiel as they stood in the kitchen, watching as Serena and Daniel played with the remote and arguing about what to watch on TV. They were now staying at a new house.

Dean had come back from a quick hunt with Sam one day and they were both shocked to see an entire new house built literally just about twenty feet from Bobby’s place. It looked somewhat rundown to make it blend in with the environment. It was an average size with three rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and living room. There was a place between the kitchen and the living room where a dining area could be set up.

Come to find out, Gabriel and Castiel put it there, saying there was not enough room at Bobby’s home. So instead of going far and buying a house somewhere else, they decided to share the same lot with the elder hunter.

The house was simple on the inside but obviously had a huge TV and other little things. 

“I believe their human forms are done growing drastically,” Castiel said, staring at them, “Their celestial forms have been growing every day but it hasn’t affected the outside appearance.

Dean smiled as he sipped at his beer, “That’s good,” he said. He then walked into the living room to sit on the couch beside the one his children were on.

“Tell Serena that Disney movies are for babies,” Daniel said, crossing his arms over his chest as his sister held the remote close to her.

Dean smirked, “I’m not going to dis all Disney movies. Depends which one is on.”

“The Lion King is on,” Serena said, crossing her legs. She was wearing Nightmare Before Christmas footy pajamas. Daniel was wearing just regular pajama bottoms with a black tee shirt.

“Daniel, that movie isn’t that bad,” Dean said with a shrug.

“But one of the X Men movies are on,” Daniel complained.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, knowing he’d rather choose X Men as well but they were kids and Lion King seemed better, “Just let your sister pick the movie tonight. Dinner should be done soon anyways.”

Daniel pouted and stuck his tongue out at Serena, who just shrugged and continued to watch the lion growing up with the warthog and whatever the other thing was; Dean didn’t know. Dean just smiled before walking back into the kitchen. Sam was making dinner and Dean wrinkled his nose to see all the vegetables.

“We aren’t vegans here,” Dean noted as he sat on a stool near the kitchen island countertop.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Of course you aren’t. But you forget one of your children loves healthy food.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I think I need to stop letting you watch them. You’re corrupting her mind.”

Castiel simply just stood there by the door frame, staring at Sam and Dean and how they were bickering about silly things back and forth. He also listened in how Serena and Daniel did the same thing. It made him smile.

. . .

Dean smiled as he, Sam, Serena and Daniel sat at the table to eat some stir fry. Dean and Sam sat on one side while the little ones were on the other side. Castiel had to go for a few hours.

“Daddy, how did you and Father meet?” Serena asked as he bit down on a bell pepper.

Dean lifted his eyebrows, “Um,” he started, suddenly feel nervous. He wasn’t sure if he should tell her about him going to Hell. The two little ones were too young to hear about stuff like that, “He saved me,” Dean decided on.

“How so?” Serena asked.

“He just did,” Dean said, glancing over at Sam, who just stared down.

“Did you really go to Hell?” Daniel asked, being the one to suck it up and ask.

Dean felt his stomach turn and he glanced over at the two sets of curious eyes. He felt a rush of anger, “Where do you get that idea?” he asked.

They both just stared at him, not saying a word and Dean knew they weren’t going to tell him who said it. He also didn’t want to lie to them.

“Did you go there?” Serena asked.

Dean placed down his fork in means to run his hands through his hair. He honestly never thought about what to say when they asked. He really wished Cas were with him. 

He eventually nodded, “Yeah,” he said, not wanting to lie because if they asked the question, they obviously already knew, “Cas was the one who pulled me out.”

Serena and Daniel both stared with wide eyes.

“You mean you were there with those really scary demons?” Serena asked, wide-eyed.

Dean nodded, starting to feel really uncomfortable because he didn’t want his children to think of him as one of those monsters. 

“Why did you go there?” Daniel probed.

Sam now shifted in his seat, glancing over at Dean.

“Hey, enough questions. You’re too young for this stuff. I don’t know who told you anything but they need to shove a sock in it,” Dean said.

“You aren’t a bad person. Only bad people go with the demons,” Serena said.

“He went there to save me, that’s all,” Sam said, “I got hurt and he wanted to protect me.”

Dean just stared down, suddenly not hungry anymore.

Serena smiled, “You are amazing, Dad,” he said to Dean.

Dean nodded and returned the smile but all he could think about was what he did in Hell. If they ever found out about that, he didn’t know what he’d do.

It was silent for another few minutes before Serena spoke again, “How did you have us?”

Dean choked on the sip of water he was taking and felt his cheeks flush up, “What?” he asked.

Sam pressed his lips together to hide his grin as he stared down.

“How did you have us?” Serena asked again.

Dean hadn’t expected that question, “Through my soul,” he said carefully.

“Are we monsters?” Serena asked next, her voice worried.

Dean stared at the two sets of eyes for a moment, “You aren’t a monster. Where would you get that idea?”

“I read in a book that when an angel and human have a baby, that baby is a scary giant,” Serena said slowly, glancing over at Daniel, who was staring at Dean as well.

“No,” Dean said, “No, you are nothing like the things from a book. You are so different from anything.”

Serena smiled lightly, “Really?” she asked.

Dean nodded, “Yeah,” he said.

Daniel smiled as well, “So can we go to school?”

“Why are you asking all of these questions?” Dean asked, “And why would you want to go to school?”

“I saw other kids playing at one,” Daniel said, staring down with his bright blue eyes.

Dean thought about it, wondering if it was a good idea. He would have to ask Cas his opinion, “Let me talk to your father first.”

“Okay,” Serena said with a smile. She seemed too excited about it.

“Are we done with the twenty one questions now?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Is Lucifer really evil like they say in the books?” Serena asked, grass green eyes wide and wondering.

Dean stiffened, “Um,” he started, “That is something you should talk to him about.”

“Okay,” Serena said, finishing off her plate.

“Where are you hearing all of this stuff?” Sam asked, staring at the little winged beings.

They both just stared at their food, pretending the question didn’t come up.

“Tell me,” Dean ordered.

Daniel turned to his sister before Dean, “Serena has been finding books at grampa’s house. She sneaks around to read them.”

Dean sighed, noting that he’d had to figure something out next time they went over there.

“Where are your parents?” Serena asked next.

Dean felt his stomach turn and he glanced over to see Sam frowning at the table.

“They passed away,” Dean said cautiously.

“How?” Daniel asked.

Dean thought about it for a moment, “Demons,” he said cautiously.

“I hate demons,” Serena said, crossing his arms over her chest.

“Can we see them in Heaven then?” Daniel questioned.

“Hey, no more questions for the night. You two need to get ready for bed,” Dean said as he stood up.

The little angels both groaned in unison.

“Come on, wash up and I’ll go tuck you in,” Dean said as Sam went to move all the dishes.

Daniel and Serena both made noises of protest but they ran up the stairs anyways.

Dean sighed and sat back down, letting his head fall onto the table. He had never expected them to ask questions so soon.

“You did really well, Dean,” Sam said, taking a seat beside him.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Dean mumbled.

“We just have to make sure they don’t get to any more books,” Sam noted.

“I think they know more than what they’ve asked,” Dean said, lifting his head, “I mean, I knew they were going to know one way or another. I just didn’t expect it so soon.”

After a few minutes of silence, Dean walked upstairs to tuck them in. 

. . .

Castiel showed back up after Sam went to sleep and Dean was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid talk show.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, sitting down and curling his feathers with Dean’s.

“Serena and Daniel started asking questions about nephilim, me going to Hell and about my parents,” Dean said slowly, “They even asked about Lucifer but I’m not going there.”

Castiel’s eyes widened, “Where are they finding out this information?” he questioned.

“Some of it probably from the books at Bobby’s. The personal stuff…I have no idea,” he said slowly.

“I should talk with them soon,” Castiel said slowly, also not expecting to have them learn so soon but their celestial side was growing fast and they were a lot more intelligent and knowing than any other normal kids.

“The books,” Dean suddenly said, “The stuff Chuck wrote.”

Castiel lifted his eyes, “I forgot about that,” he said.

Dean remembered getting a copy from Chuck so he jumped up to go and look for it where he left it but it was no longer in the drawer. He slammed his hands on the desk before looking through everything again.

“Do they have it?” Castiel wondered.

“It’s not here,” Dean said, cursing under his breath.

Castiel immediately fled up to the children’s room. Both of them jumped from where they were both lying on their own beds across the room from each other. Castiel narrowed his eyes to see Serena quickly hiding something under her blanket.

“Give it to me,” Castiel said, walking over.

Serena stared up with innocent eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Are you really going to lie to me right now?” Castiel asked, feeling testy.

Serena frowned when Daniel hissed ‘busted’. She slowly lifted the book and handed it to Castiel.

“How much have you read?” Castiel asked, staring at it.

“I was just at the part where you saved daddy and were meeting up for the first time,” Serena said slowly, staring down.

“Serena Grace Winchester, you do not steal from other people,” Castiel scolded, glad she didn’t get too far in with the angel stuff. She would probably be traumatized with everything about the Apocalypse that never was.

“I’m sorry,” Serena said, staring down, “I just wanted to read and that was a big book. I swear I didn’t know what it was when I picked it up.”

“You do not touch this book,” Castiel said firmly.

“Why not? What happened that you don’t want us to know?” Daniel asked from the other side.

“Go to sleep. Both of you are starting punishment. You cannot go outside for a week. No television or candy,” Castiel said as Dean stood at the door.

“But,” Daniel started.

“Go to sleep,” Castiel ordered before walking out the door.

Dean turned off the main light, leaving only their night lights on. He then followed Castiel down the stairs.

“She only made it up to where we met,” Castiel said, handing the book over to Dean.

Dean sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, “We’re going to have to tell them at some point.”

“But not now,” Castiel said.

Dean nodded and placed the book somewhere higher up and hidden. He walked back over to the couch with a new beer and sat down, his angel right beside him.

“They want to start school,” Dean said, glancing over at Castiel.

“They do?” he asked.

Dean nodded, “You think they are safe to go?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, “I don’t see why they couldn’t go. They are growing fairly normal now.”

Dean smiled, “Alright…so we start them up for kindergarten for the next school year.”

“They will be a lot more intellectual than the other students. I’m not sure if that would cause a problem,” Castiel noted.

“We can just talk to them…tell them how to act and whatnot,” Dean said, “They’d understand.”

Castiel nodded in agreement.

. . .

Signing them up was actually fairly easy when you had an archangel around. Castiel easily had every bit of paperwork they needed, even having the information changed so it seemed they were actually five years old and not a year and a month. The two of them were mostly greeted by a bigger woman with a huge smile who seemed to really like the idea of the two little ones being there. Dean and Cas were asked about when they adopted the children and everything. Of course, they didn’t blurt out that Dean gave birth. Castiel almost did but Dean stopped him just in time. Now they just looked like two men with adopted children. Dean smirked, wondering what they would think when they noticed just how much Serena and Daniel resembled them.

Serena and Daniel were happily getting ready and they scarfed down their breakfast. 

“So you remember what we told you, right?” Dean asked. It had been a month since the little ones were signed up and the new school year was starting that day.

“Yes. No talking about angels or monsters or anything about hunting. We are just normal kids,” Serena said flatly, her dark hair up in pigtails. She really liked to have her hair that way so Dean always allowed it. She was also wearing a little green and beige dress. Daniel was wearing jeans and his favorite ACDC shirt.

“And make sure to act the age you look,” Dean added.

“We know,” Daniel huffed, “Can we go now?”

Dean smiled and glanced over at where Castiel was talking to Sam.

“Yeah, alright,” Dean said.

Castiel walked over and smiled at them even though he wasn’t comfortable leaving them alone with some humans they didn’t know. Within thirty minutes, they were heading off to the school a town over. Daniel and Serena both sat in the backseat, their wings tucked back for the day.


	27. School

. . .

Chapter 27: School:

. . .

Dean felt his stomach turn uncomfortably as Serena and Daniel ran into the classroom, both giggling excitedly.

"Come on, Dean," Castiel said, holding his hand out once the teacher bid them goodbye.

Dean remained standing outside the door, wanting to go back in there and take them home where they could be safe and protected.

"Crazy is with them," Castiel said, though he wasn't feeling any more comfortable with them being alone.

Dean sighed and hesitated before allowing Castiel to practically drag him away. Once they were outside, he stopped to scan the playground once more, reassuring himself that it was safe there, all gated in. Supernatural things could get in there easily, though.

"What if Crowley decides to show up or something?" Dean argued, "I don't think they should be alone."

"I'm just as worried as you, Dean but you need to give them this space," Castiel said, staring around, "and Crowley is not stupid enough to try anything."

Dean knew that was true but he still wasn't comfortable with leaving his children. It was the first time he'd been away from them in a while. He decided he would come back once Castiel was gone.

Castiel gave him a smile before they hopped into the Impala.

. . .

Daniel had to admit that school wasn't as exciting as he'd hoped. Some of the stuff they were doing was so simple that he felt the need to correct all the other kids. He sat towards the back of the room with Serena as they worked on writing their names. He honestly laughed out loud when the teacher Mrs. Elley had told them to do that. All that got him was a small look of scolding from the teacher and a look of annoyance from his sister.

"Mrs. Elley," Daniel said aloud, catching the short, plump woman's attention as she walked around, helping the others.

"Yes Daniel?" she asked as she walked over.

"How many times do we have to write our names?" Daniel questioned, "It's been a few minutes and I finished after the first ten seconds."

Mrs. Elley looked down at his paper and lifted her eyebrows when she noticed how neat the handwriting was, "Just wait for everyone else to finish, okay?"

Daniel huffed out and leaned back in the chair. He glanced over to the back corner of the room where Crazy was sitting down, staring around. He knew that nobody but he and his sister could see the hound. He wanted to play with the dog but he knew it wouldn't end well.

"Wow Serena, that is beautiful," Mrs. Elley said, her voice truly in awe.

Serena smiled as she drew another flower around her name, "Thank you," she said.

Mrs. Elley walked away a moment later when another kid called out.

"When did you start drawing?" Daniel asked, staring at his sister's paper. He lifted his pencil to start trying to make a design around his name.

Serena shrugged, "A few days ago," she said, "I saw someone on TV do it."

Daniel frowned when his car ended up looking like a bumpy circle. He glanced over to Serena's paper again as she started to draw Crazy with fairly close precision, "How do you draw like that?"

"It is easy…just look at something and draw it," Serena said, glancing at Crazy before turning to her paper.

"I can't do it," Daniel complained.

"Maybe you just are not gifted like me," Serena said nonchalantly.

Daniel narrowed his eyes, "I am gifted…"

"What are you good at? Except getting in trouble," Serena asked without looking.

Daniel pouted before yanking on one of his sister's feathers.

"Ow," Serena gasped as she folded her wings tighter against her back. She glared at Daniel, who just stuck out his tongue as he made sure his wings were out of her reach.

"You are so immature," Serena said, recalling her uncle Sam say that to their daddy a lot when he did something considered stupid. Serena always thought her daddy was funny when he would sing loudly or make jokes.

. . .

Dean stared blankly at the Impala as Castiel left. He was waiting a few minutes before flying off to check on Daniel and Serena. Just as he was about to get going, he stopped when he could catch a faint whiff of sulfur. He glanced to his side just as Crowley appeared.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, holding up his hand with the ring just in case.

"Is the holy water really necessary?" Crowley asked and Dean noticed the hellhound standing beside him. Yeah, they still freaked Dean out but he knew he could easily take one out.

Dean lowered his hand, "What is it?"

"I wanted to let you know that I truly meant no harm when showing last time. I didn't realize you had little nephs here," Crowley said flatly.

"They aren't nephs," Dean snapped angrily, ready to shoot him with holy water just from saying that.

Crowley held up his hands, "I'm not here to judge…Crow just really wants to see his child."

Dean sighed, realizing that he shouldn't keep any creature away from their child, be it a hellhound or not…he wouldn't want to be separated from either of his kids.

"He is out for the day," Dean said, staring around, "Though I could arrange some time where you could meet up with us."

Crowley pondered that and Crow seemed to accept that answer, "When are we talking?"

Dean took a deep breath as he thought about it, "I'll bring him to the salvage yard around 8 tonight," he didn't want Crowley around Serena and Daniel ever again.

Crowley glanced down at Crow, who seemed to relax a little. The demon then turned back to Dean, "Alright," he said, "Don't be late."

Dean just rolled his eyes as Crowley vanished with his hound. A moment later, he spread his wings, ready to take flight to the school but stopped when Sam shouted to him.

"What do you want now?" Dean asked, feeling antsy with not being able to check on Serena and Daniel.

Sam closed the distance over, "Was that Crowley I just saw?"

"Yeah, his hound wants to see Crazy," Dean replied slowly, "So I'm bringing him to Bobby's later."

"Oh," Sam said with a nod.

"Is that all?" Dean questioned, ready to get going.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to fly with some dragons," Dean said sarcastically, "Does it really matter?"

"Dean…I know you miss them but…can't you trust that they can be on their own?" Sam said a little hesitantly.

Dean sighed, "They are just kids, Sammy. You saw how Serena freaked out when she saw a demon."

"Yeah but Gabriel taught them the trick on how to not see their true faces," Sam pointed out, "They will be fine. I need your help, anyways."

"On what?" Dean asked, almost feeling a little defeated.

"I think I found a hunt nearby," Sam said, "I've been doing a little research. I've come across signs that match up to a shtriga."

Dean felt his stomach twist, "Are you serious? And you just tell me this now?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I just realized what it was," he defended.

"Yeah but it could get Ser or Daniel," Dean said, now spreading his wings fully, knocking Sam a little to the side.

"Dean, you know the shtriga only feed at night…they don't attack during the day," Sam noted, "and I figured we could find it while Serena and Daniel are at school."

"I'm going to check on them," Dean said flatly and with a thrash of wings, he set off.

. . .

"No Daniel…I really think I saw a monster," Serena said as she shifted uncomfortably on the grass where they were sitting near the playground.

"There are no monsters here. Daddy would make sure of it," Daniel said, "You shouldn't have read those books."

Serena huffed out and pouted as she watched Crazy pace in circles around them, watching everything carefully. She decided that if something were to come and hurt them, the little hound would make sure to take care of them. She had once seen Crazy growl at a coyote when it came too close and the coyote ran off whimpering.

Daniel watched as another kid walked over. She was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," the girl said, smiling at them as she took a seat.

Daniel and Serena just stared at her, into her soul which they were just starting to notice on people. Being so young, this little girl's soul was so clean and bright compared to some of the adults they saw.

"Hello," Serena said after a moment.

"My name is Cally," she said.

The two little Winchesters greeted her with their names then Daniel went about talking. Serena felt another wave of worry pass over her in a way she couldn't explain. She slowly stood up and began walking towards the source.

Daniel stood up the moment his sister did. Cally stood up as well and watched him with wonder, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Daniel ignored her and moved to follow his sister but he stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Dean standing outside the fence. He knew his daddy was invisible to everyone else at the moment.

"Daniel come here," Dean hissed to him.

Daniel hesitated but noticed Crazy following Serena around the corner so he quickly ran over, "Why are you here?" he asked his father.

Dean took a deep breath and felt a little panic run through him, "Where is your sister?"

"She just went over there," Daniel said, pointing towards the building, "She keeps saying there is a monster here."

"What?" Dean asked, his heart racing, "Did she say what it looked like? Where did she see it?"

Daniel felt a sense of worry, "You really think there is one here?" he asked. He jumped when he heard a low, rumbling growl that seemed to radiate through his entire being.

Dean took that instant to fly through the fence. He didn't give a damn if he was seen. He quickly grabbed onto Daniel's arm and sent him back to their house with Sam before flying off to where he could hear more growls and barks.

Dean kept himself hidden as he fled around the playground and school, searching for his little girl. He felt a wave of sickness overwhelm him when he noticed Crazy pacing back and forth near an oak by the fence.

Dean scanned the area again before landing beside the hound. He mentally locked his mind with Crazy's as he pressed into the little hounds memories. He instantly felt his entire body shoot with ice when he noticed Crazy had seen someone grab Serena and run off. Crazy hadn't been able to make it in time.

For a moment, Dean just stood there in shock, his muscles feeling numb as he tried to pinpoint his little girl's location but he remembered they couldn't be found. When they were born, it had just been natural for them to be shielded from anything that would try and locate them.

Dean tried next to locate the soul of a monster but he was coming up blank. He wouldn't be able to detect it unless they were in a mile of the vicinity. He felt a sense of panic overcome again as he gazed around dizzily at the children who were running back into the school with their teachers; all of them unknowing of the crime that was just committed.

Dean took that moment to move outside of the gate and show himself. He figured telling the kids' teacher that he brought them home would be smart. He didn't want to have the police get involved once the school notices two of their students didn't come back.

Dean quickly explained to the teacher that there was an emergency and that Serena and Daniel were at home. He got an almost lecture on how that wasn't how he was supposed to do it but Dean waved her off being getting to an empty area. He fled back to his home to see Sam outside with a panicking Daniel.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, running over when he noticed Dean.

Dean took a deep breath, "She is out with Uncle Michael," he lied quickly, "She should be home soon."

"Why didn't he take me?" Daniel asked, pouting a little.

Dean gave Sam a knowing look so Sam just nodded and grabbed onto Daniel's shoulder, "Hey, I think you should help me make lunch."

Daniel's features lit up a little, "Can we make pie?"

Sam gave him a smile, "Yeah, let's go."

Daniel beamed again before following his uncle into the house.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He was about to pray to Castiel but the angel suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Dean…what is wrong? I can feel you're stress," Castiel said immediately.

"Serena is gone," Dean said, getting ready to fly all over to world to find her. He figured he'd talk to Castiel first and see if there was a faster way.

Castiel's face became pale, if that was possible, "What?" he asked.

"Something took her at the school…I told you it was a bad idea," Dean said, practically tearing his hair out, "It took her! I can't find her anywhere."

Castiel felt a fury pulsing through his grace and he could barely control it as storm clouds began to swirl overhead them, blocking out the sun into darkness, "What took her?"

"I think it's a shtriga…there is one in the area. The second I found out, I went to the school and…" he took a deep breath, "it took her, Cas. I watched through Crazy's memories. She looked so…afraid. "

"What would a shtriga want with Serena?" Castiel asked, trying to calm himself down before he literally blew up the town.

Dean sighed, honestly not entirely sure, "I don't know…maybe the dumb monster noticed how powerful her lifeforce is. It's gonna get quite the surprise when I show up and blow it up into a million effing pieces."

Castiel agreed with a firm nod as he tried to control his anger enough to rid of the thunderstorm, "We should get searching then," he said.

Dean nodded fervently then spread his wings to take flight. Castiel did the same, though when they set off, he had to move much more slow.

. . .

Serena just sat on the bed in the room where she was locked. She knew that the lady who took her was bad. Serena had been grabbed just to be brought to a home with another evil woman. As she was being dragged down the hall, she had managed to notice at least five more rooms with souls within them. Serena had seen the souls perfectly.

Up until now, she remained fairly calm, recalling that was the wisest decision. It was not until the door was locked behind her that she truly began to panic. She scanned the room, looking for a way to escape within the four walls and no windows.

She remembered how she was told not to use her powers but she didn't think her fathers would mind if it was to get away from the bad people. Now Serena just wished she knew how to fly but they were never fully taught. She also now did not want to leave the other children with the bad ladies. She needed to make a plan to get everyone to escape.


	28. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. I'm so writer's blocked that it's scary. It's never been this bad before...and I happened to get another month of WoW time so I've been hooked on that as well.

. . .

Chapter 28: Escape:

. . .

Serena sat on the bed for a moment, noticing how hard and springy it was compared to the warm, soft comforter and fluffy pillows at home. She frowned as she felt a sense of panic twist in her grace. She had never once been alone before…her daddy and father made sure of that.

It had been a long time since she was locked in the room and there was no way of telling time. The more time that passed, the more she began to get afraid as everything became pitch black.

Serena took a deep breath as she tried to curl into the corner of the bed, wrapping her wings around her body tightly. She could hear the other kids crying in the rooms around her and she wanted to help them so badly.

Most of all, she missed Daniel. As annoyed as she could get with him, she couldn't stop thinking about him and she prayed that he was okay.

For a moment, she contemplated it and the thought struck her. She had never prayed before but she was sure it was simple. She took a deep breath and stared up but before she could speak, the door swung open and one of the mean ladies was walking in.

Serena couldn't help the shriek as she stared at the horrific creature descending towards her, dark cape-like clothing dragging along the ground. The face was something of a nightmare and she squealed, trying to curl more into herself, wings wrapped so tightly around her body that they started to ache.

She peeked an eye out from behind the wings and screamed again when the monster lady was just inches away, a large mouth opening.

That was when she felt the strangest sensation passing through her. She felt so cold and weak and she swore her grace was being tugged on.

"No!" Serena screamed when the monster moved closer, face now just an inch away. Serena gave a quick thrash of her wings which made the monster jump back in surprise.

Serena then jumped up and leapt off of the bed, heading towards the open door. She cried out when she felt hands on her wings. Without a thought, she spun around and began to push on the monster's face as it moved towards her again, a large mouth opening and making her cold again. Serena closed her eyes and felt a heat start to radiate through her body. She gasped in surprise when a flash of heat surged through her hand and into the monster's head. She stared with wide eyes as a white light began to glow through the monster, spilling out from its eyes, nose and mouth. The light faded and Serena stared in shock at the monster collapsed to the ground, breaking into a pile of ash as it landed.

She didn't hesitate before staring up, "Daddy, I don't know where I am. There are monsters here," she said.

A split second later, Castiel and Dean were both standing in the room. Serena felt herself start to cry with relief before jumping into Dean's arms, clutching onto him tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder. She began to sob words about monsters and being afraid.

Dean felt his stomach turn as he held his little girl. There was a rage pulsing through him that was hard to control.

Castiel just stared down at the pile of ash on the floor. He leaned down to inspect it and found traces of grace within the death. He glanced over at Dean, who was whispering soothing words and brushing Serena's feathers softly.

"We should get her out of here," Castiel said, not wanting the little angel to witness what was going to happen to the other shtriga he could sense in the building.

"No!" Serena suddenly said, trying to pry away from her dad, "We have to save the other children."

Dean grunted when he felt his jaw hit pretty hard by Serena's flailing arms. He gently cupped her cheek and forced her to calm down, "We are going to get them out, okay. For now, you need to get keep calm and get back to your brother, alright?"

Serena took a few breaths before nodding, knowing that her parents would take care of everything.

"Dean, bring her home. I will take care of things here," Castiel said, his voice strong and Dean could hear the barely contained rage in the words.

As much as Dean wanted his own revenge, he knew he had to bring his daughter to safety and he also knew that Castiel was definitely capable of kicking some major ass considering the beating Dean himself received that one day. After a hesitation, he nodded and spread his wings to fly back to their home.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the pile of ash on the floor and he felt his grace spark with more rage at the thought of this monster tried to hurt his little girl. He balled his hands into fists before stomping out of the room to where he could sense another shtriga.

The house as a whole was dark and gloomy, most likely to draw more fear into the children. It made Castiel's grace boil as he slowly stalked down the long, narrow hall filled with at least six different doors. He could sense the souls of the young children inside. He was slightly relieved to find that most of them were still fine and in deep slumbers where they wouldn't be terrified of the monster currently inside the last room on the left.

With a flick of his wings, he appeared inside of the room, earning a startled gasp from a woman. Castiel knew that it was a shtriga though she was currently using the form of a plump, middle aged woman with short blonde hair and a fake smile meant to calm the little boy who was backed up to the furthest corner of the bed.

"Who are you?" the woman questioned, most likely trying to make it seem as though she was just a normal human.

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel growled, the rumbling deep in his chest as he spread his wings across the room, filling it with massive shadows.

The shtriga instantly hissed as she backed up, "You can't kill me unless I'm feeding."

Castiel ground his teeth, "I can kill you in any form."

With that, he threw a hand out, pinning the monster against the wall. The little boy screamed and tried to curl in on himself so Castiel smoothed his expression and turned to him. Big, hazel eyes stared up at him, pupils dancing around the room, tracing the shadows, "I'm going to help you," Castiel said soothingly as he moved a hand forward, keeping the other out to hold the monster still.

Hazel eyes flickered back and forth from Castiel to the shtriga then back to Castiel. He took a few breaths before seeming to calm down.

Castiel gently touched his fingers to the boy's arm, placing him into a peaceful rest. Once he was sure the child wouldn't wake, he turned back to the monster.

Castiel could feel a spark of something like pride when he noticed the utter fear in her eyes. Without another thought, he let her fall to the floor in a lump before moving over.

She tried to swing up but he caught her fist easily and closed his hand, crushing every bone from her wrist to her fingers. She wailed in agony, voice more like a hissing growl. She tried to pull back but Castiel kept a firm grip, clenching the broken bones tighter as he pulled her close, "You think you can just take my child?" he growled.

She whimpered and growled as she tried to buck away, "I need sustenance as well," the words managed to spill.

Castiel ground his teeth again and let go of her hand just to grab the other one, crushing the bones within it. She yowled out again, trying to curl onto the floor. Castiel could sense her trying to form into the repulsive form but he wouldn't allow it. He wanted her in human form, "Your friend got the easy way out."

Her eyes widened and she slumped to the floor as Castiel released her hand. He then lifted her up by her throat, pinning her to the wall several feet up, "My little girl took her out as easily as one would swat a fly," he said darkly.

The shtriga seemed to fill with more fear and Castiel wanted to hurt her so badly, "Your death will not be as pleasant."

With those words, he let go of her throat and took a step back as she fell to the floor, whimpering in anguish as he crumpled hands tried to pull herself back up. Castiel allowed her to get close to the door before yanking her hair and pulling her into the hall. He could feel fury radiating through him like the intensity of a million suns as he threw her down the hall. Hardwood cracked beneath her and she cried out again but before she could stand, Castiel moved forward and stepped on her crushed hand.

She wailed out again, sobbing apologies and pleading like the pathetic creature that she was. Castiel ignored it as he leaned down to start pulling chunks of hair out one by one until there was nothing left but a red hot scalp. He then moved to start slamming his foot onto her forearms, listening to the crunch of bone. One by one, he moved to each bone, crushing them until each of her limbs were shattered. She screeched as he leaned down over her to start breaking each of her ribs one by one, relishing in the sounds of her agony.

He wasn't sure how long had passed before he felt the familiar presence of Dean.

Dean froze at the sight before him. There was no blood in sight but the way the shtriga's human form was splayed out, he could see the bumps beneath the skin of broken bones. Castiel stood up over her body to turn to Dean and his eyes were fierce and seemed to radiate the most piercing blue Dean had yet to see. He hated to admit how it was somewhat of a turn on.

"Cas…I think you should let me finish it," Dean said, his own need for revenge magnified at the sight.

Castiel hesitated for a moment but stepped back.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the broken monster on the floor. He slowly stalked over before leaning down over her. He grabbed her throat and yanked her head up, glaring into her eyes. He didn't need to say a word before tightening his fist, feeling the bones crush in his grip. She made a gurgling sound, pupils dancing dizzily. After a moment, Dean summoned up the grace that was sparking within him and he rushed it like lava into the monster.

She let out a blood-curdling scream before white light filled the hall. Dean could feel the solid form in his hand crumble to ash. He let go and took a step back.

Neither Dean nor Castiel said a word before moving about the rooms. It only took about an hour for them to return all of the children safely back to their homes. The children would have no recollection of the supernatural and all they would remember were two women trying to keep them locked up.

Once that was settled, both Dean and Castiel were feeling a little better as they fled back to their home.

. . .

Daniel just stared at Serena, noticing how she seemed afraid, "Daddy said you were with Michael. What'd you do?" he questioned.

Serena just stared ahead, knowing she was asked not to mention it to her brother. She was perfectly fine with the idea, "It's a surprise," Serena said after a moment.

"I don't like surprises!" Daniel groaned as he leaned back over the coffee table at an attempt to draw once more.

"Deal with it," Serena snapped, feeling bad a moment later but she smiled a little when Daniel stuck his tongue out.

Sam watched them carefully and already felt awful that Serena had to deal with a shtriga. He could remember how nasty those things were. He turned his attention to the kitchen when he heard Dean and Castiel arrive.

Dean took a deep breath, "You sure those were the only ones?" he asked Castiel.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, I'm positive," he said.

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't want them to go back to that school," Dean said slowly.

Castiel just stared down, still trying to calm down from the events, "They are going to want to go back," he said.

Dean took a deep breath, "They can go back…but we will just scope out the place a few times during the day…make sure nothing is there."

Both of them were not happy with the idea but their focus was on what would make their children happy and Serena had already told Dean she still wanted to go back.

"Elementary schools aren't even safe," Dean said, shaking his head, "I'm really not comfortable with the idea…but Ser still wants to go back and Daniel doesn't even know what happened."

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," Sam said as he walked in.

Dean took plastered on a smile, "It's alright, dude. They are your family as well."

Sam seemed hesitant as he walked in, "Uh…they have their Christmas break…they shouldn't be going back until January."

Castiel seemed to lighten up at that, "When does this break start?" he questioned.

"Uh…Monday," Sam said, remembering reading over the calendar the school gave out.

"So tomorrow is the last day before break?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded slowly.

"They will not be going tomorrow," Castiel said firmly.

Dean nodded in agreement, "Cas, I think it's time they learn how to fly…"

Castiel stared at him, "I agree."

"Ooh!" Serena's voice sounded, "We get to learn to fly!"

Dean shot her a look that said 'don't eavesdrop on your parents' and she flinched a little, muttering an apology.

"I can't wait!" Daniel said excitedly

Dean couldn't help but smile at how joyful they seemed to learn. He, himself, hated learning but he just didn't like any type of flying.

"You two need to get to sleep," Castiel said with a warm smile, "We can start tomorrow. No school."

Daniel just about jumped up and down, wings flailing excitedly as he grabbed his sister's hand to yank her up the stairs.

Dean just smiled and was about to say something before his phone rung. He knit his eyebrows to see the unfamiliar number. It was on the emergency line so he quickly flipped it open, "Hey," he said flatly.

"You're late," came the slightly irritated accent.

Dean groaned, "Ugh, seriously. How did you even get this number?" he waved a hand to dismiss Sam and Castiel when they both tried to talk. When they wouldn't stop, he pulled the phone from his ear, "It's Crowley."

At that, Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel seemed a little annoyed but moved to tuck in Serena and Daniel.

"Listen, I've had a really long day. I don't have ti-" he started.

"Listen Winchester, I've been patient enough as it is," Crowley said over the line and Dean could hear a humph from Crow.

Dean sighed and realized it was true. He couldn't keep Crow away from his children. He took a deep breath, "Okay fine. I'll be right there," he said before closing the phone.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he leaned on the island countertop.

"Crazy's papa wants to see him," Dean said, rolling his eyes. He gave a small whistle and the little holy hound ran into the room, spaded and feathered tail tucking between his legs. Dean felt bad for scolding the little hound earlier. It really wasn't Crazy's fault.

"Hey, it's time to see your other dad," Dean said softly and he just smiled at how Crazy jumped up, awkwardly large ears perking up and the smoky feathered wings flailing excitedly. Dean turned to Sam, "I'll be right back," he said.

Sam just nodded.

Dean made sure his ring was intact in case Crowley decided to try anything before heading out the door with the little holy hound.


End file.
